Save Me
by SamanthaYoung-Park
Summary: Nominated for best Bella/Jasper pairing at the Non-Cannon Awards. After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J&B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:**

After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J&B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.

 **Disclaimer:**

owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?

 **Chapter 1 – Forks**

 **Bella POV**

The darkness that the cloud covered sky seemed to have caused made her feel as if it was late afternoon when it was barely even noon. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around her darkened room again. It looked untouched since she was last here 6 years ago. The walls were still painted in a lilac color, although it was paler now from the passing of time. Her dresser that stood tall and strong in the far corner of her room, next to her door, was still covered in old toys; barbies, stuffed animals, and one random hot wheels car that she had taken from her best friend when they were younger. She sighed and frowned as she shoved the purple comforter off her bed. This is not the room she wanted to spend her last 2 years of high school in. Changes will have to be made. She had changed a lot since she was last here, and her room should reflect her new self.

She walked over to her unpacked suitcase and pulled out her small toiletries bag. First a hot shower, some coffee, and then she'd talk to her dad about the changes she wanted to make to her room. As she left her room and entered the only bathroom in the house, her mind began to wash over all she wanted to do to her room. First…the paint job. Maybe a nice light blue color. Blue was after all her favorite color. Then she needed to clean out the old toys and replace them with the stuff she had bought with her. She also needed to get new sheets and comforter, maybe even some new decorations for her room. Lastly, before she started in a week, she would need some clothes that were compatible with the Forks cold weather. All she had was shorts and tanks from her warm Arizona days. Yes…new clothes was a must.

She shut off the water once her hair was fully washed with her strawberry shampoo and conditioner. She made her way back to her room and hand dried her hair before pulling on the only pair of blue skinny jeans she owned and a blue tank top. She flinched slightly as she pulled her tank top over her stomach. She still refused to look at her body in the mirror. She didn't want to see the scars of her past. She was in Forks now. A new start. A new life.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, pushing the horrible memories back to its secret place in her mind. She refused to think about them. She refused to think about… _them_. She grabbed her cell phone after brushing out her long wavy mahogany colored hair and made her way down the stairs to the kitchen.

She could hear her father already in the living room, watching some sport on TV. She turned on the coffee machine and glanced into the living room.

"Hey dad, want some coffee?" she decided to offer.

"No thanks Bells." Charlie glanced up at her and smiled. "You look nice."

"Yeah, I'm going to head out to Home Depot." She shrugged. "I thought I could repaint my room before school starts. You know, make it a little fresher, if that's alright."

"Of course, hun." Charlie stood up and stretched as the game went into halftime. "Want me to come with?"

"No." she shook her head. "I'll be fine. I'm used to doing things on my own."

Charlie frowned but didn't say anything. Ever since he picked up his daughter from the airport yesterday, he saw how independent she was. A little too independent for a 16 year old. But he kept his mouth shut because he didn't want to cause any problems. Having her finally come to live with him was enough for him. If his observations later on were worse, then he would talk to her about herself. He could tell that something had happened during the past 6 years of her life to make her into the hard shell she was today, but for now, maybe a new environment will help her to soften her edges. If it didn't, then he would talk to her.

"Well, here's my debit card then." He quickly pulled the card out of his wallet. "Use it for whatever you're planning to get. Maybe you should get some clothes too during the week before school starts."

"I was just going to use the money I saved up before I came here for the clothes and stuff, so it's ok dad." Bella shook her head at the debit card.

"Bella, you're living with me now." He said in what he hoped was a stern voice. "I'm taking care of you now. Use my card. This isn't going to be debate."

Bella grabbed the card and turned her head away quickly before he could see a tear fall from her eyes. She had no recollection of anyone ever taking care of her. For her entire life, she had taken care of herself and her mother. At the age of 5, she was making sure that the bills were paid on time, food was always in the house and clothes were always clean. She learned to cook at 7, and since then she was the one making all their meals. At 13, she had begun working in a small grocery shop, not far from their current home, because her mother had given up on finding a real job, and unemployment checks, along with Charlie's child support, was barely enough for their rent and food. At 14, Phil entered their life and things took a much different turn. A path that she should have run from, but didn't have the strength or energy to try.

When Charlie called them a week ago, he had demanded that Renee send Bella to him for the last two years of high school, threatening to take her to court if she didn't. He hadn't seen his daughter in over 2 years since Renee had demanded that he not come visit them because Phil didn't want to deal with any exes. But it seemed Charlie had had enough and so, Bella was sent to Forks. What Charlie didn't know was that he had practically saved her life by ordering Bella's departure.

Bella had decided then and there that she would do everything to make her father's life happy and as comfortable as possible. She knew that he couldn't cook, and that was her first step towards him. She wanted to cook as much as possible for him. She hoped that Forks would become her new path. A path to happiness…joy…and safety.

She quickly wiped her tear away and poured herself some coffee. She sat down next to her dad and watched the game with him as she sipped her coffee. She understood nothing about football, but just being near her father was pure contentment. Once the coffee was done, she pulled on her pair of blue converse sneakers, kissed her father's cheek tentatively and left the house. Her face broke into a smile as she stared at the old red pickup that Charlie had surprised her with yesterday. It was the perfect vehicle for her. It represented her…used…broken…but still managing to function and run. She slipped on her mp3 player, hopped into the driver's seat, started it the way Jacob, her best friend, had showed her yesterday and shot off down the road towards Home Depot.

 **Jasper's POV**

The stench of blood engulfed his senses as the store worker sliced his hand open on the new dryer he was trying to load into a box. Jasper quickly turned away before the man could notice that his eyes had gone from yellow gold to black. He inhaled deeply and stepped away. He needed to focus on another scent. Any other scent. Just not the scent of blood.

"Would ya mind if I just go fix this quickly sir, or are ya in a hurry?" the worker wondered.

"Please, take care of your hand." Jasper said in a strained voice. "I'll wait."

The man quickly shuffled off to what Jasper could only assume was the employee room. He groaned, still smelling the scent of the man's blood. He stepped away from the loading area and reentered the store. He inhaled deeply, trying to concentrate on another scent. Anything … sawdust … rust… paint… paint… paint! But it wasn't paint…it was something in the paint section. The most amazing and tantalizing thing he'd ever smelt before. It was calling to him. It was a mixture of strawberries and coffee. The scent was so strong that it immediately brought back vivid memories of him eating strawberries. Strong to the point that he began to remember what the fruit actually tasted like. Before his mind could focus on reality, his body, most specifically, his feet, were moving him towards this enticing scent. The closer her got, the more engulfing it became. He made his way towards the paint aisle and found it practically empty with the exception of the perfectly curved body standing in front of the paint swatches. Tiny fingers gently grazed over different shades of blue. He couldn't see her face, but it didn't matter. Long, wavy brown hair cascaded down her back, stopping right at beginning of her hip bone, allowing her perfectly shaped ass to be exposed from her skin tight jeans. Jealousy instantly seeped into his mind at the thought of anyone else staring at this Aphrodite beauty.

As if sensing his presence, the girl turned around with a frown on her face. Once he locked onto her eyes, there was no turning back. Her soul flowed out of her eyes into his own. His whole world stopped in that moment. It was her. The girl he'd been looking for for over 100 years. The girl he'd been searching every end of the earth for. The girl he'd almost given up on looking for. As a bright smile instantly replaced the frown on her face, Jasper's dead heart felt like it had awakened. This was her. This was his mate.

"Excuse me, sir." The goddess called out to him. "Can I ask your opinion on something?"

"Of course, ma'am." His Texas southern accent instantly appeared. He grinned to himself as he heard his own voice. He had kept his accent hidden, but with this girl, he knew there wasn't any reason to hide it.

He approached her quickly and stared down at her tiny frame. He was at least a foot taller than her, but he could see that she was created to fit perfectly against him.

She looked away and pointed at two light blue swatches. She pulled them off the wall and turned to face him.

"Which one looks…calmer?" she wondered.

As his eyes locked onto hers again, he saw something that he had hoped to never see. Pain … anguish … sadness … anger. As he saw it in her eyes, he felt it protruding from her very being.

"Um…that one." He croaked out as he pointed to the one in her left hand.

"I thought so." She smiled up at him again and replaced the one in her right hand. "Thanks…um…"

"Jasper." He finished for her after gaining control of his own emotions. "And you?"

"Bella." She turned on her heel and walked away from him. "See you around."

Every part of him wanted to run after her. Grab her. Kiss her senseless. But he knew he may have lost himself if he did that. He needed to hunt. He understood now why Alice had sent him here instead of Edward. Alice had been acting a lot happier around him lately and now he knew why.

He had found his mate. His life was now complete. All he had to do now was meet her again and hoped that she would give him a chance to get to know her. He wanted to know everything about her. Especially what or who had caused the internal demons that were running around in her.

"There you are!" the store worker breathed out. "You're all set sir."

He nodded to the man and followed him back to the loading dock. They got the dryer loaded into Emmett's jeep. He started the car and drove around the building to the parking lot. His senses alerted him to her scent once more. She was loading cans of paint into her old truck. A truck that looked like it could break down from just standing still. The need to follow her almost took over, but once again, as if sensing him, she looked into his direction and smiled at him. She gave him a wave before getting into her truck and heading out of the parking lot.

As he put the car into gear to follow her, his phone began beeping. He pulled it out of his pocket and looked down at the screen. One new message, from Alice.

 _'Don't follow her. You'll see her in a week. She's starting school with us.'_

Jasper smiled to himself and put the car into the direction of their home. He would see her again. He had a week to work on his thirst and then he would be able to see his future again. The start of school couldn't come fast enough.

A/N

I hope it's good. It's my first time here. I plan to update every week. Rate and Review. Let me know what you would like to see happen! J


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 2 – Constellations**

 **Bella POV**

The fading scent of paint fumes wasn't the only thing causing her trouble to fall into a deep sleep. Like the first night after her arrival to Forks, the second her eyes closed, images of _them_ appeared. They weren't so much images. They were more…memories. She sighed and stared up at her now light blue covered ceiling. Her mind quickly gave her the distraction she was hoping for. The only thing that seemed to now keep her memories at bay. All she had to do was think of Home Depot … paint … and one sacrilegious word … _Jasper_.

Jasper … Jasper … Jasper.

The moment her eyes met his unique golden eyes, her heart had stopped. Foreign emotions had exploded within her. She felt hope … safety … happiness … understanding … lust … love. They all gave her whiplash. It was such an unknown cocktail of emotions, but one she wished she could have every day for the rest of her life. Yet, that was impossible. He was far beyond her reach. One look at his perfect messy blond hair, gorgeous eyes, perfectly tall, fit and lean body was enough to make her realize that he wasn't the type of guy who would fall for her. She'd seen his type so many times, with a perfect, size 0, usually blond, tall and perky girl on their arms. Not her. She was far below average. She was plain Jane. Brown hair, brown eyes, and short with skin so pale that it made the White House walls jealous.

She groaned to herself and sat up instantly. She clearly couldn't sleep. On the one night that she would actually need a restful night before her first day of school the next the day, she was stuck in the awakened limbo. She began pacing her room, trying to think of anything she could do to help her sleep easier that didn't involve medication. After 15 minutes of pacing, she gave up. She grabbed the zzquil bottle next to her bed and popped 2 pills into her mouth. She downed it with some water and laid back down, awaiting the peaceful relief that was about to overcome her.

Her mind drifted … again … Jasper … golden eyes … deep southern voice … lean body … muscular arms that could hold her and protect her forever. She smiled to herself as sleep quickly drifted over her. She closed her eyes and welcomed her new dream of Jasper. The only dream that seemed to prevent her mind from thinking of the nightmares so far that week.

In less time than she expected, her cell phone's alarm tone of Empire State of Mind by Jay-Z began blaring into her ear. She shot up quickly and instantly groaned from the head rush that followed.

"Ugh!" she mumbled as she dragged her feet along the wooden floor to the bathroom.

She stripped out of her sleepwear and stood motionless under the shower, allowing the warm water to cascade down her body. It always took her at least 10 minutes in the shower before her brain woke itself up. She quickly washed her body and hair before returning to her room to dress.

She wasn't sure what the kids at her new school wore, so she tried to stick to her own taste. It wasn't that she cared what everyone thought, but she figured that if she wore something simple, she may not stand out more than she was going to since she was the 'new student'. She pulled on her underwear before slipping into a pair of black skinny jeans and a light blue sweater. She pulled her hair up into a simple ponytail and grabbed her backpack. She made her way downstairs and grabbed some coffee to drink with her cereal.

Her father had explained to her that his schedule was set in a way that he would never be able to see her off to school. He shift started at 7am and always ended by 7pm. She was grateful that she would at least be able to prepare and have dinner with him. For the past week, she had even gotten into the habit of preparing him a good lunch before she went to bed, that he just had to take from the fridge before he left for the day.

As she finished her breakfast and locked up the house, her mind wandered to what she would be expecting at her new school. Of course she would be stared at, but she hoped to just blend in with the shadows. At her last school, she was the outcast. No one knew anything about her. How could they, she didn't have time for friends, and even if she did, her trust issues ran so deep that the idea of trusting someone was foreign to her. She had found some comfort in solitude even though a small … miniscule part of her longed for a person to talk to.

As her hunk of red rusty metal pulled into the school's parking lot, she already spotted dozens of eyes following her path to an empty parking space. As she killed the engine and climbed out the car, she was prepared for the onslaught of murmurs, but surprisingly there was just complete silence. In fact, no one was even looking at her. She smiled inwardly to herself until the loud sound of screeching tires echoed across the parking lot. She finally followed everyone else's gaze to the trail of expensive cars that were heading for the school.

The first was a bright yellow Porsche that was being driven by someone who was even shorter than her. The girl was deathly pale, with spiky black hair and pair of designer sun glasses. Next to her was a blonde, similarly pale, but obviously tall. Her legs seem to go on forever as she stepped out of the now parked car. She was perfect example of what a Victoria Secret model looked like.

A dark red Ferrari easily slid into the spot next to the Porsche. A tall, bronze hair god came out the passenger seat, followed by a tall, buff NFL linebacker. Both boys were just as pale as the girls. Maybe it was a skin condition or something.

Bella ignored her thoughts as well as the new comers, and moved to make her way towards the school's entrance, but a flash of dirty blond hair made her stop in her tracks. She inhaled sharply as the Zeus … godlike … man stepped out of the driver's seat. Her heart began to race as she stared into his golden eyes. If she wasn't so nervous and socially awkward, she would have gone over to him and introduced herself, but unfortunately, she would never be able to do that.

She quickly shoved her mp3 player headphones into her ear and raised the volume on whatever song was playing. She closed her eyes, shut the world out and turned on her heel before heading into the school's building. The lyrics and beats of One Minute by Krewella pumped into her ear and she tried to focus on her task of the morning; finding the office and getting her class schedule. Without a look back at Jasper, she hurried away to her destination and mission.

 **Jasper POV**

His dead heart ached as he watched Bella's retreating form. He didn't bother to glance at the looks on his family's faces, because he knew that they were pitying him. He was torn in going after her and giving her time to get acquainted with the school like Alice suggested.

"Come on." Alice tugged his long sleeved black shirt. "She just needs to get through this first day."

He nodded numbly and followed her into the school. They had picked up their class schedule the week before, so they knew where they had to go. After sorting out their lockers, they all separated for their first set of classes before lunch. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward waved as they headed for American History, a class that Jasper refused to ever take considering that he actually lived the history and hearing lies was not something he wanted to deal with.

Alice gave him a huge grin before fluttering off to her art class. He frowned in confusion and headed to his first class of the day, AP English. He ignored the stares of the female student body in his class and made his way to the furthest seat in the back. He stared out the window contemplating the various ways he could approach her without scaring her off, but nothing seemed to suffice. There was something in her emotions that he could feel that blatantly told him that she didn't trust people. Her emotions … that was another thing that confused him. He had the gift of empathy, but with Bella, his gift only worked sometimes. Most of the time she was able to block out her feelings and it intrigued him a bit because that had never happened before in his 160 year life. He needed to gain her trust somehow.

"Is this AP English?" Bella's voice wafted into his ear, pulling him out of his thoughts and focusing solely on the classroom's entrance.

Someone answered her and to his pleasant surprise she walked through the doorway. Her enticing scent of strawberries engulfed his senses. He had to instantly fight the urge to walk over to her, pin her against the wall and kiss her senseless. He watched as she scanned the room looking for an empty desk. He knew there was one next to him, but he didn't want to seem too eager. As her eyes finally locked on his, Jasper gave her a small smile. He raised his hand in acknowledgement of her, and inhaled deeply as she bit down on her lower lip. The strongest emotion of lust he had ever felt before hit him head on. He stared into her eyes and knew in a second that the lust was coming directly from her.

"Oh, hi Isabella!" Mike Newton, the most annoying male he had ever encountered, stood up quickly and pointed at the seat next to him.

Bella stared at the empty desk and glanced back Jasper. His chest began to clench as he waited to see what her decision was. He knew that she had seen the empty desk next to his.

"Um … it's actually Bella, and no thank you." She shook her head. "I prefer the back."

She gripped her bag tighter and made her way to the back of the class, right next to him. Jasper smiled to himself as he watched her almost fall into her seat. He couldn't stop staring as she pulled out her notebook and pen.

"It's nice to see you again." He whispered over to her as their teacher walked in.

Bella glanced at him quickly and gave him a side smile. She averted her gaze to the front of the class and began to jot down her notes. Jasper pretended to work, but he kept staring at her from the side of his eye. She really was made for him. Just staring at her made him unconditionally happy.

Time flew by in his opinion and before he could do or say anything else, the bell rang out signaling the end of their class.

"Don't forget to pick a partner for your essay project. You have to interview them and write about their life." Their teacher yelled out as students began shuffling out of the class in haste.

Jasper stared as Bella took her time packing her stuff up. Was she stalling? He hoped so because he really wanted some alone time with her.

"Um … Jasper … I don't usually do this." She sighed. "I'm usually a do-it-by-yourself student, but since this counts as 30 percent of our final grade … and since I don't know anyone else here … would you like to be partners for the project? I mean … I'm sure you have someone else in mind … hell yeah you do … crap … I shouldn't have asked … nevermind!"

"Bella!" Jasper snapped, stopping her from rambling unnecessarily. "I'll be your partner."

"Oh ok … well then …" a red blush instantly crept into her cheeks. She tucked a lose strand of hair behind her ear and smiled at him nervously. "How about we work on it this Sunday? I'm free then."

"Sounds fine to me." He stood up and stretched. "Although, I hope I get to see you again before then."

He gave her a smug wink and walked out the classroom, leaving her gaping after him. He knew that if he had stayed there any longer he would have done something that he knew she wouldn't be ready for for a long … long time.

He made his way to his next class and ignored the teacher rambling about chemical reactions. His thoughts were solely on the brown haired, brown eyed girl that he was going to get some alone time with soon. Finally … his existence had some meaning.

 ** _A/N_**

 _Thanks to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I hope I make you guys happy with this little world of Jasper and Bella. Again, let me know in the reviews if you'd like to see anything in particular happen with this story! Also, Merry Christmas to those who celebrate it!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Bella POV**

Being the new girl in school wasn't as bad as she thought at first. Most people didn't even take notice of her during the first 4 days of school. A few guys threw her questionable glances, but they just shrugged their shoulders and kept on walking by. The only person she kept in semi-contact with was Jasper, but only to confirm and make plans for their class project. One particular boy, Mike Newton, seemed to constantly be around her, and it didn't go unnoticed by one of the more popular girls in the school. She supposed that Mike was the person to blame for the situation she was currently in.

She groaned as the girl in question, Jessica Stanley, cornered her in front of her locker right after the bell rang to finally releav every one of their first week of school. She rolled her eyes and glanced from Jessica to the girl next to her, Lauren Mallory. All Bella had wanted to do was get through the first week of school with no hiccups. Go unnoticed and hopefully set the pace for the rest of the school year. But oh no, Mike Newton just had to give her some unwanted attention.

"Just stay the fuck away from Mike." Jessica hissed. "He's only trying to get into your pants anyway. It's not like he really cares about a scruffy little nobody like you."

"Exactly." Lauren piped in. "Why would he really go after you, when he could have Jessica?"

Bella rolled her eyes and turned to open her locker. She prayed to whatever celestial being was above her that the girls were gone by the time she turned back around. She didn't want to have to defend herself because there was another reason that no one in her old school had ever bothered with her. She inhaled deeply after shutting her locker door closed and turned back around to her false hope.

"Did you hear me?" Jessica questioned. "Say something girl, or cat got your tongue?"

"Back off, Jessica!" an unfamiliar but heavenly voice wafted through their small semi-circle.

"Mind your own business Cullen!" Jessica snapped. "This doesn't concern you."

The blond bombshell, that always seemed to be with Jasper and his family at lunch, approached them angrily. She grabbed Jessica's hair and pulled her back aggressively.

"I said, back the fuck off!" Rosalie almost growled. "Don't you know that it's not nice to gang up on people?"

Jessica held the back of her head painfully as she pulled away from Rosalie. She shot Bella one more glare before turning on her heel and walking away.

"Just remember what we told you." Lauren whispered before shoving Bella hard.

The shove seemed to trigger something deep within Bella, because in one second she had Lauren pinned against the lockers with her arm tucked securely under her throat.

"Let me make somethings clear right now." Bella said with a menacing tone to her voice. "First of all, I'm not interested in Mike Newton. Not now, not ever. Secondly, maybe the reason he's interested in me is because he doesn't want to deal with any fake bitches like you and Jessica. And thirdly, the next time you or Jessica decide to 'confront' me, you'll be heading home either in crutches from the nurse or in a fucking body bag. Don't. Ever. Touch. Me. Again."

Everyone in the hallway had stopped by then to stare at the new and interesting turn of events. Bella gave Lauren one more hard shove before pulling away and allowing her to run over to Jessica. Bella's body began to heave up and down rapidly. She wanted to punch something. She wanted to kick something. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted comfort. She wanted to disappear. She wanted to not be messed up.

Why could she always defend herself from anyone except the two people that she actually needed defending from? She knew that she was taking her unresolved issues out on the other people, and that pissed her off more than anything. She wished she could be normal. She wished she had just let Lauren shove her and walk away. But she was messed up. She was broken. She couldn't be a normal person. In a heartbeat, she knew she had become the bully. Even though she was standing up for herself, to others, she knew they would see her as a bully. That's how it was at her old school, and now, the past had repeated itself. At least she could take comfort in knowing that now no one would want to have anything to do with her.

She clenched her fists and stormed past the rest of the students in the hallway, after muttering a 'thank you' to Rosalie. She made it to her truck and pressed her head against the door, breathing in and out deeply. Silent tears began to flow down her cheeks. She hated how messed up she was. This was the reason she could never be close to people. Not only could she not handle any physical contact, but her temper was such a way that the smallest thing might cause her to go off on someone, or even worse … it might make her break down on that person. She knew that no one could handle her break down. The second someone … anyone … saw her break down, that would lead to them knowing the truth about her, and she wasn't ready for that. She would probably never be ready.

"Why me?" she muttered to herself. "Why couldn't I be normal?"

Her body began shaking. She knew what was about to come. She needed to get into her truck at least. She needed to hurry. She dug her keys out of her pockets as her shaking began to worsen. She could tell already that this panic attack was going to be a bad one. She needed to get into her bubble. She felt as if she could barely breathe the air around her. She clutched her chest as she fumbled with the keys. Then it happened … the most out of the blue thing to ever happen to her.

Someone had approached her in her panicked state. She felt cold muscular arms wrap themselves around her. An instant sense of calm and safety engulfed her and hit her very core. She breathed in the scent of pine trees and man. Strong man. In that moment, she felt as if she would be ok. She felt as if her life was about to go down the right path … a better path … but as fast as that feeling came, it disappeared and her panic attack returned with a vengeance.

She felt her legs give out as she fell to the gravely ground. She clawed at the hands holding her steadfast and unbreakable. She tried to swallow some air into her lungs, but this time nothing was working. She could feel the darkness coming for her.

"Bella!" the velvety accented voice of Jasper broke through her barrier. "Bella! Darlin'! Tell me what to do!"

She opened her eyes that she didn't even know was closed and looked up into the golden eyes of the angel she had been dreaming about for 2 weeks now. Was this another dream? Was this real? This couldn't be real. No one would have ever helped her. It had to be a dream. If this was a dream … then where was her music?

"M … P … 3." She choked out before she gave in to the darkness.

 **Jasper POV**

The sounds of Bella's steady breathing couldn't calm Jasper from feeling her conflicting emotions. The only emotion that stood out the most was fear. Whatever had caused her panic attack was the reason for her fear. He had played it cool for 2 weeks. He had even given her a relative amount of space during her first week of school. But this was his mate damn it! He couldn't handle seeing her this way and not knowing what had happened to her to cause her to not only distrust people, but distrust to the point of unmovable fear.

"Abuse." Rosalie voice echoed through the silent house.

Everyone turned to her and stared. Jasper had had the same train of thought as Rosalie, but he had been holding out hope that he was wrong. Rosalie was the only one of them who could spot an abused person from miles away. Now that she was actually saying it, Jasper didn't want to let it sink in. He refused to give in just yet.

Rosalie, sensing Jaspers unwanted acceptance, decided to elaborate.

"Trust issues … physical contact issues … fear of those around her … the need to be a wallflower when she has the looks to stand out … the way she was so quick to rise to anger at Lauren … even after everything Jessica had already said to her … she's been abused." Rosalie sighed.

"You think she was hit babe?" Emmett snaked his arm around his mate's waist.

"Not just hit … but repeatedly … and …" Rosalie glanced over at Jasper till he looked up at her. "Sexually. I think she was … raped … many times."

A loud crash sounded throughout the house as Jasper picked up the nearest couch and threw it out the glass window. The look of pity on Rosalie's face pissed him off even more. Some fucker had raped his mate multiple times and he was still alive. Now he understood Bella's fear. She was fearing for her own life. Little did she know that Jasper was about to change all that.

He was going to kill whoever had turned his mate into the fearful, broken woman. He was going to torture and kill them. He was going to enjoy it too.

"Jas .. per …"

The feeble voice was heard among all the vampires in the house. Everyone, once again, turned their eyes to Jasper. They could tell that she was still sleeping, but part of his body soared at the fact that she was calling out for him.

"Go to her." Carlisle said softly as he placed a hand on his shoulder. "She's still sleeping, but she will need an explanation when she awakens, which should be in a few minutes."

Jasper nodded and rushed up the stairs to his room. He was at Bella's side in less than a second. He stared down at the gorgeous girl laying in his bed and wanted nothing more than to protect her … hold her … keep her safe … love her forever.

During their few interactions in the past week, he had already grown to love her unconditionally. Bella Swan was the most kind, generous, understanding and heartfelt woman he had ever met. He had sworn, after the second day of school, that he would always be there for her, in any capacity. He belonged to her, even if she didn't know it as yet.

Bella's heart rate increased, signaling that she was about to wake up. He moved back, not wanting to freak her out, and sat down in the chair next to his bed. Bella shot up straight in the bed and began to breathe in and out fast. She clutched her chest and looked around nervously.

"Bella?" Jasper called out softly.

She immediately spun around and bore her milk chocolate eyes into his golden irises. She glanced around the room slowly before returning her gaze to him, looking like a deer caught in headlights.

"Where am I" she wondered with a nervous tone in her voice.

"What was the last thing you remembered?" Jasper stood up and inched closer to her. Thankfully, she didn't recoil one bit.

"I remember … Jessica … and … oh God … Lauren!" she covered her face with her tiny hands as fresh tears erupted. "They must think I'm some sort of freak now!"

"Bella, you were defending yourself." Jasper reached out with his cold fingers and pried her hands from her face. "Everyone saw how they ganged up on you."

"But I overreacted and I practically choked slammed her against the lockers!" Bella shook her head and tried to pull away from him, but he wasn't going to let her do that … ever.

Jasper smiled to himself as he heard Emmett mutter 'Yeah!' under his breath. For the past week, not only did Jasper observe Bella, but the rest of his family had as well. Emmett, Alice and Rosalie were all in love with her for different reasons. Emmett felt as if he had found a new baby sister, while Alice was glad to have a new best friend in the midst. As for Rosalie, surprising everyone around her, Rosalie was a bit on the overprotective side when it came to Bella. She had always had a soft spot for anyone who dealt with abuse. Edward was the oddball to everyone. Bella was apparently his Singer, a human that was made to be the undoing of one particular vampire. In Edwards case, he fought tooth and nail to not give in to his urge to drain Bella. It was something that Jasper was thankful for. He didn't want to have to kill Alice's mate to protect his own.

"Bella, you passed out by your car, I didn't know what to do because I think … you were having a panic attack. So I brought to my house. My father is a doctor. He looked you over and he gave you some Tylenol because you may get a headache soon." Jasper explained simply.

"I have to thank your parents." Bella muttered as she tried to pull away again. "Please … I need to get home."

"No." Jasper's entire body began shuddering at the thought of letting her go. "Not yet. Have something to eat, let Carlisle take another look at you and then, I'll take you home."

"That's not necessary." She shook her head. "I get these attacks all the time. Lauren just triggered it."

"How exactly did she trigger it?" Jasper pulled back a little, but not letting go of her hand just yet.

"She … touched me." She barely whispered.

"I'm touching you now, so why aren't you freaking out." He smirked a bit because he already knew why. Their mating bond offered comfort and calmness to both of them.

"I don't know." Bella frowned before pulling herself away from him completely, and he let her this time. "Can you please just take me home."

"After Carlisle checks you, then yes, I'll take you home if that's what you wish." Jasper reached up and caressed her cheek lightly.

His eyes glanced down her body as she tried to stand up. The bottom of her shirt rode up a bit, revealing multiple knife slashes and bone crushing bruises. Jasper growled, pinned her on the bed and instantly pushed her shirt all the way. He could feel her trembling beneath him, but he couldn't stop himself. His anger was too controlling.

"Who did this to you?" he snapped. "Who!?"

 **A/N**

 _I know, I know. A small cliff hanger. I hope you all enjoyed your Christmases! Thank you for following and favorite – ing! Remember! Rate and Review. 3 3_


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Bella POV**

Fear. It's what she should have felt, like always. But with Jasper, she felt the opposite. She felt hope, and care. She shouldn't be feeling this because it will make her attached to him and then she will get hurt. If Renee or Phil found out about how she felt about him, they would instantly do something about it. More than likely, the might kill her. After all, that's what they threatened when she said she was leaving to go to her dad's.

Bella had used an excuse about wanting to give Phil and Renee some time together, so her father insisted in less than a second that she come stay with him. Of course, Phil threw a tantrum and Renee went along with him. But they knew better than to turn a police chief down. Her father's argument helped a lot. He had simply explained that since Renee had had Bella for the majority of her life, it was time to give him a shot with her before she started college. So, Phil and Renee conceded, but they made sure that Bella knew who she truly belonged to. Bella shut her eyes, trying to keep the dark memory away. She didn't want to break down in front of Jasper.

"Bella!" he almost screamed at her.

She shot her eyes open and stared up at his angelic features. She had almost forgot that he was the reason she'd been nightmare-free for 2 weeks now. All she had to do was think about him and her memories disappeared. But seeing him here now, in the flesh, was more than she could have ever asked for. Tears sprung into her eyes at the thought of this man becoming her safety net. But then, the memories of the speech she'd receive before she left Phoenix made her body shiver with dread.

Renee and Phil had threatened to kill her if she ever told anyone anything. They also stated their rules for her. She was to spend the next 2 years with her father as requested, but the moment those two years were up, she was supposed to falsely go to college in Arizona but truthfully resume her duties to her new step -father and mother. Bella was … simply put … a slave, in every way. She had been since she was 10.

"What the hell is going through your mind?" Jasper demanded frustrated.

Bella focused on his face again and the feeling of his cold hands pinning her down on the bed by the shoulders. Suddenly, all her worries disappeared.

"Jasper?" she breathed out, still not even believing that he was there in the flesh.

The anger in Jasper's eyes disappeared the moment she said his name. She reached up and caressed his cheek, just to check one more time that he was real. The second her hand touched his cold cheek, an electric charge went through her body. She stopped herself from pulling away and just left her hand there, feeling the electricity move through her body warmly.

"Jasper." She said more firmly as she moved to sit up.

He pulled back, allowing her movement and waited. The look on his face was one of pure nervousness. She got on her knees and leaned towards him, completely intrigued. She ran her fingers down his cheeks and over his shoulders before resting on his chest. She could feel the light crescent shaped scars that seemed to litter his chest. Her emotions suddenly went on a rollercoaster. She was at first in pain at the idea that someone had hurt him like this, then she was worried about if that person might come back again for him like Renee and Phil might for her. But her emotions came to a standstill on the notion of understanding. Jasper might just understand the pain she went through because he seemed to have had his fair share of pain. She then vaguely remembered what some of the kids at school were saying about the Cullens. Jasper had apparently been adopted recently, and that made her wonder how long his abuse had lasted before someone rode up on their white horse and saved him.

As these thoughts subsided, her mind went to the reality in front of her. Jasper was cold. Ice cold. She pulled her hands away quickly, but her eyes didn't miss the sad look on his face when she did it.

"What are you?" she wondered.

Jasper's face showed a little fear. He stood up quickly and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Carlisle will look you over one more time before we leave. Then I'll take you home." He stated. "Unless you want to finally tell me who did that to you."

He pointed to her still exposed stomach that she quickly covered with her shirt. She stood up and sighed to herself. Her eyes landed on his scars again and that sense of hope returned.

"Not yet." She said softly.

She surprised herself with her answer but knew that it was true. In that moment, she knew that she was going to give in and trust whatever this feeling was between her and Jasper. She was going to let hope exist in her again. She was going to also hope that he would trust her and confide in her as well.

Jasper's face had lit up from her answer, and that gave her all the more confirmation she needed. She watched as he headed for the door, but she wasn't ready to get out of their bubble yet.

"Jasper …" she called out quickly. "For a week now I've known you … and I've been having these feelings … these urges to trust you … to be near you … tell me it's not just in my head, because if it is I'll just walk out this house and resume my life like normal … but if what I'm feeling is mutual, then I need to know so that I know I'm not losing my mind or something …"

Jasper just stared at her dumbfounded. He kept opening his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. Bella sighed to herself. Her hope shattered. How could she even think that there was possibility of mutual feelings with Jasper? He's way beyond her league. He was gorgeous, strong, built, and dripping with sexiness. She was just plain and boring, used and abused, broken and irreplaceable.

She sighed again and walked past him to the door.

"Let's get this check up over with then. Just forget about what I just said. It'll save me some embarrassment anyway." She muttered.

She pulled open the door and stepped out into the dimly lit corridor. She resigned herself to never be so foolish again. Sure, Jasper was probably hurt as well, but he was still better than her. He deserved better than her anyway. She had made a fool of herself. She was stupid. That was it. Plain and simply put … stupid.

 **Jasper POV**

His mind was whirling with multiple thoughts. He had no idea that Bella was feeling the mating pull the entire time. He knew that she lusted after him, but what she had just described was the beginnings of a relationship, which is how the mating pull seemed to work with humans. With vampires, it was easier. Just one look and they instantly knew. Their whole being shifted in that one moment. Their world revolved around their mate in less than a second. He'd been feeling like that for 2 weeks, but he followed Alice's instructions and kept himself at the end of the rope when it came to Bella. But now, she was telling him that she was having feelings for him. Fuck what Alice thought at this point.

Her strawberry scent wafted over him as she stormed out the room and entered the hallway. He quickly remembered that he'd just stood there like an idiot while she was revealing her small and confused confession. He shook his head and followed after her.

He grabbed her hand and spun her around to face him. He bore his eyes into her chocolate eyes and pinned her against the nearest wall. A small gasp from her and the way she bit down on her lower lip was enough for him to go over the edge.

"Bella … I know you're not ready for this yet … but allow me this one indulgence." His voice came out huskily.

Before she could say anything, he crashed his lips onto hers.

He'd read about first kisses being mind-blowing, and world shattering. But he hadn't really believed it until now. The hole in his chest … that sense of something missing that he'd felt for the entire length of his immortal existence disappeared as he molded his lips over Bella's. What shocked him the most was that she was responding. She was moaning into his mouth and her hands had snaked up his chest to his hair that she was now tugging on with intensity. It was felt like an urgency within them. As she opened her mouth slightly, he plunged his tongue and began to wrestle with hers for dominance. Bella matched his tongue, stroke for stroke.

He pulled away slightly, only because he knew that she had to breathe. He watched as she inhaled deeply. He could hear her heart racing and that made him happy. He instantly read her emotions and smiled satisfied. She was feeling a new burst of happiness, lust and a slight amount of worry.

"I've been feeling those things since the moment I saw you in Home Depot." Jasper said quickly. "I was going to tell you how I felt on Sunday, but I'm glad that you told me now because waiting to tell you how I feel has been torturous for me."

"Why me?" she asked confused. "I'm nothing special Jasper. You could have any of those gorgeous girls at school."

"Oh Bella … you don't truly see yourself, do you?" he frowned. "You are the epitome of perfection. From your soft hair and your porcelain skin, to your kind heart and selfless nature. I'm just lucky that you've taken interest in me. You have captivated my mind since the moment I laid eyes on you and I want to be in your life in any capacity. Whether it be friends or something more. I want to be with you somehow, but what's even more is that I feel the need to be there for you always."

"I don't think friends kiss like that." Bella smirked mischievously.

"No they don't." he chuckled. "Or even like this."

He lifted her until her head was the same level as his and stole her lips again. He smiled smugly to himself as he felt Bella wrap her long toned legs around his waist. She moaned again as she initiated the tongue wrestling this time. They were both in their own little happy world until the sound of Jasper's phone brought them out of their bubble.

Jasper gently placed her down on the ground before pulling his phone out. He glanced at the caller ID and growled. He silenced the ring tone and led Bella towards Carlisle's office.

"Darlin' let Carlisle check you one more time, and then I'll take you home." Jasper stroked her cheek lovingly. "I promise you we'll talk more later. We have a lot to talk about and I'm sure you're a little confused about things as I am."

Bella nodded and disappeared into the office. Jasper gave Carlisle a quick nod before shutting the door behind him. He quickly accepted the call and ran out the house into the woods.

"What is it, Peter!?" Jasper growled.

"Oh Major, did I just interrupt something nice for you?" Peter laughed.

"This better be important." Jasper snapped, not amused in the slightest.

"Yes major." Peter quickly became contrite at the tone of his Major's voice. "Charlotte and I are on our way to you now. I have a feeling that you're going to need us soon."

"Why … why would I need you?" Jasper wondered softly.

"I don't know." He could hear Peter shrug. "It's just a feeling."

"Ok." Jasper sighed. "I have someone I want you to meet anyway."

"Ah yes, the Major has finally found his mate." Peter teased. "See you soon! Probably in 2 days."

He hung up before Jasper could yell at him. Before he could think about Peter's words, Bella's shrill scream echoed towards him. He raced back into the house and entered Carlisle's open office. He growled out menacingly at the scene before him.

Rosalie, Emmett and Alice were holding Edward back as he barred his teeth towards Bella, who was sitting on the ground with blood dripping from her hand. Carlisle and Esme were standing in front of her protectively.

"Back the fuck off, Edward!" Jasper's voice had gone into Major mode.

His eyes had turned completely black with anger as he approached Bella's side. Carlisle and Esme shuffled away from Bella in slight fear of Jasper. He glanced down at Bella behind him and took immense pleasure as she reached out and gripped onto his shirt. She wasn't afraid of him in the slightest.

Edward had used his few seconds of distraction to lunge, stupidly, for Bella. But decades of training had already prepared Jasper for this scenario. He grabbed Edwards's neck in less than a second and flung him back towards Alice and Emmett.

"Get him out of here before I kill him." Jasper ordered. "He's your mate, and out of respect for you, Alice, I'm giving you this one chance to take him away and get him back to his senses."

Alice nodded quickly as Emmett and Rosalie helped her drag Edward out of the room and out of the house. Jasper's shoulders slumped as he sighed. He turned to face Bella and stared into her confused eyes.

"Jasper … what … what ARE you!?" she demanded.

 **A/N**

 _Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites and followers! I hope this story keeps you guys interested and happy. Remember, reviews are always welcomed!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Bella POV**

Being naïve was not in Bella's personality description. She could sense something strange from a mile away. In her mind, either Cullen family was a bunch of psychotic freaks, or they were supernatural. She had idea of what they were. They were ice cold … strong … fast … and animalistic. It was a little obvious to her at this point what they were, but she wanted them, or rather Jasper, to own up to it. After all, he was the one she seemed to have this close connection with. If he wanted her to trust him then he had to be honest with her.

She had kissed him, and for the first time in her life she wasn't scared of touching someone. Maybe it was just Jasper, but whatever it was, it gave her a sense of hope that she may not be stuck alone in this world forever. Of course, in the back of her mind she couldn't resist the thoughts of what would happen if she got too close to Jasper and then he left. That might mess her up more than what Phil and Renee had done to her.

She looked around the room at the remaining Cullens. Carlisle had finished checking her out and given her the all clear to go home with Jasper, which was normal, until she had slipped getting off the patient bed and sliced her hand open on the side of the bed. Then everything went insane. Edward Cullen had appeared in the room before her, with pitch black eyes. He had the look of pure predatory hunger. It was the same look that a lion had before it pounced on a gazelle. Before she could say anything, Alice, Rosalie and Emmett had entered the room and tried to restrain Edward. That was when she knew that she was in danger.

Carlisle and Esme, who appeared from nowhere, had taken a position in front of her, but nothing seemed to deter Edward. Bella's fear was spiked even more as she realized that Jasper hadn't returned as yet. She instantly began to wonder if Edward had attacked him or something. Where was he? The thought of Jasper being hurt brought the ear splitting scream from deep within her lungs.

A sense of relief had washed over her as Jasper instantly appeared in front of her. She could see his eyes were now pitch black as well, but they weren't because of hunger. He was royally pissed off. She was afraid of what he might do to those trying to protect her, so she reached out, just to reassure him that she was ok. But the second her hand touched him, the electrical surge resumed its flow. It calmed both of them down, giving her back her rational mind. That's when she realized that the Cullens were different.

Now, there were 3 pairs of eyes staring at her for different reasons. Carlisle and Esme's golden eyes were filled with nervousness, while Jasper's pitch black eyes were dripping with fear and anger. A part of her wanted to help Jasper feel better, and that part was too dominant.

"Jasper …" she reached up and cupped his face gently.

She wasn't afraid of him. Something told her that he would never hurt her. Even if he was what she thought he was, she knew that she was safe. He was the guardian angel that she had been hoping for. He was her savior.

"I don't care what you are, but I still need to know." She said calmly.

Jasper closed his eyes and nodded his head. He looked over to Carlisle who nodded his head as well.

"I'm … a vampire." He said in a whisper.

"I thought so." She smiled and leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips. "Tell me everything."

"I suggest we take this downstairs, and get everyone in here." Carlisle said.

Jasper released a loud growl as his eyes instantly glared at Carlisle.

"Everyone, except Edward." Carlisle added.

Jasper nodded as he grabbed Bella's hand and led her down to the living room. He sat down on the only available couch and pulled her down onto his lap, possessively. Bella, still surprised that she wasn't flinching from his touches, gave him a small smile before noticing everyone else trickling in. Jasper tightened his grip on her and buried his face into the back of her neck, inhaling her. Holding her seemed to calm him down immensely, so she didn't object.

"We're all vampires." Carlisle began. "But something tells me that you probably figured that out on your own already."

"Yes." Bella nodded. "I've done my research on your … race, so to speak. Actually, supernatural creatures in general. Ever since I was a little girl, my dad and I used to hear all the stories from the La Push Reservation. So my curiosity spiked then … and actually … you guys aren't the first ones I've met. I wasn't sure at first, because your eyes are different. When were you all turned?"

"What do you mean, we're not the first!?" Jasper's angered voice echoed throughout the house.

Everyone flinched and took steps back from them. Bella turned and faced Jasper completely. She touched his cheek again, knowing that it would calm him down.

"Jasper … I will tell you my story soon." She said gently. "But please, I just need to understand all of this."

Jasper nodded reluctantly and looked over to Carlisle.

"We were all turned at different times. I'm the oldest here, since I was turned during the 1600's, Jasper was turned almost 2 years ago, and Alice a little while after him. I turned Edward a little over 100 years ago, then I turned Esme and Rosalie. Emmett was turned by Rose 50 years ago." Carlisle explained. "Our eyes are this color because we do not feed on humans. We prefer to feed on animals. The blood is just for sustenance after all. Neither of us like the idea of harming humans. Although, Jasper, Emmett and Edward had all tasted human blood in the past. Jasper, more than the rest of us, but that's because he's had the worst past among our group."

"I'll tell you about my past at another time, Bella." Jasper whispered into her ear.

"So now … please … how are we not the first vampires you've met?" Carlisle wondered.

"As much as I'd like to share with all of you, I've barely spoken to any of you but Jasper." Bella began. "This may sound rude and disrespectful, but I'd prefer to talk to Jasper alone, if that's alright. I feel as if there are unspoken things that only he can tell me. As for my past, I feel more comfortable telling him first before anyone else."

Carlisle nodded.

"So, if you all don't mind … " Bella stood up slowly. "I'd like Jasper to take me home, but I'd like to come back tomorrow to get to know of all you. You all seem so different to the ones I've met. You seem … nicer."

"You're welcomed here anytime." Esme spoke up. "You know about us, so there's no need to hide or keep secrets. You're part of this family now, even though you hardly know us."

"Thank you." Bella said softly with tears stinging her eyes.

She'd never felt so welcomed before. Her whole life she'd been the outcast, the person that everyone avoided. But in less than a day, she had found a group of people who welcomed her with open arms. She felt as if she was in another dimension.

She wasn't ready to hug them or anything else yet, so she just nodded her head and followed Jasper out the front door to his car. She needed the car ride to gather all her thoughts and figure out how she was going to gently explain her entire past to Jasper. She could tell that Jasper was holding some claim to her, and seeing how he reacted with Edward made her terrified with the thoughts of what he might do to those who hurt her in the past.

 **Jasper POV**

He sped down the road, glancing across at his mate every 2 seconds, just to try to figure her out. Once again, he was cut off of her emotions. He wondered if that might be her power when she was turned. There was no 'if' about it. She would be turned and then he would finally be a complete person and walk this world for the rest of his life in complete happiness.

As he pulled into the driveway of her house, he noticed that he father's cruiser wasn't around. He parked and turned to her with curiosity.

"My father is working a double shift." Bella explained. "He won't be home till tomorrow afternoon. So, we have all night to talk. But first, I need to eat something. Time to feed the human."

Jasper merely nodded before hopping out the car and racing to her side to open the door for her. Bella smiled gently at his gesture and led him into the house. They passed the living room and headed straight for the kitchen.

He stood in the doorway and watched as she scurried around the kitchen making some kind of sandwich. Whatever it was, it smelled like crap to him. He couldn't stop staring as she sat at the table, stuffing her face quickly while staring into the air with pure concentration. She finished eating and downed a glass of milk before placing all the dishes into the sink and leading him up the stairs to her room.

"The blue was a good choice after all." Jasper mentioned.

"Um … yea …" Bella sighed and crawled into her bed.

She leaned against the headboard and stared off into space. Jasper didn't want to push her, so he just stood by the window staring out, waiting for her to begin.

"I never had the normal childhood that most people are gifted with." Bella began, still looking at nothing in particular but making sure to avoid Jasper completely. "My mom took me from my dad when I was barely 3 years old. We drifted around, from state to state, living in hotels and surviving solely on my dad's child support checks. When I was four, my mom found a teaching job at a preschool and we were able to settle down in Phoenix, Arizona. At first, we were doing fine. Her pay checks, added with my dad's child support checks, were more than enough for the two of us. But my mother was very irresponsible and flighty. She always forgot to pay the bills on time, and she was always late for work. Not to mention that she could barely cook, so most of the food I ate were junk food and microwavable dinners."

Jasper slowly began to clench his fists.

"By the time I was 10, I was cooking all the meals, cleaning the house, and making sure the bills were paid on time." Bella continued. "Mom began drinking then … and soon she began using drugs. I knew what they were even when she tried to convince me that they were medication. With all the alcohol and drugs she consumed, she began to change …"

Tears glistened in her eyes as she pulled her legs towards her chest. Jasper's eyes were fixated on her. He wanted to hold her so much but he knew that she needed to get this off her chest. He could tell already that he was the first person she was telling her story to. He kept himself in control as he listened. Patience was not his virtue but he needed all of it at the moment.

"She lost her job, which was probably the starting point for her downward spiral. She started hitting me then …" Bella inhaled deeply. "If the food wasn't cooked properly … or the house was a mess … or even when I stayed at school late to work on a project. She would always punch me … kick me … when I was 13 she began cutting me. At that point, no amount of pain could make me cry. I hadn't cried since I was 11 at that time. When I turned 14, she met … him … Phil Dwyer. He's a minor league baseball player, and mom's newest meal ticket. She had boyfriends in the past, but they never lasted and they always stayed away from me. But Phil … had this predatory look in his eyes. The first night I met him, was the first time mom let him spend the night. I couldn't sleep because they were so loud in their bedroom. But that night … after mom went to bed … he came into my room … and … oh God … Jasper!"

Bella's entire body began to shake as tears flowed out of her eyes. Jasper was beside her in less than a second. He wrapped her into his arms, his own resolve threatening to break as his anger reached its boiling point.

"I'm here Bella." He whispered. "You're safe now … no one is going to hurt you again."

"He wouldn't stop touching me that night … he raped me multiple times in that one night alone." Bella forced herself to continue. Jasper knew she needed to finish her story. "Every night he came over after that, he raped me … my mom knew … that was the worst part. She knew and she blamed me. She told me that if Phil wanted me, then I was to be their slave … in every way. She watched sometimes and after he was finished, she would punish me for letting him do it. I was too weak to do anything about it. But … then … about 5 months before I moved in with Charlie … Phil brought some friends over. He thought it would be fun to … share me. That's when I knew vampires were real. He brought 2 vampires into our house then. This blond guy, and his red headed girlfriend. He called her his mate and they had … red eyes. They said that my blood was … the sweetest blood they've ever tasted."

Bella pulled away from Jasper's arms and moved off the bed. She pulled off her shirt and kicked off her jeans. Jasper couldn't control himself anymore. He growled loud and angrily as he spotted the crescent bite marks on her chest, stomach, inner thighs and shoulders. Bella jumped back into his arms quickly. She was the one telling her painful story, yet he was the one that needed her to help calm him down. In dawned on him then that his mate had to be the strongest person he'd ever met.

"They never drained me." Bella sighed as she stroked his hair. "They always stopped and waited two weeks before they returned. On their last visit, before I came here … that was when Phil had tied me to the bed and sliced my stomach multiple times while the vampires just licked me clean … like I was spilled milk. After that, I called Charlie in secret and well … here I am. But … mom and Phil threatened to kill me if I ever told anyone … and I had to promise them that I would come back after high school and be their slave again."

"You're not going anywhere!" Jasper said in a commanding tone. "I'm never letting you near them again!"

He tightened his grip on her and pulled her closer.

"Jasper … why do I feel like this with you?" Bella suddenly asked. "I have to protect you now … now that you know. They might try to kill you."

"No one can kill me, Bella." Jasper shook his and leaned back against the head board.

He pulled her against him and covered her half naked body with her comforter. They laid in comfortable silence, both taking the calming energy that the other was offering. In less than 15 minutes, Jasper began to hear the slow beating of Bella's heart. He looked down at her and gently slipped out from under her. He stood at the foot of her bed, hands clenched and body shaking. He'd never been this angry in a long time and he welcomed it with open arms. He pulled out his cell phone and called Emmett.

"Yo yo, what's up man? You having fun with your mate?" Emmett teased.

"I need a search on Phil and Renee Dwyer, now!" Jasper ordered.

"Give me 20 minutes, Major." Emmett replied in a serious tone.

Jasper hung up and stared down at the angel in front of him. He needed to make her feel safe again. First he needed to kill Phil and Renee, and then he needed to hunt 2 vampires. The Major had returned, and this time, he wasn't going away until his kill list was eradicated. Oh it felt so good to be back …

 ** _A/N_**

 _I hope this chapter is good. I wrote it while being sick, and dealing with my son running around like a banshee! Lol, love you all for reading. Review, Favorite and Follow! Comments are always welcomed!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Bella POV**

The first rays of sunlight peeked through her closed curtains and forced her eyes to awaken. Bella sat up groggily as she tried to remember the last few hours before she had drifted off to sleep. Her mind quickly flashed to Jessica and Lauren … the Cullens … Edward trying to attack her … vampires … Jasper protecting her … and then worst of all, her confession to Jasper.

"Crap!" she gasped as she face palmed.

How could she have been so stupid. Now, Jasper was going to be in danger. She knew how nice the Cullens were. Yes, they were vampires, but they were different. They were probably the rare ones who got along with normal humans. After all, most of them were enrolled in the high school, and Dr. Cullen himself was the local doctor for the clinic. They had to be nice, right?

The vampires she knew of were the complete opposite. They were mean … brutal … unforgiving … and now they were going to come after Jasper and his family. She had to do something. She couldn't let them hurt Jasper or any of the Cullens. Maybe Edward … but no one else.

What could she do though? The only thing she could think of was running back to Phoenix and giving herself to them. That way, she kept them from coming after Jasper and the Cullens.

She threw her covers off and walked over to her dresser. A shower was needed first, and then some coffee. She had some planning to do.

"Where are you going?" Jasper's familiar voice echoed from across her room.

Bella gasped and jumped as she turned to face the voice. Her eyes landed on Jasper's perfect form and all thoughts of running away disappeared. The feeling of safety replaced those thoughts. Before she could figure out what she was doing, her feet forced her to walk over to Jasper. She quickly curled up into his lap and pressed her face against his chest, inhaling his forestry scent with pleasure.

"You're still here." She murmured.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella." Jasper drawled out. "I'm yours now, in every sense of the word."

"We actually didn't really talk about that yesterday." Bella sighed. "I mean … a lot happened yesterday. I'm sorry that I told you so much stuff, I didn't intend to."

She glanced up and noticed Jasper's eyes had turned completely black. He stood up, still holding her against him before placing her on the edge of the bed.

"You know a lot about us already." Jasper began as he stood in a military attention stance, pacing back and forth slowly. "Bella, I'm going to be straight with you, because I have a feeling that a lot of things are about to happen and you're going to need some clarity before they do. First things first, last night … when you told me about the vampire couple, you mentioned that they were mated to each other. Do you know what that means?"

"Yes … like they're in love." Bella bit down on her lower lip. "Why?"

"When vampires mate, it actually means they find their soul mate." Jasper continued. "The one person they're meant to be with forever. They forge an unbreakable bond with that person. When a vampire loses a mate, that vampire can no longer live on … or rather, they can live in significant pain for the rest of their life, or get another vampire to kill them."

"So, the vampires I met were soul mates?" Bella sighed. "That makes sense. They're both perfect for each other. Both sadistic."

"Yes, well, it only takes one look for a vampire to realize that someone is their mate." Jasper stopped moving and stared into her eyes. "That happened to me two weeks ago, when I saw you in Home Depot. I knew then what you were to me, and after observing you for the past 2 weeks, I know now that it was real. You are my mate … my soul mate … the only one in this world that I care about … that I need to protect at all costs … the only one I need to be with."

Bella stared into Jasper's eyes dumbfounded. She took a deep breath, stood up, grabbed her shower bag and disappeared into the bathroom. She locked the door and numbly moved around, doing her morning routine. As she got under the shower, her mind began to clear.

She went over and over and over again in her mind all of what Jasper had just told her. How could she be the mate to that perfect Zeus like creature. He was strong, gorgeous, brave, and courageous. She was the opposite of him in every way, so how could she be made for him. He deserved better.

She turned off the water and wrapped a towel around herself as she walked over to the bathroom mirror. The more she stared at herself, the more she couldn't fathom to believe that she was deserving of him. She felt the tears flow before she fell to the ground. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried. She cried for everything she had just found out, she cried for the unfairness of it all, she cried because she wished it was really true. She wished that she did indeed belong to Jasper, but she knew that fate was never nice to her, so she couldn't trust what he was saying now.

Her tears became loud sobs as she rocked back and forth on the floor. She jumped as the bathroom door flew open and Jasper appeared in front of her, kneeling down and touching her cheek gently. He sighed before sitting on the bathroom floor next to her and pulling her into his lap.

"What has you crying so much, love?" his Texan accent made her cry even more. "I'm sorry … I know I'm not what you were hoping for … and if you wish it, I will leave and never bother you again. I know you deserve better than me. I wish better for you. I'm scarred, and messed up, and you really deserve a knight. I'll be here for you, whenever you need me, because as my mate I can't be away from you for long, but I'll keep my distance and let you live a normal life without me and my insanity. I already knew that I wasn't going to be good enough for you."

Bella's tears flowed like a waterfall. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. How could he think that he wasn't good enough? She realized then how broken he really was. Even though she didn't know his past, she could tell how broken he had become. Almost as broken as she was. They needed each other. It was no wonder that fate had decided to pair them up. They made the perfect pair.

She pulled away from him, turned in his lap so that she was straddling him and stared into his black eyes. She ran her fingers through his hair and sighed.

"Oh, Jasper … I was crying because I didn't think that I was good enough for you." She confessed. "You deserve better than me."

"All I want is you, Bella." He breathed huskily. "Please … I've never begged before, but I'm begging now … give me a chance to prove myself worthy of you."

"Jasper … shut the fuck up." Bella snapped. "You already proved that the day I met you."

She slammed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him towards her. She was going to give Jasper a chance. She came to Forks for a fresh start, and it included Jasper. She was finally going to give in to her own wants and needs.

 **Jasper POV**

The feeling of Bella's mouth against him woke up every buried desire in his body. The Major in him was screaming at him to take control and he did just that. He stood up, pulling her along with him before spinning her around and planting her firmly on the bathroom counter. He kept his lips locked on hers, and made sure that her legs were still wrapped around his waist.

He pressed his lips harder against hers until she parted her lips to allow his tongue entrance. God how she tasted like fresh strawberries on a hot summers day. He moaned throatily as his tongue fought with hers for dominance. He pulled away slightly, allowing her some air to breathe while he trailed his tongue down her neck, suckling lightly on her pulse points.

"Charlie … " Bella croaked out.

"He left early this morning with his fishing gear, babe." Jasper whispered against the neck.

"Oh." Bella sighed and tightened her grip around his waist.

Jasper groaned as he pressed his hardness against her hot center. Bella gasped at the slight intrusion but made no move to stop him. He trailed kisses down her neck to her collarbone. It dawned on him then that Bella was still in her bath towel. He growled lowly and pulled away from her slightly so that he could look into her eyes.

"You need to push me away, love, because if you don't, I'm going to take you right here on this counter top." Jasper warned.

Bella's doe eyes widened in surprise and he could smell that her arousal had heightened. Then she did something that he never expected her to do. She actually pushed him away, but only far enough for her stand up and drop her towel on the floor.

He hissed loudly as his eyes raked over her perfect body. He had never wanted someone or something so much before. He roughly grabbed her waist and pulled her against him before capturing her lips again.

As his hands moved up her waist towards her perfect firm breasts, the most annoying sound in the world echoed loudly throughout the small bathroom. He growled angrily, not wanting to answer the phone, but knowing fully well that he had to.

"Forgive me, babe." He whispered against her lips as he pulled out his phone and pushed the answer button. "Yes?"

"Jasper, I found their address, and I think I also found something interesting about that area." Emmett said quickly.

"Tell me." Jasper ordered as he led Bella towards her room. He leaned against the far wall while she changed into some fresh clothes.

"Well, apparently, that area of Phoenix is the area that the Volturi was requesting help with." Emmett explained. "No one has been able to catch these 2 nomads, and according to records, there's now a third one with them."

"Hmm … these might be the vampires that Bella knows about." Jasper muttered. "Get everyone ready. We're leaving first thing Monday morning."

"Ok, I'll let the others know." Emmett hung up.

Jasper closed his phone and threw it onto the bed before returning his eyes to the now dressed Bella. She was wearing a pair of skin tight yoga pants and a tight Fall Out Boy T-shirt. She looked amazing as her curves showed through her clothes, leaving nothing to the imagination. Jasper growled passionately and rushed over to her.

He lifted her into the air and pinned her against the wall. He smiled satisfactorily as Bella instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist. She attacked his lips with the same passion as his own. His lips moved to attack her neck hungrily as she moaned out in ecstasy. Her sounds made him even more riled up.

"Jasper … " she breathed out. "Who was that … on the phone?"

"Emmett." He answered as his lips trailed down to her collar bone again.

"Is everything ok?" she wondered.

"Yes, he gave me the address to your mom's house." Jasper pushed his hardness against her, rubbing it against her own heat.

"Why … why did you want … the address." Bella's heart rate began to speed up.

"Because I'm going to kill her and everyone else in that house after I torture them." Jasper said without thinking.

"What!?"

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I hope I didn't offend anyone with the last chapter, but this story is rated M for a reason. Hope everyone had a safe New Years and looking forward to a great 2016! Remember, I love to read reviews so let me know what you think so far! Favorite and Follow too!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Bella POV**

Bella raised her hands to push him away. She needed to clear her head. She couldn't have heard what she just heard.

"You're planning on torturing and killing my mother!?" she sat up quickly and narrowed her eyes at him as he pulled away.

"Bella … I need to protect you." Jasper said gently. "The only way to protect you is to ensure that those in your past don't come after you."

"Get out." She deadpanned. "I need time alone to think about … everything."

"Bella …" Jasper's eyes became the epitome of sadness.

"No, don't Jasper." She crossed her arms over her chest. "Go home, and I'll come over later or sometime after I've thought things through."

Jasper reached over and grabbed her cell phone. He quickly programmed his number and replaced it on her night stand.

"Call me, or text me if you ever need me." He muttered as he disappeared out of her window.

Bella pulled her knees to her chest and tried to breathe in and out clearly. She needed this. She needed time away from him. Whenever Jasper was near her, everything felt and thought just ended up jumbled in her mind. It was as if the world no longer existed and everything just revolved around them. She needed to think about reality.

She got off the bed, straightened her clothes and headed down to the kitchen. First, she needed coffee and then she would go for a drive. As she sipped on her freshly brewed coffee, she began to wonder about where she was going to go.

She didn't have any real friends, although the Cullens seemed to want to be friends with her. She didn't want to drive too far away, so Port Angeles was out of the question. Maybe she just needed some fresh sea water air to clear her head.

She smiled to herself as where she wanted to go finally dawned on her. She grabbed her truck keys and headed out the door. There was a light mist in the air, but not foggy enough to render the roads unsafe. She started the old truck and began the familiar journey to Second Beach. She knew that a lot of people in Forks would be at First Beach, enjoying the last bit of Summer weather. But Second Beach was usually deserted because it was a long hike to get there.

Bella pulled into the Quileute Reservation and parked near the entrance to the Second Beach hiking trails. She got out, not bothering to lock her truck because she knew how safe the area was, and headed through the rough forest path towards the beach.

The salty sea scent in the air engulfed her immediately. She walked over to some rocks that were near the oceans edge and sat down, staring out at the dark ocean. She remembered coming here as a kid with her father to visit his friends. She used to be close to the Quileute boys on the reservation because most were her age, but she hadn't seen them for years. She doubted any of them even remembered her.

As the calmness from the ocean consumed her, her mind began to ease into her new reality. Even though she had just met Jasper, and she hardly knew anything about him, she still felt as if she had known him forever. She already knew how to calm him down, and she knew that he respected the hell out of her more than anyone ever did. But now, he was preparing to go annihilate her mother and Phil. A small part of her didn't want that happen, but most of her relished in the idea of torturing those who put her through a life of hell. But what got her so upset with Jasper is that he didn't even ask her if it was ok. He just decided on a plan of action without informing or asking her opinion.

How could he just make a decision like that without getting her 2 cents thrown in? She thought they were mates. If they were, then weren't they supposed to be equal in all decisions made? Especially if they affected her life. She did not want a life where someone dictated her every decision. She would feel like she left one hell and entered another.

Then again, she hadn't told Jasper her thoughts really, so how was he supposed to know how she was feeling about what he wanted to do? She needed to talk with him and let him know how she was really feeling.

She wanted him to kill them … all of them. But she wanted to be present when he was doing it. She wanted them to see that she wasn't the sad … scared … beaten … and broken little girl that they tried to so hard to make her into. With Jasper, she felt stronger … braver … and most of all … completely happy. She wanted to stare into their eyes as they died because she wanted to make sure that they knew who was killing her.

Maybe she was sadistic, or insane, but after everything she's been through, some revenge didn't seem like a bad idea. She had made her decision. She was going to talk to Jasper. Communication was the key after all, right? She would tell him everything of how she felt, and hope that he would accept it.

The weekend hadn't even begun yet and it was already too busy. She knew that entering Jasper's world might lead to disaster, and it would probably lead to her becoming like him. But surprisingly that prospect didn't bother her in the slightest. It actually made her feel alive. She always felt like she was an outcast, no matter where she was, but being with Jasper made her feel like she was … home.

As she stood up to leave, a loud voice, echoing in the distant made her jump. She turned towards the voice and saw a tall shadowy figure running towards her. She could barely make it who it was before she heard them yell something at her. As the person neared closer, she realized who it was from their tanned skin and long black hair.

"Jacob?" she called out.

"Bella!" Jacob picked up his pace and sprinted towards her.

He lifted her easily off the stones and wrapped her in his arms, completely ignoring her flinching. He spun around and gently placed her back on the ground with a lingering kiss on her cheek. He grinned down at her as he stepped away to give her some air.

"How the hell have you been?" she wondered excitedly.

"Great!" Jacob smirked. "Sorry I couldn't come see you before but dad's been on my ass about school this year. He's worried that I'm suddenly going to flunk out for some reason."

"It's ok." Bella shrugged. "I've been pretty busy myself getting adjusted and all."

"So, what brings you all the way out here?" Jacob turned towards the ocean.

"Just needed to clear my head and think properly." She shrugged at him and turned on her heel. "But I was actually just about to leave."

"Oh … ok." Jacob chuckled. "I came too late!"

"Sort of." Bella shrugged. "I need to go meet someone right now."

"Aww, does Bella have a boyfriend?" Jacob teased.

"Actually, yes." Bella laughed.

"Oh wow, seriously?" Jacob's eyes widened. "Damn, I guess I already lost my chance. I hope he's good to you."

"He is." Bella nodded. "He's very … protective, which is what I need right now." Bella stated.

"Who is it?" Jacob wondered. "Is it anyone I know?"

"I doubt it." Bella shook her head. "His name is Jasper."

"Wait …" Jacob frowned and narrowed his eyes. "You can't seriously mean Cullen … can you?"

"Yea!" Bella grinned. "Jasper Cullen."

"No." Jacob reached out and grabbed her hand. "You can't date someone like him!"

"Excuse me?" Bella tried to pull her hand away, but Jacob's grip was tight. "Let me go, Jacob."

"The Cullens … they're dangerous Bella … please … just come with me." He begged. "My dad can tell you more."

"Jacob Black!" Bella snapped as rage entered her body. "I do not like being touched! Let me go now!"

Jacob was deaf to her demands. He turned on his heel and half dragged her towards the hiking path. She tripped suddenly and fell face first onto the floor. Her lip crashed into a sharp branch, splitting immediately. She groaned in pain as she tried to help herself up. Before Jacob could reach her again, Jasper appeared, crouching down lowly in front of her. He snarled at Jacob, baring his teeth out aggressively.

"She said to let go, you dog!" Jasper snapped.

"Cullen." Jacob frowned as his body began to shake violently.

Bella wanted to go to Jacob, to see if he was ok with all that shaking. But, she knew that if Jasper was acting the way he was right now, then there was something dangerous about Jacob. She reached out to touch Jasper's back gently. Calmness seemed to seep into Jasper as he rose from his crouched position but still stayed in front of her protectively.

"Does she know what you are?" Jacob threw at him.

"Yes." Jasper answered. "I didn't even have to tell her."

"Bella, you can't be so stupid as to think you could have a relationship with such a dangerous creature!" Jacob's eyes focused on Bella.

"He's not dangerous." Bella defended. "Well … not to me, anyway."

"Come on Bella, just take my hand and I'll keep you safe." Jacob pleaded as he outstretched his hand towards her.

"Jasper … take me home, please?" Bella said softly.

Jasper nodded stiffly and reached out to wrap his arm around her waist. He began to lead her through the path towards the parking lot.

"The pack will hear about this, leech!" Jacob snarled. "We will take her away from you and keep her safe. Watch your back!"

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Thanks everyone for Favoring and Following. I love reviews so keeping telling me what you think. Love you all!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Bella POV**

Clouds had quickly replaced the sunny sky as Jasper and Bella returned to her pickup truck. Bella had remained quiet, knowing that Jasper was probably seething with anger at the moment. Jacob had just threatened him … a vampire … and he was holding up much better than she had anticipated. She could tell that Jacob had almost phased in front of her, which would have been more dangerous to her than being near Jasper could ever be.

The idea that Jacob was a shape shifter, didn't even bother her in the slightest. In her mind, since vampires were real, then all those stories that she had heard the Quileute elders retell at every bonfire was probably true. Which meant that Jacob was the future alpha of his generation's pack. She sighed as Jasper pulled open the passenger door to let her in.

"Jasper …" she turned to him, not ready to enter that small space just yet. "Are you ok?"

"You were almost attacked … you're currently hurt and bleeding … and you're wondering if I'm ok?" Jasper shook his head as he began to laugh. "You amaze me with your selflessness Isabella Swan. I'll be ok babe, once we leave this beach."

"Ok." Bella sighed again and climbed into her seat. "We need to talk, by the way."

Jasper merely nodded before closing her door and walking over to the driver side. He hopped in and held out his hand for her keys. She leaned back after grabbing a piece of tissue for her lip, and closed her eyes as he drove out of the Quileute reservation area and back to Forks. Bella had no idea how to start the conversation that she needed to have with Jasper, but she needed to convey her thoughts to him now before it was too late.

As she ran through numerous thoughts in her mind, she caught Jasper staring at her with a weird look on his face. Before she could think again, he pulled into her driveway. He killed the engine and leaned back in the seat, waiting for her to begin.

"Ok, can I ask you something?" she cleared her throat and turned to face him completely. "Why did you decide to kill my mother and Phil? What made you decide that without even asking me?"

"Bella …" Jasper sat up straighter and narrowed his eyes at her. "I think it's time to tell you about my past. It might help you understand the person I am now, and why I do certain things."

Bella nodded and relaxed her body a little.

"Before I was turned, I was the youngest Major in the Confederate Army." He began. "I was on my way home, actually, after helping some people to safety when I came upon 3 beautiful women. Being the Southern gentleman I was, I offered them my assistance. Instead, they attacked me and changed me. I was only 20 at the time. Three days later, I was awoken with this hungry need in me to kill people and drink blood, as well as an overwhelming feeling of lust. That feeling came from the three women staring at me. It was then that I realized, not only was I turned into a vampire, but I could sense and feel the emotions of those around me. They used me for a year before the oldest one, Maria, decided that she wanted to create an army to take out the vampire royalty, and rule the vampire world on her own. I was her greatest asset. Not only was I strong and authoritative from my time in the Civil War, but I could easily manipulate the emotions of those around me. Maria used me to turn and train her new born army. I was brutal. Because I could feel every emotion that newborns had before and after they were turned, I learnt very quickly to tune it out and just throw whatever emotion I wanted at them. I was in control and completely lost my humanity. I forgot … for a long time … what it was like to be human. Also, since I was in charge, control and power went to my head. But that was before I met my brother … Peter."

"You have a brother?" Bella asked, surprised.

"Yes." Jasper nodded. "Peter was my younger brother by 10 years when I was human. When Maria brought him, and some others to me, I instantly knew he was my brother. He knew as well because I hadn't aged a bit. I changed him, because I couldn't defy Maria at the time. My brother adapted quickly and I saw him becoming just like me … hard … mean … dominate … controlling. He became my second in command and helped me with turning, training and disposing of the newborns. Maria refused to keep any of the new vampires who weren't up to her standards after a year. But then … we met Charlotte."

Jasper took an unneeded breath before continuing. Bella felt the need to be closer to him, so she quickly got out the car and walked over to his side. She pulled open his door and outstretched her hand to his. Jasper blinked before taking her hand and letting her lead him into the house and up to her room. She sat on her bed, pressing her head against the head board and stretched out her legs before patting the space on the bed between her two legs. Jasper smiled sheepishly before moving to lay between her legs and pressing his face against her stomach.

"So … you met this … Charlotte." Bella cleared her throat.

"Right … Charlotte." Jasper sighed. "The moment Peter's eyes locked onto hers, an emotion I hadn't felt in years engulfed my senses. He had fallen in love with her upon sight. But it was stronger than any other love I'd ever experienced. I knew then that they were mates, and I also knew that mates were forbidden in Maria's coven. I didn't say anything to Peter and actually … I pretended as if I didn't know anything either. A year after Charlotte was turned, Peter and I were waiting in a barn for the group of newborns we were supposed to destroy. Unfortunately, Charlotte was one of them. After destroying all of them, the only ones left in the barn was Peter, Charlotte and myself. I was going to order Peter to kill her, but instead, I told them to run. I watched as Peter and Charlotte ran for their lives. It was then that I wished I wasn't the person I had become. I wanted to find that kind of love again. I wanted to feel my humanity again. I didn't want to be the Major anymore. So, while all our guards were out looking for Peter and Charlotte, I snuck into Maria's quarters and killed her. I called off the guards and told everyone that they were free to be and do whatever they wanted. I went off in search for Peter and Charlotte … a very long search."

Bella fought back the tears in her eyes. She needed to be strong for Jasper to finish his story. He needed her right now and she would be there for him.

"I found Alice about 50 years later." Jasper smiled at the memory. "She told me instantly that she was a psychic and she had seen me coming. She helped me find Peter and Charlotte. Then, she told me that if I ever wanted to find … you … I would need to change my lifestyle. So, she took me to the Cullens, where we met her mate, Edward. For the next 60 years, I learnt their vegetation lifestyle to the point that I could tolerate being around humans with ease … being around you with ease. Then … you appeared and here we are. I'm not 100% back yet, and my Major will always be around. So, if I ever seem controlling or dominant to you, that's just my Major trying to be protective. I will never do anything to harm you, Isabella, you have to understand that. I made the decision about your mother without asking you because of my controlling nature. It's part of who I am."

"I understand." Bella nodded. "But, now you need to understand me. I can tolerate your controlling and dominant ways most of the time. However, I've dealt with that my entire life and I came to Forks for a fresh start. Not to jump from one dictatorship to another. Earlier, when you told me about your plans for my mother, I wasn't upset about the plans themselves. I was upset that you made the decision without consenting or asking me. I want to be equal with you on certain things … like that decision. I wanted us to decide together what to do about her and Phil. I don't want to seem as if I'm a child to you. I'm your mate, as you say and as I believe … therefore, I'm your equal. So … with that being said … I want to be there when you kill my mother and step-father. I want my face to be the last thing they see before they die."

"I'm sorry Bella." Jasper sat up and faced her. "I didn't know you felt like that. I shall be more considerate when making decisions and include you in the process always. I never meant to make you feel like you were a child to me."

"It's ok." Bella cupped his cheeks in her hands. "I'm just glad that I explained myself instead of us have a long and drawn out misunderstanding."

"Isabella Swan, you make me more certain every day that we were really meant for each other." Jasper smiled gently. "So, since you want to be there, how about we go together next weekend. Tell your dad that you're going to visit your mom for the weekend."

"That sounds reasonable." Bella smirked. "So, now that that's out of the way … care to explain that little interaction with Jacob earlier?"

 **Jasper POV**

Jasper's eyes darkened at the mere thought of Jacob Black. When he first found the Cullens, they had explained the details of the treaty between them and the Quileute tribe. But as the years grew, each new generation seemed to bear more and more hatred towards them. Now, it was Jacob Black, the future alpha to the pack, and currently the #1 Vampire Hater in the world. It wasn't that Jasper didn't like him … he just didn't respect him in the slightest.

"You should know Jacob and his friends on the reservation do not like my kind." Jasper shrugged. "He was just trying to show how much power he thought he had, but he didn't know that you are my mate."

"Would knowing that make him less threatening to you?" Bella wondered.

"No, actually, it would make it worse." Jasper chuckled. "But don't worry, I'm not afraid of him, or any other shape shifting wolf."

"Even though you're the big strong Major, I still worry about you." Bella admitted.

Jasper smirked and quickly pinned her to the bed.

"I like that you worry about me." Jasper leaned down and kissed her gently. "It means that I'm justified in worrying constantly about you."

Bella moaned against his kiss and leaned up to kiss him harder. Jasper responded instantly and slid his tongue into her hot mouth. They battled for dominance before pulling away and inhaling deeply.

"Jasper … can I ask you something?" she suddenly became shy and Jasper loved seeing the redness of her blush.

"Of course you can." He replied with huskiness in his voice. "Ask me anything babe."

"Can … can vampires and humans … have sex?" she blurted out.

"It's difficult, but it can be done once the vampire is very careful and gentle" Jasper couldn't stop the sly smile from forming on his mouth. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh … just wondering." Bella shrugged.

"We will have sex Bella, and I will claim you as my mate." Jasper stated simply. "But not yet. You need to fully be prepared. But that doesn't mean we can't have fun."

Before she could respond, Jasper covered her mouth again with his. He nibbled on her lower lip as he traced his tongue across her upper lip.

"Are we interrupting?" a deep voice boomed from her bedroom door. "Because if we are … then too bad!"

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I know, I know, there isn't much action, but Bella and Jasper needed to understand more of each other for what's about to happen next. I hope you guys liked it anyway. Review, Favorite and Follow! Love you all!_**

 ** _Shout out to some faithful reviews/followers!:_**

 ** _Cathy29jes_**

 ** _.7334_**

 ** _Xxxbulletxxx_**

 ** _USNeshama_**

 ** _AHealingRenaissance_**

 ** _Kim67255_**

 ** _Jazz's Kitty_**

 ** _Tinus84_**

 ** _Sweetsouthernsongbird_**

 ** _JynxxD_**

 ** _Dawn369_**

 ** _Mum2shane_**

 ** _Gabby871_**

 ** _Lowe101_**

 ** _Tayj44_**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Jasper POV**

Jasper growled angrily and reluctantly pulled away from Bella to face the intruder. Before anyone could do anything, he had the newcomer pinned against the wall by the base of his neck. Jasper released a loud threatening hiss at the unwelcomed guest, who just chuckled in return. Bella pulled her knees to her chest and backed up as far as the bed would allow. The only thought in her mind was Jasper's safety.

"Stop playing around, Peter." A beautiful and short woman chastised as she appeared in the doorway. She gave Jasper a loving look before turning her attention to Bella. "You must be the unlucky girl who's the Major's mate."

"I wouldn't call it unlucky …" Bella murmured bravely.

"Well, I'm Charlotte and this idiot here is Peter." Charlotte moved gracefully over to Bella and engulfed her in her cold arms. "Welcome to this messed up family, dear."

Bella pulled away slightly, not even flinching at Charlotte's touch, and smiled up at her. Jasper glanced at them briefly, just to ensure that his mate was still safe before returning to growl and hiss at his brother.

"Jasper!" Bella instantly snapped. "Step aside, now!"

Jasper's body instantly obeyed her command before his mind caught up to him. He looked over at Bella, surprised at the sound of forcefulness in her voice. He watched carefully as Bella moved off the bed and stalked towards Peter. She stopped in front of Peter and looked up at him carefully, as if studying his features.

"You're Peter Whitlock? Jasper's brother?" Bella questioned.

"Yes ma'am!" Peter grinned, showing his boyish features easily.

Bella surprised everyone in the room then and flung herself into Peter's arms. Jasper watched in awe as Peter returned the gesture and held her close to his chest. Even though male vampires were jealous once they were mated, Jasper knew that there was nothing to be jealous of in regards to his brother.

"You gave my Jasper back his humanity … you showed him what it was like to love again. Thank you for saving his soul." Bella murmured into Peter's chest.

"Thank you for allowing my brother to experience it himself." Peter whispered into his ear. "I've been waiting a long time to finally see my brother as happy as I am. You and I are going to be very close, Miss Swan."

Jasper smiled and leaned against the wall as he watched his brother and mate cling to each other as if they were siblings themselves. For a brief moment, all seemed perfect in the world, until he caught a worried look in Peter's eye. He knew they needed to talk.

"Bella, sweetheart, would you mind if I just catch up with Peter?" Jasper asked calmly.

"I'm not stupid Jasper." Bella rolled her eyes. "You and Peter go talk about whatever happened to bring him here. I'll just get to know Charlotte better. I'm sure she has stories about the two of you that I need to know about."

"You have no idea." Charlotte chuckled.

Bella walked over to Jasper and kissed his chest softly. Jasper's body relaxed instantly as he engulfed her in his arms tightly.

"I'll be back soon." Jasper kissed her head and stepped out of the room.

He nodded to Peter to follow him. They walked down the hallway and descended the stairs before exiting through the front door. Jasper led him to the entrance of the forest and leaned against the nearest tree, waiting for Peter to begin.

"You were supposed to come here tomorrow." Jasper frowned as Peter began pacing. "What changed."

"I'm just going to be blunt … something told me to go to Arizona." Peter took a deep breath. "Those nomads that the Volturi are looking for are gone. I feel like they're on their way here, for my sister."

"Over my dead corpse!" Jasper growled as he too began pacing.

"There's more …" Peter took an unneeded breath. "You know how my gift works … well, before we came here, it led us to a house in Phoenix … the nomads last stop. It was the home of Phil and Renee Dwyer. They were dead."

"Are you sure?" Jasper stopped in his tracks. "They're not going through the change?"

"No." Peter shook his head. "Dead … properly."

"They want Bella's blood." Jasper groaned before punching the nearest tree.

A loud crack echoed around them before the tree fell in heap at his feet. He picked it up and threw it deep into the forest.

"She's going to get the call soon from the Phoenix police." Peter said. "Very soon."

Jasper looked towards the house immediately as the house phone began ringing. He could hear Bella answer it.

"Hello?" Bella answered.

"Is this the residence of Miss Bella Swan?" the person on the other end asked.

"Yes." Bella's voice was unbreakable.

Jasper started to head towards the house, but Peter stopped him quickly.

"Wait, give her a minute." Peter whispered.

"This is Chief McDonald from the Phoenix Police Department. I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, Miss Swan, but your mother and step-father were discovered earlier this morning, slaughtered to death." The officer informed.

"Ok …" Bella said softly. "Is there … anything I need to do?"

"Actually, your parents didn't have a will, and their house was already under the bank's possession. They had life insurance, but only enough to cover whatever the costs of their funeral would be. So, the only thing to deal with would be the funeral arrangements." The officer explained.

"No." Bella muttered "Let the state do whatever they want with the bodies. I don't want to deal with anything and she was never a mother to me anyway."

"Miss Swan, are you sure?" the officer's voice was shaky at this point. "Don't you want to come here and claim them? Bury them yourself?"

"No and no." Bella snapped. "Thank you for informing me of their passing. I shall inform my father and he may have some questions for you later. Have a good day."

"Yes, Miss Swan. Again, sorry for your loss." The officer hung up quickly.

The sound of the house phone hitting the ground made Jasper run into the house.

 **Bella POV**

Dead. That one word had caused such a range of emotions to go through her body at the same time. The weight of the emotions caused her legs to give away and she crashed onto the ground in a stunned heap. She knew exactly who had killed her mother and stepfather. She had already thought of this scenario in her mind. And the end result meant that they were coming for her next. She didn't know why, but her blood was just too sweet for them to pass up or ignore.

But still … the woman who gave birth to her was now dead. Why wasn't she feeling sad, or even remotely remorseful? Oh right … because this woman had taken her away from her father when she was child and forced her to be a slave for her. This woman had used and abused her her entire life. This woman had allowed her husband to touch her in the dirtiest ways and do things to her that no other mother should ever allow. This woman had allowed supernatural creatures to drain her till the inch of death … multiple times.

Who would feel remorse for someone like that. Not her. She was happy … ecstatic even. But she was also fearful. They were coming here. Those evil vampires were on their way here. She had protect Jasper … she had to protect her father … especially her father. He was oblivious to any of the things going on around her. He was too innocent to get involved.

"Jasper …" Bella breathed out through her clenched chest.

Jasper appeared at her side in less than second. Calmness overflowed from him as he wrapped her in his arms. She had to protect him … but he had Peter and Charlotte and the Cullens. Besides, he was the Major! No, they needed to protect her father.

"My dad …" Bella choked out. "They're coming for me … but they'll kill my dad too! We have to protect him!"

"I know babe." Jasper had begun to rock her back and forth slowly. "It'll be ok. I won't let anything happen to you or your father."

"What are we going to do, Jasper?" Bella pulled her eyes from the floor and looked up into his honey colored eyes.

"We need to go talk to the Cullens." Jasper stroked her hair lovingly. "But I promise you, everything will be ok. I've dealt with nomads before. I … well … you don't know this yet, my love, but the vampire royalty has requested the death of these nomads because they have caused too much trouble in Phoenix already. I have granted their request. I tend to … work for them every now and then … once the requests are reasonable."

"So … you're like some assassin?" Bella eyes widened. "Well fuck … you're a student … a vampire … an assassin … sex on legs … and my mate. Is there anything you're not?"

"Well … I'm not superman." Jasper smirked.

"You are to me." Bella wrapped herself around him. "We need to protect my dad as soon as possible. Who knows when James and Victoria are coming."

"Ok, let's go to the Cullens then." Jasper stood up and pulled her up with him. "Peter, Char, we'll meet you guys there."

"No, let's all go together." Bella suggested. "I don't need a car. I trust you enough to carry me."

Jasper nodded and lifted her into the air. He cradled her like a new bride and shot off into a fast run to his current home. They were standing outside the Cullen's door in less than a minute before Jasper placed her on the ground and hid her behind him. He crouched down low and began to hiss at the front door.

Bella stared down at him confused before Charlotte pulled her into her arms. Peter took up a position next to Jasper, doing the same hissing sounds as Jasper.

"What's the – " Bella began but was interrupted by the opening of the front door.

Jacob Black appeared in the door way with 2 other large men with him. Bella groaned and waited for Jasper to make a move. She knew better than to try to pacify anything or anyone. This was between Jasper and Jacob.

"I'm going to rip you apart and turn you into ash, leech!" Jacob snarled before his body instantly shifted into his wolf form.

He was so large that he was blocking the entrance of the house now. Bella gasped, having never seen Jacob in wolf form before. She realized then that she may be in more danger than she thought. Jacob's eyes turned towards her before narrowing upon Jasper's crouched form again.

Suddenly the ground below her disappeared as Charlotte picked her up gracefully. She had enough time to see Jacob lunge straight for Jasper.

"Jasper!" Bella screamed before Jasper flew back into the front lawn with Jacob standing above him proudly and threateningly.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hope everyone had a good week. I hope you all like this chapter and I will update soon! Did anyone expect Peter to be the one who interrupted them? Review, Favorite and Follow!_**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Jasper POV**

The stench of wet dog was enough to make the Major come out to play. Jasper could feel the anger boiling inside of him. Both him and the Major didn't like the idea of anyone wanting his mate, or even worse, anyone trying to protect his mate from him. In Jacob Black's case, he was trying to do both.

Jasper stared up into the mutt's smug face before punching him square in the jaw, taking him by surprise. While being distracted from the sudden punch, Jasper immediately flipped over and wrapped his legs around Jacob's wolf torso and wrapped his arms around its neck. He squeezed both legs and arms effortlessly and growled into his ear as the wolf's body fell flat to the ground.

"I expected more out of the future Alpha." Jasper whispered. "But now that I've got your attention, let me make some things clear. Isabella is my mate, my soul mate, and if you try to come between us again, I won't spare you. I will kill you, treaty or no treaty. I'm not a Cullen, so that little pact your ancestors made, doesn't apply to me. Furthermore, I'm one of the most trusted guard members for the Volturi, and my Kings won't be happy knowing that wolf shape shifters are trying to attack me and my mate. They will send their entire guard here in a second to wipe you and your entire tribe. Do not. Make. This. Mistake. Again."

Jasper untangled himself from Jacob, gave him one last kick in the stomach that sent him flying into the nearest tree and turned to make his way back to Bella. He heard Jacob struggle to stand up on his four legs and stopped in his tracks, waiting for the ambush.

"Stop! Jacob!" one of the tribal men yelled out. "That's an order!"

Jasper smiled to himself as he smelled Jacob return to his human form.

"You don't scare me, leech." Jacob said softly. "I may be a young and inexperienced wolf now, but as long as my heart calls to Bella, I will always try to kill you.

"No, you won't." Bella's voice echoed around them, giving Jasper an instant erection. He loved when his mate used an authoritative tone. "Jacob, what makes you think that I'm yours? Do I need to spell shit out for you? Jasper is the one I want. I never wanted you. Yes, we grew up together, but for our entire lives I've never once indicated to you that I have stronger feelings than that of a friend. Stay out of my life, Jacob. I'm not asking you to … I'm telling you. Grow the fuck up and find someone your own age and your own pace."

Jasper watched her lovingly as she pulled herself out of Charlotte's arms and moved towards him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him to herself.

"You … don't ever scare me like that again." Bella whispered into his chest. "Let's go talk to the Cullen's now."

Jasper nodded and led her past the two Quileute men and into the Cullen's house. The Cullens were all seated in the living room, waiting patiently and nervously for them to enter. Jasper could instantly sense all their emotions. Rosalie was worried and concerned about Bella's safety, as was Emmett. Carlisle and Esme were only feeling parental love towards Bella and happy that she had decided to come to them for help. Alice was the confusing one. Jasper could sense her worry, fear and distrust, but it was all directed to her own mate. As they entered the living room, Jasper turned his attention to Edward and he knew it. He could sense it immediately. All Edward had was a truck load of blood lust, directed at Bella. He was fighting it, but it was the strongest feeling Jasper had ever felt. He narrowed his eyes at Edward as it finally dawned on him. Bella was Edward's singer.

In most cases, a vampire's singer always ended up drained and left for dead. Jasper now not only had nomad vampires and shape shifters to protect his mate from, but now he had to protect her from his own so called brother.

He moved his attention to Alice, who was currently locked in a vision. Edward, having read his mate's thoughts, instantly stood up and disappeared from the room.

"What did you see, Alice?" Jasper demanded quickly.

"Um … " Alice glanced nervously at Bella, which caused both Rosalie and Charlotte to move closer to her. "I saw Edward … trying to drain Bella."

"When?" Jasper snapped as his back stiffened. His Major hadn't disappeared yet, so his entire body was alert now. "I don't know when … it all depends on his decision."

"Excuse me …" Bella's soft voice seemed to calm the Major down a bit. "But, why is he even allowed around me if he wants to attack and drain me."

"He won't come near you." Emmett stood up instantly.

"I'm sorry, Jazz, but the only way to stop this vision is to take Edward away somewhere." Alice stood up and straightened her skirt. "Which means, Edward and I won't be part of the nomad fight."

"We don't need you two anyway." Peter finally spoke up. "Besides, the better seer is already here. So, off you go little pixie!"

Bella glanced up at Peter appreciatively. Jasper pulled her closer to him as Alice disappeared after Edward. He led Bella to the nearest seat and sat down, pulling her into his lap. He smiled smugly as Bella's body instantly relaxed against his.

"So, let's discuss strategy." Jasper stated, in full military mode. "What are our options?"

"Sit here and wait for them to come to us." Emmett suggested.

"Why not send someone to Phoenix to try to track their scent?" Rosalie wondered as she tentatively sat down next to Bella and Jasper.

Jasper noticed Bella smiled genuinely at Rosalie and his dead heart soared. Out of all the Cullens, Rosalie was by far his favorite. She was a complete bitch when she wanted to be, but if she cared about you then you were the luckiest person in the world. He knew then that if there was anyone he could rely on to keep Bella safe when he wasn't around, it would be Rosalie and Emmett by extension.

"Their scent has already faded." Peter and Charlotte stood near the living room entrance, both too unfamiliar with the Cullen's to venture further. "We tracked the scent towards Tijuana, and then it disappeared near the ocean. So, they could be heading in any direction."

"Ok, so, we wait them out then." Jasper frowned, not liking that idea but seeing no other choice. "I think I'm going to ask the Volturi to send a few guards down here to help us patrol the boarders. In the meantime, Bella is to never be left alone."

"You'll always be with me, won't you?" Bella wondered.

"Babe, I'll need to hunt at times." Jasper replied sadly. "So, either Peter, Charlotte or Rosalie will be with you when I'm gone."

"What about my dad?" Bella's eyes began to glisten.

"That's what I'll need the Volturi guards for." Jasper explained. "They'll be able to keep an eye on your father while the rest of us are in school."

"Wait, Major …" Peter chuckled. "You're going to make us go to … _High School_?"

"Yes." Jasper said with a tone that left no room for questions.

Bella couldn't help herself as she started laughing loudly, making all the vampires stare at her curiously.

 **Bella POV**

The image of Peter dressed in teenager's clothing had made Bella convulse in laughter. She couldn't remove the picture of Peter in baggy jeans, hipster shirt and spiked hair, looking around the cafeteria horrified.

She knew that everyone was staring at her strangely, but she couldn't stop laughing. Jasper stared at her with an amused expression on his face. In her mind, if she didn't laugh at something, then this serious situation would just be worse for her. She needed some humor with everything that had been happening in the last two weeks, and that image in her mind gave her what she wanted.

"I'm sorry everyone." Bella chuckled out as she looked around the room. "But, just imagining Peter dressed like a high school student at Forks was too funny for me to endure."

At that, everyone except Peter joined her with laughter. Peter narrowed his eyes playfully at her but smiled gently, allowing the bantering at his expense to continue. Once they all calmed down, the tension in the room had been dissipated. Silence followed as everyone remained in their thoughts.

"I think we should tell my dad everything." Bella said quietly. "If he and I are both going to need protection at all times, then he needs a real explanation, and I think it's time to tell my dad … everything."

"Are you sure?" Jasper stared at her with concern in his eyes.

Bella nodded.

"Also, I think if we're all going to be Team Bella, then you all should get to know me better." Bella sat up a bit on Jasper's lap. "So, my suggestion is … every day this week … someone comes over to protect me and get to know me that way."

"That's a good idea." Esme smiled at Bella.

Everyone in the room murmured their agreement, just as Alice and Edward appeared in the open doorway with bags in tow.

"Well, we're off." Alice gave them all warm looks before walking out the door.

Edward stood standing in his position, his eyes aimed menacingly at Bella. Peter immediately moved to stand in front of him, blocking his eye direction.

"Go Cullen, before I do something that you won't like." Peter snarled protectively.

Edward gave Bella one more hungry look before heading for the front door. He stopped suddenly and glanced back at Bella.

"I'm not happy that a mere human has forced me out of me home." Edward whispered. "So, be alert little human … be very alert."

Before Bella could say anything, Peter had Edward pinned against the wall. He swiftly bit down on Edward's shoulder and ripped his arm off. He didn't bother biting as he pulled the other arm off. The sound of excruciating pain coming from Edward's mouth didn't faze Bella one bit. In her mind, if he was threatening her, then he deserved to get hurt. Hell, if it was her, she would just kill him.

Peter now had Edward dangling in the air as he glanced back to Bella. He met Bella's eyes, asking her if she wanted him to kill Edward. She was about to nod her head when Alice flew into the room and fell to her knees in pain.

The thought of losing Jasper is what made Bella's mind up. She shook her head at Peter and narrowed her eyes at Edward. She approached him slowly as Alice began to straighten herself up.

"I'll let you go now, because I don't want to see Alice lose you." She said calmly. "But, make no mistake. If you come back to kill me, or even threaten to, I will not stand in the way of Peter, or Jasper, or even Charlotte if she so inclined. Get out of here, for your own safety."

"Thanks, Bella." Alice murmured as she picked up Edwards hands and pushed his damaged body out the door.

Bella turned to Peter and gave him a light hug before returning to Jasper's lap.

"I can see why she was meant for you, Major." Peter chuckled. "She's just like you, in a weird way."

Bella smirked at Peter's comment and leaned back into Jasper. He had a calming effect on her that she just couldn't explain. It could be because they were soulmates, but she hoped it was more than that.

"I'm sorry about that." Bella turned her eyes to Carlisle and Esme. "I know this is your family."

"Well, perhaps I changed him too young." Carlisle shrugged his shoulders. "His maturity level is that of a child."

"Alright, well I need to go make a phone call to one of the Volturi Kings." Jasper said as he lifted Bella and placed her gently on the couch next to Rosalie. "Then, we can go home and talk to your father."

Bella nodded and turned to Rosalie.

"Thank you, for the other day." She said with shyness in her voice. "You stood up for me while everyone else just watched."

"I don't like seeing people bullied." Rosalie shrugged before her expression revealed the nervousness in her system. Bella could tell that Rosalie wanted to say more, but she was holding back and Bella wanted to know why.

"Rosalie, what is it?" Bella wondered.

"Well … you offered to get to know you better." Rosalie smiled curtly. "So, I was wondering if we could get to know each other tomorrow."

"I would love that!" Bella grinned. "I have to do an English project with Jasper, but after that I'm all yours."

She reached out and squeezed Rosalie's hand in hers. A friend. Her first friend. A girl who genuinely wanted to be her friend. She could tell already that Esme and Charlotte were going to fall in that category, but she felt that Rosalie was going to be extra special to her.

 **Jasper POV**

He stepped out into the backyard deck and pulled out his cell phone. He took a minute to gather his thoughts on what he was going to say. This was going to be a hard conversation. The Volturi were not a fan of humans knowing about their existence, but Jasper was hoping that since he was one of their favorites, they might be lenient in knowing that this particular human happened to also be his soulmate.

He sighed and shook his head and pressed '1' on the speed-dial.

"Son! How are you? How's the nomad hunting coming along?" the dark voice of Caius Volturi echoed around him.

"Father … I have some news." Jasper began.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I hope this is what you guys wanted for Jacob. I didn't want a full blown fight because Jacob only just started phasing. Let me know your thoughts. How is Caius going to take this information? Reviews are loved!_**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 11**

 **Jasper POV**

"Is it in regard to those nomads?" Caius Volturi questioned. "Because they seem to have vanished from Arizona after causing a lot of trouble. Aro has requested that these nomads be captured and brought to us as soon as possible. We will carry out their trial."

"Yes." Jasper replied. "Peter and Charlotte are here now with me. They are helping me."

"Good good." Caius's tone relaxed a little. "And how are the vegetarians? Remember, you don't have to stay with them son, if you don't want to."

"You know why I chose this lifestyle for now, father." Jasper murmured. "Alice predicted that I will find my mate … and I have."

"Oh thank goodness!" Aro's voice seeped in from the background. "Is she pretty? Does she have any gifts?"

"Aro, I'm speaking with my son, some privacy should be allowed!" Caius snapped. "Anyway, Jasper … _is_ she pretty? Does she have any gifts?"

"Well, she's gorgeous." Jasper chuckled. "And, I think she has a gift. But she is linked to the nomads, in a way."

"Is she one of them?" Caius asked without missing a beat.

"No, but they were … hurting her." Jasper muttered, trying to think of the best way to say what he needed to say. "They're still after her, so right now, we're currently waiting for them to come for her."

"What do you mean? Why are they so interested in her?" Jasper could hear the frown in Caius' voice.

"She's still … human." Jasper said in almost a whisper. "They were draining from her … periodically … keeping her like a pet …"

There was a long silence that followed, and Jasper instantly regretted telling Caius anything. How stupid was he to have told the one Volturi King who despised all humans that his son's mate was indeed a human? Jasper clenched his fists in worry. Caius had the power to tell Jasper to destroy his own mate because the Volturi law was a strict one in regards to humans knowing about vampires.

"I see." Caius finally responded after a few minutes. "I'm on my way."

"What!?" Jasper exclaimed. "Wait … what? Why?"

"Well, Aro has decided to see Carlisle, Marcus wants to see how strong your bond is with this human, and I, as your father, should meet my future daughter-in-law." Caius explained. "Don't you agree?"

"Yes…" Jasper knew there was no arguing at that point. "But, are you going to make me kill her … because she's human? I know your distaste for humans, father."

"We'll bring some of the guard with us, so tell Carlisle to prepare some rooms." Caius continued, ignoring Jasper's concerns. "We have some stuff to finish up here and then we'll head over to you. So, we'll probably take a flight on Friday. We will discuss everything when we get there. For now, just protect your mate as best as you can from these nomads. Capture them if they show up."

"Alright, I'll see you first thing Saturday morning then, father." Jasper sighed, slightly annoyed, and hung up just as Caius did.

He began to rack his brain to try to remember if he knew of any mated vampires whose mate was human when they met. But his memories instantly went to the first time he met Caius Volturi …

 _Flashback_

 _86 years ago_

 _Jasper buttoned his trench coat to the top of his neck as he was led down a darkened corridor towards two large oak doors with a "V" at the top of the doors, painted in red. He followed the tiny blond girl through the doors that lead to an elaborately decorated hall. The girl led him to the middle of the hall, directly in front of three golden thrones._

 _Three men sat on each throne, staring down at him with their bright red eyes. The one to the far left looked bored out of his mind, but Jasper felt complete sadness and despair flowing from him. The one in the middle had long luscious straight black hair. He seemed excited and happy at the prospect of seeing Jasper. But it was the one at the far right that made Jasper curious the most. He had long light blond, almost white, hair. He was staring at Jasper with a look of complete anger on his face, but as Jasper read his emotions, he realized that anger was the furthest thing from the man's mind. Pride … joy … relief and a love similar to a fatherly love radiated through this strange man's body as he stared into Jasper's similar red eyes._

 _"Master, this is Jasper Whitlock." The little girl introduced. "He's come to surrender himself for the part he played in Maria's coven."_

 _"Mr. Whitlock!" the man in the middle jumped up immediately and glided towards him. "May I?"_

 _He outstretched his hand toward Jasper, waiting for Jasper to offer him his own. Jasper nodded mutely and placed his hand in the overly excited man's hand. He watched as different shades of light flashed through the man's eyes, before he dropped Jasper's hand with a giggle protruding from his thin lips._

 _"My name is Aro, young one." The man introduced himself. "That is Marcus, and the angry looking one over there is Caius."_

 _"He's your son." Marcus Volturi stood up in that moment and turned to Caius. "I feel his bond … to you. That boy, is your son."_

 _All eyes in the hall turned to Marcus then. It was obvious to Jasper, in that moment, that Marcus Volturi was a man of few words, but once those words were spoken, all attention was pointed to him._

 _"I know." Caius muttered, still looking at Jasper with anger. "I can already feel it."_

 _"Congratulations." Marcus lips formed into a small smile, another rare thing, Jasper was sure. "I know how long you've been waiting for this."_

 _"Jasper Whitlock, I know why you're here." Aro made Jasper look back to him. "Unfortunately, we will not be killing you, young one. You are too important. Besides, you are the one who killed Maria. She is the criminal here, not you. You were only doing what your maker ordered you to do. You are not at fault. However, you are now a son of one of the Volturi Kings, and our nephew by association. So, you are to be protected. Also, you have much to learn of our vampire ways, my child. Your maker taught you only pain … and anger."_

 _"Come, son." Caius stood up and outstretched his hand to Jasper. "We have much to discuss, and I have a lot to teach you. Welcome to our family."_

 _Jasper, not knowing his own feelings at the time, but only experiencing a strong pull towards Caius, walked over to Caius and followed him out of the hall._

 _End of Flashback_

Jasper smiled to himself as he remembered how the next 10 years were filled with getting to know the Volturi, understanding what being a vampire meant, and most importantly, how real vampires were supposed to live. The Volturi had quickly become his family, and he now lived a life of no regrets.

He ran his fingers through his hair before reentering the Cullen house. He stopped in his tracks as he was instantly mesmerized by the huge smile on Bella's face. Her entire body seemed to glow with happiness as she was talking animatedly with Rosalie, Esme and Charlotte.

In the past two days, Bella had changed completely. She didn't seem to flinch from people touching her that much anymore, and Jasper knew it was because she was finally able to see a real future for herself. She was in her safe zone now, and she knew that nothing could harm her once she was around him, and the others.

Happiness radiated from him as she turned her head to smile up lovingly at him. They still had a lot to learn about each other, but at least they had a lot of time to learn.

 **Bella POV**

The foreign feeling of happiness that radiated through her system was openly welcomed as she looked into the eyes of her savior. As if on cue, she stood up and moved towards his cold, firm body. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed her face against his chest.

She smiled to herself as she felt him wrap his own arms around her. She slowly moved her face to look up at him. He smiled lovingly down at her before kissing her lightly on her temple.

"How did Caius take the news?" Peter, the always teasing one, asked with a smirk on his face.

At the distressed look on Jasper's face, Bella instantly pulled away. She needed a clear mind for what was about to come, and that meant no touching Jasper.

"They're coming here." Jasper deadpanned. "I don't know the outcome yet, but I know that they are interested in meeting Bella. Since, I'm like a son to them, this is a big deal … and they want to discuss everything when they're here."

"Well, that doesn't sound too bad." Bella muttered to herself.

"We'll know for sure Saturday morning." Jasper smiled. "We'll have a week before they come, so I think we'll all tell you our experiences with the Volturi during the week, in order for you to really prepare for what you'll be walking into with them."

"Ok, so the only thing left to do today is tell my father everything." Bella took a deep breath and released it. This was becoming a very eventful day for her, and her stomach had begun its hunger call.

"Actually, I think we should wait until the Volturi arrive before we tell your father anything." Jasper suggested.

"That's fine with me." Bella shrugged. She could easily wait the week out. "In that case, can we call it a day and head back home?"

"Yes, babe." Jasper pulled her towards the door, but a sudden thought entered her mind and she quickly tugged his arm to stop.

"Peter … Charlotte, where are you two staying?" Bella wondered.

"Um … well …" Charlotte began as she glanced wonderingly at Peter.

"With us, of course." Esme spoke up quickly. "Besides, you'll be starting school next week, so it makes more sense to stay with us anyway. People would think you're related to us somehow. You'll be Jasper's and Rosalie's cousins."

"Thank you so much, Esme." Charlotte smiled sheepishly as Peter just walked over to Emmett and punched him hard in the shoulder. There was a brief stare down between the two boys before Emmett's mouth broke out into a smile.

"Come on, Petey, I think I've got a game you'd be into." Emmett slapped Peter on the back before they disappeared from the living room.

"I'll show you where you guys can stay." Rosalie offered to Charlotte, who just smiled nervously in return.

"We'll see you soon, Bella dear." Esme walked over to Bella and hugged her gently. "This is your home now, remember that."

Bella nodded with tears in her eyes.

"Come on, Jasper." She said quietly. "I have to get dinner started for Charlie and I anyway."

Jasper nodded and swiftly picked her up bridal style before shooting off into a run towards her house. In less than a minute they were standing on the front porch, staring into each other's eyes.

"Jasper … are you going to be far away?" Bella asked as fear slowly began to slip into her mind.

Now that she was away from her new family, the idea of being left alone with two crazy vampires out there after her was enough for her to be terrified. She knew that Jasper was sensing her fear because in less than a second he had pulled her into his arms. Bella clung to him, not wanting to let go, ever.

"Come on sweetheart." Jasper said gently. "Let's go in and you can start cooking dinner. I'll stay with you until your dad comes, and after that, I'll be waiting right out there in forest until he's asleep and then I'll come to you. I won't leave you alone for a second. You are the only thing I care about and I will protect you with my life."

Bella tiptoed and kissed him quickly before retreating into the house. She walked straight for the kitchen, feeling Jasper trailing in behind her. She decided to make something simple that would go with the fish her father was going to bring home for them for dinner. She started peeling potatoes to boil for a cheesy mash, before taking out some vegetables to make a quick stir fry.

She was just about to add more cheese to her potatoes when the sound of Charlie's happy voice echoed throughout the house. But that's not what made her stop in her tracks. Billy Black had wheeled himself into the kitchen, with a cooler of fish in his lap. Bella's eyes narrowed instantly as Billy glared at Jasper with such disdain in his eyes that Bella wanted to punch him in the face.

"Oh, Bella … who's this?" Charlie asked, oblivious to the look that Billy was giving Jasper.

"Jasper Cullen, sir." Jasper walked over to Charlie and outstretched his hand in respect.

"Ah, one of the Cullen boys." Charlie grinned and shook Jasper's hand happily. "You come for some of Bella's good cooking?"

"Actually, I was about to leave." Jasper's smile didn't falter. "I only came to ask her a question about our English project that we'll be working on tomorrow, and to see if she wanted to hang out with my sister tomorrow."

"Oh, well that sounds nice, right Bells?" Charlie glanced at Bella who was still narrowing her eyes at Billy.

"Yeah." Bella nodded.

"Well, I'm off then." Jasper walked over to Bella and hugged her lightly. "See you tomorrow Bella, and again … I'm sorry for your loss."

"Loss?" Charlie looked from Bella to Jasper. "What loss?"

"Dad … I have something to tell you and I don't think you're going to like it." Bella sighed. "Why don't you sit down."

Jasper quietly excused him after giving Charlie a comforting pat on the back. Charlie frowned but sat down on the kitchen table, looking intently at Bella.

"I got a call this afternoon from a police officer in Phoenix." Bella began. "It seems that someone killed mom and Phil."

The silence in the kitchen could be broken with the drop of a pin. Bella watched as Charlie's face went from angry to relieved in a few seconds. Before he could say anything, the voice of a second guest echoed around them.

"Are you fucking serious!?" Bella snapped as Jacob Black entered the room with a cooler in his hand and a smug look on his face.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Some people just can't take a hint. Give me your feedback on this chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! See you lovely people later!_**


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Bella POV**

Bella clenched her fists as she shot daggers at Jacob with her eyes. She couldn't believe that he had the audacity to actually put himself in her home after what happened earlier that day. She wanted to slap him across the face so hard, but she knew that would only cause more damage to herself than Jacob. The best thing to do would be to ignore him and focus on her father.

She didn't know how her father truly felt about her mother for the past 16 years, so she needed to get her mind cleared in order to comfort him if he needed it.

"Bells...are you ok?" Charlie wondered as he slowly sat down on one of the kitchen chairs. "I mean, we never really talked about your mom whenever you visited, so I don't really know what to do ... or say ... or ... geez Bells ... you must be devastated ..."

"I think we'll leave you two for now." Billy Black spoke up. "We'll come check on you tomorrow Charlie. I'm sorry for your loss."

Billy rolled out of the kitchen faster than Bella thought possible. Jacob gave her another smirk before following his dad out the door. Bella shook her head at the two of them and tried to prepare herself for what she was about to tell her father.

"Dad ... were you still in love with Renee?" Bella asked.

"Well, no ... before your mom left, I had already seen how selfish she was." Charlie sighed. "Right now though, I'm more worried for you. I mean, she's been closer to you than anyone else."

"Dad, we need to talk." Bella sat down across from him and began.

She told him everything. She began from the first time Renee told her to pay bills, to when Renee started drinking. She told him about how she worked to pay rent on her own while her mother entertained boyfriend after boyfriend. She finally told Charlie about the real reason she wanted to leave her mom and Phil. That part of the story caused Charlie to stand up and throw the nearest thing within his reach against the kitchen door. Bella flinched slightly, but stood her ground.

She waited for him to show how disgusted and disappointed he was to have a defiled daughter. But instead, Charlie reigned in his anger and slowly pulled her out of her seat into a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my poor Bella." Charlie began. "You have to understand, if I had known what was really happening, I would have taken you away from there sooner. Why didn't you tell me before? I only allowed you to stay with your mom because I thought it was what you wanted. You never showed or told me anything during your visits here. How could you have gone through years of that and not tell me a thing?"

"I ... I thought I was doing what I was supposed to be doing." Bella murmured. "I was so scared ... all the time, but she said that she'd kill me and you ... and anyone else I cared about."

"Well she's gone now and neither one of us is going to shed a tear for such a horrible bitch." Charlie cursed. "Let's just move on with our lives the right way. First things first, you're going to have friends now. This is going to be a fresh start for both of us. I'm never going to let you down again. I'm going to be a better father to you. A good father."

"It's funny you mention the friends thing, dad " Bella smiled nervously as she pulled away from him. "I made some friends ... with the Cullens. In fact, Rosalie is coming over tomorrow and we're going to hang out a bit. Maybe go into Port Angeles or something."

"That's great Bells. I like the Cullen kids. They don't cause trouble." Charlie nodded and glanced to the stove.

"I'm making some potatoes and vegetables to go along with the fried fish." Bella chuckled. "Give me 20 minutes and dinner should be ready."

"You sure you ok, Bella?" Charlie asked, one more time.

"Yes, I'm sure." Bella smiled slightly. "Dad, I'm relieved because now I don't have to ever wonder if I'll be dragged back into that life."

"I promise that won't happen to you." Charlie smiled at her before heading into the living room to call Billy.

Bella finished the potatoes and seasoned the fish quickly before throwing it into a pan of oil. Once dinner was ready, she ate quietly with her father before heading up to room to get ready for bed. She showered and pulled on her pajamas, grabbed Pride and Prejudice off her night stand and laid in bed, waiting for Jasper to appear.

She was dozing off slightly as she felt a sudden cold breeze zoom past her. Her eyes shot open as she felt cold but comforting arms wrap themselves around her. She looked up into Jasper's golden eyes and smiled contentedly.

"Is your father ok?" Jasper wondered. "I heard what you told him. Thank you for leaving the vampire part out."

"He's fine." Bella shrugged. "He's in for a shock next weekend though."

"We'll see how that plays out." Jasper smiled at her as she yawned. "Go to sleep babe, I'm not leaving your side tonight."

"No!" Bella snapped, stubbornly. "I want to talk. I want to get to know you. I want to know what you like, what you don't like, what pisses you off, what makes you happy!"

"Ok." Jasper chuckled. "Fire away!"

And that's what she did. For the next 2 hours, she learnt everything she could about Jasper Whitlock. The man who was her soulmate. The more she learnt, the more she fell deeply in love with him. They had everything in common, so it was no surprise to her that the fates had put them together. She only hoped that the Volturi would see it that way.

She fell asleep in Jasper's arms that night, and every night the following week. Surprisingly, the week went by relatively fast. The nomads never made an appearance, the Cullens got the house ready for the Volturi and Bella finally got to know everyone in her new family on an intimate level.

The Sunday date she had with Rosalie was an eye opener for her. She had never thought, from looking at the perfect Rosalie, that they had so much in common. Rosalie had told her about her past life, before she was turned, and what caused her death made Bella's heart ache. It made her realize that vampires weren't the worst monsters out there. Humans were by far worse. She bonded with Rosalie that day to the point where she now considered Rose, not just a best friend, but a sister. She had never had friends before, but she felt grateful that her first real friend was someone like Rose.

Emmett came next, and Bella was once again surprised. When she first saw Emmett, she saw a huge, football linebacker who could crush you with his bare hands. But, after 2 minutes in Emmett's company, Bella quickly realized that he was just a huge gummy bear. He was playful and sweet, and she could instantly see how he was perfect for Rose. He complimented her bitchy exterior perfectly. Emmett was soon considered her brother after he showed his overprotective side at school 2 days later. Mike Newton had tried to corner her in an empty hallway, but Emmett, hearing his actions, appeared within seconds and pulled him off of her. Needless to say, Mike never spoke to her again after that.

Charlotte had already made her way into Bella's heart from their first meeting. She was the perfect sweet southern bell that every guy dreamed of. She was the one that Bella had begun to turn to for advice on handling Jasper, since Jasper seemed to be rigid like Peter at times. But their bond went beyond advice. Charlotte stuck close to Bella at school and was the perfect defender against Jessica and Lauren. Bella treated Charlotte like a big sister, and Charlotte couldn't ask for anything more. What made it even better for her was that Rosalie had begun to consider Charlotte a sister as well. By the end of the week, the three of them were inseparable. It made Charlie proud to see how happy they made Bella. He couldn't have asked for better friends for his little girl.

Peter was the challenge. He loved to tease and everything that came out of his mouth dripped with sexual innuendo. But he was a breath of fresh air for Bella. She loved his crude ways. He was the brother she never wanted, but was happy to be stuck with at all times. She never doubted his care for her, or his need to constantly watch over her when Jasper wasn't around. She knew that Peter had a soft side though, because once Charlotte walked into the room, his eyes instantly went to her before his body did. He would constantly hold her, stroke her hair, and whisper sweet things into her ear. Those actions solidified the fact in the Bella's mind that they were perfect for each other.

Esme and Carlisle were the perfect couple, the perfect parents, and the perfect mates. They treated Bella like a daughter, without question. Esme was the mother that Bella had always dreamed of having, and Carlisle was like a father to her, even though no one could replace Charlie. They opened their home to Bella, and that's where she spent her evenings now. She would come home from school with everyone, do homework, and eat something that Esme would make especially for her before being taken home by the love of her life.

Jasper. What more could she think about Jasper. He was the epitome of perfection. He was sweet, kind, protective, dominant, and everything that was just made for her in mind. Every time they kissed, she felt the earth shake underneath her. They had been getting more and more sexual with each other, but she refused to take it all the way until she knew for sure if she was ready. Jasper had the patience of a nun. He could wait forever if she asked him to.

That's how they spent Friday night. They had gone to the movies with Rosalie, Emmett, Charlotte and Peter, before coming home to lay in bed and make out. Tonight though, Jasper seemed to have this craving for her. He wanted her but was having a hard time controlling himself. Bella knew it was because he was getting worried about tomorrow. She knew that he was scared of what the Volturi might say or do to them once they arrived. She also knew that what he needed now, more than anything else, was to hunt.

Peter seemed to know that too, because in a few seconds, he appeared in her room, causing her to squeak loudly from underneath Jasper's half naked body. Jasper quickly pulled a sheet over her naked upper body before facing Peter.

"Come on, you need to hunt." Peter said leaving no room to argue.

"I know." Jasper groaned and reluctantly pulled away.

"Charlotte's on her way over, Bella." Peter smiled at her. "And Jasper will see you in the morning."

"Ok." Bella stood up and threw herself into Jasper's arms one more time.

She slammed her lips against him, and bit his lower lips softly before sucking on it lightly. She pulled away and smirked up at him evilly.

"You're going to pay for that." He teased before kissing her forehead and disappearing with Peter out the window.

Bella sighed and made her way down the stairs. She thought that watching something stupid on TV would distract her from missing Jasper. She poured some honey bbq Lays into a small bowl and curled up on the couch.

As she flicked through the sports channels, she began to feel bad for her father. He had spoken to the Phoenix police officer, but had agreed with Bella's decision. They wanted no part in dealing with Renee's remains. She had made sure that they talked every day after that, just to keep up with each other's schedules. Tonight, Charlie was pulling a double shift, so he wouldn't get home till midday tomorrow.

She gasped as she found a channel that was playing The Avengers movie. She pulled the blanket around herself and got comfortable just as the doorbell began to ring.

"Come in, Charlotte!" Bella yelled at the door.

She smiled as she heard the door open and sound of footsteps approaching her.

"I found that movie that you and Rosalie love!" Bella grinned as she turned towards Charlotte. "What the fuck!"

She threw the blanket off and stood up angrily, glaring into the black eyes of Jacob Black.

"Get out!" Bella snapped.

"No." Jacob said stubbornly. "We need to talk Bella!"

"Get. Out. Of. My. House." Bella ordered angrily.

"Don't make this any harder, Bella." Jacob sighed. "We were friends once. You trusted me once. Why can't we just talk?"

"I don't need or want to talk to you." Bella growled out. "Now get out before I throw you out."

"You need to see reason." Jacob's face suddenly became contorted with rage. "God, you smell like him!"

"Good!" Bella grinned smugly. "Now, leave!"

"I have to show you reason Bella." Jacob said softly, the anger not even dimming from his eyes.

He approached her slowly, causing her to back up until she pressed against the fireplace. He reached out, grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder.

"Put me down!" Bella screamed.

"You were always meant for me, Bella." Jacob sighed. "And now I have to prove it to you."

Bella screamed at the top of her lungs as he ran through the front door with her dangling over his shoulder.

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Hope this was a good one! Let me know what you think. Feedback is loved and welcomed! Have a good weekend, everyone.**_


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Jasper POV**

Jasper smirked at Peter as he took down another coyote. Peter was not doing very well with the change of diet, but he loved Bella just as much as the others. So he was doing it willingly. They had been gone for only 15 minutes and already Jasper was longing for Bella. She had captivated every part of his being in such a short span of time. The past week had been the best week of his life. He had gotten to know her on a much deeper level, and everything new he learnt about her just cemented his love for her.

"God, how the fuck did you do this for years, Major?" Peter complained ... again.

"Bella." Jasper answered simply.

Peter nodded in understanding as his phone started ringing. He smiled as he saw who was calling and answered it quickly.

"You miss me alr-" Peter began before Charlotte cut him off.

Jasper's body instantly went rigid. He knew something had to have happened for Peter to have the worried look on his face. He waited until Peter got off the phone before he went into Major mode.

"The mutt kidnapped Bella." Peter said quickly. "And the Volturi have arrived. Charlotte says that everyone is out looking for Bella … even the Kings."

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. Jacob. Black." Jasper growled out as the Major surfaced happily.

Peter immediately bowed his head in respect at the look on Jasper's face. He'd seen the look so many times and death always followed that look.

Jasper shot off towards Bella's house to pick up her scent and track her. Jacob Black was going to die tonight, of that he was certain. Treaty be damned.

 **Bella POV**

The cold air stung her frozen face as Jacob ran through the forest. Bella had no idea where they were going but it felt like they had been running for hours, even though she was sure it couldn't have been more than a half hour. The only grateful thing was that Jacob had switched her from over his shoulder to cradling her in his arms. She knew though that if he kept running all night, she would get hypothermia. She needed to talk some sense into him ... now.

"Ja - Jake ..." she stuttered. "Please ... I ca - can't take much more ... too ... co - cold."

That seemed to spark something in Jacobs mind. He immediately stopped running and looked down at her pale face. She knew that her skin was almost blue at this point and she hoped that he would come to his senses soon.

"Shit, I'm sorry Bells." Jacob sighed. "I just ... I need you to keep you safe from them. You don't understand this ... but he thinks you belong to him when really, you belong to me. Every since we were kids, I knew we were meant for each other. Our fathers knew it too. Remember all the fun we had as kids? We were destined for each other. I've never been happier whenever I was with you."

"Jacob ... I'm not the same girl you used to know." Bella tried to reason. "I'm in love with Jasper and I promise you, if you let me go now, I'll make sure he doesn't hurt you. How does that sound?"

A loud cackle, dripping with pure evil, erupted from Jacobs chest. She tried to back away a little as fear seeped into her system.

"You really think that your vampire lover could kill me?" Jacob's mouth broke into a snarl. "All I have to do is bite his head off. I was made to kill his kind, and I'll happily do it too. Just wait and see Bella, I'll save you from him."

"There's nothing to save me from!" Bella screamed as anger fully took over. "You're not even listening to me! You know what, if you can't accept that Jasper is the one I'm supposed to be with, my soulmate, the only guy I'll ever love, then fine. I'll sit back and watch him tear you to pieces. I won't even try to stop him. You don't mean anything to me anyway."

"You're only saying that because he has you enthralled or something." Jacob shrugged. "I'll just save you from yourself then, if that's what it takes."

"Oh for fuck sakes! What do I -" Bella screamed.

"Shhhh!" Jacob had moved towards her so fast, as he covered her mouth with his hand, that she got whiplash. "I'm smelling something ... a leech … and it's not the Cullens."

Bella's eyes widened in fear. She knew that her days had been numbered. She knew that if James and Victoria really wanted her, they would wait until she was free of the Cullens before they came for her. This was it. They were here and Jacob was smelling them. She took a step back as Jacob quickly phased into his russet colored wolf form and moved to stand in front of her. She admired Jacob then for his attempt at protecting her, but from what she already knew about James and Victoria, Jacob would be no match for them.

The rustle of leaves and the breaking of twigs on the ground alerted her to the oncoming company. She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders. She would not show them fear. She would not give them the satisfaction. She closed her eyes and said goodbye to Jasper in her mind. She hoped that he would have peace one day and she was sorry that she was such a weak human.

As she opened her eyes, she gasped at the figure in front of her. This was neither James nor Victoria. The man was tall, and lean ... similarly to Jasper. He also had blond hair, although his was long and straight while Jasper's was short and wavy. The man held a regal air about him as he slowly approached them. His face was set with a look of pure anger and hatred, but she could tell that it wasnt directed at her. He had on a red cloak that covered his red and black suit underneath. As she looked upon his face, she realized that he had ruby red eyes. He was a human drinker. She inhaled sharply at that realization before something strange dawned on her. It was an odd feeling of familiarity. The longer she stared into his eyes, the more relaxed she felt. After a few seconds of this staredown, she came to the accurate assumption that this vampire would not hurt her. Oh she had no doubt that he was dangerous, but this strange feeling coursing through her body was screaming one thing at her. Safety. This man was going to keep her safe.

She moved slightly towards him and jumped as Jacob gave her a threatening growl. She gasped and glanced down at Jacob before looking back and the vampire. She hoped that he could see the fear in her eyes. She hoped that he was feeling what she was feeling and understand what she was trying to tell him with her eyes. She hoped that he would save her, or at least buy enough time for Jasper to get to her.

"Isabella Swan?" The vampire asked with a silky voice.

"Just ... Bella." She said softly.

"Come here." He demanded simply.

Bella nodded and tried to move towards him again, but Jacob quickly shifted and blocked her path.

"I have lived in this world for thousands for years, and there are only 2 things I hate. Humans and werewolves." The vampire said lowly but threateningly. "This human is one exception to my hatred, but I can't say the same for you, mutt."

Jacob snapped his teeth at him in defense.

"Isabella Swan belongs to me on some level." The vampire sighed. "Let her go and I'll allow you and your little pack to live."

Bella noticed Jacob thinking over his offer. She had no doubt that he was considering the age and experience of this vampire. She used his distracted state to quickly slip past him and run toward the vampire. She positioned herself behind him as he crouched down and levelled off with Jacob.

"What will it be?" The vampire asked. "I'm not a Cullen, so the treaty doesn't affect me. I can easily come on your land and destroy your people. It won't be the first time I've done that, and as you can clearly see, _I_ survived."

Jacob thought for a minute before releasing a loud howl into the forest. He phased back to his human form and gave Bella a heartbreaking look. But whatever sympathy Bella had left for Jacob was gone the moment he had dragged her from her house. Jacob's face fell as he realized the stupid mistake he'd made. He gave Bella one more longing look before turning to runaway.

"Come near me again, and I'll have Jasper kill you with no questions asked." Bella snapped, putting the final nail on his coffin.

"I'll see you soon." The vampire called out to him cryptically.

"Thank you." Bella breathed as Jacob disappeared.

All the events of the evening finally caught up with her as she fell to the damp cold ground. She covered her face as tears flowed freely. She cried at the thought that she had almost lost Jasper ... her father ... Peter ... Charlotte ... and the Cullens. It was the loss of Jasper that made her cry the most.

"Why are you crying, Bella?" The vampire asked curiously

"I almost lost the love of my life tonight." Bella admitted.

"Jasper?" He wondered.

Bella nodded her head in confirmation as a fresh set of tears flowed out. The vampire frowned but easily bent down and picked her up. He cradled her like a child and uncharacteristically tried soothing her. She could tell that he had never done this before because he was holding her in an awkward way. But she welcomed it because she trusted him for some reason.

"Do you want me to take you to him?" The vampire offered.

Bella nodded again.

No more words were said as the vampire walked the path towards the Cullen residence.

"My name is Caius." He introduced after few minutes of walking. "Caius Volturi."

"Oh, so you're the one who decides what happens to me and Jasper." Bella frowned.

"Yes." Caius smiled. "What do you think will happen?"

"Well considering that you guys hate humans, and human knowledge of vampires is prohibited, then I suppose you'll either force him to change me now or kill me now." Bella sighed.

"You're right." Caius smirked down at her. "But something tells me, Miss Swan, that neither one of those outcomes may happen anytime soon."

Bella stayed quiet as she thought about what Caius had cryptically said. She wasn't sure if that meant she was safe for now, or if they were going to be lenient with her and Jasper. She had learnt a lot about the Volturi over the past week and the fact that she was currently in the arms of the #1 human hater in the Volturi was still shocking her. She hoped that somewhere deep in his core, there was a soul. A good soul that would understand her situation with Jasper and support it. Especially since Jasper was like a son to him. But she knew that all she could do was hope.

Caius had become quiet as he kept walking and it allowed her to study his face some more. She could tell instantly that there was something more behind his evil facial expression. Her heart was sure of it. What confused her though was that the familiar and trusting feeling she had towards him had not even faltered. She had thought that it was just a need to find someone to take her from Jacob, but since the feeling remained, she wondered if there wasn't a deeper meaning to it.

"Why didn't you just kill me?" Bella blurted.

"What?!" Caius looked down at her with an incredulous look on his face.

"I mean, Jasper is like a son to you, and since you hate humans, wouldn't it make more sense to just kill the human who is causing your son to technically commit a crime by your laws?" She finished with a sigh.

"That would have made sense, if it wasn't for the curiosity sparked in me over you." Caius finally stopped as they got to the Cullen house. "There's something about you, Miss Swan, I feel ... very protective of you and I need to understand why. So, my brother will help us."

"You mean, Marcus?" Bella's feet shook a bit as she finally stood up. "I heard he has a gift where he can see the bonds between people."

"Yes, I need to know what you and Jasper have, as well as what I have with you." Caius walked into the house with his usual air of regality.

Bella stared after him in both shock and confusion. She knew now that the feelings earlier were not only hers. What was she to this blond man. She hoped that whatever it was would be good enough for them to accept her as a human for now.

She took a deep breath and walked into the house. She stopped in her tracks as she entered the living room. There were too many red cloaks and red eyes to count. She searched for Jasper but couldn't find him anywhere. Before she could do or say anything, one of the vampires moved towards her with speed and began inspecting her.

"Oh my dear, did that dog do anything to you?" The vampire asked. "I swear on my wife's deceased ashes, I will kill that dog when I see him."

Before she could say anything, she was drawn to the surprised looks on each vampires face. They looked as if hearing this vampire speak was a once in a lifetime event. She spotted Esme and Carlisle in the mix and released a sigh of relief before staring at the vampire holding her.

He was the tallest one in the room, and had light brown hair that barely passed his shoulders. His face wa that of a God, but his eyes held a sadness she had never seen before. As she studied his sad red eyes she could see a flicker of hope light up as he stared at her. But that flicker was nothing compared to the happy relief coursing through her veins.

Before she realised what she was doing, she threw herself into his arms and clung to him tightly.

"Oh my child." He said softly as he stroked her hair. "My daughter ... finally."

"Marcus, is this true?" Caius took a step towards them. "Because if it is, it would explain a lot."

"Yes, she's my daughter." Marcus insisted. "I feel my bonds with her. Its so strong and amazing. She's my daughter and your neice as well, Caius ... and Aro."

"Well, now that that's cleared up, call everyone back." Caius ordered to some of the other vampires. "Dimitri and Jane, go to the reservation and bring the dog here. I believe you can track him from the scent on Isabella."

"No!" Bella yelled, finally getting her bearings. Too much was happening tonight. "Leave Jacob Black alone."

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hmm, so Bella is somehow connected to the Volturi, but does that really make her safe? Why doesn't she want to kill Jacob? Lol, I hope you guys are liking it so far. Don't worry, we'll get more Jasper in the next chapter. I love your feedback!_**


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 14**

 **Bella POV**

Anger. Surprise. Confusion. Those emotions were on every vampire's face. Bella tried to hold back the chuckle in her throat. She had to explain herself quickly before this got ugly.

"No one is killing Jacob Black." Bella said again. "That task should be left to Jasper. I'm the one that Jacob tried to take, but only because Jasper and I are together. So, it's only fitting for Jasper to be the one to kill off Jacob."

"So, it's not because you have remorse for the mutt?" Aro spoke first.

"Why would I have any goodwill feelings towards someone who tried to not only kidnap me, but threaten my soul mate as well?" Bella frowned. "Why be kind to someone who is so irrational and stupid?"

Silence veiled the living room as the vampires stared at her with curiosity. But their looks didn't matter to her anymore, because a strong feeling of love and desire coursed through her body. She quickly turned around and found Jasper staring at her with onyx eyes dripping with want and lust. She moved towards him naturally and clung to him as fresh tears threatened to break the surface.

Feeling him in her arms reminded her once again how easily she had almost been taken from him. She lifted her hands around his neck and brought his head closer to hers before crashing her lips desperately against his. He was ok. He was alive. He was fine. He was ... just perfect.

 **Jasper POV**

Jasper kissed her back with such ferocity that some of the vampires turned their heads away to offer some privacy. Those mated knew exactly how he felt. The idea that someone had harmed his soul mate is any way would drive him towards an animalistic side that would be hard to return from. Jasper entwined his fingers into her hair and pulled her head back firmly but gently. She opened her mouth slightly in surprise, giving him the perfect opportunity to plunge his tongue into her warm center.

They wrestled with each other for a few seconds before he pulled away from her reluctantly, sensing the impatience of Aro. He stared down at her once more, just to make sure that she was ok. She was alive. She was fine. She was ... just perfect.

"Strange human." Jane muttered before narrowing her eyes at the couple.

"Alright, in light of recent events, may I suggest we all allow young Isabella to return to her home and try to have a restful night? We can reconvene in the morning. Perhaps Isabella could come here for breakfast. We have much to discuss and many decisions to make." Aro stated, leaving no room for argument.

"Yes, I'll make you some pancakes with bacon in the morning." Esme smiled as she stepped towards Bella, kissing her cheek. "Try to get some sleep, ok?"

Bella merely nodded her head as she leaned against Jasper. The nights' events finally taking its physical toil on her.

"No." Jasper shook his head. "I would prefer you to sleep here tonight. I'm not ... completely relieved yet ... and I need to talk to my father and uncles."

"That's fine, babe." Bella smiled at him reassuringly. "I'll text my dad."

"Come on, dear." Esme reached out for her. "Let's get you ready for bed."

Jasper smiled gratefully at Esme. She was the mom that Bella had always hoped for. He watched closely as his Bella disappeared up the stairs with Esme. He waited until he heard his bedroom door close before turning back to the host of vampires in the living room. Before he could say anything, Rosalie, Charlotte, Peter and Emmett came crashing through the front door.

"Oh God, Jasper, we couldn't find her." Rosalie said quickly. "I'm going to the reservation. Fuck this treaty!"

"Rose!" Jasper called out to her as she turned on her heel to leave. "She's here. She's upstairs with Esme. Go up and check on her."

Rose didn't need to be told twice. She raced up the stairs with Charlotte at her heels. Jasper turned back to the Volturi and nodded.

"She's his mate." Marcus said simply. "And my daughter. Therefore, she will have any and all protection of the Volturi."

"Naturally." Aro agreed. "Jasper tell us everything. Her past with these nomads ... everything."

"See for yourself." Jasper offered his hand to him willingly.

Aro stepped up and enclosed his hands around Jasper's. The memories that flashed through Jasper's mind had Aro shaking with anger. He pulled away quickly and excused himself from the room.

"Tell them ... everyone here ... tell them everything." Aro instructed before he vanished into the forest.

Jasper let out a sigh before turning to the vampires in the room. He took a breath and told them everything. He could tell that everyone is room was now angered beyond anything he'd seen before. One by one, each Vampire began feeling remorse for Bella. Jasper was grateful that they were understanding and that they now knew that her knowledge of them was not meant to happen. At least not until she had met him. The only thing they could do now was help her deal with everything and take out the nomads.

Jasper smirked to himself as he thought about all the things he was going to do to the nomad couple. The Major had done his fair share of torturing vampires in the past and the chance to revisit those times all over again was warmly welcomed.

"She's been through enough." Caius stated as everyone around him quickly agreed. "Now it's time to give Bella what she wants. If she wants to remain human, then we will allow this one exception to the law. Bella is family. She is one of us."

"Let's talk strategy." Marcus began pacing. "I want one team out tracking these nomads. And one team here, prepared for whenever these nomads show up. I have no doubt that they will come for her."

"It's refreshing to see you so alive again, Marcus." Aro smiled as he walked back into the room. "I want Dmitri and Jane to go track these nomads. Dmitri is after all the best tracker we have. Alec, Felix, Caius and Marcus should remain here until the threat is contained. I will return with Renata to Volterra. A King should be there just in case. Agreed?"

"Yes." Marcus and Caius quickly nodded.

"Now, the only thing left things discuss is that mutt." Aro faced Jasper. "Bella has made it clear that if anyone was going to do anything, it would be you, Jasper. What will you like to do?"

The Major did his own version of a happy dance as dark thoughts entered his mind.

"Peter and I will go get him." Jasper nodded to Peter. "I can trust you all with Bella, I can feel that she's already gotten into your dead hearts."

"She has." Caius smiled slightly, a very rare thing for him to do.

"Well then, I'll get going with Renata" Aro moved to the front door with the guards in tow. "Everyone knows their tasks. I trust that I'll be seeing you and Bella soon."

Jasper nodded before embracing his uncle in a hug. Aro, Renata, Dimitri and Jane disappeared out the front door.

"I'm coming with you." Caius stepped up to Jasper and Peter. "That dog dies tonight."

Jasper smiled evilly at his father, the Major fully surfaced at this point. He knew why Caius wanted to come. For centuries, Caius Volturi had been warring with werewolves after a group of them killed his mate, Athenadora. Now, no matter what the issue, he killed any werewolf he could get his hands on. The fact that the werewolf in particular had tried to harm his son's mate and niece by right, made this kill so much more meaningful to him. He never thought he could love a human, but tiny Isabella Swan had wormed her way into his heart in mere seconds. He respected her more than anyone else, solely for what she'd been through. She had gone through more than any human and she survived. That alone was worthy of love and respect.

"Jasper ..." Bella's sleepy voice appeared from the top of the staircase. "Are you going to kill Jacob?"

"Yes." Jasper nodded, not even trying to sugarcoat his tone.

Bella rubbed her eyes before descending the stairs toward him. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and inhaled his scent before pulling away and pressing her lips against his hard and possessively.

"Make sure he knows who I belong to." Bella breathed against his lips before turning to run back up the stairs.

It took all of his control to not follow her and ravish her. She knew that she was his and that statement alone made him go insane with lust. He growled in frustration before running out the house with Peter and Caius behind him.

The reservation was located 25 miles from the Cullen house. Jasper ran through the forest at a speed that could match a train. He came to an immediate stop at the border. He needed a minute to get over the idea that for the first time in 100 years a vampire was going to enter the La Push reservation. A brief feeling of regret came over him as he thought about Carlisle. But then he remembered how angry the pacifist Carlisle had become when he heard of what Jacob had done. He kept that memory at the forefront of his mind as the Major urged him forward.

He crossed the treaty line.

In less than 10 seconds, there were wolves on his tail. He ran faster as he picked up Jacob's specific scent. As he had predicted in his mind, Jacob was staying in his human form and Billy was hiding him in their house. He came to a stop in front of Billy's house and glanced at the wolves behind him who had stopped as well.

"Come out here, Jacob Black!" Jasper ordered with a tone of death.

"What's this about Cullen?" The current Alpha of the pack, Sam, had phased back into his human form.

"So, Jacob hasn't phased yet for you all to see what he did huh?" Peter spoke up with venom in his voice. "That is extremely dishonorable."

"Your young wolf kidnapped MY Bella." Jasper snapped.

"He dragged her through the frozen forest without regard for her safety or health." Caius added. "She had turned blue when I finally found them."

Jasper glanced back at Sam to see what his reaction would be to this news. He watched and felt as anger, regret and finally acceptance went through Sam.

"Do with him what you want." Sam deadpanned.

Numerous howls echoed from the other wolves.

"Jacob has harmed a human! He forced her against her will and he endangered her life. This is not what he was created to do." Sam justified. "Instead of protecting, he abused. There is no place here for his kind."

The wolves kept howling in defiance, snarling and baring their teeth, ready to attack.

"This is my decision!" Sam used his alpha tone.

Every wolf held their growls and tongue obediently. Jacob appeared on the porch then and glared down at Sam. All Jasper felt was anger protruding from Jacobs body.

"I only ask that you make it quick. His father doesn't need to see a long and drawn out kill." Sam requested.

Jasper nodded his head and wasted no time before quickly appearing behind Jacob, taking him by surprise. He quickly wrapped his arms around Jacob's neck before he could even make a sound or move.

"She was always mine." Jasper whispered so that only Jacob could hear. "Those perfect soulful mahogany brown doe eyes belong to me. They only look for me. That melody sweet voice that comes out of those perfect lush lips belongs to me. Every curve, every shape of her perfect body is mine. I'm only one who can take what's mine. The second you or anyone else tries to take what belongs to me, that's the second you signed your death certificate. May this be a lesson for you and your entire pack. Don't. Mess. With. The. Major!"

Jasper growled loudly as he twisted Jacob's neck and ripped it off his body. Blood sprouted from the new corpse neck, bathing Jasper in its delicious and mouthwatering scent. He licked his lips and turned to the wolves who had now all phased back to their human forms.

"Don't mess with me or what's mine." Jasper smiled evilly at them.

A loud howl erupted as a wolf ran out of the forest behind the Black house, running straight towards Jasper. A smirk crossed Jasper's face as he crouched down in attack mode completely oblivious to his blood covered body. Caius and Peter got into position with him.

"Finally ... a real fight." Caius grinned in anticipation.

More blood was going to be spilled.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I hope this was a good chapter. I had some trouble writing this one (kind of hard to write when your 18 month old is running around, keeping you occupied). Anyway, what's going to happen now? Will more blood be spilled? Did you like Jacob's death? Feedback is loved. I love reading comments!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 15**

 **Jasper POV**

Blood. Red ... metallic ... euphoria scented blood flowed from the ground at Jasper's feet to the beach behind him. He looked around before resting his eyes on Caius, who was waiting patiently for the oncoming wolf. His Major was screaming at him to stop his father. The wolf pack was not to be harmed. Only Jacob because he broke his own treaty and his own laws.

"Stop! Leah!" Sam bellowed at the wolf.

The grey wolf came to a sudden stop by some unknown force. It transformed immediately into a tall beautiful native American woman. She stood unashamedly naked in front of them, glaring at them with eyes filled with pure rage.

"Enough." Jasper said with a commanding tone. "Our issue was with Jacob, father. Not the entire pack."

"Very well then." Caius stood up gracefully from his crouched position and glanced back at Jasper with a smirk. "It would have been fun though."

A distant howl echoed from the forest as both Sam and Leah began shaking. Jasper frowned at the worried expression on Sam's face.

"We have nomads in the area." Sam explained. "We've been tracking them all night. It seems they've entered the town and our wolves can't track them there."

"If that's true then Dimitri would have already picked up a scent on them." Caius narrowed his eyes. "They won't come after Bella with all of us around. They'll probably wait it out and observe. We need to catch them now."

"Call Dimitri, find out what he knows." Jasper ordered. He was in charge now. His mate was at risk.

Caius nodded and pulled out his phone, quickly pressing Dimitri's speed dial number. He stepped away to talk to Dimitri in private. Probably to avoid the wolves hearing. Jasper dropped Jacob's head that was still in his hands before glancing at Billy sitting in the doorway.

He hadn't even realized that Billy was there and had probably seen the whole thing. A part of him felt bad because if he told Charlie, then Bella would have the added pressure of dealing with Charlie's despair. The amount of sadness and anger coming off of Billy was astounding. Jasper knew that if the man could still walk, he would have attacked him by now. But all Billy could do was sit and stare at his son's decapitated form.

"The second Dimitri and Jane got to town, they smelt the nomads. They're following them right now, but they seem to keep easily evading them." Caius explained.

"One of them must have a gift." Peter spoke up lazily.

"Obviously." Caius smiled at his second son. "But they still won't be a match for us."

"These nomads are after the Chief's daughter?" Sam questioned.

"Yes." Jasper answered. "For a long time."

"Charlie is like a member of the pack. We would like to help." Sam offered.

"No." Billy snapped as he rolled out onto his porch. "His daughter caused my son's death. As the sole remaining alpha ancestor of the Black family, I order you all to protect no one else but those behind the treaty line."

Sam straightened his back at Billy's order. He narrowed his eyes at the old man before nodded his head in understanding.

"I resend my offer." Sam stated. "Your job here is complete. Leave our lands and do not return."

Jasper shrugged and nodded to his father and brother. He shot off into a fast run back to the Cullen house. Knowing that nomads were near them made him even more protective of his mate. He needed to keep her safe. He needed those nomads captured and destroyed. Only then would she be safe again.

As they entered the Cullen house, Emmett and Carlisle walked over to them. He didn't see the women anywhere but he could hear them talking upstairs with Marcus. He was interrogating them on what they knew about Bella. Jasper smiled to himself at the small normalacy in his life among the vast complexities.

"Is he ...?" Carlisle wondered.

"Yes." Caius nodded before moving to sit in the living room.

"Good." Carlisle sighed and disappeared into his study.

"I'm going up to check on Bella." Jasper took a deep breath and tried to reign in the Major before he headed up to his room, but the Major was adamant. He knew that Bella was their mate and the need to see her safe and sound was the only thing in his mind at the moment.

Jasper bounded up the stairs and quietly pushed open his bedroom door. The sight that met him caused him to stop in the doorway in shock. Bella was sprawled out on the bed, her long wavy hair fanning out around her face and pillows, making her look almost ethereal. Her lips were slightly parted forming a tiny "O" as she inhaled and exhaled steadily. She was wearing nothing more than a tight tank top and a pair of boy shorts. Jasper growled lowly as his Major began screaming at him to claim her fully. But he had more respect for Bella than that. He had sworn to wait until she was ready and in waiting, the bathroom had become his new best friend.

He glanced down at his raging erection and sighed. He needed to get calm before joining Bella in the bed, because if he didn't, he couldn't guarantee that she would be untouched when the morning came. He grabbed a change of clothes from his drawers and headed for the bathroom. Relief was needed.

 **Bella POV**

The scent of chocolate chip pancakes and crispy bacon made Bella sit up straight suddenly. She rubbed her eyes as her brain quickly reminded her of where she was and why. She looked at the now familiar room around her before slipping out of the bed and pulling on a pair of yoga pants. She yawned and stretched before making her way down the stairs in search of both Jasper and food. Jasper! Oh God, was he ok? Did he kill Jacob? Is he hurt?

All those thoughts ran through her head at the same time causing her to move faster down the stairs in search of Jasper. She entered the living room and found no one there. She peeked into the kitchen and again, saw no one. There was a plate sitting on the kitchen counter for her, filled with fresh pancakes and bacon. But still, no Jasper.

Her mind and body went into panic mode.

"Jasper?!" She screeched.

Before she could turn around to keep searching the house, cold arms encased her body.

"I'm right here babe." Jasper's calming voice whispered into her ear. He had clearly sensed her fear and anxiety. "It's ok. We're all outside, just talking."

"I thought ... I thought ... oh god ... Jacob!" Bella stammered.

She felt Jasper stiffen immediately and she knew where his thoughts had gone. From just mentioning Jacob's name that way, she knew that he thought she was regretting letting him go after Jacob. She needed to give him clarity.

"I thought Jacob hurt you." Bella sighed. "I can't handle it if anything happened to you. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?"

"Like a dog could really hurt the Major." Peter's voice drifted around her as he entered the room. "Morning Bella, and no, he's fine. But Jacob went bye bye."

"Thank God." Bella released a relieved breath.

"Babe, eat." Jasper nudged her into her seat at the counter. "We have to talk after about how to go about telling your father."

"Is anyone watching out for him right now?" Bella wondered as she stuffed a piece of bacon into her mouth. She moaned at the perfect taste. How Esme could cook even though she can't eat human food was beyond Bella's understanding.

"Yes, Rose is watching him right now with Emmett." Jasper continued. "You're dad's on his way home right now actually. So once you've finished your breakfast, we'll head over there with everyone and explain everything to him."

"Ok." Bella nodded as she forked some pancakes into her mouth. "Is there any news on James and Victoria yet?"

"Yes." Jasper nodded as Caius, Marcus, Carlisle and Esme stepped into the kitchen with Charlotte. "One of the nomads has a gift of evasion. So it's hard to keep a track on them. Also ... they um ... they have 2 other vampires with them."

Bella dropped her fork as her eyes widened.

"You mean ... I have 4 vampires after me?" Bella bit down on her lower lip.

"You're safe Bella." Marcus moved to her other side quickly. "We won't let anything happen to you. You're one of us now."

"You mean ... the Volturi has accepted me as a human?" Bella's eyes widened even more.

"Yes." Marcus nodded. "The why's and how's will be explained later. For now, we need to get this threat out of the way and keep you safe."

"Actually, I have a question." Caius spoke up as he stared directly into her eyes. "What do you want?"

Bella instantly knew what he was referring to. She had been thinking about her answer to this question for a long time now. Ever since she met Jasper and found out what he was. She knew what she wanted and it revolved solely around Jasper. She pushed her now empty plate away before leveling her eyes at Caius, meeting him stare for stare.

"I want to finish high school before I'm turned into a vampire." Bella responded. "This is my last year of school because I apparently have enough credits to graduate early. So I'll like to take what would have been my last year of high school to travel the world with Jasper and eat everything the world created. Then, on my 18th birthday, I'll like Jasper to change me. I would also like, depending on today, to give my father the option to change with me. However, I understand that all this depends on how we deal with the nomads. In other words, if I happen to get hurt and it's beyond repair, then I ask that I be changed immediately."

Everyone stared at her, waiting to see Caius' reaction. He smiled as he moved over to Bella and kissed her cheek.

"Beauty, brains, and a kind heart." Caius sighed. "I couldn't ask for a better niece."

"Or a better daughter." Marcus smiled and kissed her other cheek.

Bella blushed but turned her eyes to the most important person in the room. Jasper's eyes were bright gold as he stared at her with complete love and devotion in his eyes. She had never told him before what her plans were, so hearing her decision now made him the happiest person in the world at the moment. She couldn't imagine not spending the rest of eternity with him.

She stood up and leaned into him before kissing him softly. She reached up and stroked his cheek lovingly.

"I told you, I belong to you." Bella smiled at him.

"No." Jasper shook his head. "My body, my soul, my dead heart, my mind, everything I have to offer, belongs to you."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her flushed against his chest as he kissed her soundly. He pulled away and pressed his head against hers, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

"Come on, time to break the news to my dad." Bella murmured before pulling away.

Jasper nodded and scooped her up into his arms. Before she could protest, he shot off into a fast run towards her house. She pressed her head into the crook of his neck and inhaled his calming scent while he ran. Before a full minute had passed, they were standing in front of her house. She sighed as she noticed her father's car already in the driveway.

"Well, time to get this over with." Bella mumbled as she entered the house.

She noticed that everyone was there with her and they followed her silently as she entered the house. She could hear her father moving around in the kitchen.

"Dad?" She called out as everyone entered the living room.

"Bells!" Charlie appeared in the doorway of the kitchen and stopped in his tracks.

She stared at his face as it went from surprise to recognition to frustration.

"Jesus Christ Bella!" Charlie sighed. "I was ok with you hanging out with the Cullens, but you had to go befriend the vampire royalty too?!"

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _So here's the deal, I'm about to be hit with a blizzard, literally. I live in the Washington DC area. So, the next update may not be until Monday. Until then, everyone be safe and wonder how Charlie knew all along about the Cullens. Have a good weekend everyone! I love reading your thoughts!_**


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 16**

 **Bella POV**

The look of shock and utter confusion on Bella's face made Charlie laugh out loudly. He shook his head and walked back into the kitchen to grab a beer before heading to the living room to sit on the couch. No one had moved an inch. Bella knew they were waiting for her to make the first move, but she had no idea how to approach her father. How on earth could Charlie have known? Is he connected to them somehow?

"Sit down Bella, let's talk." Charlie sighed from his spot on the couch. "I know you're confused. But I'm even more confused as to why you've brought the Volturi here."

"How ... how the hell do you know about them?!" Bella shrieked.

Jasper placed a calming hand on Bella's arm. He didn't want to use his power on her, but if this conversation went the wrong way, he wouldn't have a choice.

"I'm a police chief Bells." Charlie rolled his eyes. "I was trained to be observant. Between the Cullens looking completely different and pale, and the number of times I've heard the stories from the reservation bonfires, not to mention the way the reservation people refuse to even allow Carlisle to treat them at the hospital, it was obvious. The Cullens were vampires and the tribe people are probably werewolves. I don't know how the town hasn't figured that shit out yet."

"So you knew all along and you never told me?! You just sat back and let me date a vampire?!" Bella was beginning to get irrational but she didn't care.

"Look, Bells, the Cullens have never caused any problems." Charlie took a sip of his beer. "No missing people, no injured people, and they even send the kids to school. Besides, Jasper is a stand-up guy so far in my books, and Rosalie and Charlotte are nice girl friends for you. Plus, they can easily protect you if anything were to happen to you. So that helps my constant worry about you when I'm not with you."

"So you know about the wolves too?" Bella frowned as she slowly sat down next to her father.

"Well yeah." Charlie shrugged. "I saw Jacob phase once. I never told Billy, but it kind of solidified to me that everything in those stories were true."

"How do you know about the Volturi though?" Jasper wondered.

"Alice." Charlie smiled as he said her name. "Cute little pixie girl, she approached me a year ago and told me that a group of men were going to appear at my house, dressed in red robes. She explained that they were the vampire royalty, known as the Volturi. She said they were going to protect me and Bella, but nothing else. She didn't say why or how. But she never told me you were going to bring them to me. I assumed I would be the one to introduce them to you. Oh well, at least everyone is here now. So, does anyone want to tell me why the Volturi is here, protecting us?"

All eyes fell upon Bella's tiny form. Jasper moved to sit next to Bella and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. Bella instinctively leaned into him, taking courage from his strength as she began to tell her father about her long sordid past.

Even though everyone in the room, besides her father, had already heard her story from Jasper, hearing it now from Bella was even more profound and emotional than they expected. As Bella went over everything that the nomadic vampires did to her, Charlie began to shake. He moved to the fire place and gripped the edges tightly. Jasper tightened his hold on her, using his gift to give her a little more courage.

As she finally came to the end of her tale, she stood up and slowly placed a hand on her father's back. Charlie picked up a picture of him and Renee on the mantle and threw it across the room, shattering the glass frame and splintering the wooden outer frame. He was visibly shaking at this point. Bella quickly wrapped herself around his tall form and pressed her cheeks against his chest.

"If your mother wasn't dead, I would have killed her myself." Charlie muttered. "Saying sorry doesn't change what happened to you and words won't help you. God, I've been a horrible father."

Charlie fell to his knees as he began to cry. Emotions weren't really their thing as father and daughter, but seeing her father so vulnerable caused her to kneel down next to him and wrap her arms around him again. She tried to keep him in a warm cocoon, but nothing could stop his free flowing angry tears.

"You're an amazing father; don't ever think less of yourself." Bella sighed. "You helped me get out of there. You brought me here. If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have been able to meet my soulmate. I wouldn't be as free as I am now."

"I'll make this up to you Bells." Charlie promised. "I'll make sure that I'm a better father to you."

"Oh dad ..." Bella wiped her eyes and kissed his cheek. "You've kept that promise for years."

"Wait, where are these nomads now?" Charlie wiped his eyes and turned to Jasper.

"The last place they were spotted was in town." Jasper sighed. "Which means they're in the area. They also have 2 more vampires with them."

"So 4 FUCKING vampires want to kill my baby girl?!" Charlie stood up, now alert from his military training. "What's the strategy?"

"Wait it out." Jasper answered in a military tone. "We keep people with Bella and you at all times and wait for them to attack."

"Shouldn't we just hunt them down now, since they're in the area?" Charlie frowned.

He didn't like this plan, but he had to hope that these vampires knew what they were doing. He started pacing as Bella moved back to the couch with Jasper. He wrapped her up in his arms and inhaled her scent. Charlie stopped pacing as he realized that Bella was doing the same.

"Soulmates, huh?" Charlie shook his head. "I guess that means that Bella is going to be one of you guys?"

"Yeah dad." Bella gave him a small smile. "But not until after I graduate."

"So, on your 17th birthday then?" Charlie rubbed his neck in thought. "I got the call yesterday from your guidance counsellor telling me about early graduation for you."

"Actually ... 18." Bella smiled. "I want to travel a bit first."

"So once you reach adulthood, you're leaving to join them." Charlie sat back down next to her.

"I was hoping that you may want to change with me." Bella bit down on her lower lip hard, causing Jasper to growl with lust lowly.

"Ah ... shit Bells ... I ... um ... I have to think about that." Charlie looked away. "That would mean leaving Billy and my job."

"About Billy, Charlie ..." Jasper straightened up and pulled away from Bella.

Bella instantly began shaking her head. She couldn't let Jasper tell her father about Jacob. Her father would instantly believe that they were monsters and try to keep her away from them. She gripped Jasper's shirt, but the look on Jasper's face made her back off. He was determined to tell Charlie everything and that meant the issue with Jacob.

"What about Billy?" Charlie frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Jacob kidnapped me last night!" Bella said quickly. "He tried to take me away from them and dragged me out of here last night, ignoring how cold I was and I almost got hyperthermia and I could have died and it isn't the first time Jacob tried this! I mean, he tried it a week ago and then he tried to kill Jasper some time after that. I mean, Jacob had this irrational idea in his head that I belonged to him and he wouldn't take no for an answer! He -"

"STOP!" Charlie growled out.

Bella bit down on her lip and glanced at Jasper nervously. The anger on Jasper's face made her move away from him slightly, but he pulled her right back. She knew that Jasper was going to just take the blame for Jacob's death, even if it meant that Charlie was going to hate him. She had to explain to her father what really lead to Jasper killing Jacob. She couldn't allow her father to be blinded and one sided in this situation.

"Jacob Black ... Billy's son ... came into my home and kidnapped MY daughter last night?" Charlie clenched his fists and punched the nearest wall. "I should have known that Billy would do something."

"What do you mean?" Caius voice appeared out of the blue.

"When I told Billy that Bella was spending time with the Cullens, he got very pissed off." Charlie shook his head. "He had this irrational idea that Bella and Jacob were meant to be since they were so close as kids. But I told him that Bella would decide for herself if she wanted Jacob. He said that Jacob would have Bella no matter what, I just needed to wait and see. Oh Bella would come to her senses soon enough. I didn't know what he meant by that, but to avoid a fight I just brushed it off. But now I know what he meant! I'm going to kill him!"

"I killed him." Jasper pulled away from Bella completely and stood up, facing Charlie.

Charlie stood moving and stared at Jasper. He didn't know what to say at that moment. Bella stood up and moved to place herself beside Jasper. If her father was going to disapprove if him now, she needed to show that no matter what, she would always chose Jasper's side.

"You ... killed ... him?" Charlie's eyebrows lifted. "Literally?"

"Yes." Jasper nodded his head slowly. "I went on the reservation last night, told his alpha what Jacob did to a human, and since it was against their rules, Sam gave me permission to kill Jacob. Although I would have done it with or without his permission."

Charlie's eyes darted around the room as he tried to understand everything that was being said. He took a breath and walked into the kitchen to grab another beer since the last one had gone flat by then. He twisted the cap off and took a long gulp. He moved towards the living room but stopped in the entrance and leaned against the doorframe.

"I should go see Billy." Charlie murmured.

"He doesn't want to see you or any of us." Jasper sighed. "He blames Bella and you by association since she's your daughter. He even ordered the wolves to not help us with the nomadic vampires."

"HE BLAMES MY DAUGHTER?! HIS SON FUCKING KIDNAPS MY CHILD AND THEN BLAMES US WHEN HER SOUL MATE AND PROTECTOR RETALIATES?" Charlie growled loudly, grabbed his car keys and stormed out the house.

"Dad!" Bella screamed.

She knew where he was going and she had to stop him. If he went there, no one would protect him. She ran out the house and grabbed his arm.

"Dad!" Bella yelled. "Look at me!"

"Bells, let me go!" Charlie growled. "I need to say some things to Billy."

"If you go there, the wolves would kill you." Bella pleaded. "I just got you back in my life. Don't leave me yet."

"Bells ..." Charlie looked down at her tear stained face and all the anger in his body disappeared.

His daughter had been through enough. She needed him now, more than ever and he needed to be the father she deserved. He couldn't believe everything she'd been through and yet she was standing in front of him, begging him to stay with her. In that moment, he knew that whatever his baby girl wanted, he would give it to her.

He pulled her against his chest and hugged her tightly. He stroked her hair as she cried and glanced up at the strange vampires staring at them from the porch.

"Alright, let's go in and everyone can introduce themselves. I only know the Cullens after all." Charlie suggested. "Besides, we have a lot to discuss about Bella's safety and strategy."

 **Jasper POV**

Three months had passed since Jasper and the Volturi had confronted Charlie and it had been an easy 3 months since. James and Victoria's scent had disappeared a week after and no news of them had been discovered since. Everyone remained on alert though, always prepared for the day James or Victoria showed up.

A lot had happened though within those 3 months. The biggest thing to happen was Caius and Marcus treating Charlie like a long lost brother. The three of them did everything together; they talked, watched sports and they had recently begun to teach Charlie some self-defense moves that he didn't know of before. Bella was relieved to say the least. With the three of them acting like brothers, they had become even more protective of her than ever. She couldn't even go to the grocery without asking permission first.

The rest of the Volturi, Cullens and Bella had formed a new family, all because of Bella. Everyone loved Bella in their own way, and would easily defend her if necessary.

It had been a relatively peaceful 3 months, with only one hiccup between Charlie and Billy. Charlie was officially banned from the reservation after Billy declared him being a member of the Cullen clan. Charlie was less than concerned since his feelings towards Billy had become pure hatred.

Jasper was glad for the peaceful months that they've been having. It gave him more opportunity to get private time with Bella. They were now inseparable. Although they hadn't gone further physically than kissing, emotionally they were permanently connected. He knew everything about her and she knew everything about him. They spent all day at school together and he stayed with her every night as she slept. He never got tired of holding her, or hearing her calm breathing while she slept.

The only thing they didn't have much opportunity for was going on dates. It seemed that once they were out of school, either the girls wanted time with her or the other guys wanted time with her. Tonight though, he had the perfect date planned. Just the two of them ... finally.

He began to dry his wet hair with his towel as he thought of all the plans he had made for tonight. He glanced over at Peter and grinned.

"Date night, finally." Jasper threw the towel onto the bed and pulled on a black button down shirt.

"Don't go ... not tonight." Peter's eyes were dialated. "I feel like it's a really bad idea."

"Peter, what have you seen?" Jasper dropped the shoe in his hand.

"It's not Bella ... it's Charlie." Peter clenched his fists tightly.

Jasper jumped as his phone began ringing. He pulled it out and frowned at the caller flashing across his screen.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper growled out.

"Peter's right." Alice said quickly. "You need to be with Bella and Charlie now. James and Victoria are on their way. Get to Charlie first!"

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Ok this chapter was hard to write because I had to deal with both son and husband being home. If you guys know me then you'll know that having both boys home means I have 2 big babies to take care of lol. But here it is and I hope you guys like it. Let me know what you think!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 17**

 **Bella POV**

The setting sun shimmered along her light blue sweater, causing blue crystal-lights to bounce off her full length mirror. She straightened her sweater for the 10th time as she tried to think about anything else but Jasper Whitlock. Although they had been technically together for 4 months now, tonight was going to be their first date. It would be the first time she dressed up in something other than t-shirts and jeans. She was so nervous that she had gone to both Charlotte and Rose for help. They immediately came over and dropped off an outfit for her that they knew she would only wear by force. They also helped to style her hair in a way that gave her long curls flowing down her back in a natural way. They knew that she wouldn't wear make up, so doing her hair was the most they could do. They had left her after they were done because she needed some space. She needed to calm her nerves.

She stared at herself in the mirror and once again both hated and loved the outfit. The black leggings were too tight for her liking, it felt like a second skin. The mini jeans skirt came down only to her upper thigh, revealing her long legs completely. The only comfortable thing was the sweater because it fully covered all the scars on her upper body. The entire outfit had been completed with a pair of blue converse sneakers. It was the only thing she had convinced the girls to let her wear, out of pure necessity.

As she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw how beautiful the outfit made her look, but it was still not her style. Then again, it wasn't her style to have friends, or family she could rely on, or even a guy who actually loved her and wanted nothing more than to protect her. So maybe this new Bella could learn to be comfortable in her new clothes ... eventually ... right?

She glanced at the clock on her dresser and sighed. Jasper had promised to pick her up by 7pm, so she still had a half an hour. She decided to get a glass of water to calm her nerves a bit. She descended down the stairs and glanced at Alec and Jane in the living room. Jane had switched with Felix, who was patrolling the area with Dimitri. Alec flipped the channel to some housewife reality show and instantly started laughing as Jane looked over at Bella.

Jane had been a roller-coaster at first for Bella. She refused to talk or have anything to do with Bella until Bella cornered her a few weeks ago. It was then that Bella realized how young and sad Jane was. She was so used to people treating her like a child instead of the 500 year old vampire she really was. She thought that Bella was going to be like everyone else but Bella quickly rectified that problem. She began to treat Jane as more of a friend than a little girl. In less than a week, Jane had quickly become one of Bella's most trusted people.

"Bella, you look amazing." Jane stood up and moved over to her.

"Thanks." Bella looked away before the redness in her cheeks appeared.

"Why are you nervous?" Jane wondered. "You've been together for so long, and you guys practically sleep in the same bed every night."

"First date really." Bella sighed. "I just don't want to let him down in his choosing to be with me."

"Bells, that man loves you from here to Mars and back." Alec pipped up. "At least he's not like these husbands on the show, cheating on their wives and shit."

"Alec, you're watching way too much tv." Jane growled.

"Sis, just chill!" Alec rolled his eyes. "Watching Bella ... being here ... it's like we're on a permanent vacation."

Jane grinned in response before turning back to Bella. She narrowed her eyes at Bella before disappearing up the stairs. Bella turned and entered the kitchen to get some water. As she downed her first glass, Jane reappeared with some mascara and lip gloss in her hand.

"No objections." Jane insisted. "I get to add to this outfit and it's not like I'm about to paint your face or anything."

Bella sighed and just nodded her head. Jane giggled uncharacteristically and pushed her to sit on the kitchen table. As she quickly applied some light mascara to her eyes and some pink lip gloss to her lips, she smiled in satisfaction. The small additions enhanced Bella's already beautiful face tenfold.

The phone in Bella's pocket began vibrating as Jane finished up. She pulled it out and smiled at her father's name appeared on the screen.

"Hey dad!" Bella answered with a wide smile. "Are you coming home on time today or going over to hang out with Marcus and Caius?"

"Well, I just got called to an ongoing robbery near the Newtons store. Probably some kids trying to be cool." Charlie chuckled. "But after I'm heading over to the Cullens to watch some football with Marcus and Caius."

"Who's with you right now?" Bella wondered.

"I think Felix is patrolling around." Charlie replied. "I'm ok Bells. It's been quiet lately so maybe they've moved on. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you to have a good time with Jasper tonight. I know you guys have been looking forward to tonight for weeks now. It's not hard to have a proper relationship with everyone around, so enjoy tonight and I'll see you guys in the morning. I love you Bells!"

"I love you too dad." Bella smiled to herself. "Be safe!"

He hung up before she could say anything else, which meant he had gotten to the Newtons store. She glanced at the clock on the microwave. 10 more minutes. She wondered what Jasper had in mind. She had wanted to go see the new Avengers marvel movie with him, but it all depended on what he had planned.

She moved into the living room and sat down between Jane and Alec. They watched tv in comfortable silence as they waited for Jasper.

"Bella!" Peter's voice shrieked as he stormed into the house from the front door.

Bella jumped up and turned to Peter, instantly on edge. She knew that Peter wouldn't come barging in unless something was wrong.

"Oh god, what's happened?" Bella stood up and began firing. "Where's Jasper? Oh no, what's happened to Jasper?!"

"It's not Jasper, Bella." Peter sighed. "It's your father. The nomads are here. We think they're after your father. Jasper just went to find him at work. Felix and Dimitri are heading to him now."

"But, he's not at the station!" Bella's face turned ghostly white. "He's at the Newtons store. They reported a robbery."

"Shit!" Peter growled and pulled his phone out. "He's at the Newtons store major."

Bella grabbed her car keys and stormed past Peter, but he grabbed her arm quickly and pulled her back.

"I'm going to my father, Peter." Bella said with more authority than the Major. "Either you come with me or you don't."

Peter groaned and rubbed his face quickly.

"Come on sweetie, it'll be faster if I run. The store isn't far from here. But it is far from the station." Peter lifted her into his arms comfortably. "Jane, come with us. Alec call everyone."

Peter shot off into a fast run towards the Newton store. Jane ran alongside him and within 3 minutes, they were standing outside the Newton's store. Bella instantly noticed that her father's car was the only car in the lot. There wasn't a sound in the air and that made her more nervous than usual. She moved towards his car as Jane headed for the store.

The car was empty, but she spotted a small photo of her and her father stuck on the dashboard. She fought back her tears as anger began to seep into her system. She ran quickly for the store and stormed inside before Jane or Peter could stop her.

"Dad!" She screamed.

"Bella?" The weary and weak voice of her father sounded from the back of the store.

"Wait Bella." Peter snapped as he moved to her front. "I can smell them. They're still here. Something was masking their scent before. But whatever it is, it's gone now cause I can smell them back there."

"I'll go." Jane silently moved to the back of the store before Peter followed behind her. Jane went further back into the inventory room, but Bella stopped as she spotted her father bleeding out on the ground behind the register.

"Da ... daddy?" Bella moved over to him and fell to her knees.

She ignored the fighting sounds coming from the other room and pulled her father's head into her lap. She couldn't see where he was hurt, but she could tell that he was bleeding everywhere.

"I love you daddy!" Bella cried out as Charlie's eyes began to flutter close. "Stay with me! Please! I just found you, I can't lose you!"

"Baby?" Charlie choked out as blood sprouted from his mouth.

"He's dying Bella." Carlisle's voice drifted to her.

She hadn't even noticed when he arrived. Tears began flowing then. He was dying. Her father was dying.

"Dad? Dad please. Look at me for a second." Bella pleaded.

"Bells?" Charlie's eyes fluttered open. "You look beautiful baby. I ... I don't think I can ... walk you down the aisle."

"Dad listen to me." Bella said firmly through her tears. "I'm going to let them change you, ok? I need you with me! PLEASE LET THEM CHANGE YOU!"

Bella waited what seemed like hours but eventually Charlie nodded his head. He gave consent, which was a big deal because he had still been on the fence about being changed for months.

"I'll do it." Marcus walked up to them. "He's like a brother to us already. This is only natural."

Bella nodded and moved away. She didn't want to see her father get bitten. She had better things to do. She stormed into the inventory room and stared at the two vampires cornered and pinned against the wall with steel rods and chains. They hissed at her before Jane inflicted more unbearable pain upon them with her gift. Jasper was standing next to her with Emmett and Peter.

Jasper turned to Bella and began to approach her, but she shook her head at him. She didn't need him yet. She had something to do.

"Emmett, rip their arms off." Bella ordered, her voice easily matching the Majors authoritative tone.

Emmett obeyed instantly. He'd never seen that look on Bella's face before and it scared him. He quickly ripped their arms off, ignoring their screams of pain.

"Why did they send you?" Bella questioned.

"You think we'll tell a blood bag anything?!" One of them yelled.

"Alec?" Bella called.

Alec appeared in the room instantly. He had been guarding them all from outside with Felix, Dimitri, Charlotte and Rose.

"Take away their sense of sight." Bella ordered.

Alec, like Emmett, followed her instructions instantly. The new vampires' screams of terror made the others in the room flinch with fear, but Bella stood her ground.

"Why did they send you?" Bella asked again.

"I won't tell you shit, human!" The same one from before yelled.

"I'll give you back your sense of sight if you answer me." Bella offered.

"Fuck this." The other vampire broke. "They sent us to kill your father. He was the last human on their list that you gave a damn about."

"What's their plan?" Bella asked.

"They're building an army. A newborn army." He answered quickly.

"What are their powers?" Bella shot at him.

He kept his mouth shut, refusing to answer that question, although Bella couldn't figure out why.

"Keep them there." She ordered as she walked back into the store.

She glanced at her father still lying on the floor but now shaking with pain. She knew that it meant he was turning into a vampire. Jasper had explained the process to her. She walked down the aisles until she spotted what she was looking for. She headed back to the room and fired up the new blow torch.

She moved over the one who was answering her questions and instantly pointed the fire to his eyes. He screamed out in agony but Bella didn't care. She was out for blood.

"What are their powers?!" Bella screeched not even letting up on the blow torch a little.

"The red headed one! Victoria, she has the power to evade! It's how they've been working around all of you for months." He answered. "James is good at tracking but that's it! So far no new born has any powers."

"You fool!" The one next to him yelled.

"Thank you." Bella turned off the blow torch. "Peter, Alec, Emmett, kill them."

She reached out for Jasper, turned on her heel and walked out. Jasper wrapped an arm around she shoulder and led her out of the room. All the adrenaline pumping through her system, mixed with anger, disappeared.

"We have to get to the Voltera." Jasper whispered. "We're going to need their army."

"I know." Bella sighed. "So much for finishing high school."

The loud and unbearable screams from the vampires and her father caused her to glance back at the room. They were being tortured and she didn't even care. Something had been awakened in her today. She felt as if she was no longer weak girl who allowed the nomads, Phil and her mother to hurt her before.

The pain from seeing her father dying and seeing him in pain from going through the change finally broke her down. She almost fell to her knees if it wasn't for Jasper scooping her up into his arms.

 **Jasper POV**

He held her close, giving her the comfort she desired. They needed each other now more than ever. 4 vampires were easy, but a newborn army was something else entirely. From Jasper's experience, he knew that not everyone would survive if the newborns attacked. He didn't know who would survive and who would die, but he knew that Bella and he would live. He would make sure of it. At this point, the anger he had inside of him from watching her go through even more pain now with her father, caused the Major to want to hunt down the nomads.

Going to the Voltera was all about keeping Bella safe. He knew that the nomads would bring their army to Italy, and once he trained the Volturi guards himself, he knew that they could easily take out the nomads and their army. It was like the 1900's all over again. But this time, he had something worth fighting for. That Major was back …

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _It's almost the weekend guys and the snow is almost gone! Yay! Hope this was a good chapter. See you all at the next update! Love your feedback!_**


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 18**

 **Jasper's POV**

15 hours and 17 minutes. That's how long it took everyone to pack up, get on a plane and head to Italy. Aro had ordered a private jet the second he heard of what happened in Forks. Jane and Charlotte had rushed back to Bella's house and packed up any and everything they thought was necessary and sentimental to Bella and her father. The Cullens had quickly packed up their house and got their affairs in order for their trip to Voltera. No one knew how long they were going to be stuck in Italy for, so they packed as much as they could.

Bella was in too much shock and pain to do anything. She clung to Jasper as if he was her last life line, and he held her close, whispering constantly how much he loved her and how he would never let anyone hurt her. Unfortunately, Charlie needed to be somewhat sedated during his change and since Jasper was taking care of Bella, the task of Charlie fell upon Alec.

Seeing Charlie in so much pain was making Bella freak out even more. So Alec used his abilities to erase Charlie's sense to feel anything. But after 12 hours, Alec was beginning to have a hard time. Dark circles had formed under his eyes and he had begun to shake from the stress of controlling Charlie. Jasper knew he wasn't going to last much longer and since Bella was still in shock and not saying a word to anyone, she didn't need to see Charlie go through any more pain. Jasper had no choice. He had to do something that was going to cause him pain, but he would rather feel pain than to see Bella in pain.

"Bella, I know you can hear me and I know you're still in shock." Jasper whispered into her ear gently. "But I have to do something now to help your father. In order for me to do that, I'm going to have to let you go."

Bella clenched her fists tighter around his shirt as he said that. Jasper looked around and saw the looks of pity everyone was giving Bella. His eyes landed on Peter and he saw a determined look in his eyes.

"Would you be ok if Peter held you so that I could help your father?" Jasper suggested quietly.

Bella's eyes moved for the first time since they left the Newtons. She glanced over at Peter and nodded her head slightly. Peter stood up and walked over to them. He sat down on the opposite side of Bella and opened his arms welcomingly.

"Come here sweetheart." Peter cooed to her. "Big brother is here."

Bella leaned into Peter's embrace but still held a grip on Jasper. She was stronger than they had thought. Jasper reluctantly pried Bella's fingers from his shirt and placed them on Peter's shirt. But, she didn't grip it.

"It's alright lil sis." Peter sighed and tightened his arms around her. "This shirt was only 10 bucks from Walmart."

Bella bit down on her lower lip and clenched Peter's shirt just as tightly as she had Jaspers. Once he saw that she was going to be ok in Peter's arms, Jasper moved over to where Alec was sitting next to a laid out Charlie. Jasper placed a hand on Alec's shoulder and concentrated on Charlie. Once he had a grasp of Charlie's emotions he allowed his gift to take it away from Charlie and internalize it within himself.

Pain. Burning ... searing ... pain engulfed him completely. He curled up into a fetal position and waited. He tapped Alec's shoulder lightly to indicate that he could stop using his gift now. Once Alec pulled his gift back, the pain intensified for Jasper. He pressed his mouth closed because he knew that any sound of pain he made would be worse for Bella to witness at this point. As he took in Charlie's pain, he shoved some calmness towards Charlie's system. Once he had a well-balanced flow between him and Charlie, he leaned back and waited for their arrival to Italy.

Taking in Charlie's pain reminded him instantly of Maria and her methods of raising newborns. But he knew that this was different. This was Bella's dad, his future father in law. He closed his eyes and focused on Bella.

Thoughts about her kept him sane and it made the process easier. He thought about her kindness, the love she always radiated towards him whenever they were near each other. Even in her shocked state, he could still sense her love for him. He thought about how authoritative she had been at the Newtons. The Major, in particular was completely turned on at witnessing that. He had wanted to whisk her away and just claim her like a barbarian. But Jasper knew that Bella deserved something better. Although she wasn't a virgin, she was still a novice in making love. She only knew of pain, so Jasper knew he needed to show her how amazing in could really be. But only when she was ready. After yesterday, he had no idea when she would be ready or when they would even find the time.

He knew that once they got to Voltera, he would be needed to train the army, including Charlie, so he wouldn't have much quality time to spend with her. He wished things were different. But he wouldn't change anything for the world. Finding his mate, no matter what the obstacles, was better than anything he could imagine.

"Attention passengers, please prepare for landing." The voice of the pilot cut through the air like a knife.

Jasper glanced over at Peter once more and smiled as he saw his brother hold Bella in loving and protective arms. He braced himself as he felt the plane descend down to the runway. Once the plane landed safely he stood up and followed Marcus as he carried Charlie out to a waiting tinted SUV. He glanced back at Bella, who was being carried by Peter, before entering the car and keeping his gift focused on Charlie.

The drive to the Volturi's castle was a quick 30 minutes. They pulled into an underground parking garage that was filled with various high speed cars. He followed Marcus as he carried Charlie off to a well-furnished bedroom. He placed Charlie on the bed and glanced over at Jasper.

"Are you planning to subdue his pain till his change is complete?" Marcus wondered.

Jasper inclined his head slightly as he stared into Marcus' eyes. Marcus already knew what he was trying to ask of him.

"I'll watch over her." Marcus smiled slightly. "She's my daughter after all. I'll take care of her until you're finished with Charlie."

Jasper inclined his head again and watched as Marcus leaned over to Charlie's ear.

"See you soon brother. Don't worry about Bella. We're taking good care of her, so hurry up and come back to her. To us." Marcus patted Charlie's shoulder and disappeared from the bedroom.

Jasper sat down on a chair next to the bed and took in more of Charlie's pain. Now that Bella wasn't near him, he could react the way he wanted to. He bent over and released a loud shrilling scream of pain.

 **Bella POV**

Numbness was the only thing she was feeling. In less than 24 hours, her entire world had been turned upside down. She had seen her father dying in front of her, she had become dangerously feral and torturous, she had begged for her father to be changed and after hearing some of the pain he was going through with the change, the shock of everything finally caught up with her, and numbness took over. She had stood aside, wrapped in Jasper's comforting arms and watched as her friends packed up everything important in Charlie's house before putting her on a plane to Italy. She was grateful for Alec muting her father's senses because hearing him scream in pain was becoming unbearable. She had fully understood what Jasper's plan was when he called Peter over. Knowing what he was about to do made her love him even more, if that was even possible.

Peter held her close, but he couldn't give her the calming comfort that Jasper provided. His jokes though, made being without Jasper easier to bear. Once they arrived at Voltera, she was whisked away by Peter to a room filled with book shelves.

The ceiling was at least 15 ft tall, and every inch of wall surrounding the large room was covered in books. There's was a ladder that was attached to the shelves that seemed to move around the entire room. There was a tall canopy bed positioned in the middle of the room that had sky blue sheets and plump pillows. She pulled away from Peter and walked father into the room. For some reason, the room had a better calming effect on her than Peter. She noticed a large desk standing in front of two double glass doors that seemed to lead out to a balcony. She moved over to a door next to the desk and found a huge blue tiled bathroom, set up with a large tub and adjoining glass encased shower stall. She smiled at the double vanity sinks and closed the door quietly. As she made her way back to the middle of the room, she spotted an acoustic guitar on a stand next to the bed. On the other side of the room was another door that she was sure lead to a huge closet, but she had no intention of unpacking or anything yet. She sat down on the bed and inhaled deeply, the relaxation pouring out from the room was both welcoming and confusing.

"This is Jasper's room." Peter stated as if sensing her conflict. "Well, I guess it's your room now too."

Bella smiled and laid back on the bed. She closed her eyes and began to think about Jasper. Her mind instantly drifted to how much she wanted him. She knew that he was waiting for her to make the first move, but with everything that had been happening, the days spent getting to know everyone, there hadn't been any time for them to actually do anything more than cuddle and kiss. She had planned to finally show him how much she wanted him last night after their date, but then ... everything happened.

She sat up suddenly as she remembered what he was currently doing for her. She jumped off the bed and narrowed her eyes at Peter.

"Where is he?" She asked quickly.

"He's with your father right now." Peter moved to block the doorway in anticipation.

"Peter ... he needs me." Bella said softly.

"I know." Peter sighed. "But he's going to be pissed off if I take you to him. He doesn't want you to see him like that right now. He's literally feeling what your dad is going through. He's doing it for you."

"Come with me." Marcus appeared behind Peter. "I'll take you to him. Believe it or not, but she can help him right now, Peter."

Bella watched as Peter tried to make a decision. She bit down on her lip as tears slowly began to flow from her eyes.

"Ok." Peter moved away. "But I'm going to be in the room too. I won't leave you with him in the state he's in right now."

"Thank you." Bella smiled slightly and followed Marcus and Peter down the hallway towards the room Charlie was kept it.

She gasped as Peter pushed open the door and revealed Jasper to her. Bella clutched her chest as she saw and heard Jasper screaming in pain. She moved towards him but Peter pulled her back hard.

"Bella, I don't think that's a good idea." Peter whispered.

Bella stared at Jasper and noticed that his eyes were pure black. He was in more pain than she had ever seen before. She wretched her arm from Peter's grip and moved again towards Jasper.

"Bella!" Peter called out before Marcus placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Look at them." Marcus whispered.

Bella stepped up to Jasper's curled up screaming form and quickly wrapped her arms around his body. She pulled his head against her chest and inhaled his scent. Within seconds Jasper had stopped screaming and his eyes returned to their butterscotch color. They were calming each other.

Peter stood back in shock. He had never seen a mated pair so in sync with each other before. He was glad that Jasper had found Bella. In all his years of knowing Jasper, nothing and no one had such a good effect on him

"Can you see if you can get him some blood?" Bella asked in barely a whisper.

"Yes." Peter nodded quickly and left the room.

Marcus stood there still and watched the pair. He had only seen one other mated couple so in tuned with each other and it was him with his beloved late wife. He was worried now, because losing his wife had almost destroyed him, but finding Bella centuries later had brought him back to life. He couldn't let either one of them go through that kind of loss though. He vowed then to kill these nomads and protect his new family.

He sighed and quickly left the room, giving them the privacy they needed. Bella ran her fingers through Jasper's hair before bending her head and pressing her lips lightly to his.

What was meant to be a small kiss quickly transformed into a heated and needed exchange. Bella poured out all her love and desire for him. Jasper pulled away and stared into her deep brown eyes. She was telling him what he had been waiting for months to hear. She was ready. She inhaled deeply and threw all the lust she had for him directly at him. He groaned as his body responded instantly. She was ready and she wanted him now.

"Here you go." Peter called out as he walked over with a warmed blood bag.

"Get Alec now!" Jasper ordered in his Major voice.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _So I wonder if Charlie will have powers or not? Hmmm. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. Lemons are next! Maybe ... idk ... you think they've waited long enough? I love reading your comments! See you all next time!_**


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 19**

 **Jasper POV**

The embarrassed look on Peter's face was a nice change from his constant smugness. Jasper narrowed his eyes at Peter, waiting for him to leave and get Alec. But Peter glanced around the room, worriedly instead.

"Alec isn't ... um ... he isn't here Major." Peter muttered. "Jane took him into the city to hunt freely. You know they rarely do that here unless it's necessary and he lost a lot of energy, so ... it was necessary."

Bella sighed and pulled away from him slightly. Jasper could feel her frustration mixed in with understanding. He knew though that this wasn't the place or time to finally claim her. She was clearly trying to distract herself from her father.

A light knock on the door brought his eyes back to the front of the room. Marcus was standing there with Aro at his side. Aro glided into the room and offered his hand to Bella.

"Why don't we take a tour of the castle and grounds?" Aro offered.

Bella glanced at Jasper again before nodding her head in acceptance. She took Aro's hand after giving Jasper a kiss on his cheek. She nodded to Peter at the door, who was still holding a blood bag in his hand.

"Take care of him, Peter." Bella sighed. "I don't want him to do this, but he's not going to listen to me."

"When a vampire finds his mate, the happiness of their mate matters more than anything else. So, in his eyes, your unhappiness and sadness of your father going through the change is more important than anything else. I would do the same thing if I was him." Peter tried to explain.

"But I'm unhappy now because I see _my_ mate in pain." Bella frowned.

"That's part of the sacrifice sweetheart." Peter shrugged. "We can't all be happy all the time."

Bella gave Jasper one more longing look before following Aro and Marcus out of the room.

 **Bella POV**

The Volturi castle was the perfect mixture of old and new. Each room was furnished with things that were centuries old, but held some things that were more modern. She walked through the different levels and halls as Aro pointed out which rooms belonged to whom and for what purpose. Everyone who lived in the castle had a room of their own, although the size of the room depended on the rank of the person. The Kings had the largest rooms, then Jasper and Peter were given the second largest rooms because they were considered Princes. The next rank was the high guards that were made up of Alec, Jane, Dimitri, Felix, and Renata. The rest of the guards were scattered around the castle, taking up different positions. However, they all trained together on the same level.

Bella followed the two Kings as they led her out to the training grounds. At least 50 guards were currently training with Dimitri leading them in different offensive strategies. Bella could barely keep up with their fast movements and speed. She knew that this is where she would be spending most of her time though, since Jasper was set to train the guards in a specific newborn battle strategy. She instantly began to worry about his mental state. Would he be ok with returning back to those difficult days with Maria? She knew that it wouldn't be the same, but on some level things would seem similar. She sighed and reminded herself that no matter what, she would be there to remind him that those times were over.

Marcus had left the library as the last room to visit because he knew how much Bella was addicted to books. Bella said goodbye to Aro as he excused himself to go deal with some King matters. She had grown fond of Aro during their short tour. He seemed kind on some level and held an air of pride as they moved from room to room. There was no doubt that he was proud of all he had accomplished so far for the vampire world.

As Marcus pushed open the large double doors of the library, Bella's eyes bugged out. Never before had she seen so many books and most were first edition copies. She beamed at Marcus who relished in being able to distract her mind from Jasper, even if it were just for a few minutes. After moving around the library for an hour, Bella's stomach began to growl as she yawned. Hunger and tiredness had arrived.

"Come child." Marcus took her hand in his gently. "Let's get you back to your room and I'll send someone up with some food."

Bella nodded and gripped Marcus' arm as he led her back to her room. She knew it was going to take her a while to memorize all the hallways and rooms, but it wasn't impossible.

Marcus kissed her forehead before leaving her in Jasper's room. She only sat down for a minute before there was a knock on her door. She opened it slowly and saw a tall, buff man standing with a covered tray in his hands.

"Miss Swan?" He asked.

Bella nodded her head and gave him a small smile. The first thing she noticed about him was that he was human. The second thing she noticed was that he was extremely nervous.

"Master Marcus ordered some food for you." He explained.

"Oh, thank you!" Bella smiled a bit and reached out to take the tray.

"Allow me, Miss." He pushed his way past her and into the room.

He gently placed the tray on the bed and removed the cover. The plate was packed with chicken lo mein, vegetable fried rice, sesame chicken and a bowl of wonton soup set aside it.

"Wow." Bella grinned as she inhaled the scent.

"I was asked to make this because it's your favorite." He smiled at her. "Compliments of Master Marcus."

"Again, thank you!" Bella sighed. "I'm so starved."

She stood there, staring at him in anticipation. She wanted him to leave, so she could finally eat, but he seemed reluctant for some reason.

"Oh … um … would you mind tasting it, so I'll know if it's to your liking? In case you want it again?" he suggested.

"I could always just come down to the kitchens after I'm done and tell you." She shook her head. "There's no need to stay here and wait for me to eat."

"Please, I insist." He pleaded a bit desperately.

Bella frowned and took an initial step further away from him. Something wasn't right about this man. He seemed almost … deranged, but she didn't want to seem rude to him.

"I don't like people watching me eat." She stuck to her guns. "Don't worry, I'll come tell you how it tastes immediately."

She moved over to the front door and turned the knob to open it. She hadn't even realized that he had closed it after entering the room.

"You're not going to make this easy for me, are you?" he sighed and faced her with a new look on his face.

Bella gasped slightly, recognizing that look instantly. It was the same look that James and Phil would give her before hurting her. The look meant that he was both deadly and insane.

"Who sent you?" she blurted out.

"Forgive me." He sighed and quickly pulled a hand gun from behind his back.

Bella stood shock still. Her father had prepared her for many situations as an officer, but nothing like this. A man was pointing a gun directly at her chest and there was no escaping him.

"I didn't want to do this." He suddenly began explaining. "But, Mr. Mason threatened to kill my entire family. I have a wife and a son. I can't lose them. So, I have to do this."

"Mister … Mason? Do … do what exactly?" Bella stammered.

She was buying time. She hoped that someone would sense her distress. She called in her mind for Peter … Marcus … Jane … Rose … Jasper … Jasper … Jasper!

"He wants me to bring you to him. If I fail then he plans to torture and kill my family." He was crying now.

Bella could sense that he didn't want to do what he was about to do. But still, she couldn't figure out who this Mr. Mason was.

"I can't go with you." Bella said gently. "If I go with you, everyone in this castle will hunt you down and not only kill you, but kill your entire family anyway. Listen to me carefully, put the gun down and I'll … I'll help you. I'll try to save your family. I'm part of the Volturi. I can help you."

"You?!" he laughed then. "You can't help me! You're human! We stand no chance against them out there. I have to protect my family."

Before she could say anything else, the door she was leaning against was pushed open. The impact propelling her directly into the man's arms. She cursed to herself as she felt the man spin her around, hold her tightly against his chest and press the gun to her head. She looked up into the onyx colored eyes of the man she loved most in this world.

Jasper was crouched down low in defense mode with both Marcus and Caius behind him. She wanted to say something to calm them all down, but who was she kidding. She had a gun pointed at her head. If she said anything now, the man might freak out and pull the trigger. A shot to the head meant instant death most times.

"Let her go before I kill you." Jasper's voice sounded deadly.

Bella knew then that Jasper was gone. The Major was in front of her. There was no chance for this man's survival now.

"Jasper, he's being threatened." Bella said quickly. "Some guy called Mr. Mason threatened to kill his family unless he brought me to him."

Jasper instantly calmed down a little and stood up. She knew then that he was familiar with this Mr. Mason.

"Your family will be protected." Jasper said quickly. "I will take care of Mr. Mason for you, but only if you release my mate now!"

Bella felt the man stiffen behind her. He was debating his options. Whoever this Mr. Mason was, he had definitely done a number on this man.

"Please, listen to him." Bella pleaded with the man.

Before he could respond, Bella felt his arms being pulled away from her chest. He screamed as he was thrown against the nearest wall. Peter had him pinned by the neck in less than a second. She looked behind her and saw that her balcony doors were open.

She felt to her knees in relief as Jasper wrapped his cold and calming arms around her. He held her close and she tried to ignore the man's screams, but was failing miserably.

"Peter, stop!" Bella snapped.

Peter stopped his squeezing and glanced back at Bella in confusion.

"Who is Mr. Mason?" Bella questioned, looking directly at Jasper. She knew that he knew who Mr. Mason was.

"That's Edward's human name." Jasper explained.

Bella entire body went rigid. She stood up, anger flooding through her completely. There was no calming her down at this point.

"Dimitri!" she screamed.

In less than a minute, Dimitri appeared in the doorway. He looked around the room in confusion before resting his eyes on Bella.

"Are you currently doing a job for anyone at the moment?" she inquired.

"No." he shook his head. "Just waiting till training with Jasper starts tomorrow."

"Take Jane and track down Edward and Alice Cullen." She ordered like a real pro. "Bring them here … unharmed."

Dimitri glanced at Caius, who nodded his head in consent. Dimitri gave her a bow before disappearing from the room.

"Felix!" she screamed again.

Felix appeared in a second. He had been with Dimitri the whole time.

"Yes, miss?" he tilted his head to the side.

"Please go to … um … I don't know your name." she glanced back at the man in Peter's grip.

"Timothy, miss. Timothy Flint." He answered.

"Go to Mr. Flint's house and watch over his family." She explained. "If anyone comes near them to cause them harm, kill them. "

Felix nodded his head and disappeared. Bella turned to Peter next and narrowed her eyes at Timothy. She wasn't sure what to do in this situation. If she let him go, he could easily go to Edward and give him a heads up. But she wasn't sure if keeping here was a smart idea either.

"Timothy, you have attempted to kidnap me, and by extension take me to someone who would have killed me." She took a deep breath. "Until Edward and his mate arrives, you will be kept in a cell. We will take care of you, and ensure you are safe and healthy. Once Edward is brought in, there will be a trial where you will need to testify against him. If you chose not to, out of fear or something else, then you will be killed now. However, your family would still remain safe. So, are you willing to testify?"

"Yes." Timothy nodded his head quickly.

"Good, Peter, please take him down to a cell and give him something to eat." Bella asked.

Peter glanced at Jasper but nodded his head. He dragged the man out of the room, leaving Bella to face Jasper, Caius and Marcus.

"She's ready." Caius stated with a smile on his face. "You paid attention to everything we've been telling you about us for the past few months. You are ready."

"Ready for what?" Bella nervously pressed herself into Jasper's arms.

"Bella, you are Marcus' daughter." Jasper explained. "Which makes you not only a member of the Volturi, but … a member of royalty, like me."

"You mean … like a princess?" Bella's eyes widened.

"Yes." Marcus smiled. "You're ready for your position."

"No." Bella shook her head quickly. "I don't want the position to be official until I'm turned."

"I agree." Caius smirked at her. "Damn she's smart."

Bella beamed a little but glanced up at Jasper worriedly. She knew that the Major was still there. She had to calm him down fast. That was her job.

"Can I have … some time … with …" she inclined her head to Jasper.

Marcus and Caius nodded their heads before leaving the room and closing the door on their way out. Bella turned into Jasper's arms, facing him completely. She leaned up and kissed his forehead … his eye lids … his cheeks … and hovered over his lips.

"As much as I love and appreciate the Major, can I get Jasper back, please?" she murmured against the corner of his lips.

Jasper growled loudly and seductively before picking her up and slamming her onto the bed. She gasped in surprise before releasing a moan as his lips covered hers hungrily.

This was it. It was time for her to claim him and let him claim her. It was time to finally be one with him. She was ready. She was wet … and ready.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I hope this was a good one. Let me know your thoughts. Thank you to everyone who's reading and keeping up with me. Love you all! BTW, it wasn't looked over for errors yet. So I may edit later._**


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 20**

 **Jasper POV**

For decades he had been waiting for her … and for this moment. He won't deny that he had had sexual partners in the past, but after finding out that he was going to meet his mate, he had been partially celibate. Partially because … well … masturbation is a must when things are tough. He had to admit that he had been masturbating a lot more during the past 4 months, but after today, he was sure there wasn't going to be any more need for that deed.

He pulled away from Bella's burning lips and stared down at the beauty underneath him. He smiled at her as he felt all the love and lust she was pouring out towards him. He closed his eyes and focused hard. He wanted to show her exactly how much she meant to him. He opened up and pushed every ounce of love he could conjure towards her. Bella's mouth parted slightly as she released a strained breath.

"Jasper …" she said softly with a slight huskiness in her voice. "I love you too. I never thought I would have found you. I never expected to be happy … to be loved … to be cared for. I thought my life was meant to be doomed from the moment I was born. But you … you showed me this whole new world of true love. I wouldn't give this or you up for anything. I love you … so unconditionally."

"Shh." Jasper whispered and kissed her lips gently. "Let me show you how much I really love you."

He bent down at kissed her lips again, slowly and tenderly this time. There was no rush. His tongue came darting out and began its assault on her lips. He traced each contour of her lips as she opened her mouth to release a moan. On cue, he slipped his tongue into her mouth and instantly began rubbing against hers. She tasted like fresh strawberries. In reminded him instantly of smelling his mom's strawberry pie baking in the oven when he was younger. That is what Bella did for him. She always reminded him that even though he was this strong, unbreakable monster, he still had a soul and human thoughts.

He slipped his hand down to her thighs before grabbing them roughly and pushing them apart so that he could nestle himself between her legs. He pressed his already throbbing but still clothed erection against her center. If there was any doubt that he was ready for her, it had just been deleted from her mind. He started rubbing himself up and down her center as he trailed his lips from her mouth down towards her neck.

He paused slightly as he felt her pulsing jugular against his lips. His instincts reminded him of how easy it would be to drain her now, but his desire and love for her outweighed those instincts immensely. He started sucking on her neck lightly, groaning as she kept releasing soft moans. He reached down to the hem of her sweater and slowly lifted it so that her bra covered breasts were revealed. The sight of her breasts was too much for him. He pulled away slightly and gripped the top of her sweater.

"I'll buy you a new one." He growled out as he ripped the sweater down the center, pulling off the bra at the same time.

Bella gasped in shock and instinctively moved her hands to cover her breasts. For some reason, the idea of her trying to hide herself from him made the Major agitated as he rose to the surface.

"Don't do that!" the Major hissed.

Bella, as if sensing the Major, slowly pulled her hands away from her naked chest.

"I will never hurt you." The Major reasoned. "I'm here to protect you and love you always."

Bella nodded her head in acceptance and lifted her hands to his shoulders.

"Kiss me." She begged.

"No." Jasper shook his head as he smirked at her. "I feel like … nibbling."

He took one last glance at her perky breasts before bending down and taking the left one in his mouth. He grazed his tongue across the nipple before nibbling lightly with his teeth. He relished in ecstasy as Bella moaned and arched her back towards him.

"Jasper!" She gasped out as he moved to her other nipple.

"I'm going to prove to you that every part of you is delicate and perfect." He whispered huskily as he moved down to her stomach.

He kissed every inch of her stomach before reaching down and unbuttoning her jeans. He gripped the top of the jeans and pulled it down and off of her in one pull, bringing her panties off with it. He tossed them aside before bending down to kiss her inner thighs. Every inch of her skin was smooth. There were scars all over her inner thighs and stomach, but they had healed to the point of becoming a new skin on her body. Seeing the scars though, angered him all over again. He couldn't wait to get his hands on these nomads.

"Jasper." Bella sat up and cupped his face in her hands. It was as if she knew what he was thinking. "I'm here now ... with you. I love you. I'm yours."

He kissed her roughly, no longer caring about his thoughts. He pushed her back down and sucked on her lower lip as he reached down to rub her clit lightly.

"Oh God!" Bella moaned out as she spread her legs wider for him.

He wanted to taste her so bad, but he knew he only had so much control left before he exploded himself. But still, he wanted her to cum first. He slipped a finger into her soaking wet entrance and growled out at how tight she felt around his finger. He slowly pumped his finger in and out of her, while still rubbing her swelling nub with his thumb.

He pulled away from her lips to stare down at the goddess below him. Her eyes were glazed over with lust and it matched perfectly with the way her long hair was spread out around her in a tangled mess. Her mouth had formed a permanent "O" as she moaned constantly. Each moan becoming louder than the next.

"Cum for me baby!" He growled at her. "Trust me and let go!"

She didn't need any more encouragement. In less than a second, she screamed out his name, arched her back higher than before and came all over his fingers. She began to shudder as she slowly came down from her natural high.

Jasper pulled away for a second to discard his clothes. He hovered over her and once again saw and felt the love in her eyes. She reached out and traced her fingers over each of his scars before leaning up to kiss each one.

He released a soft groan as his own body shuddered from her touch. Knowing that she was seeing him completely and still didn't care about his scars made him happier than he thought possible.

"This might hurt ..." he whispered down to her as he pushed her open wider.

He lined himself with her entrance and quickly covered her mouth with his as he pushed into her. She moaned loudly into his mouth which only made him growl in response as he pulled out and plunged back in.

"Yes ... Jasper ... fuck!" She began screaming out.

He leaned up slightly, gripped both her legs and drilled into her faster. She couldn't stop screaming at this point. But the screams were pure happiness.

"Jasper! Faster! Ugh ... harder." She begged.

He smirked at her before grabbing her waist and pounding into her slightly faster. He was still aware that his mate was human and didn't want to hurt her too much. But he did oblige to her request a little. He was grunting at this point and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. He wanted her to cum one last time before he emptied himself out in her.

He reached down and lightly rubbed her nub again as he increased his speed a little more. Bella tightened her grip around his waist with her legs which caused her walls to tighten around his member. He growled in response and pounded her faster than most humans could handle, but she was screaming in pleasure too much to even notice if she was pain.

"Cum baby ... cum with me!" Jasper growled out.

He pinched her nub and groaned as Bella squeezed her thighs tighter around him. She screamed out loudly as she exploded. Feeling her warmth on his cock caused him to slam into her hard before he exploded inside her with a loud growl.

He pumped two more times into her, emptying himself completely before collapsing ontop of her. He used his elbows to make sure he wasn't crushing her as he felt her fingers run through his hair.

"Jasper ... I ... I never knew ..." she stammered out of breath.

"Shhh." He said softly as he moved to her side. "I know babe, I know."

He pulled her against his chest and held her close as he brushed the tangles in her hair out with his fingers. She sighed in contentment as she stroked his chest with her fingertips

"I love you." She whispered as her breathing began to even out.

"I love you too Bella. More than anything." He kissed her head before he realised that she had fallen into a deep sleep.

 **Bella POV**

The sounds of birds chirping made Bella stir slightly. She groaned instantly as she realised that every part of her body was sore, but it was a good sore. The kind of sore that you would beg for. She sat up quickly and realised that she had been sleeping on Jasper the entire time. She looked away as she blushed but he couldn't stop smiling at her.

"Good morning babe." He drawled out too sexy for her own good.

"Jasper ..." she sighed as memories of last night poured into her mind.

She never thought that sex could be so amazing and enjoyable. But Jasper had proven to her that it was. It made her angrier knowing that what the nomads had been doing to her was really just to show her pain. She shook her head and pushed those thoughts back. She wouldn't think about them now. She was with Jasper and nothing in the world could make her happier.

She stretched her arms and back and moaned out in pleasure. Last night had been the most amazing experience of her life but it left her craving more. She glanced nervously at Jasper as she noticed his new erection. She had no doubt that he was feeling her lust.

"You sure you ready for round 2 babe?" He teased as he pulled her down on top of him.

Bella squealed as she sat up slowly and moved her legs to his sides so that she could straddle him. She wanted to touch him everywhere, just like he had touched her last night. She leaned down and kissed his lips hungrily. She was more than ready for round 2.

Jasper sat up quickly and began pushing his cock against her already hot entrance. But a loud knock on the door made them both growl out in anger.

"What!?" They both yelled at the same time.

"Um ... well ... we have Edward and Alice." Peter's voice came in through the door. "They're waiting in the main hall."

"Ok." Jasper sighed. "Babe, why don't you take a shower and I'll send some breakfast up for you."

"No." Bella shook her head. "I want to be there when their trial starts. Let me shower quickly and then I'll grab a sandwich and eat in the main hall while the trial begins."

"Ok, that sounds fine." Jasper smirked slightly. "I would ask to join you in the shower, but that would only lead to us wasting more time."

"Oh, I don't think 'wasting' is the word." She smiled sweetly. "But round 2 will have to wait a little bit."

She jumped off the bed and ran to the bathroom before the growling Jasper could stop her. She laughed as she closed the bathroom door and turned on the shower. As she began washing the fresh tangles from her hair, she began to wonder what the trial was going to be like.

She had only met Alice a few times, and she didn't see anything bad or wrong with her. It wasn't Alice's fault that her mate happened to have a thirst boner for her, but if this trial went the way she thought it would go, then Alice was going to end up a newly single vampire.

She couldn't believe that in just a few minutes the fate of a vampires life was going to be in her hands. She smiled to herself. Justice was more fair in the vampires world than the human world. She was going to make Edward pay. First Edward ... then Victoria. James she wanted to leave for last. She had something special already planned for James. She smiled evily to herself. The Major was rubbing off on her and she didn't mind a bit.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _So there's the lemon. I hope it's to everyone's liking. More will come, of course. Can't wait to see the feedback. See you next update. Edwards days are clearly numbered lol!_**

 ** _Ok, so to answer some questions:_**

Will we get some kind of explanation as to how his father got turned?

 ** _Jasper isn't Caius's blood son. Similar to how there are bonds with soulmates, there are other bonds between father and son, daughter and father, mother and daughter, brothers, sisters, etc. You don't have to be a blood relative to feel a fatherly pull to someone, and vice versa. That's what I'm trying to show here._**

No one who has been through so many different kinds of abuse for so many years is getting over the symptoms of it in 2 days. I don't care how awesome they are, she's not going to be that easily touched or trusting.

 ** _Having gone through a lot of abuse myself, I agree. It takes a while to trust someone, but when you meet that certain person, your fears of being touched and your fears of trust goes out the window, only for that person because you know that deep down that person won't hurt you. This may not be the case for everyone, but in my situation, that's what happened. So, I used mine for Bella. But remember, this is just a story guys … it's not meant to be real lol. We can have fun with this._**

Are we going to get an explanation of how she's Marcus's daughter? Marcus is thousands of years old.

 ** _Yes. I will go into it more later on, but for now, there are some things that need to be taken care of. This story is just beginning. I have a lot planned for it._**

 ** _I hope these answers helped! I love the feedback!_**


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 21**

 **Jasper POV**

The sound of chains stopped everyone in the hall from talking. But the incessant sounds of complaints coming from the prisoner made everyone growl in anger. Jasper took a quick glance around at everyone in the hall. Most of the elite guard had decided to be present because to be honest, no one had ever liked Edward Mason/Cullen. It was only because of Aro's interest in his gift that most people chose to be pleasant towards him. But even Aro, who was smitten and protective of Bella, was angered at what Edward had tried to plan. In Aro's mind, not only had he tried to harm his niece, but he had caused him to question his own guard. How could no one have suspected the new chef?

Jasper smirked as he noticed Edward's appearance. Not only were his clothes messy, as well as his hair, but his eyes showed that he hadn't eaten in a long time. They were pure black with both anger and hunger. Edward's eyes slowly moved towards Jasper's as his own smirk settled upon his lips. But he couldn't intimidate the God of War.

More chains were sounded as Alice Cullen was brought into the hall as well. Alice also looked unlike herself. Her designer shirt and pants were both torn, which revealed to Jasper that a guard had tried to have fun with her. He clenched his fists at that revelation and turned to his father.

"I know." Caius muttered. "We will take care of the guard later. It doesn't change what was attempted on Bella."

Jasper nodded in agreement and ignored the pleading look that Alice gave him. He waited until some of guard locked the chains into the hooks in the ground and stepped aside before he relaxed. They were all waiting for Bella to arrive, but Jasper knew that by now, she was probably making herself some breakfast.

"Charlie only has 10 more hours." Marcus whispered to them. "Maybe we should have waited till he woke up. I'm sure he would want to do something to Edward for his attempt on our daughter."

"Bella is the one who will decide the sentencing." Aro replied. "Maybe she will sentence him to death by her father's hand."

"Oh if she does, then she's more my daughter than I thought." Marcus sighed.

"You need to explain your bond to her." Jasper intervened. "She doesn't understand it too much. She feels a strong connection to you, but since no one has really explained the bonding to her, she doesn't know what it means."

"Hmm, ok." Marcus smiled. "I'll take some of her time after this trial, if that's ok with you, Major."

"It's not me you should be asking." Jasper chuckled. "I dare not speak for Bella. She's my equal. All I can do is love, protect and make her as happy as I possibly can."

"Someone finally matches the Major." Caius smirked and patted Jasper on the back.

"What the hell are you waiting for!?" Edward's angry voice echoed around the hall.

"We're waiting for a very important person, who will determine the fate of you and your mate." Aro stated simply as he pulled out a tablet from under his seat. "In the meantime, I shall catch up on Downton Abbey. I must say, I'm falling in love with Mary character. Maybe I should find her and turn her."

"Oh please." Caius rolled his eyes. "Sybil is by far a much better character than Mary."

Jasper smiled genuinely at the two of them. Since they both had been getting to know Bella, she had introduced them to the 21st century. Aro now had a particular interest in TV shows and movies, which made Alec very happy. Caius, by Aro's insistence, had joined him in viewing some of the shows and was now as hooked as Aro.

"Sybil dies." Bella sighed as she walked into the hall with a plate in her hand. "But don't worry, she marries Tom."

"You lie!" Caius gasped and leaned back into his throne, pouting. "Why must the one I like … die!"

"It's all about keeping the show interesting." Bella laughed and came to sit in Jasper's lap.

Jasper glanced down and noticed that her plate was filled with scrambled eggs, toast, and hash browns. He smiled and nuzzled the back of her neck, inhaling her scent deeply. She always kept him centered now.

"Who cooked for you?" Jasper wondered.

"Jane showed me where the kitchen was, and I made it myself." Bella shrugged. "I like cooking, I'm going to miss it soon, so I might as well get as much as I can now, right?"

"I'm sorry." Jasper frowned. "Am I going to be taking away something from you when you don't need to cook anymore?"

"Cooking isn't something that I want to do forever." Bella turned to face him. "Being with you is what I want. Cooking can't even compare to that."

She pressed her lips against his lightly. Jasper growled deeply and nibbled on her lower lip. He wanted everyone in the hall to know and understand that she belonged to him and only him.

"How could you all stoop so low." Edward's voice cut through them like a knife. "She's just a stupid human girl! She shouldn't even be allowed in here. Does the Volturi now break their own rules?"

At the last comment, all the Kings sat up in their seat and glared at him. Jasper tightened his grip on Bella and waited for Aro to retort.

"Bella is my daughter by right and bond." Marcus, surprising everyone, said. "You better chose your next words carefully because I may call this trial void and just kill you myself."

Edward just rolled his eyes and looked away. Jasper could feel his fear easily though. To everyone in the room, Caius was the one they feared the most, but that was only because no one really knew how evil and protective Marcus really was. He had made everyone around him think less of him while he wallowed away in his depression. Meeting Bella had essentially saved his life and Jasper knew that nothing would stop him from protecting his new found daughter at all costs.

"Edward Cullen, you are here because it has come to our attention that you threatened the life of one of our most protected guests; Miss Isabella Swan. Do you agree?" Aro began, but there was a tone of laziness in his voice. Jasper knew then that he no longer cared a thing for Edward or his power.

"I don't agree." Edward snapped. "Why would I risk my life for some human? I never now, nor have I ever attempted to harm Isabella Swan."

"So, you deny that you threatened and sent the Volturi chef to kidnap and bring Bella to you?" Aro threw at him.

"I would never do that." Edward scoffed.

"I see." Aro glanced at Bella.

Jasper held in his laughter as he looked at Bella. She had her mouth stuffed with eggs and toast, and was staring at Aro with her big doe eyes in wonder.

"Bring forth the first witness." Aro ordered.

"First?" Bella swallowed. "I thought we only had one witness."

"It seems that during the night, some other things came to light." Marcus leaned over and whispered into her ear. "Don't worry dear."

Bella nodded her head and shoved some more eggs into her mouth. Jasper knew that the smell of human food was slightly annoying some of the vampires in the room, but out of respect for the Kings, they were containing their frustration.

All eyes turned to the human now entering the hall. Edward's eyes turned onyx as he realized who the witness was. He growled and hissed at the chef in both anger and warning, but the chef surprised Jasper. He kept his focus on the Kings and Bella.

"Thank you for agreeing to your testimony today, Mr. Flint." Aro began. "Please explain how you happened to have met Mr. Cullen, and explain the conversation that led up to your current problematic position today."

"Uh … sure." Mr. Flint nodded his head and kept his eyes averted from Edward. "Well, Mr. Cullen approached me on my way home from here a few nights ago. I knew what he was, from working here with everyone around me, but I had never seen him before. He pinned me against the wall in an alley, not far from here, and he told me everything that he knew about my family. He then threatened to kill them if I didn't do exactly as he said. He wanted me to drug Miss Swan, and take her to him. I didn't know what to do! He threatened my family! I had to do what he wanted! If I didn't, I would lose my family! I'm so sorry Miss Swan! I'm so sorry. I would never intentionally hurt you! I'm not that kind of guy."

Jasper inhaled deeply, feeling the truthfulness in his words. Bella leaned back into Jasper's arms some more, giving him the calming warmth he needed. The anger rolling off of Edward was becoming too much for him.

"Your family is as good as dead!" Edward screamed. "You think I'm the only one who knows about them? How stupid do you think I am? I prepared for every scenario, you fool!"

Bella jumped off Jasper and stood at attention. She narrowed her eyes at Edward before glancing at Marcus.

"Can someone check in with Felix, please?" Bella bit down on her lower lip and Jasper could feel her nervousness.

"Relax, my dear." Marcus touched her arm gently. "His family is already here. Felix brought them here last night. I believe they are having breakfast right now."

"No!" Edward bellowed as he tried to break his chains.

"I suggest you shut up now." Alice suddenly hissed.

Edward turned to her and Jasper knew he was reading her mind. Alice was currently having a vision and from the way Edward's eyes widened he knew it wasn't a good vision. Jasper had a strange feeling that he already knew what the vision was, so he leaned back in his chair and waited for it to play out.

"I think we all know what the results of this trial will be, but just for safe measure, bring in the other witnesses." Aro called out.

The double doors of the room opened up loudly as Rosalie stormed in. Emmett grabbed her around the waist quickly as she tried to detour towards Edward. Jasper held in a chuckle. Feeling the resentment and hatred from Rosalie, directed at Edward was funny, but it was funnier to see Emmett who held more hate in him, pull her away.

"Rose?" Bella's eyes widened as she made a move towards her best friend.

"No, Bella." Jasper quickly pulled her back. "Wait till after the trial. It's almost over."

Bella nodded her head and settled back into Jasper's lap. He took the now empty plate and placed it on the floor so that she would be more comfortable.

"Rosalie Hale, will you please repeat what you told me earlier today please." Caius nodded to Rose.

"A few months ago, on the day that Edward and Alice left our coven since it was discovered that Bella was Edward's singer, he threatened to come back for her and in essence, he threatened to drain her." Rose stated.

"Yes." Emmett nodded. "I can attest to that. I was there too."

"We are ready to sentence Edward Cullen then." Aro stood up and moved to the center of the room. "We know what must be done. However, we have decided to allow Isabella Swan to decide Edward's fate."

All eyes turned to Bella, but Jasper was surprised to find that she was looking at Alice. Bella took a deep breath and moved to stand next to Aro. Jasper stood up quickly but didn't follow her. He knew that she needed to do this on her own. She was strong and he was more than proud to stand behind her as she took control.

"Alice, is Edward your soulmate?" Bella questioned.

Everyone waited in silence for Alice to answer. Jasper knew that they were in fact soulmates, but if Alice was smart, she would lie to save herself.

"Yes." Alice finally replied with a sigh.

"So, if he dies, then you will feel like dying too." Bella frowned and turned to Edward. "Do you see what you've done to the woman you truly love? Because of your bond, she followed you into her own doom. You really are a selfish son of a bitch."

Edward tugged hard on his chains, almost breaking it as he tried to lunge for Bella. Jasper was in front of her, with Aro, in a heartbeat.

"I guess you really are just that stupid." Bella rolled her eyes and turned to Marcus and Caius. "He's not important enough for me to care about what happens to him. I just ask that you make Alice's death quick. She doesn't deserve to be tortured, but she does deserve to die since she never even tried to stop him or warn anyone of what he was going to do."

"Very well." Aro nodded and moved to stand in front of Edward. "Edward Cullen, you are to be sentenced to a torturous death. Each limb you have will be ripped from you and burned before your very eyes. Alice Cullen, you will be sentenced to a quick death by dismemberment and instant burning. Is there anything that either one of you will like to say?"

"I'm happy for you Jasper." Alice said softly. "I cared for you and I'm glad you finally met your mate. I see your future being a happy one."

Jasper didn't say anything in return. There was nothing left to be said anyway. She had made her bed and now she had to lay in it.

"You won't kill me that easily." Edward smirked. "But either way, Bella will die before you're able to turn her. You think I'm the biggest threat? Wait till you meet the nomads. They had a lot to say, and they have a lot of plans for you, Bella."

Jasper growled as he pulled Bella against his side. Her emotions were swirling out of control. He glanced down at her, worried now for what she was feeling, when suddenly, all her emotions stopped. She straightened her back and stared directly into Edward's eyes.

"You don't frighten me." She hissed.

Aro moved towards Edward and grabbed his hand. Whatever Aro saw in Edward's mind was enough to make Jasper pull Bella further back.

"Kill him now!" Aro screamed at the guards behind Edward, before he turned to his brothers. "We have a problem."

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I'm sorry for the delay in updating, but I've been very sick these past few days. Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Can't wait to read the feedback, and see you all next update!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **This is rated M for a reason.**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 22**

 **Bella POV**

In all the time she had known the Volturi, she had never felt nervous or worried before. But the look on Aro's face made her question everything, especially the safety of those she loved. She was pulled out of her emotions though as she noticed the guards dragging Edward and Alice away by their chains. Killing wasn't usually performed in the hall, she already knew that. There had been special occasions, but that was only when Caius got too pissed off.

"Wait!" she called out to the guard taking Alice away. She walked over to Alice and stood in front of her. "Take Edward out first. I need to speak to Alice."

The guard nodded and dragged Edward out against all his protesting.

"Alice, do you really love him?" Bella narrowed her eyes. "I only ask because if I saw Jasper being dragged to his death, I would be devastated and I'd be begging for mercy on his behalf. I don't believe that you're his true mate. I'm not even sure that you love him, but because of your gift, you probably saw yourself with him, but I don't believe that he's your true mate. Am I right?"

Alice glanced around the room nervously before she stopped upon Aro's face. She sighed and held her hand out to Aro. There was a gasp from one of the other Kings, but Aro ignored it and took Alice's hand. Aro's eyes widened before he dropped her hand quickly as if it was burning his own palm.

"Leave Alice Cullen chained in the hall. I need to converse with my brothers." Aro ordered to some of the guards in the hall. "Come with me, Isabella and Jasper. You're needed for this conversation."

Bella nodded and turned on her heel. She grabbed Jasper's hand and followed Aro out of the hall towards a small conference room. There was a long oval table in the middle of the room with chairs going around the entire table.

"This room is sound proof." Marcus said to her gently, as if reading her mind.

She smiled at him in appreciation and took a random seat at the table. Marcus, Caius and Jasper followed suit, with Jasper seating next to Bella protectively. She leaned into him and cupped his cheek gently.

"I love you." She whispered. "If it were me, I would be fighting for your life."

"As would I, babe." Jasper kissed her gently before Aro cleared his throat.

"Some of you know that I would never read Alice Cullen's mind." Aro began. "But something told me to today, especially when she so willingly gave her hand up."

"Why haven't you read her memories before?" Bella wondered.

"Because it's a bit uncomfortable to see the future fates of those I love, as well as myself, before it actually happens. It makes me uncomfortable." Aro sighed. "But I'm glad I read her memories today."

"What did you see, brother?" Caius asked with a frown on his face.

"Edward has been physically abusing Alice ever since they met." Aro deadpanned. "He has her hooked to him out of pure fear. She thought that they were mates because she had initially allowed him to abuse her for some unknown reason, but after a while she knew the truth. They're not now, nor were they ever, mates. But she is extremely terrified of him, especially since he can read her mind more easily than others. She could never get away from him because he would know. That spoilt piece of shit has raped Alice for decades and no one knew any different."

Bella slammed her fists on the table and stood up angrily. She didn't need to hear anymore. Alice was going through what she went through. Alice needed help. She ignored everyone calling her name and entered the hall. She narrowed her eyes at Alice, who was now looking down at the floor in shame.

Bella shook her head and stormed out of the hall. She could feel Jasper following her but she didn't care. She had a job to do. She stopped suddenly and stared up at the ceiling in the darkened hallway.

"Rose!" she screamed.

Rosalie appeared at her side in less than a second. She grabbed Rose's hand and led her down the hallway towards the staircase that led to the cells. The sound of Edward's screams echoed around them as they walked down to the torture chamber. Bella glanced at Rose and smiled evilly at Rose's confused look. But Bella knew that if there was anyone who would understand the situation as she did, it would be Rose.

She pushed open the door to the chamber and stared at the partially dismembered Edward. One arm was missing and his other arm only had his hand and forearm missing. There was a pile of burnt ash in the corner of the room and Bella smirked at Edward. But Edward didn't seem fazed in the slightest.

"Come to witness the only way you could control me bitch?" Edward sneered.

Jasper growled angrily but Bella placed a calming hand on his shoulder. She stared into his eyes and hoped that he saw the determination in hers. She was not going to bend down to this piece of filth. She walked around the room until she spotted a long piece of an iron pole. She picked it up, barely and carried it over to Rosalie. She handed it to Rose, who took it but gave her a thoroughly confused look.

"Edward Cullen has been raping … physically and mentally abusing Alice since they met." Bella stated. "I don't have the strength to do what needs to be done, but you do, Rose."

For the first time since they met, Rose's eyes turned black with anger. She picked up iron rod and moved to the back of Edward. She nodded to the guards to move aside.

Fear!

Finally, fear was seen on Edward's face. He knew what was coming and he began to shake his head, but his cries for help fell on deaf ears. Rose pushed him forward and bent down towards his ear.

"Tell me how it feels to have someone else abuse and degrade you, Edward." She sneered before she shoved the rod up his ass.

Edward screamed out in pain as Rose pulled it out and rammed it back into his glory hole. She repeated the process multiple times until the rod got stuck inside his ass. She stepped aside and glanced at everyone in the room. The men had their heads turned away from Edward, not wanting to witness his torture, but Bella stared at Edward with slight joy marked across her face. She picked up the nearest blow torch and moved towards Rose. She turned it on and shoved the flame into Edward's ass.

"May this be a lesson to anyone who tries to take advantage of a girl, human or vampire!" Bella yelled as she increased the flame.

The fire entered Edward's body and he screamed as he stared burning from the inside out. Bella watched as his ass and upper body slowly turned into ash. His legs fell off of his ashen torso and Rose took the time to light his legs on fire. After a few minutes, only his head remained.

"Rose, open his mouth for me." Bella murmured.

Rose complied happily and held Edward's mouth open as Bella shoved the blow torch into his mouth. His screams of pain slowly subsided as his head slowly burnt to the ground. Bella turned off the blow torch and placed it on the ground as she turned to face the other guards and Jasper. The guards quickly stepped aside, afraid of this little human, but Jasper had no fear. He was actually proud that she had it in her to do that to Edward in the first place.

Bella ran into his arms and pressed her ashen face against his chest. He held her close as she began to sob quietly. Rose came over and touched her shoulder gently. Bella turned to Rose and pulled her against her chest fiercely.

"No one will hurt us Rose." Bella said positively. "But now, we have to take care of Alice. She's probably so lost right now."

"I don't understand how I couldn't have seen her abuse this whole time." Rose dry sobbed against Bella's shoulder.

"It's ok." Bella reassured her. "But now, she needs us. Let's go."

They walked out the chamber, leaving the guards to clean up the mess and headed back to the hall. Alice hadn't moved from her position, but the Kings had returned to their seats. Bella nodded to Marcus and moved over to Alice. She reached up and touched Alice's cheek gently.

"Edward won't hurt you anymore, Alice." Bella said softly.

The sincerity in Bella's voice caused Alice to suddenly heave over in dry sobs. To everyone's surprise, the big Dimitri appeared next to Alice and pulled her against his chest. Bella stepped away because Alice seemed to want to cling to Dimitri. She stared up at him and the loving look on his face made her cry even more.

"I'm here." He whispered into her ear as he held her close.

"Unchain her, please." Bella demanded to some of the guards around them.

In less than a second Alice was free from her chains and now completely in Dimitri's arms. She pulled away slowly and rubbed her face gently.

"Alice, I'm sorry for what happened to you." Bella said as she rubbed her back lightly. "But, would you be willing to help us with the nomads? Your gift would be more appreciated."

"Bella's right." Aro smiled from his chair. "I was going to ask you myself."

"Yes." Alice nodded and stared at Bella. "I owe you for saving me from him, and I owe you, Aro, for reading my mind to see the truth."

"Rose and I know what you went through, Alice. We're going to be here if you ever need to talk. We'll always listen and we'll help as best as we can. Rose helped me and now we're both going to help you." Bella explained as Rose nodded her head in agreement.

"You only have 2 weeks." Alice sighed and turned to the Kings. "I know that Aro read Edward's thoughts, so he knows that the nomads now have an army of at least 30 newborns. You're going to need a lot more help. You'll need to recruit everyone who has battle field experience."

"Damn it." Jasper frowned. "It's only me and Peter who know how to effectively defeat the newborns."

"You need to swallow your pride and call Garrett." Alice turned to Jasper. "Between the three of you, the Volturi guard will have a chance. If you could somehow convince … Allastair, then we'll be fine. But I haven't seen his decision yet. So that's still undecided."

"Who are Garrett and Allastair?" Bella wondered as she turned to Jasper.

"Two old friends … who are not very happy with me or Peter at the moment." Jasper sighed. "But I guess I have to grovel now."

"No, you don't." Caius stood up and pulled his phone out. "Carlisle can call Garrett, they're close. I will deal with Allastair."

"So, we have 2 weeks." Bella sighed. "Two weeks to prepare for them. What can I do?"

"Just try to stay out of trouble. Always move around here with someone trustworthy with you." Jasper slowly turned into Major mode. "I want you to stay with me at all times actually. So, starting today, you'll be with me while I train some of the guard with Peter. Is that ok with you?"

"Yes." Bella nodded her head.

"There's one thing that's going to be a problem." Aro slowly stood up from his seat. "The nomads have recruited Stefan and Vladimir."

The entire room went silent after Aro's statement. Bella looked around at everyone, who were all staring at Aro as if he had grown two heads.

"Fuck!" Jasper began pacing the room as he gripped his hair in frustration.

"Who … who are they?" Bella's voice cracked with fear. She had never seen Jasper so freaked out and frustrated before.

"Come Bella." Marcus outstretched his hand. "You and I need to talk about some things, and I will explain our history to you."

"I'm not going anywhere without Jasper." Bella shook her head.

"Likewise babe." Jasper stopped pacing and pulled her against his chest. "I'll never let anyone hurt you. Come, let's go with Marcus."

"Come Alice." Aro offered her his hand. "Let's find you some accommodations."

"She'll stay in my room." Dimitri said quickly but with a sense of finality in his tone.

"Is that ok with you, Alice?" Aro questioned.

"Yes." Alice answered, her eyes never leaving Dimitri's.

Bella watched as Alice left the hall with Dimitri, a look of wonder on her face. She was a little concerned, but she knew that Dimitri would keep Alice safe and he would be there for her when she was ready to talk.

"Let's go, Bella." Jasper took her hand gently. "Marcus has a lot to explain."

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _So, the next chapter will be the big explanation that some of you have been asking about. I hope this chapter was good though! See you all soon. Thank you for all the reviews and feedback! I love that you all love my story!_**


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 23**

 **Bella POV**

Holding Jasper's hand was like feeling a constant low surge of electricity run through her entire body. She gripped his hand tighter as they followed Marcus upstairs to the Royal quarters. As she passed her and Jasper's room, she took a peek in from the open door and saw that nothing had changed. They continued on down the long hallway until they arrived at a large door with the letters "M.V." initialed on it.

"Please come on in." Marcus gestured as he pushed open the door.

Bella stepped in before Jasper, slightly nervous because she had never really been in Marcus's room before. She was quickly relieved at the simplicity but exquisiteness around her. The room was painted snow white, which was the perfect backdrop for the numerous paintings that littered the walls around the huge room. There was large bed that was positioned in front of the balcony doors, along with 2 night stands on either side of the bed. The bed, itself, seemed to have been made in the 10th century, for it had intricate Celtic patterns cut into the wood around the frame and head board. There was a simple Greek desk and chair near the front door, leaving the rest of the room bare, except for two doors that possibly led to a bathroom and closet. The only problem with the room was that Bella had no idea where she should sit. There was only the bed or the single desk chair.

"Don't be nervous dear." Marcus touched her shoulder gently. "Please sit on the bed with Jasper, and I'll pull my chair over here."

Bella nodded and sat down indian style, pulling Jasper with her.

"So, I should start this off by asking you what you would really like to know." Marcus said as he pulled his desk chair towards them.

"I understand that Jasper and I are soulmates because I know that everyone finds their better half. But this whole father-daughter thing is confusing me. I already have a father, so I'm not sure how I'm supposed to be your daughter too … I guess." Bella rattled off.

"My gift entails the ability to see different bonds between people." Marcus began. "Take Rosalie, for example. You and Rose are very close. Wouldn't you say that you are practically sisters?"

"Um … yeah. I guess." Bella shrugged. "We treat each other like sisters."

"My gift shows me that your bond with Rosalie is a sisterly one." Marcus smiled. "It's that strong. Your bond with Charlotte is similar, but not as strong as Rosalie's. So, while you and Charlotte have an unbreakable bond of friendship, you and Rosalie have an unbreakable bond of sisters. You don't have to be blood related to feel a certain way towards a person."

"I could see that." Bella nodded.

"My gift also shows me that your bond with Caius, is that of an uncle, because it's not as strong as a fatherly bond, but he does feel extremely protective of you." Marcus continued. "At least, that is what I see from my gift."

"It must be insane to see all these bonds between so many people at once." Bella murmured.

"It is, but it's also nice to see how people really feel about each other." Marcus leaned back in his chair. "Like Alice Cullen, she was a hard one to crack for me because I knew the truth but I knew there was a reason why she was hiding the truth. My gift had shown me that she held no bond to Edward Cullen at all. But now I know the reason for her denying the truth. However, it was quite funny to see how long it took Dimitri to realize his bond with Alice."

"Oh! So they're truly mates? I was wondering about that." Bella smiled to herself and glanced up at Jasper. "He seemed so protective of her."

"If you hadn't stopped the guards from taking Alice away, I knew Dimitri would." Marcus grinned. "So I wasn't going to blow her whistle just yet."

"Ok, so I'm getting it now. I mean, it makes sense. Everyone feels a different way about everyone. I have this feeling of utter and complete trust when it comes to you, so I'm guessing that's the father-daughter bond thing working, right?" Bella's eyes widened with interest.

"Yes." Marcus chuckled. "You see, when we become vampires, it's impossible for us to have children anymore. So, finding our mate is part of our life, as well as finding our 'children'. In Caius's case, he found Jasper and instantly felt the fatherly bond towards him. In my case, it was you, Isabella. I have been waiting for you for centuries. It was the only reason I haven't killed myself since losing my mate. Since Caius, Aro and I have already established our bonds of brotherhood, it was only natural for them to feel the bonds of being an uncle towards you. But for me, I feel like a father to you, and as such, you are my daughter by bond. Which means, you are a Princess of Volturi by right. Just like Jasper is a Prince."

"But … what about Charlie?" Bella bit down on her lower lip. "He's my father too … and he's been good to me since I left Renee."

"Oh Bella dear, I would never try to take you from him." Marcus laughed. "My bond with your father is that of brothers. You are old enough to make your own decisions, but I love you like a daughter and will always protect you because you are my own child. Just like Charlie would. You're basically getting two fathers for the price of one. We will never compete for your love, but we will be here when you need either one of us. In the meantime, we will protect you as best we can. That's all."

"That's a relief because I don't want to hurt Charlie." Bella ran her fingers through her hair. "What does being a Princess mean? What would I have to do?"

"Well, to be honest … nothing really." Marcus shrugged. "You and Jasper have the choice to come and go from here as you please. Jasper, for example, has been living in the states for decades, but calls us every now and then to check up and offer help if we need it. And when he's here, if all the brothers are out of the castle, he's the one that everyone will come to for advice, help, and he will carry out trials in our absence. But essentially, he can do whatever he wants. The vampire world, however, will always see him as royalty and treat him as such."

"So, is that what I would have to do?" Bella wondered. "Conduct trials and just be in charge of things when you all are gone?"

"Yes." Marcus nodded. "But we will train you in everything that we do. However, it won't happen till after you're turned."

A knock on the door made Marcus stand up quickly in a protective mode. He moved over to the door and opened it. Peter smiled smugly from the opposite side of the door with a covered tray in his hand.

"I thought little Bella might be hungry." He shoved the tray into Marcus' hand. "Bye Bella!"

Bella giggled a bit and waved at Peter who disappeared before Marcus could say anything. Marcus rolled his eyes and placed the tray on the bed next to Bella. She removed the cover and inhaled the scent of Chicken Alfredo, Garlic bread, and Caesar salad.

"Marcus, tell me about the Volturi." Bella took a bite of the garlic bread. "What's the history? Who are Stefan and Vladimir?"

"Oh Bella, that's a very long story, so why don't I give you the shortened version for now." Marcus smiled and resumed his seat. "I was born 1700 years ago. I was a Prince and the deadliest fighter in my land that is now called Greece. I was hunting with my guards when something hard hit me on the back of my head. I was unconscious for a while, and I remember feeling pain … unbearable pain. When I finally awoke, I realized that I was no longer human. I thought I was a monster. I met Aro a few days later. He didn't know who changed me and it wasn't him. But he was changed 100 years before me, so I decided to stay with him. At least until I learnt how to control myself. Aro seemed to make friends wherever we went and he was very good company. After a while I began to fully trust him. We roamed for about 200 years before we came upon Caius. He was dying from many battle wounds, but something told me that he was going to be important to us. You see, I didn't know about my gift then. So, Aro showed me how to turn a human, using Caius as an example. We waited for 3 full days before Caius finally awakened, and he's been with us since."

Bella rubbed her throat while listening and Jasper quickly left the room for a second, returning with a bottle of water for her. She smiled in gratitude and nodded for Marcus to continue his story that she was finding very interesting. It was like listening to an audiobook.

"About 50 years after that, we came upon a large coven of vampires in Russia." Marcus continued.

"60 years!" Caius's voice echoed into the room.

"It was 50!" Marcus fired back.

"60!" Caius returned louder.

"Not this again." Aro's voice reached them faintly. "It was exactly 53 years later. So both of you shut up about it!"

"Fine, 53 years later." Marcus smiled at the giggling Bella. "We never really came upon other vampires before, at least not in the great number that we found in Russia. We realized that Stefan and Vladimir were the leaders of the coven. Blood brothers, both turned by an unknown vampire. Aro, Caius and I had been roaming together in the shadows. We knew that it was safer if humans didn't know about us. But Stefan and Vladimir had a different philosophy. They ruled the humans and treated them like slaves. Have you ever heard of Vlad the Impaler?"

"No fucking way!" Bella pushed her now empty tray aside. "That's who's helping the nomads?! I've read so many stories about him. He was the worst and devilish ruler in history."

"Yes, he was." Marcus sighed. "We quickly realized that most of those in their coven didn't like the way they ruled our species, so, we fixed it. We rallied them to our side and took over their castle. They ran away in defeat before we could catch them, but we burnt their castle to the ground. We led the coven to Voltera and took up residence here. We've ruled our race since then as fairly and justly as we could."

"If the Volturi is so respected and powerful at this point, why haven't we been able to catch the nomads then?" Bella thought out loud.

"Because they have a vampire among them with the gift of evasion. They can shield themselves from those around them." Marcus deadpanned.

"Oh, I see." Bella sighed. "So, Stefan and Vladimir are only joining for revenge. I'm so sorry that I brought all this to you all."

Marcus moved to the bed so fast that she got hit with whiplash. He pulled her against his chest lovingly and stroked her hair.

"Don't ever feel like this is your fault." Marcus growled. "The fault lies with the nomads who broke the law and hurt you to begin with!"

Bella bit back her tears and nodded her head in acceptance. She knew though that if she had never moved to Forks, none of this would have happened. She would have just died and saved everyone all this drama.

"So now we just train everyone and hope that we win whatever battle is coming?" Bella glanced between Jasper and Marcus.

They both nodded their heads before a loud piercing scream rang through the room. Jasper stood up quickly and shared a look with Marcus.

"Take Bella back to your room." Marcus ordered. "I'll go deal with it."

"What's going on?" Bella questioned as Jasper picked her up and ran towards their room.

He kicked their door close and took her into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He placed her on the counter and moved to the door to try to hear anything going on.

"Jasper, what the hell is going on now?" Bella groaned. "Can't we get any fucking peace?"

"Your father's awake." Jasper stated.

"What!?" Bella jumped off the counter. "Then we need to go to him! He needs to see that I'm ok!"

"Not until he's gotten his thirst under control!" Jasper snapped. "When newborns are awakened, all they feel is the hunger for blood. Charlie will kill you instantly."

"My father will have more self-control than that, I'm sure! Let me see him!" Bella tried to push past him.

"Bella, please!" Jasper growled as the major slowly came to the surface. "This is for your safety. Right now, you are the only one in danger."

"Jasper, have more faith in my father than that!" Bella snapped as she tried pushing past him again, but she knew she couldn't. "Please, Jasper!"

Jasper pulled her against his hard body and slammed his lips down on hers. Bella gasped at the surprise but instinctively kissed back fiercely. She couldn't help how her body instantly responded to his. He reached down and grabbed her ass, picking her up and placing her back on the counter. He pushed her legs open and slid between them as he plunged his tongue into her inviting mouth. He pulled away with a loud sigh and moved his lips down to her neck.

"This … isn't … fair." Bella moaned softly.

"You want me to stop?" Jasper asked with a husky tone.

"Never!"

She pulled him against her and shoved her tongue into his mouth. All thoughts of her father erased from her mind … for now.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hey guys, I hope this chapter helps explain some things. I won't update again till probably Monday, since it's Valentines and all. Hope you all have a great and lovable weekend! Can't wait to read the feedback! 3 3 3_**


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 24**

 **Jasper POV**

It was unfair, he knew. But he needed to distract her and fast before the Major appeared fully. But something happened then. He never intended anything more than just kissing to calm her down. Bella, on the other hand, had given in fully, and now she sat naked in front of him on the bathroom counter. Her legs spread open wide and welcoming. Her center was wet, hot and ready for him to just bury himself inside her.

She was breathing heavily from the numerous kisses, nibbles and bites he had laid upon every inch of her body. But now, they were ready for their round 2.

"Please … Jasper." She pleaded with him as he just stood there, staring at her perfect naked form.

"Beg me." He teased.

Her eyes widened before an evil smirk laced her lips. Jasper narrowed his eyes at her, but she surprised him. She jumped off the counter and bent over to pick up her clothes.

"Well, if you don't want me, then I'll just –" she tried to say.

Jasper growled, interrupting her completely, grabbed her waist and pressed her up against the counter. He lifted her head to face the mirror as he grazed her neck with long kisses.

"Look at yourself." He whispered as he reached down to stroke her begging clit. "Look at yourself as you cum."

He slipped a finger into her wet hole and began teasing her clit with his thumb. Bella moaned loudly as she began to push her ass back against his erection. He groaned and started pumping her fast with his fingers. She cried out in pleasure as she released her juices, just as he bent her over and shoved his erection into her from behind. Bella threw her head back and screamed his name as she snaked her fingers up to grip his hair.

He pressed his fingers into her sides and rammed into her hard and fast. They weren't making love anymore. They were fucking. Plain and simple.

"Jasper!" she screamed again and again as she shoved her ass against him harder.

"Bella …" he growled, warning her that he wasn't going to last much longer.

He reached up to her breasts and pulled on her right nipple lightly, rubbing it between his fingers as he massaged her clit with his other hand. He began to pound her faster as her screams got louder. She was going to cum soon again and he was going to cum with her.

"Bella!" he screamed out as he slammed into her one more time.

The feeling of his liquid entering her made her overflow with ecstasy and she came with him. They were both breathing heavily as he slowly pulled out of her, turned her around, picked her up and carried her into the shower

He turned the water on hot and placed her down gently under the shower. Bella sighed happily and leaned against his chest as he grabbed the soap and gently began to wash her body. It was both erotic and normal for them, even though they had never done it before. Jasper had never felt so comfortable around a person before. Every day he spent with Bella made him love her even more. And the more he loved her, the more he felt protective of her.

The sound of his bedroom door opening made him quickly turn the shower off and wrap a towel around Bella. He pulled a towel around his waist and glanced back at her.

"Can I trust you to wait here till I come back with some clothes for you?" he questioned.

Bella, sensing something was wrong, nodded her head in acceptance. Jasper kissed her forehead gently and quickly left the bathroom, closing the door on his way out. He glanced around his room before he spotted him.

Charlie Swan looked amazing as a vampire. He was stronger, and looked younger than his 35 year old age. Jasper crossed his arms over his chest and leaned against the bathroom door.

"Charlie." He called out. "Did you feed yet?"

"Yes." Charlie sighed and rolled his eyes. "Everyone is asking me that. Where is Bella?"

"She's in the bathroom." Jasper replied honestly. "You need to follow some rules before you see her, but first, answer one question. Where is everyone? You weren't supposed to come here on your own."

"I … I … well, they're stuck." Charlie sighed. "I don't know how, but they're stuck. They won't let me see Bella, but I need to see her. They tried to hold me back, but then suddenly, they couldn't move. For some reason I could smell her here. I know she's behind that door you seem to be guarding. Jasper, move aside son, let me see my daughter."

"Charlie, the thing is … you're very volatile right now." Jasper tried to reason. "You can easily attack her."

Jasper wanted to run out the room and find everyone else to see what really happened with them. But he knew that if he left, Bella would be fresh meat for the newborn Charlie. He couldn't risk that in the slightest.

"I won't hurt her." Charlie growled, getting pissed off. "She's my only child! Why would I hurt her!? Do I look like Renee to you?!"

Jasper narrowed his eyes at Charlie and sent him a strong wave of calm. Once Charlie looked at ease, he tried again.

"I'm not going to stop you from seeing your daughter, Charlie." Jasper tried again. "But you need to be able to control yourself completely before you see her. Can you understand that? You're a vampire now, which means that any scent of blood is going to send you into a frenzy until you get yourself under control."

"If that's true then why haven't I gone into a frenzy yet?" Charlie raised an eyebrow. "I can smell her from here."

Jasper frowned and glanced back at the closed door. He had been asking himself that same question, but wasn't sure of the outcome. He could feel Bella's nervousness. Since his bathroom was soundproof, there was no way for her to hear what was going on in the bedroom.

"Charlie if you want to see her, you're going to have to wait." Jasper sighed. "Besides, she's naked. She has no clothes in there to change into and she just took a shower."

"Oh …" Charlie grumbled and turned around. "I'll come back later then."

Jasper waited until he had left completely before going in search of Caius and the others. He decided to try Charlie's room first and was proved right. He found them standing around, looking like statues. He walked up to Caius and was relieved to see that his eyes were still moving around, which meant he was alive.

He glanced around and took a quick note of who was in the room; there was Aro, Caius, Marcus, and Peter. Each vampire in the room seemed perfectly normal, except that they couldn't move. Some unknown force was keeping them in whatever position they were in. Not only that, but Jasper couldn't even smell or sense them. The only thing that Jasper could think of was the possibility of Charlie having a very effective gift. If that was the case then only Charlie could turn the gift off.

He sighed and went to find Charlie. He sniffed the air, trying to find Charlie's scent and cursed quickly. Charlie had gone back to the room. He ran back quickly to his room and growled as he saw Charlie pulling open the bathroom door.

"Charlie Swan! Stop!" Jasper ordered as a moved to stand in front of the door. "Back off!"

"Don't try to stop me Jasper!" Charlie growled as he grabbed Jasper's arm and threw him across the room.

As Jasper turned to retaliate, the bathroom door was pulled completely off its hinges by Charlie. Jasper cursed to himself and moved to stand in front of the gasping Bella. He smiled slightly as he realized that Bella had pulled on her old clothes to keep herself warm.

"Dad?" Bella breathed out as she stared at her father.

"Bella!" Charlie sighed in relief. "You really are ok. I needed to see for myself."

"You … you look great dad!" Bella beamed. "But you shouldn't be here … you're a newborn. It's dangerous for me."

Charlie inhaled deeply in that moment as his eyes turned completely black. Some part of Charlie still had common sense, because he looked over to Jasper for help for just a second. Jasper glanced back at Bella's terrified eyes and groaned to himself.

"Bella, I'm sorry for what's about to happen." Jasper whispered at her.

He turned back to Charlie and grabbed his neck tightly as he lunged for Bella's throat. He threw him across the room and pounced on him like a tiger.

"Jane!" Jasper screamed.

Jane appeared in less than 5 seconds and looked around the room with interest. She stopped her eyes on the tears falling from Bella's eyes and sighed to herself. Jasper nodded to her quickly and she understood.

"Pain." She whispered as she used her gift on Charlie.

Charlie screamed out in agony as he collapsed on the floor. Bella fell to her knees as fresh tears fell from her eyes. She covered her ears with her hands to try to stop herself from hearing her father's painful cries, but she knew it wouldn't help in the slightest.

"Alec!" Jasper yelled out.

Alec appeared next to Jane and stared at Jasper, waiting for his orders.

"Take Charlie back to his room. You'll find the Kings and Peter there." Jasper sighed. "Keep him there till I come."

Alec nodded and picked up the shaking Charlie. He threw him over his shoulder and left the room, with Jane following behind him. Jasper took a deep breath and turned to Bella. She was now sitting down on the floor, with her knees pressed to her chest, rocking back and forth slowly.

"Rose! Charlotte!" Jasper called out.

They both appeared together and quickly scooped Bella into their arms without needing Jasper's instructions. Jasper walked over to the trio and ran his fingers lightly through Bella's hair before cupping her cheek.

"I'll be back soon, babe." Jasper murmured. "I'm going to help your dad learn to control himself because you both need each other. I can see how much you need him and he definitely needs you right now. Get some rest. I love you."

He kissed her forehead quickly and disappeared from the room. He ran quickly to Charlie's room and found him arguing with Jane and Alec about what he did to the Kings and Peter.

"I'm telling you, I don't know what the hell happened." He growled.

"What were you thinking about before they became like this?" Jasper quickly questioned.

"I was thinking … that I wish they would just stop, just stop everything." Charlie muttered. "They were keeping me from Bella and I wanted them to stop."

"Well, it looks like they stopped … literally!" Jasper sighed and walked over to Charlie. "Close your eyes … imagine what you wanted them to do … imagine something coming out of you that made them stop …and try to take that something away from them."

Charlie nodded and closed his eyes in concentration. His eyebrows came together as he fought to focus. He reached out with his hand into the air, grabbed something that no one could see and pulled it away. As he pulled, the Kings and Peter began moving again.

"Damn, that was insane!" Peter exclaimed. "It's like … I was seeing everything … but I couldn't do anything! Charlie, my man! Awesome gift."

"Uh … thanks … and sorry about that." Charlie shrugged. "Didn't know I could do that."

"It's fine Charlie." Marcus smiled.

"Just do not do it to us again." Caius snapped. "But you're going to fit in fine here."

"Charlie, come with me." Aro walked over and patted Charlie on the shoulder. "We have much to talk about. Let's eat, talk, and then you can see Bella."

Charlie nodded his head and followed Aro out of the room.

"He already saw Bella." Jasper let out a long breath.

"What!?" Marcus and Caius both turned to Jasper.

"Yes … he sneaked back into the room after I thought he was gone, but he has good restraint. He knew that he couldn't hurt her and looked at me for help. He's strong for a newborn." Jasper explained. "I'm looking forward to training with him."

"Why? So you could hurt him again?!" Bella's voice whipped through the room like a rattle snake.

"Bella … why would I hurt him?" Jasper frowned and slowly walked over to her.

Her emotions were out of control. She was sprouting pure anger at him, but lust and love were underneath. She was clearly mad at him for something.

"You had no problem letting him feel Jane's gift." Bella snapped. "I thought you were better than that. You hurt my father! How could you?!"

"Bella, I used Jane's gift to protect you. He was about to attack you." Jasper tried to explain.

"I don't want to hear it." Bella growled. "You made me watch as you let someone hurt my father in the worst way. How could you say you love and care for me, when doing that was so easy for you? I … I … I just can't …"

She didn't want for him to respond. She turned on her heel and walked out the room, Rose following after her.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hope you all had a great Valentines! This chapter was hard to write but I hope it turned out ok. See you next update! Can't wait to see what you guys think!_**


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 25**

 **Bella POV**

She was wrong. She had never been so wrong before, but in that moment, all she felt was despair from seeing her father being tortured. She knew that Jane and Jasper did that to protect her. She wasn't stupid. So why did she overreact like that? She couldn't understand what had come over her to make her lash out at Jasper … Jasper! Of all people … she blew up at the one person who cared about her the most. She knew that she should go back and apologize, but pride was stopping her. No, she'd wait till he came to her and then in private she would apologize.

She was practically running down the hall to her room, too worried to look back to see who was following her. She threw herself into her room and made it to the bed before a pair of cold arms grabbed her and turned her to face the angry face of Jasper … no. It wasn't Jasper. It was the Major.

"Rose, get out of this room right now if you want to keep spending eternity with Emmett." Jasper snapped.

Bella glanced over his shoulder and saw a shaking Rose debating what to do. She didn't want Rose to leave. She wanted to have some back up while she apologized, but Rose knew better than to refuse Jasper in this state. She sighed and quickly vanished from the room. The sound of the door closing was the last sound in the room before deafening silence graced the walls of the room and surrounded them.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jasper shouted. "You think I allowed Jane to use her gift on your father because I'm some sort of evil asshole?! Do you have any idea what would have happened if I hadn't called Jane? Remind me again how old you are, because if you're as old as I am, and if you raised newborns like I have, then please tell me what was going to happen. But no, you're not! You're only 17 and you're human! You have no idea what your father would have done. Or maybe you do and you have a death wish. Is that what it is? You wanted your father to drain every ounce of blood out of you and leave your dead body limp on the floor and then have him spend the rest of his existence mourning you and feeling a sense of guilt that would never go away? Are you really that selfish? Has the fact that everyone in this castle are willing to lay down their life for you disappeared from your mind? Or has it made you the cockiest person in world knowing that you have so much power over so many vampires?"

Bella took a step back, feeling like she got slapped in the face from his last comment. She turned away from him and tried to fight back the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes.

"I never asked anyone to protect me!" Bella fired back. "You think I wanted my life to turn out like this? For as long as I could remember, all I wanted was a normal life, and then Phil came into my life, bringing with him James and Victoria. The only person who pulled me out of that soul sucking, suicidal life was my dad! If he hadn't insisted and argued with my mother, I never would have been here! Without my father, we wouldn't be together. He is the one person I want to protect. His life matters more than mine to me because he saved me! So, I'm sorry if seeing him get tortured over me makes _ME_ feel an unbearable sense of guilt."

"You have it all wrong in your twisted little mind, and I blame your mother for this more than anything else." Jasper shook his head and clenched his fists. "A father is supposed to protect his daughter. No matter what! Your father did what he was supposed to do. Attacking you was something he was NOT supposed to do. Do you even know that he looked at me for help before I called Jane? His begging eyes were the only reason I called her in the first place. He was begging me to stop him at any cost before he pounced on you! Did you know that? No, you didn't because all you saw was me and Jane hurting your dad. You didn't pull yourself out of the situation and look at the bigger picture. God, I forget how fucking young and immature you still are sometimes –"

A loud crack was heard as Bella's hand connected with Jasper's jaw.

"Shit!" Bella screamed as she cradled her hand against her chest.

"I'll go get Carlisle." Jasper mumbled as he disappeared from the room.

It was sprained. She had experienced enough broken bones in her life to know how it felt to have a sprain. And, it felt sprained because the pain wasn't as bad as it would have been if it was broken. She groaned in pain and sat on the bed, holding her hand gently.

She hadn't meant to hit him, but what he was saying was just making her more and more infuriated. Yes, she was young, but she didn't think she was immature in the least. Yes, she had overreacted, but not the point that he had to insult her. This was the first time they had gotten mad at each other, and she was hating it already. Her heart was in more pain than her hand. She knew that it was just their bond that was hurting, but she never knew it would feel this painful.

She never meant to blame him for anything. She had no idea what had come over her. She knew what he was doing the whole time, yet something made her lash out at him. So much had happened to her in the last few months, and she hadn't really stopped to think everything through. Maybe she needed some space … some time away from everyone and everything. But that was impossible with a crazy blond and redhead after her.

All she wanted right now was to apologize to Jasper. Not only had she lashed out at him, but she had done it in front of everyone, which probably embarrassed him. If he still loved and wanted her after the mess she had caused, she knew that she would worship him and respect him completely. It was hard for her to trust people, but Jasper had earned that trust. Yet, she had probably destroyed his trust in her. She knew that she had a lot of fixing to do. The first thing though, would be to apologize.

"Carlisle and Esme went into the city for some sightseeing, but he'll be back later." Jasper stated as he reappeared. "But I think I've been around him enough to know how to fix a sprained hand. Or at least deal with it till Carlisle gets back."

Jasper gently picked up her hand and turned it in a slow circle until she winced. He smiled and pulled out a wrap bandage from his pocket. He slowly began to wrap it around her wrist. He was being so delicate and gentle with her that it made her feel even guiltier for how she had acted.

"Jasper … I'm sorry." She whispered. "I … I don't know why I lashed out at you. You're the last person I should put any blame on, and I'm sorry for doing it in front of everyone. I know I embarrassed you."

Jasper took a deep breath as he locked the wrap in place and cupped her cheeks gently. He stared into her eyes and she saw that he had already forgiven her.

"You can never embarrass me." He said gently. "I just wish I knew why you acted like that. It was very irrational and … un-Bella-like. Do you have any idea why you did that?"

"No." she shook her head. "It's like something came over me and I just snapped. Maybe … maybe it's all the stress from the last few months. I think … I think I need a break."

Jasper pulled away quickly and she saw the hurt in his eyes. She began shaking her head fast and reached out for him.

"No no!" she gasped. "Not a break from us! Oh crap no! I mean, I need a break from everything around us. I just need some time for us to be away from everyone. Away from the impending attack … just … away. Just us. But I know that's impossible and selfish."

Jasper sighed and pulled her into his lap slowly. She pressed her head against his cold hard chest as he began to stroke her hair gently.

"It's not impossible." He murmured into her ear. "I suppose … we never actually got to have our first date. Let me make some arrangements for tomorrow and then we'll go somewhere. Ok?"

"Really?" Bella looked up at him with excitement in her eyes. "Where?"

"Hmm, well how about you let me decide that." Jasper grinned and nuzzled her neck playfully. "But Bella, I know that my gift is to read emotions, but you're a bit difficult to read. So, the next time you feel like you need a break, tell me. Don't just lash out at me because all I want to do is make you happy. I can't do that if you're lashing out at me for no reason."

Bella nodded and hid her face in his chest.

"Also … I'm sorry for having to have hurt your father." Jasper continued. "But there was no other way. I'm strong, but I couldn't hold him back and ensure your safety at all times. You could have gotten hurt in my attempt to control him and I couldn't have that. Jane was my only alternative. I'm sorry that you had to see him get hurt, but it was for the best."

"I know." Bella glanced up at him. "It did hurt to see him like that, but I knew why you were doing it."

"Something is making me worried about your overreacting though." Jasper sighed. "I think I'm going to talk to Carlisle about that too."

"Babe, I'm sure it's just the stress getting to me." Bella tried to defend. "But if it will make you feel better, then go ahead and talk to Carlisle."

A loud knock on the door made them pull away from each other. Jasper stood up and moved to the door. He pulled it open and narrowed his eyes.

"Caius wants to talk to you." Peter grinned at him smugly. "And I brought Bella some dinner. I'll stay with her while she eats."

Jasper nodded, gave Bella one more smile before walking out the door. Peter stepped into the room and came over to her bed with a plate in his hand. He placed the plate next to her before moving to the wall to stand and stare at her.

"Ok … what's wrong?" Bella frowned and uncovered the plate. There was enough food for at least 3 people, but she dove into it, suddenly hungrier than she'd ever been.

"You feeling ok?" Peter smirked at her. "You didn't seem like yourself earlier."

"I'm feeling a bit better now that Jasper and I talked." Bella shrugged. "I apologized to him because I knew I was out of line."

"Yea, you were." Peter slid down the wall and sat down at the foot of her bed. "But there's something more, isn't there?"

"No … well, I don't know." She swallowed a bit of her sandwich. "I'm just feeling stressed. To be honest … I feel like my emotions are changing so fast that I can barely keep up with what I'm feeling. I think once Jasper and I go out tomorrow, some relaxation should help to ground me again."

"If that's what you think it is." Peter grinned.

"You know something I don't, Peter?" Bella narrowed her eyes.

"Maybe." Peter shrugged. "But we'll see how things play out."

"You're being cryptic." Bella frowned.

"I know." Peter chuckled.

He dropped the topic there and Bella knew that asking any more questions would just be futile. Peter knew something, but he wasn't going to tell her … at least not yet.

 **Jasper POV**

"I've never seen her overreact like that, Jasper." Caius stood, leaning against his work desk. "Something is wrong. I can feel it."

"I know." Jasper groaned as he paced back and forth. "You think maybe everything that's happened to her is starting to affect her mentally?"

"That could be it." Caius nodded. "Have you asked Carlisle to look at her?"

"Not yet." Jasper shook his head. "Carlisle and Esme went out into the city for some alone time."

"Alright, well the second he gets back, send Bella to him." Caius cleared his throat. "Now, the real reason I called you here. Dimitri!"

Dimitri appeared in the room in a flash and bowed his head to Caius.

"Tell Jasper." Caius waved his hand in the air.

"I found the location of James and Victoria." Dimitri informed. "They killed a local baker and are hiding out in his house with one other vampire. His name is Laurent. He's … he's the mate of one of the Denali girls."

"Fuck!" Jasper growled. "Ok, I want a team to come with me now. I want them all captured and brought back alive."

"I thought you might say that." Caius smirked. "So, I'm going with you. Felix, Peter, Dimitri and Jane will tag along."

"No." Jasper shook his head. "Leave Peter here with Bella. I trust Peter with her life more than anyone else. Bring Alec along instead."

"Alright then." Caius grinned. "You should go tell your girl good night quickly. We need to leave ASAP. Dimitri go and get everyone. Let's meet at the tunnel entrance."

Jasper nodded and ran back to his room and stopped in his tracks as he found Bella sleeping on the bed. He glanced at Peter and rolled his eyes as he realized Peter was busy playing a game on his phone.

"Be careful." Peter said. "If she loses you, she won't survive. She's going to need you later, more than ever. So, don't get killed."

"What you mean?" Jasper frowned. "Why would she need me later? What did you see?"

"You'll find out soon enough." Peter's face turned serious. "Don't do anything stupid Major. Just bring their asses back here."

Jasper nodded. He knew that if Peter looked serious, then what he was saying was serious. He would find out later what it is that Bella would need him for. But for now, capturing those nomads was his main priority. He leaned over the bed and kissed Bella softly on the lips.

"Mmm." She moaned in her sleep. "I love you … Jasper."

"She's been saying that constantly for like an hour now." Peter grumbled.

"I know." Jasper smiled. "She says it all the time. I have to protect her Peter. I have to make sure that she's safe. Something is just telling me that now, more than before, I need to protect her. I need to get these fucking nomads."

"Then go." Peter sighed. "Go get them and bring them here."

Jasper nodded and ran out the room. Finally, he was going to meet these vampires who had tortured his mate. Finally, he could let the Major out fully and torture their asses. Finally, Bella would be safe.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _A lot of you got mad at Bella haha! If it helps any, I was mad at her too. But I promise you, there's a deeper meaning to her freak out. But it won't be revealed for probably 2 more chapters. Like I said earlier in the story, this is going to be a very long story because I have so many ideas and plans for these two. I hope that you all stick with me because we've got a long way to go! See you next update! Love you all! Love the reviews too!_**


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 26**

 **Victoria POV**

For months she's been stuck chasing fucking Bella Swan. Capturing her would have been easy as string cheese if she hadn't met her vampire mate in Forks. And how lucky this girl was that her mate happened to be the most feared vampire in their world. The Major. Who would have thought that the big bad Major had a freaking heart after all. But for some stupid reason, that only made James even more determined to catch this bitch. Wherever her mate went, she went too. So, here she was, stuck in the most boring city in Italy, waiting for their plan to work.

James had decided that the best way to capture Bella was to distract the Major. So, she had put away her evasion gift and revealed their hideout location to those dumbasses. The Volturi always thought they were the big bad vampires of our world who could do whatever they wanted to anyone. Well, they were in for a surprise.

She tapped her fingers against the stone building as she waited for them to leave. Once the Volturi left the castle, she would run into the castle and capture Bella. Her gift was a unique one. She could get past any vampires undetected, as well as block any vampire she wanted from being seen or scented.

She smiled as she saw the group of vampires appear from the tunnel entrance. They were determined to capture her mate, but they didn't realize that he wouldn't be there and Bella would be gone by the time they got back. She grinned as they ran off before she focused on her gift.

She ran into the castle and sniffed the air. Her eyes turned black with blood lust because Bella's scent was everywhere. She closed her eyes and focused on the strongest scent and followed it. She ran up the stairs till she came to a long corridor. It was obvious, from the scent of the Volturi, that this was the bed chambers for the Royal members. She moved quickly until she came to the door that had the strongest scent of Bella behind it.

She slipped in and smiled to herself as she saw the sleeping Bella laying on the bed, looking as peaceful as ever. She looked a lot healthy than when they used to drain her at her human parents' home. She stepped closer as the intoxicating scent of Bella's blood called out to her. She wanted to just drain this little bitch who seemed to have created a fixation in James' mind. She had always been very possessive of her mate, so seeing Bella now, killing her would have been easy and it would have solved her jealousy problem. But making James angry scared her more than anything else. Even though he was her mate, he knew how to control her. His anger was something she would never play around with.

She moved closer to the bed and leaned over the sleeping human. Her mind wandered again to how quick and easy it would be to just drain her right now. She couldn't deny that Bella had gotten prettier in the last few months, and that would only please James even more.

"Finally." An unfamiliar voice echoed behind her. "I was wondering when you were going to come into my castle."

She frowned and turned around to face 3 male vampires. They were all staring at her with venom in their eyes.

"Why don't you take the easy way out and allow my nephew to escort you down to the dungeons." The tallest one with shoulder length brown hair suggested.

Victoria smirked and moved over to the balcony doors.

"Don't be stupid." The youngest looking one, with dark blond hair said with a sneer in his voice. "You really think that you can get out?"

"She can't be that stupid." A tall blond bombshell said as the balcony doors opened to reveal her presence behind Victoria.

"You're surrounded dear. It's your choice now to take the easy way or the hard way." The brown haired one explained.

"You really think you all can protect her?" Victoria snapped. "You won't find James, he would be gone by now. If you take me prisoner, it would only encourage him more to come here with his army. You can't fight the number of newborns we've created. Bella would eventually be taken and drained."

A slight movement on the bed alerted everyone in the room. Bella sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes. Before she could see anything in the darkened room, the dirty blond had moved to her side of the bed.

"Jasper?" Bella wondered in a sleepy whisper.

 **Bella POV**

She rubbed her eyes and yawned before looking around the darkened room. She could see Rose standing by the balcony, her figure illuminated by the moonlight. She looked to the front door and saw Aro and Marcus standing in front of hallway light.

She smiled at them before her eyes fell upon a shorter figure standing in front of her bed. She reached over and turned on the lamp next to her bed. There was no mistaking the red hair that she saw. Victoria was in her room. How? She didn't know. Why? She didn't want to know even though she had a feeling she already knew the answer.

"Bitch." She snapped at Victoria as she got off the bed. "But you're a dumb bitch!"

"Good to see you again, Bella." Victoria sneered. "You seem to have grown a mouth on you since last I saw you. Is that the influence of the Major? I must say, you must think yourself special to have snatched up the most wanted bachelor in the vampire world. How'd you reel him in? With your vagina? Cause we both know your looks aren't worth shit – "

Before she could continue, her entire body was ignited in flames. Victoria fell to her knees, screaming in agony. Bella gasped and stepped back into Peter's chest, looking around at everyone.

No one had a clue how Victoria had suddenly burst into flames. But no one was willing to help her either. Bella's brain finally turned its gears. They needed to interrogate Victoria.

"Someone help her!" Bella snapped. "We need to know what she knows. She probably knows everything about James' plan."

As she said the words, the fire instantly disappeared. Everyone stared in shock at the heavy breathing, slightly burnt vampire. No one wanted to touch her, in case she burst into flames again.

"We need her as leverage for James anyway." Aro murmured. "Come on, let's drag her to the dungeons quickly."

"I will kill you for this!" Victoria hissed, finally getting her voice back. "You will die Bella Swan!"

Bella rolled her eyes and waited for Victoria to be dragged out by Peter before turning to Aro and Marcus.

"Where is Jasper?" she fired.

"He found out where James was hiding out and took a team to capture him." Marcus answered.

"Call him." Bella growled. "Bring him back. He could be heading straight into a trap!"

 **Jasper POV**

There was a reason he was known as the most feared vampire of their time. Nothing and no one could pull a one over on him. He and Dimitri had instantly sensed that James had run away from his hideout. Which meant that this was planned all along. The only reason he could think of for them to carry this plan out was an attempt to get to Bella while he was away from her. He had called Peter and Marcus and explained the situation to them immediately, before he caught James scent heading north towards the cliffs. But Peter had already 'known' danger was coming.

"Let's go!" he commanded everyone with him.

They ran as fast as they could and caught the trail of two other vampires running with James.

"Stefan is with him!" Caius said quickly as they ran. "The other vampire … I've never smelt him before."

"It could be a newborn or the Denali's mate." Alec said quickly.

They followed them in silence as they raced across the countryside towards the cliffs. They stopped as the vampires ahead of them stopped suddenly. Jasper waited patiently, trying to see when was the best time to attack and capture them.

"Has Victoria contacted you yet?" Stefan asked.

"No." James shook his head. "But have no doubt. Victoria would never fail me. She thinks she's my mate, so she's completely devoted to me."

"I need to call Irina." The unknown vampire, with dark dreadlocks said with a sense of longing in his voice. "It's hard being away from her."

"Stop being a pussy, Laurent." James snapped. "I don't know where your balls went. The last time we met, you were tearing humans to pieces along the Egyptian boarder and now you're trying to drink animal blood like those weak Cullens."

"When you meet your mate, James, you'll understand." Laurent defended.

"Maybe I have." James looked out beyond the cliffs. "Maybe Bella is my mate. That would explain my fixation with her."

"You can't hurt your mate." Laurent explained. "So, she's not."

"Meh." James shrugged.

"Are you sure she's coming?" Stefan said with a tone of frustration in his voice.

"Yes!" James snapped. "This is the meeting point and she knows it. Give her another hour."

"I should have stayed with my brother." Stefan growled. "This is a waste of my time. I should be helping train those newborns!"

"Grow a pair, Stefan!" James growled.

Stefan grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and hissed threateningly into his face.

"I am 1000 years older than you, boy!" Stefan bellowed. "Don't patronize me!"

James clenched his lips together and nodded his head. Stefan was the older one after all, and much stronger. He straightened his clothes as Stefan released his hold and silence clouded them.

Jasper looked towards Jane and Alec and nodded his head. Jane turned her attention to the three vampires and narrowed her eyes to James.

"Pain." She whispered.

James fell to his knees, screaming in agony. Before the other two could fathom what was going on, Alec turned his gift on them. He took away their sense of sight and hearing, causing them to look around like headless chickens.

"No!" Stefan bellowed. "Fuck! No!"

Dimitri grabbed Laurent and held him down, while Caius went straight for Stefan.

"It's good to see you again, friend." Caius sneered, even though Stefan couldn't hear him.

Jasper walked slowly up to James, pure rage was radiating from his body as he grabbed the piece of filth and dragged him back to the castle. It was done. He had captured James.

"You think you've won!?" Stefan's voice echoed around them as they made their way back to the Volturi castle. "Just wait till my brother finds out what's happened. None of you will be safe!"

Jasper exchanged a concerned look with Caius. They both knew that the army was still out there. But for now, they had won the first battle. They needed to plan their strategy for the war. They both knew how smart Vladimir was and going up against him was going to be one hell of a challenge. Especially since he was going to be even more enraged from the capture of his brother.

Just when they thought they were safe, something else reminded them that it wasn't over. Not by a longshot.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _So they've finally got James. Now it's just the army to deal with … maybe. I wonder how Victoria burst into flames? See you guys on Monday! Have a great weekend! Thanks for all the feedback. I'm loving the reviews!_**


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 27**

 **Bella POV**

The idea of going back to sleep after the attempted attack by Victoria was impossible. All she could do was pace her room, waiting for Jasper to arrive. She was on verge of killing someone if she didn't at least hear from him soon. Peter had tried calling him multiple times, but he never answered. Even though Peter said he couldn't sense anything amiss, being away from her mate was making her even more concerned than normal.

She knew that she shouldn't be angry with him for going after James, but she was. Very … very … angry. Her anger though, was more directed at the fact that he had gone without telling her anything. He had just disappeared, like a thief in the night, hoping that she wouldn't have noticed if he had gotten back before she woke up. Well, she had noticed. And now, she was pissed off. He had put himself in danger without even letting her know a thing. If there was any reason to be mad, it was now. But she needed to keep her cool, because the worry over his safety was more concerning to her than her anger.

"Bella, please, sit down for a moment." Charlotte begged as she watched Bella walk back and forth across the room.

"Why didn't more guards go with him?" Bella snapped. "Why didn't anyone wakeme up and tell me he left? Why isn't he back yet? Why hasn't he tried to contact us?"

"Shouldn't the real question right now be how the fuck did you light Victoria's ass on fire?" Rose snapped as she entered the room. "I mean … Bella … how'd you do that? Have you done it before?"

Bella stopped pacing and stared out the balcony. She knew it wasn't her that set Victoria ablaze. It couldn't have been. She's a human. She has no powers. Only vampires had powers. It had to be one of the vampires in the room with her. Her money was on Rose since Rose was a firecracker when she was angry.

"Rose, for the 100th time, it wasn't me." Bella sighed. "It was probably you."

"Bella, hunny, I have no powers." Rose scoffed.

"I think you do." Bella smirked. "You're probably now discovering it and don't even realize it yet."

"Bella, it was you." Rose protested. "Everyone in the room believes it was you. Carlisle is on his way here, so he's going to take a look at you soon."

"Ok, good." Bella nodded. "I think I need some sort of Pepto or something, because my stomach is killing me. I blame Peter, by the way. He brought me all that food last night to eat!"

"You've been eating a lot more since you got here." Peter snapped as he poked his head into her room. "Don't blame me for your stomach problems. Believe me, I didn't cause it."

He laughed to himself as he walked away before the girls could say or do anything to him. Bella rolled her eyes and flopped down on the bed as exhaustion began to seep into system. She needed to fight it. She needed to stay awake for Jasper. She growled and pulled out her phone, calling him again. It went straight to voicemail.

"Just try to wait a little longer Bella." Charlotte tried to calm her down.

"No!" She stood up quickly and looked around the room. "Bring Alice here."

Rose and Charlotte exchanged a look before Rose went off in search for Alice. Bella tapped her foot against the floor nervously, waiting for Alice's arrival. She knew that Peter always had these 'feelings' and sometimes he 'saw' things, and he was always 100% accurate. But it wouldn't hurt to get a second opinion right?

After 15 minutes of waiting, Rose came back with Alice in tow. Alice looked around the room before resting her eyes on Bella's nervously.

"Alice … I know that you can see the future, please … have you seen Jasper?" Bella said quickly while stammering.

"Yes." Alice sighed and smiled slightly. "He's fine Bella. He's on his way here."

"Ok." Bella leaned back against the nearest wall, holding her chest. "Ok … ok …ok."

"But …" Alice frowned and glanced from Rose to Charlotte. "I … I can't see your future."

"Why not?" Bella tried to let her blood pressure rise.

"I think it's your gift." Alice shrugged. "Some humans have gifts that are enhanced when they become vampires. Edward couldn't read your thoughts, neither can Aro, and Jasper can barely sense your emotions. So … I think you're a shield of some sort."

"A shied who causes fires?" Rose smirked. "That's cool."

"I didn't cause the fire!" Bella growled. "But I can see the shield thing."

There was a knock on the door as Carlisle stood in the doorway of the room, looking around at the girls with a smile on his face. He nodded to Alice and Rose before turning his eyes to Bella.

"Come Bella." Carlisle smiled. "My examination would be better conducted in my room."

Bella nodded and followed him out of the room. They walked down the hallway till they got to a flight of stairs heading to the level below hers. This level was brightly light and very inviting. As she approached his room, she could smell that typical bleached hospital room smell.

Carlisle opened the door to his room and revealed what looked to be more like a doctor's office than anything else. He pointed to the patient bed and she hoped up, letting her legs swing back and forth like a small child.

"So … why don't we start by telling me what happened yesterday?" Carlisle suggested.

Bella took a deep breath and dove into the events of yesterday. She started with Alice and Edward trials, ending with Jasper disappearing without telling her anything. As she went into detail of everything, especially her sudden outburst at Jasper, Carlisle began to give her a physical examination. He took her vitals and felt around her chest, arms and stomach for anything unusual.

As he got to her stomach, he pressed down and stopped moving instantly. Bella noticed his sudden change in demeanor and instantly began to get worried, but waited for him to say something.

"Ok, I want to run some tests, if that's ok with you?" Carlisle asked for consent.

"Yeah, sure." Bella nodded quickly as she bit down on her lower lip.

"Ok, first of all, I need you to urinate into this cup." Carlisle smiled at her as he handed her a small plastic cup.

She could tell that he was forcing a smile, but she played along. She took the cup, went into his bathroom and easily peed into it. She wiped around the cup and brought it out to Carlisle. He took it quickly and disappeared into a separate room attached to his office. Bella didn't want to intrude, so she slowly walked around the room, observing everything closely.

The room was littered with medical supplies, instruments and books. She felt as if an entire hospital was supplied from this little office. After 20 minutes, Carlisle finally reappeared looking paler than usual. He motioned for her to take a seat on the patient bed again as he pulled a machine next to the bed.

"Bella, I'm going to give you an abdominal exam." Carlisle explained quickly. "Can you please lift your shirt?"

"Wait … why?" Bella sat up on the bed and moved to the edge, ready to bolt. "I thought we were going to discuss my stress level, etc."

"All that will be discussed after this exam." Carlisle rushed. "I need to confirm something."

"Why … why my stomach?" Bella's breathing began to pick up.

She could only think of 1 one thing he needed to check the inside of her stomach for, and she couldn't believe that idea in the slightest. She looked around, suddenly terrified and wished that Jasper was with her. She needed him to calm her down.

"Bella, please." Carlisle smiled slightly. "Let me do the exam, prove myself wrong, and we can move on."

Bella couldn't move. She couldn't even think properly. Carlisle was thinking the same thing she was. But he said he needed to prove himself wrong, which meant that her urine had given him the idea.

"Am I … pregnant?" Bella inhaled sharply as she asked the unbelievable question.

"The urine exam claims you are, but that's impossible since you are intimate with Jasper. Vampires can't have children." Carlisle said quickly, as if to reassure himself. "So come, let's get this potential pointless test over with."

Bella nodded her head, in complete shock and laid back on the bed. She watched as Carlisle fired up the machine and squirted a gel on the sensory instrument in his hand. He lifted her shirt slightly to reveal her stomach and began rubbing the instrument across her stomach.

She closed her eyes and tried to go into a different world. She didn't want to believe that she could be pregnant. If she was, how would Jasper deal with it? Would he support her? Would he be happy? Would he be pissed off? Would he ask her to get rid of it? Suddenly, that last thought made her realize something deep within her. If she was pregnant … she would never get rid of it. She would have it, and love whatever it was. It was a part of her and part of Jasper. It would be the most perfect baby in the world. She would love it, unconditionally. The more she thought about the possibility, the more she wanted it to be true.

Bup … Bup ... BUP … BUP …

Bella's eyes popped up and her head snapped quickly to the screen of the machine. As clear as day was the image of a tiny fetus.

BUP … BUP… BUP … BUP …

She looked over at the shocked face of Carlisle and realized that he had stopped moving completely. Tears slowly began to fall from her eyes. The heartbeat was … strong … and clear. The image was … bright … and clear. There was no doubt. There was a living and breathing mini Jasper inside of her.

"Bella …" Jasper's voice wafted over them, pulling them both out of their private worlds.

Carlisle had immediately stiffened and cleared his throat. Bella turned to Jasper and if he could cry, she was sure that he would. His eyes were glued to the screen.

"I'll make the arrangements now to take it out of you." Carlisle said quickly.

It took both Bella and Jasper a second to realize what Carlisle had just said. Bella opened her mouth to protest, but she wasn't sure if she should. She didn't even know if Jasper wanted a baby. An unknown baby … a half human … half vampire baby. She knew that it was completely unheard of, and she could see the fear in Carlisle eyes. She opened her mouth again, but nothing came out. She risked looking at Jasper and saw the pain in his eyes.

He didn't want it. She could tell. He was terrified too.

"You take one step towards my mate and I will kill you where you stand!" Jasper's angered voice echoed around them. "You will not harm my mate, or my child!"

"Jasper?" Bella's eyes widened.

She was wrong. Jasper wasn't terrified. He was … excited … he was happy.

"This is unheard of." Carlisle protested. "You don't know what this baby will come out as. You don't even know if she would survive its birth. It's already as big as a baby in the second trimester. Which means, this baby could be born in as little as a week or two! Be rational!"

"I will repeat myself once, and only once." Jasper snapped. "You come near my mate and child with any intention to harm and I will kill you where you stand. We will have this baby. That is our child in there, and we can handle anything that happens. We will monitor both Bella and the baby, and we will think of the safest delivery route for Bella. If you can't handle that, I will find another vampire doctor who can. So make your decision now, Carlisle, and let us move on with taking care of Bella. But you will not destroy my child!"

Carlisle seemed to do a long inner battle with himself before he sighed and nodded his head in consent.

"I don't know if this is best decision, but if this is what you both want then fine." He gave in. "However, if that baby starts to harm Bella's life, I will take it out with or without your permission."

"No." Bella shook her head. "I will have this child, whether I survive the pregnancy or not."

"You will survive." Jasper appeared next to her and grabbed her hand gently. "I will take care of you and our child."

"I know." Bella nodded her head.

She reached up and pulled Jasper's face towards her. She kissed him hard and long and desperately.

"Fine." Carlisle sighed. "Let me get some pictures then."

He fired up the machine and glided the instrument over her stomach again.

BUP … BUP … BUP … BUP …

The tears were flowing freely from her eyes as they listened to the miraculous heartbeat.

"By the way … it's a boy." Carlisle smirked at them.

In those few seconds, all the problems around them were gone. James … Victoria … the newborn army … everything disappeared. They were having a son … a mini Jasper. Bella couldn't ask for anything more.

"Marry me?"

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _A lot of you got the idea right. I hope this was a good chapter. I've always wanted Bella and Jasper to have a child. I hope I can do it justice. Love the reviews and feedback! See you on Wednesday! Lots of love!_**


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 28**

 **Jasper POV**

A boy. A real son. Becoming a vampire by Maria had caused him to lose his humanity, but this woman laying next to him had given him back what he had lost from the moment he laid eyes on her. Now, she was giving him something that he believed he would never be able a have. A child. Something that he thought was impossible since he was turned. But once again, she had proved that the impossible was possible. In that moment, he knew that he couldn't go another day without officially making her his. He needed to know that she belonged to him in every way. He wanted her to carry his name, his mark, his scent, and his heart.

He stared into her eyes as she blinked at him repeatedly. Tears were flowing like a waterfall down her face. Even Carlisle had stopped moving, waiting to see what her answer or reaction was.

"Finally." She whispered. "You've finally asked."

"Is that … a yes?" Jasper chuckled lightly.

"Yes … yes!" Bella pulled him down again and captured his lips in an earth moving kiss.

"Congrats, you two." Carlisle smiled genuinely at them. "I hope the Kings are ok with all these surprises."

"They don't have a choice." Jasper frowned slightly. "It's none of their business what we do with ourselves and now … our son."

It rolled off his tongue so naturally. He couldn't remember much about his human life. But one thing that was always clear in his mind was his longing for a son. After fighting in the war, he had planned to return home to his mother, marry a good girl, and have at least 2 children. Bella had given him back his dream. She was absolutely perfect for him.

"What happened with James?" Bella shuddered as she asked the random question.

"James, Laurent, and Stefan are being kept in the cells below." Jasper smiled at her proudly. "We're waiting for your father to finish his training with Emmett before we begin trials. We thought that Charlie would like to see the trial and give some input of what's to be done with them."

"Ok, well, we need to tell my fathers about the baby." Bella sat up as Carlisle turned the machine off and stepped away from her. "They need to know at least."

Jasper nodded. He wasn't sure what their reaction would be, but he hoped that they wouldn't react like Carlisle.

"Bella, I have to say this again." Carlisle began. "I've never seen or heard of this before. I don't know what the consequences will be from this pregnancy. I will, however, try to help you as much as I can. But know that my opinion is to take that child out and save you."

Jasper growled loudly and moved to stand in front of Bella protectively.

"I will help you." Carlisle emphasized. "I will support you both and I hope for the best."

Bella merely nodded her head and placed a comforting hand on Jasper's shoulders. He straightened up and turned to her.

"Can you hand me that cloth please?" she whispered to him.

He nodded and reached over to grab the blue medical cloth for her. She quickly wiped the gel off her small stomach bump. It was unnoticeable and what worried Jasper was how fast the baby was growing compared to how much Bella's body could handle. He knew then that if it got bad, he would change her after the birth.

"We have a lot to discuss." Bella sighed. "But first we need to see the Kings and Charlie."

Jasper nodded and helped her off the bed. He placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and led her out of the room. He knew that the Kings were already in their daily meeting room, so he headed straight for the conference room near the hall.

Bella pulled him to a halt as he was about to knock on the door for entrance. He quickly turned to her and gasped as he saw her stomach increase in size slightly. He looked up at her face, searching for any fear or pain. Instead, Bella just smiled at him proudly before he felt doubt dripping from her emotions.

"What's wrong?" he inquired, holding her shoulders gently.

"Are you sure that you want to have a baby with me?" Bella bit down on her lower lip. "I mean … I don't come from the best background … and I'm not –"

He stopped her insecurities quickly with a searing kiss on the lips. He wrapped his arms under her legs and picked her up effortlessly, pressing her against the wall as he shoved his tongue into her mouth.

"Don't ever think you're not good enough for anything or anyone." He said sharply as he pulled away from her slightly. "Now, let's talk to our family."

Bella nodded as he knocked on the door gently. Jasper could feel her nervousness and he couldn't help that he was a little concerned too. He hoped though, that the Kings would be accepting of this surprise and not scared of it.

"Come in!" Caius angered voice reached them.

Jasper sighed slightly. Caius was already in a pissed off mood, and knowing his father, he knew that once he was pissed off, anything new will piss him off too.

Jasper squeezed her hand gently and pulled her with him into the conference room. His eyes widened instantly as he turned to face Bella completely, covering her with his body. He growled as a glass vase hit the back of his head, shattering everywhere. Bella's eyes bugged out as she reached up and cupped his cheeks.

"Are you ok?" she asked quickly.

"Vampire, remember?" Jasper chuckled and turned to face his family with a murderous glare on his face.

"Shit, sorry son." Caius growled, as he paced back and forth.

"What's wrong?" Jasper pulled Bella to the table and pushed her into the nearest chair. "Has something happened?"

"We seem to have a leak." Aro answered as he kept his eyes glued to a huge projector screen.

Jasper glanced at the screen and frowned as Aro went through the numerous cameras in the castle. He couldn't help but smile as Bella watched the screen with interest.

"What's happened?" Jasper growled as he realized what having a leak could potentially mean.

"A member of our guard seems to have released Victoria." Caius hissed out.

"What about James?" Jasper moved towards Aro and grabbed the remote, flipping through the camera log faster.

"James, Stefan and Laurent are still locked away, secured … for now." Marcus said quickly. "We just need to find out who released Victoria before they release anyone else."

"How could no one have caught this?" Jasper snapped.

"Her gift is very good." Aro mumbled. "The only reason we caught her at all was because of Peter's gift."

"There!" Bella shouted as she pointed at the screen.

Jasper stopped quickly and rewind a bit. He growled angrily as he realized who had released her. He threw the remote on the ground and stormed out of the room. How could he have been so stupid? He should have suspected a leak for some time. He should have been more alert.

He ran out into the training grounds and glanced around quickly before his eyes landed on the culprit. He ran over to Felix and wrapped his hand around his neck. Felix, not expecting him, was completely caught off guard. Jasper bit down on his neck hard and ripped his head clean off. He glanced around the grounds as all eyes were staring at him in both shock and confusion.

His eyes landed on Charlie and he couldn't help but smile. Charlie was training with the guard and he seemed very much in control of himself.

"Charlie!" Jasper called out. "Do you have a better sense of control today?"

Charlie nodded his head slowly.

"Come with me. Bella has something you should hear and I think she'll be happy to see you right now." Jasper said quickly.

Charlie nodded again and walked over to him.

"Dimitri, you and Alice take over the training for now." Jasper ordered. "Peter, you and Emmett are in charge of everything here."

Peter smirked and nudged Emmett who just grinned evilly at everyone around them.

"It's time for the Emmett trials!" Emmett shouted.

"Shut up, Emmett." Rose rolled her eyes.

"Rose, come with me as well, and Charlotte." Jasper turned and headed back to the conference room, dragging the struggling body of Felix with him.

"Jasper, what's going on?" Charlie asked the question that they all wanted to ask.

"You'll find out soon." Jasper muttered as he smashed Felix's head against the walls around him constantly.

He kicked open the conference room door and threw the body aside before slapping Felix's head on the table, facing the Kings. Charlie inhaled Bella's scent, but he did have better control now, which was surprising to Jasper. He didn't object though, because he knew that everyone in the room would protect Bella if Charlie suddenly felt the urge.

"What's happened?" Rose instantly moved to Bella and sat down next to her.

"First, let's deal with this piece of shit." Marcus nodded his head to Felix.

"I don't even want to waste my breath asking questions." Aro grumbled.

He walked over to Felix's body and grabbed his hand. Aro closed his eyes as his facial expressions went from wonder to rage. He growled out loudly, which was very uncharacteristic for the usually calm Aro.

"Apparently, Felix has been working with Stefan and Vladimir for centuries!" Aro screamed.

"You infiltrated our guard, all in an effort to double cross us for the Russian outcasts?" Marcus' voice boomed around the room. "I don't need to hear anymore. Kill him."

"Allow me." Caius smirked as he approached Felix's head. "Jasper, why don't you and Charlie take care of the body. I want to deal with the head."

Jasper nodded and pulled Charlie over to the body. He showed him how to easily dismember a vampire as they pulled the body apart and threw the pieces into the fireplace at the back of the room that the Kings had set ablaze to warm Bella up a bit. He smiled as Charlie watched with interest. The body pieces turned into blue fire as they disintegrated among the flames.

Caius shook his head at Felix and pulled his eyes out slowly.

"I can't believe I trusted you." Caius hissed. "I trusted you with my son. I trusted you with my future daughter. I'm going to enjoy this, you damn traitor!"

He ripped off his ears … nose … and lips before tossing the remains into the fire with the body. No one had even flinched as they watched the scene. Not even Bella. Jasper smiled down at her proudly and could feel the rage coming off of her. She too had trusted Felix. Knowing that he was a traitor all along made them both realize that he was the one responsible for those vampires getting to Charlie in the first place.

"Bella, are you ok?" Charlie asked as he stared down at his daughter.

"Yes." Bella nodded. "I just … I'm just pissed off at the moment."

"It's ok." Charlie smiled at her. He knew what she was thinking. "I'm with you now. I'm still alive, technically."

Bella stood up and threw herself into her father's cold arms.

"He was supposed to protect you and he betrayed us instead! You're a vampire because of him." Bella cried.

"Sweetheart, look at me." Charlie tilted her face up to his. "I would have become a vampire anyway to stay with you and Jasper forever. My change just happened to come along sooner than we thought. I'm happy, and I'm still with you."

Bella nodded but her tears couldn't stop flowing. Jasper knew why. Her hormones were running around a mild a minute. She was going through so many changes at once and he was proud that she was handling everything so well.

"Stop crying sweetheart." Charlie said as Rose began to rub her back gently.

"I … I can't." Bella stammered.

"Of course you can." Charlotte smiled and stood next to Rose. "It's ok."

"We'll catch Victoria again, Bella. Don't worry." Caius tried to help.

"No, it's not that." Bella mumbled as the tears kept flowing. "It's my hormones."

"Oh God, is this some woman thing?" Caius frowned and took a step back.

"No … yes … kind of." Bella chuckled as she cried.

"Before we talk about our plans for Victoria and Vladimir, why don't you two tell us why you wanted to talk to us in the first place." Aro suggested. "Give Bella some time to control herself, and tell us what you wanted. Do you guys want some time to yourself? Did Carlisle find out how Bella caused Victoria to burst into flames?"

"Um …" Jasper glanced at Bella. For the first time in his life, he was scared to say something. "Something has happened between us and we're very happy about it."

"Oh! You proposed!" Marcus clapped his hands together.

"That's not it!" Jasper sighed exasperated. "Well, yes! I proposed, but that's not the main thing."

"She said no?!" Caius narrowed his eyes. "You don't want to get married?"

"She wouldn't have said no!" Marcus snapped at Caius. "She's his mate. They're in love."

"But maybe she's one of those modern day women who doesn't think they need to get married!" Caius suggested.

"No, Bella wanted to get married to Jasper for a while." Rose interjected.

Jasper shot a surprised look at Bella as she blushed and looked anywhere else but his face. He couldn't help but smile as he walked over to her and cupped her face gently before kissing her lips lightly. For a brief second they ignore everyone around them who had begun to bicker about them. It was just them in the room at the moment. He instinctively reached down and rubbed her stomach gently and gasped as he felt a kick.

Bella's eyes widened as she reached down and placed her hand next to his. The baby kicked again. It was the best feeling in the world to them.

"I love you." Bella whispered.

"I love you too." Jasper kissed her one more time before turning back to everyone in the room who were still arguing with themselves about women today compared to women in history.

Jasper felt Bella's frustration and sighed.

"I'M PREGNANT!" Bella screamed into the room.

You could hear a pin drop as the uncomfortable silence echoed in the room.

"Wha … what?" Charlie stammered.

"I'm pregnant … somehow." Bella smiled widely. "Carlisle just tested me and we saw the baby on the sonogram machine in his office."

"Oh my god." Rose moved over to her quickly. "I had no idea that was even possible. I mean, I know vampire women can't have babies, but I never thought a human woman could have one! Oh this is amazing! How are you feeling? Are you hungry? I'm sure you are! Wait, are you eating human food, or should we get you some blood? I mean, it's half vampire, so maybe you should drink blood too. OH, I'M SO HAPPY!"

"Rose!" Bella snapped. "Breathe! I'm happy too."

They hugged each other tightly before Bella turned her eyes to the Kings.

"I've never heard of this before … Aro?" Caius turned to the oldest brother.

"I've heard rumors, but never anything concrete." Aro shrugged. "Wow, a baby in the family … a real baby. Oh, this is exciting."

"Get rid of it." Marcus deadpanned. "That is an abomination. Get rid of it now!"

"I agree with Marcus." Charlie moved to stand next to Marcus. "Get rid of … that … that thing!"

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hmm, both fathers are against it. Doesn't sound good for Bella. Victoria keeps getting away. Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. See you next update! Love the reviews!_**


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 29**

 **Bella POV**

Sometimes, when people are talking, you tend to hear them even when you're not really listening to them. It's just words that flow through your ear, to your brain, but your brain just can't make sense of it. Then, you stare at the person with this dumbstruck look on your face and they get angry because they think you're not paying attention to them. When really and truly, you just don't understand what they're trying to say. Bella was in that situation. She was hearing her fathers, but had no idea what they were trying tell her.

"What?" Bella choked out as everyone in the room fell silent.

"Bella, listen to me very carefully, because I won't repeat myself again." Marcus narrowed his eyes at her. "You are going to get rid of whatever is inside you. I'm going to talk to Carlisle now and we'll see how soon we can do the small operation."

"Why?" Bella's face was expressionless. She could feel Jasper fuming beside her, but she was in control of this situation. "Why?"

"I've seen this before, and I've read reports of this." Marcus sighed. "The mother, carrying the half-breed, always dies during the birth process, and the child dies along with it. No human is strong enough to handle this. I will not lose you, over something that could be prevented or stopped now."

"Get rid of it Bella." Charlie added. "I didn't go through all this, just to have you die on me."

Bella turned her face away from everyone. No one knew what she was thinking or even feeling, except Jasper. She was enraged.

"You are trying to tell me … a HUMAN girl who went through years of being RAPED and BITTEN by sadistic vampires … that she's not STRONG enough to have a half vampire baby?!" she bellowed. "Since this is actually possible, I could have easily gotten pregnant for James, but I didn't. So, point #1, this baby was meant to be born. Point #2, this is half of Jasper and half of me, it's the perfect combination between 2 mates. Point #3, if the pregnancy is so difficult, then shouldn't I be in severe pain right now? All I have is some slight stomach ache from him growing so fast. I'm practically going to have him in a week or two. Point #4, I don't remember anyone of you being in charge of my BODY! The only person who has a say as to what I do with my body is Jasper, because he's my fiancé, and my future. You both look at me and see your weak … innocent ... human daughter. But that's because you're my fathers, and I respect that that's what you see when you look at me. But make no mistake. In reality, I am the opposite. I am strong … brave … and I've been through more shit that some people! I can more than handle this. This is my child … our child … and I will have him. Whether you two choose to be a part of this new addition to the family is entirely up to you. However, don't think for a second that I would ever choose you two over my son! Just like you two won't choose anyone else over me. So, the only decision to be made here is whether or not you two are going to support me in this or not. Let me make myself 100% clear. If you choose to not support us, don't expect me and Jasper to support you or to be part of your family. I won't have my son living somewhere he isn't wanted. Jasper and I can make our own way through the world, with or without you. The decision is yours."

Bella turned on her heel and walked over to the door. She could feel everyone's eyes on her and could easily imagine their shocked faces.

"Jasper, I think you should stay here and strategize with them about the newborns and Victoria." Bella said as she opened the door. "I won't wait forever your decisions. I want to have my son here, but if you two are against it, then tell me soon so that Jasper and I can make other arrangements."

She walked out the door and headed back to Carlisle's office. She needed some advice. She couldn't deny that what Marcus had said about the past mothers had terrified her. But something was telling her that everything was going to be ok in her situation. Besides, if something was going to go wrong, like her death, wouldn't Peter feel it, or at least … wouldn't Alice see it?

"Bella?" Rose called after her before falling into step beside her.

She looked to her other side and saw Charlotte as well, walking with them in silence.

"Bella … I'm here for you." Charlotte said quickly. "I'll support you because I do think you're strong enough."

"Of course she is." Rose piped in. "I've never seen anyone speak to Marcus like that before. You've got some balls on you, Swan!"

Bella stopped suddenly and took a deep breath before turning to the two women who had become more important to her than any other friends. She grabbed Rose's hand and touched Charlotte's arm.

"I want you … both of you … to be my son's guardians … if anything were to happen to me and Jasper." Bella whispered. "I want you both … to protect him from everyone … especially the Volturi. Can you do it?"

"Bella …" Rose stared at her with venom in her eyes.

"With my life." Charlotte smiled at her slightly.

"Of course I will." Rose pulled Bella against her and hugged her tightly. "I've always wanted to raise a child … thank you for giving me the opportunity to do it with you and Jasper."

"You two are my best friends … my sisters …" Bella choked on her tears. "I'd rather die than see the Volturi hurt my son."

"I'll kill them if they try." Charlotte wiped the tears from Bella's cheeks. "As will Peter."

"And Emmett." Rose added. "That big buffoon is going to be giddy when he finds out you're pregnant with his nephew."

"Come on, let's go find the boys … I'm sure Jasper is going to be a while." Charlotte suggested.

"Actually, I need to go talk to Carlisle." Bella sighed. "Bring them to Carlisle's room when you find them."

 **Jasper POV**

Out of all the Volturi brothers, Jasper was expecting Caius to protest the most. But once again, his father surprised him. Caius was more than excited over having a grandson. Marcus, however, shocked everyone. After Bella stormed out the room, with Rose and Charlotte running after her, the room had erupted into a screaming match among all the brothers and Charlie.

"She is strong!" Caius defended. "Why would you even think that she can't survive this? Who did you see go through this? Why haven't you told us this before?"

Everyone stopped arguing to stare at Marcus, waiting for his response. Marcus sighed and turned his back to everyone. Jasper could feel fear and regret flowing from Marcus' body.

"Her name was … Eliza." Marcus whispered. "During the 2 years I was away in solitude after losing Didyme, I met … Eliza. I knew she wasn't the one. She wasn't my Didyme. But she had this air of happiness and positivity around her. She believed that everything in the world was good, and the bad would turn into good with time. She was always smiling … and her heart was filled with pure goodness … gold … kindness. There was no fault in her. She was pretty, on her own, but her personality made her … a goddess. I didn't fall in love with her, but I felt a sense of contentment whenever I was around her. She was … human."

"Why haven't you told us about her before?!" Aro demanded. "Why haven't I seen her in your memories?"

"Because I know how to block some things from you, Aro, and she was no longer relevant to my life by the time I returned to you and Caius." Marcus snapped.

"What happened to her?" Caius asked as he placed a calming hand on Aro's shoulder to stop him from snapping back at Marcus.

"Everything was going fine." Marcus closed his eyes and moved over to the new extinguished fireplace. "She was in love with me, and I was content with her. I was actually going to turn her and bring her back to Volterra. But then … she started throwing up one morning, after we had intercourse the night before. I wasn't concerned, until she started complaining about every inch of her body being in pain. Her stomach got bigger the next day … and then even bigger the day after that. The next week, I knew she was pregnant somehow, because I could hear another heart beat coming from inside of her. I was so happy. I knew then that I was meant to find this amazing woman. She was going to bear my child … something that I thought I would never have."

Marcus opened his eyes, and Jasper felt deep remorse coming from him. It almost brought him to his knees, but he kept his emotions in control.

"After the second week and a half, she started screaming." Marcus continued. "I had never heard a human scream like that before. It sounded like she was being broken in two. I was at her side, the entire time … there was so much blood … so much fucking blood. Then … as if nothing happened … she stopped screaming. When I looked into her eyes, I saw that all the goodness … all the happiness … was gone. She was an empty vessel. The baby … it was a girl … and it was stuck in her … only the head had made it out of her womb. But it was dead … stillborn. Whatever it was … it killed her. It was killing her during her short pregnancy, and it killed her completely when she tried to give birth to it. It is not normal … it is not natural!"

Jasper sighed and shook his head.

"Don't you get it? Bella is going to die!" Marcus shouted. "That thing in her is going to kill her. If you don't convince her, then I will take that thing out myself and change her after so she can't have any more!"

"No." Jasper snapped. "Your story pertained to Eliza. They are not the same person. Eliza was in pain during her pregnancy. Bella is NOT. Eliza was just a human you had feelings for. Bella is my MATE. This is different. If you can't see that for yourself, then I can't help you. But, if you so much as come near my mate to harm her, or do something she doesn't want you to do, I will kill you and the Volturi will have one less King. That goes for you as well, Charlie."

"Jasper is right." Aro sighed. "Bella isn't going through what you described. She's healthy and strong. Marcus … maybe you should go see her for yourself. Spend some time with her and understand how she's truly feeling."

"Not without me." Jasper added.

"Of course." Caius frowned. "Jasper should be with Bella at all times."

"Agreed." Aro nodded.

Marcus stared into Jasper's eyes and after a few minutes of silence, he sighed and nodded his head.

"Alright … but I want a promise." Marcus narrowed his eyes at Jasper. "If she starts exhibiting anything like I just described, we take it out of her and change her."

"I agree with that." Jasper nodded. "But I need to explain to Bella that that was my plan in the first place. I can't lose her."

"I still don't like this." Charlie spoke up. "But … as long as we're there, watching her constantly for any negative changes, then I suppose that all we can do is wait and see what happens."

"Alright, now, let's discuss the Victoria and Vladimir situation." Aro cleared his throat, trying to get everyone back into the mindset of the main dangerous situation at the moment.

"There's nothing to do but wait it out at this point." Caius shrugged. "We have Laurent, James and Stefan. Vladimir will come for Stefan at some point, and Victoria will come for James. They will bring their army with them. So, right now, keep the scouts out looking for their location, and let's get back to training the guard. Jasper, you're going to have to step up a little here. Bring Bella with you to the training grounds if you're worried about her being away from you right now. But preparing our guard is the most we can do. I'm going to make a few calls to some of our other friends. Garrett, Alastair, Darius and the Denali's. After all, we have Irina's mate here too."

"I like that plan … for now." Aro smiled. "Then, let's all get to our duties. Jasper, Marcus … go see Bella. Take Charlie with you. Caius, I'll help you with those phone calls. After all, Alastair is still holding a grudge against you, so I think I should be the one to call him."

"It was one time." Caius muttered. "One time! Besides, he didn't have claim over that human anyway."

"He loved her, Caius." Aro sighed. "She didn't even know what he was, but she loved him and you drained her without even talking to him."

"Whatever." Caius murmured and headed for the door. "I'm going to call Garrett first. At least he still likes me."

"Come on." Jasper nodded to Marcus and Charlie. "I can sense that she's with Carlisle."

Marcus and Charlie moved towards the door and they headed towards the staircase to Carlisle's office. Her breathtaking scent made Jasper smile with excitement. They were going to have a baby, and he couldn't wait to see his son.

"So, you think I should try drinking blood?" Bella's voice reached them as they opened the office door.

BUP … BUP … BUP … BUP …

"Yes." Carlisle nodded at her. "He's half vampire, so maybe the blood might help him grow stronger, while you take these prenatal vitamins for his human half."

"Ok." She agreed before turning to see Jasper.

She smiled at him, but quickly frowned as she realized that he was with Marcus and Charlie.

"What do they want?" she snapped.

"I wanted to come and see the sonogram for myself." Marcus gave her an apologetic smile.

He moved over, with Charlie, to the side of her patient's bed and stared at the small screen. They all watched the little outline of a baby as it slowly moved around inside of Bella.

"He looks … strong." Charlie whispered.

BUP … BUP … BUP …

As if hearing him, the baby turned its head to the sound of Charlie's voice.

"Oh God … can he hear us?" Marcus wondered.

"Yes, he can." Bella said with a smile on her face. All the fight gone from her as she realized from the looks on her father's faces that seeing their grandson had won them over.

"He's … perfect." Marcus sighed. "Ok, what do we need to do, Carlisle, to make this as easy as possible for Bella?"

"Pamper her." Carlisle replied quickly. "Do everything for her. Feed her, bathe her, keep her as comfortable as possible. She's going to deliver next week from the look of how fast this baby is growing."

"We can do that." Jasper smirked down at her. "Bathing you is going to be fun."

Bella's face turned red as she chuckled at murderous look her fathers were now giving Jasper. She gasped suddenly as her stomach grew a bit in size. She glanced at the screen and slowly watched as her baby grew bigger slightly.

"That's incredible." Charlie stared at the screen in wonder.

"Let's try that blood." Bella muttered as she licked her lips.

"Are you sure?" Jasper frowned at her.

"Anything for Richard." Bella sighed.

"Richard!?" Jasper gaped at her. "We are not naming our son … Richard!"

"Jamie then?" Bella smirked at him.

"No!" Jasper growled. "No names that could be both genders."

"How about … Henry?" Bella laughed loudly.

Jasper knew that she was teasing him. He had a hatred for British Kings, and she was using it to her advantage.

"How about Jacob." He smiled at her.

"Fuck … you!" she yelled.

Jasper laughed at her as her anger grew. Everyone in the room jumped slightly as the door to the room caught on fire. Carlisle jumped into action and grabbed the nearest fire extinguisher. Marcus and Charlie grabbed two more as they all tried to put the flames out.

"Bella! Stop!" Jasper snapped as the flames grew.

"It's not me!" Bella shouted. "Oh God …"

The flames were closing in around the walls of the room. Jasper moved closer towards her and grabbed her hand. They couldn't stop it … it was too much … the fire was everywhere.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Next update will be on Monday guys. Hope this was a good chapter! Thanks for the reviews. I love reading what you guys think. See you Monday!_**

 ** _Also, in case anyone was wondering, I do have a playlist of songs for this story, if you guys want the list, just ask in the comments, and I'll add it to the A/N for the next update._**


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 30**

 **Bella POV**

The fire had surrounded them by now, but it was staying away from Bella for some reason. Marcus, Charlie, Carlisle and Jasper moved closer to Bella, all in fear of the ongoing fire. Memories flashed through Bella's eyes. From the moment she saw Jasper standing tall and strong in Home Depot, to their first interaction at school, to finding out that they were meant for each other. She wanted more … more time with him … more time with her fathers … more time with Rose … more time with Charlotte and Peter … more time with Caius … she just needed more time.

"No …" she pleaded as Jasper turned to look at her.

Her heart broke then. She had never seen fear in his eyes and at that moment, all he was feeling was pure fear.

"No!" she screamed. "Make it stop! Make it stop!"

In less than a second, the fire disappeared. The room remained silent as everyone stared around each other in awe.

"Jasper …" Bella croaked.

She was wrapped up in his arms in less than a blink. She inhaled his scent as he sniffed her and ran his hands over her entire body to make sure that she was alright.

"I KNOW I didn't do that …" Bella murmured. "I … I don't understand."

"I think it was your son." Carlise was the first to speak. "I think someone has his father's temper."

Jasper's eyes widened before he broke out into a huge smile. Bella smirked at him and nudged his arm hard.

"Talk to him!" She snapped. "He can't just get angry and light everyone on fire. He needs to know that it's not ok."

"Are you serious?" Jasper stared at her with an incredulous look on his face.

Bella narrowed her eyes, showing that she wasn't going to budge on this. Jasper sighed and leaned forward to her stomach. He kissed the growing bump gently.

"Hey little man … you can't just lose your temper like that, and just set the place ablaze. You need to try to control your emotions baby boy." Jasper whispered. "At least … that's what your mom wants!"

Jasper shuffled away from her quickly as Peter, Emmett, Rose and Charlotte appeared. Bella gasped and tried to jump off the bed to run after him, but Carlisle and Marcus held her back.

"Rose! Hit him!" she yelled.

Charlotte smirked and smacked Jasper upside the head instead. Jasper groaned and shot her a glare as Peter crouched down and growled at him.

"What did you do to my little sister?" Emmett snapped as he wrapped his big arms around Jasper's neck.

"He's not disciplining our child." Bella explained.

"Oh!" Emmett chuckled and released him. "It's a boy Bells! He doesn't need discipline! Let him run wild! Let him cause trouble. That's what we do."

"Exactly!" Peter piped in.

Both Rose and Charlotte turned on their mates as Jasper returned to Bella's side with a smirk on his lips. He ignored the arguing between the two couples and kissed his mate soundly.

"Shall we continue?" Carlisle suggested to them as he turned the machine back on.

BUP … BUP … BUP …

The bickering stopped as the room went silent. Rose and Charlotte slowly approached Bella and the monitor as they stared at the tiny baby curled up in a fetal position.

"Damn Bells … he looks … perfect … happy." Emmett said softly.

"He will always be happy." Jasper whispered.

The baby suddenly uncoiled itself and looked towards Jasper. Bella glanced up at Jasper and couldn't help but smile at the proud look on his face.

"Here, try this." Charlie pushed his way through with a cup of blood on his hand.

Bella nodded and sipped the blood, ignoring the metallic smell completely. It tasted smooth and creamy … like a chocolate milk shake to her. She downed the whole cup in one go and licked her lips.

"He likes it." Carlisle noted as the baby on the screen began to kick his legs happily. "He's growing again."

Everyone in the room awed as the baby grew slightly bigger in size. Bella looked around her and for the first time, she felt as if everything was going to be ok with her baby. She knew then that not only had both her fathers' come around, but they now loved their grandson unconditionally. Just seeing him on the monitor, and reassuring them that her pregnancy was not even remotely painful as the one that Marcus had witnessed, had brought them around instantly. She looked up at Jasper and couldn't feel prouder than she did at that moment. He was everything she had always dreamed of, but never expected to get. And now, he was all hers.

She couldn't imagine life without him now. It was so strange to her that just a few months ago she believed that her life was going to be short and painful forever. But then her savior showed up and gave her everything she could ever want. She wanted to be with him forever. She didn't want to wait anymore. She didn't see the point to holding back anymore. She loved him and he loved her completely and irrevocably. There was no need to make him wait.

"I want to get married now." She whispered, even though everyone in the room could hear her.

Jasper's eyes widened and she saw venom pooling into them.

"Are you sure?" he narrowed his eyes nervously.

"Yes." She chuckled. "I don't want to spend another moment without being officially yours."

"Oh my god!" Rose and Charlotte squealed at the same time.

"I'll go bring the government official!" Peter called out as he ran out the door.

"I'll go get everyone ready!" Charlotte grinned as she disappeared.

"Let me … let me … get your rings." Emmett practically begged. "I have the perfect rings in mind already for you guys!"

Bella nodded her head at him as he raced out the door.

"I'm going to find you the perfect dress." Rose kissed her cheek gently. "And I know … no white."

"Thanks Rose." Bella smiled. "I trust you."

"Are you sure about this babe?" Jasper asked again. "Don't you want a big wedding later? After the baby is born?"

"I never wanted a big wedding." Bella blushed and looked away. "I want something so small that it's unnoticeable. I just want to be officially yours and celebrate with our friends. And, our friends are already here, so why wait?"

"If that's what you truly want, then I'll give it to you." Jasper kissed her forehead lightly. "I'm going to leave you with your fathers for a few minutes. I need to get some things taken care of. Ok?"

"Wait … is everything ok? Are you ok with this?" Bella asked quickly.

"Of course I'm ok with this." Jasper smiled down at her. "I've wanted this from the moment I found you. Everything is more than ok."

Bella gave him a wide smile before he disappeared from the room, leaving her to discuss the quick and simple wedding plans with her father.

 **Jasper POV**

She wanted to get married now. Jasper sighed as he made his way down to the holding cells. He couldn't deny that he had wanted her as his wife from the second he had laid eyes upon her. But he had hoped that everything would have been settled before they said their nuptials. But, if this is what his mate wanted, who was he to deny her the happiness that she more than deserved. He was finally going to have a wife and a child along the way. He felt more human by the second. The only thing that made this day bad was the annoying voice in the back of his mind, telling him to talk to this James nomad.

After he had brought James in, he couldn't shake off the sense of secrecy that was flowing from James. He was keeping something to himself and didn't seem that upset about being captured. Yes, he had to be dragged away kicking and screaming, but Jasper had expected a lot more out of the monster who had tortured Bella for so long.

He nodded at the numerous guards as he passed them, and felt each of their emotions. They all seemed annoyed for some reason. No feelings of guilt, fear or worry. Just … annoyance.

"And when I get out of here! I'm going to rip you all to shreds!" James' voice echoed from the end of the long hallway. "I'm going to find each of your mates and kill them too!"

"How long has he been like this?" Jasper asked the nearest guard to him.

"Since you brought him in, sir." The guard sighed.

After the Victoria incident, Caius had demanded that the cells be guarded by at least 10 guard members. So, seeing them all feeling annoyed, made Jasper sigh in frustration.

He walked down the hall until he stood in front of James' cell and stared at the vampire screaming at the walls around him.

"Are you quite finished?" Jasper snapped.

James spun around instantly and snarled at him. Jasper could feel the fear and nervousness dripping from him.

"You!" James hissed. "How's your sweet … succulent … human doing?"

Jasper inhaled deeply, trying to control his anger. If he let it out then he would never accomplish what he came down here for in the first place.

"Why did you pick her?" Jasper asked. "Just out of curiosity, why her?"

"What can I say?" James laughed out sadistically. "She's gorgeous … for a human … she's also very obedient … and she just tastes … so … fucking … good. She satisfies my hunger from just a drop of her blood. Wouldn't you want to drink something like that?"

Jasper glanced across at the other cell and saw Stefan staring at him curiously.

"So … all this is purely about her blood?" Jasper rolled his eyes. "You form an army, just for a human? Are you really that … simple and predictable?"

James growled loudly and glared at him.

"I mean, if that's what it was all about, then I'll just end your misery now and kill you. There's no point in keeping you around. I'm sure that once you're gone, the army will disperse because there will be no need to follow anymore." Jasper continued.

"No! She's my mate, you idiot!" James snapped. "She's my true mate."

Jasper narrowed his eyes and sighed as he felt James emotions. He genuinely believed that Bella was made for him. Maybe, he could use it to his advantage.

"But, you hurt her." Jasper pointed out. "How can you hurt your mate?"

"We're the same person." James snapped. "She likes to be hurt, just like I like watching her pain. She knows what I like and doesn't complain about it. She's my mate. She gives me what I want!"

"Are you jealous of the Volturi then?" Jasper smirked. "Because they've been passing around your mate like a rag doll. Everyone's been inside of her … including me."

James punched the nearest wall as he gave Jasper a deathly glare.

"I'm going to kill you." James said in a serious threatening tone.

"You and what army?" Jasper chuckled. "Vladimir and Victoria took your army out of here hours ago. No one is coming to save you. You're trial begins tomorrow morning and then your execution will be swift."

"Liar!" James screamed. "Victoria will never leave me. Neither would my army. Besides, even if they did leave with the army, my other army would be enough."

"Shut up, James!" Stefan snapped.

Jasper smirked at him as he thought this new information over in his mind. He glanced at the nearest guard and told him to call Aro. The guard nodded and disappeared.

"So … so … so predictable." Jasper smirked.

"You're one to talk." James sneered. "You're supposed to be the big bad Southern Armies Major, and you took this long to finally capture us? Something tells me that you're losing your touch a bit. Or has the blood running through Bella's veins made you weak with lust?"

Jasper just shrugged and glanced at Stefan. He had never met the infamous Russian vampires before and seeing one of them didn't spark any amount of worry or fear in him. He narrowed his eyes and smiled as he sensed rage, fear, and worry. It was the emotional cocktail that he was most familiar with from his years of being with Maria. He inhaled deeply as he allowed the cocktail to wash over his own emotions.

His eyes turned pure black as he turned to face Stefan completely. Stefan took a protective step back, seeing the real Major for the first time. The cocktail changed to 100% fear. Jasper released a loud spine snapping laugh, causing Stefan to move as far back into the cell as he could go.

"You all have made a huge mistake." Jasper grinned excitedly. "Oh, I can't wait to kill you all. Even you, Laurent! Don't think for a second that being one of the Denali's mate is going to save your pathetic ass!"

Laurent cowered if the furthest corner of his cell in fear.

"Jasper!" Aro's voice echoed, breaking him out of his past self instantly.

Out of everyone in the Volturi, Aro was the only one who had actually seen what he had done and helped him control himself and try to be normal again. He owed a lot to Aro and he respected him more than most people.

"Why are you down here?" Aro questioned.

"You need to read their minds now." Jasper explained. "Something was bothering me about them, so I came down here and James let it slip that there's another army that we don't even know about."

"What!?" Aro snapped as he called one of the guards forward to unlock James' cell.

He stepped in and gave James the coldest look he had ever seen before grabbing his hand. He took longer than usual as he went through all of James memories. His angered look didn't falter as he moved onto Stefan's cell before ending with Laurent.

"Bring James and Stefan up to the hall now!" Aro ordered to his guards. "3 guards remain here, watching Laurent closely."

"What did you see?" Jasper wondered as he fell into step with Aro.

They were walking swiftly to hall and he knew that someone had already alerted Marcus and Caius. They spotted Bella walking with her father's and stopped in their tracks.

"What's wrong?" Bella asked quickly as her hand went protectively over her stomach.

"I need to begin James and Stefan's trial now." Aro said glancing up at Marcus. "I don't know if you can handle seeing this trial dear –"

"Don't treat me like a piece of porcelain." Bella snapped gently. "I can handle this. But what happened? Why now?"

"Have you read about the history of the black plague?" Aro asked.

Bella nodded her head nervously.

"This battle is going to be worse than that." Aro deadpanned.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hope this was a good weekend for everyone! The weather was perfect this weekend! I hope it keeps getting better. Can't wait to see the feedback! See you Wednesday!_**


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 31**

 **Bella POV**

The hall was silent as she walked in, holding onto Jasper for dear life. She didn't expect to come face to face with James so soon, and she couldn't shake off the fear she was feeling from being in the same room with him. It was irrational fear, she knew, but after being tortured for so long, she couldn't help but still feel terrified of him.

James' eyes found hers within seconds as he sniffed the air around him. He gave her a stomach retching smile as Jasper pulled her to sit next to Marcus. The guards had very kindly placed a comfortable chair for her next to the King's thrones. She settled in before risking another look at James.

She gasped as she saw the level of hatred in his eyes as he stared straight past her towards Jasper. She looked up at Jasper, confused, but he kept his arm around her shoulder protectively. She gave him a smile, which he returned slightly. She knew that the Major was at the surface, and she was relieved. She felt slightly safer knowing that the Major was in control at the moment.

She looked back at James and spotted the shorter vampire standing near him, also chained to the ground. She assumed that he was Stefan. She studied his face closely and couldn't help but be in awe at how ancient he looked. He looked so out of place for their century, but she knew that he was as old as the Volturi.

Stefan's eyes landed on her and for a split second she felt … compassion … towards him. She looked up quickly at Jasper confused and saw that he was staring at Stefan in confusion as well.

"We shall begin this impromptu, but well needed and deserved, trial of James and Stefan." Aro began as he walked to the middle of the hall. "I have seen their minds, and I know their histories. Which one shall we start with first, brothers?"

"James." Both Caius and Marcus said at the same time.

Marcus reached over and squeezed Bella's hand to reassure her that he was there if she needed him. She gave him a comforting smile to show him that she was ok. She could handle this. She needed to handle this. She reached down and rubbed her stomach absentmindedly. She needed to do this for her son. Once these vampires were eradicated, her son would be able to be born in a slightly safer world. She had sworn to protect him and she was doing just that.

"James, I have seen the truth in your mind. So if you don't answer truthfully, I will inform everyone in this room." Aro stated.

Bella glanced around the room and was surprised at how many members of the guard were currently in the room. She smiled and nodded her head to Rose, Emmett, Peter and Charlotte as they silently slipped into the hall. They stood away from the guard but close to the Kings, observing inconspicuously.

"Are you mated to Victoria?" Aro fired.

"No." James shook his head.

"Why does she believe you two are?" Aro continued.

"Because I found her when she was first awakening from the change. I was bored with being alone, so I told her that I was her mate and she had to follow me everywhere and love me forever." James said with a bored tone in his voice.

"Why haven't you told her the truth yet?" Aro snapped.

"Because I don't want to lose the gift she has." James shrugged.

"What exactly is her gift?" Aro wondered.

"She can form an invisible field around whoever she wants, including herself. It prevents others from smelling, sensing, hearing, or even seeing whoever is in the field." James explained.

"When did you meet Isabella?" Aro glanced back at Bella and shot her an apologetic look.

"I met her when she was 12, but I doubt she even knows about that." James smirked.

Bella gasped as she stared at James in shock. She had no recollection of meeting him before she was 15. She shook her head in doubt and narrowed her eyes at him.

"Explain how you first met her." Aro demanded.

"I wouldn't use the word 'met'. I think the word 'spotted' is more appropriate." James chuckled sadistically. "I was just finished hunting with Victoria when I smelt her sweet blood. I ran over to her scent and saw her … standing under a tree in a park that I assumed was near her house. She was bleeding from her arms and stomach. It looked like someone had cut her. She looked so forlorn … so lost … and her blood smelt so good. I was going to drain her and put her out of her misery, but Victoria had already caused a scene in that town, so we needed to leave fast. For 3 years, I never forgot her smell. I knew that my obsession with her meant that she was my mate. Isabella, you are my mate! Why have you been running from me? Don't you love me?"

Bella covered her mouth with her hand as she felt the beginnings of vomit forming in her throat. Jasper instantly picked her up in his arms and sat her on his lap as he began rubbing comforting circles around her back. The sound of chains moving wildly caused her to look up. She watched as the guards tried to restrain James as he snarled at Jasper.

"Jane!" Caius called out.

"Pain …" Jane muttered with a smirk on her face.

James collapsed to his knees, screaming in complete agony. Bella clung to Jasper in both protection for herself and him. She didn't want James to somehow break his chains and attack Jasper. She needed him.

She stared at James face and couldn't believe what she saw. James truly believed that she belonged to him. How he could believe such a thing, she didn't even know. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to know anyway.

"Enough, Jane." Aro commanded.

Jane blinked quickly and bowed her head in apology. James couldn't move from his fetal position on the floor. He was still in too much aftershock pain. Aro nodded to the guard nearest to James as the guard roughly grabbed him and stood up him.

"Stand up, you piece of shit!" the guard snapped.

James just stood there, his head swaying back and forth blindly.

"I shall continue." Aro inhaled deeply. "When did you return to Miss Swan?"

"About 3 years after I saw her." James said in a painful tone. "She had just turned 15."

"How did you approach her?" Aro crossed his arms over his chest and began pacing back and forth slowly.

"I didn't approach her … at least not then." James mumbled. "I saw her step-father … Phil. I found him buying a lot of drugs and threatened to tell the police if he didn't allow me to see his step-daughter. But he didn't even care about Isabella. He just wanted to be safe. I realized then that he had been abusing her as well."

"If she was your mate … as you so claim … why would you abuse her against her will?" Aro snapped.

"I didn't … she wanted me to. I felt it!" James shouted.

"And you also allowed Victoria to drain from her?!" Aro yelled right back.

"I … well … in Victoria's case … I had to keep up the false belief of her being my mate. I couldn't lose her gift. So I let her drain from Isabella as well." James sighed.

"When she left to go live with her father, what did you do?" Aro narrowed his eyes.

"I went back one night to get her and Phil told me that they sent her to live with her father. He wouldn't tell me where because he didn't really know … or he couldn't remember at the time … I don't know. But, I got enraged. They sent my mate away from me!" James screamed.

"What did you do!?" Aro hissed.

"I killed them." James stated with a smirk on his lips. "I drained her step-father. He was easy and he actually thought I was going to change him. The pathetic ass."

"And her mother?" Aro pressed.

"I fucked her until she begged me to kill her." James smiled widely. "I fucked her and killed her for you Isabella! For you!"

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing. She was glad that Renee and Phil were dead, but not happy about the way they died. She tightened her grip on Jasper and wiped the tears that had begun to fall. Jasper stroked her hair gently and kept her glued to his chest.

"Then what did you do?" Aro's eyes were now completely black in his uncharacteristic show of anger.

"I went to find Isabella." James smiled happily. "I knew she needed me. But when I saw her in the hands of the Major … I knew that she needed saving. So, I formed an army to help me save her from his clutches."

"You … you …" Bella stammered as she pulled away slightly from Jasper. "You … delusional … son of a bitch!"

"Yes!" James cackled. "Yes baby! Talk dirty to me! See, I told you, she loves me."

"So, you admit to harming a human, using one as a pet, exposing yourself to other humans, and creating an army to fight the Volturi?" Aro summarized.

"Yes! All of it! All for my Isabella!" James made a lunge for Bella but the chains kept him grounded.

Throughout the entire questioning, Stefan had remained silent and unaffected.

"Now, the sentencing is of course … immediate death." Aro smiled sadistically. "But we will allow Isabella to decide how you die."

Bella looked up at Jasper and nodded her head. She was ok. She had the strength to do this. She needed him to see it for himself. Jasper gave her a comforting smile as she stood up and moved to stand next to Aro. She reached out and grasped her uncle's hand as James tried to make another lunge for her.

"Oh, you look so good … my Isabella." James crooned. "Come here, give your Jamesy a kiss!"

Bella took an initial step back and frowned. She had an idea of what she wanted to do, but she wasn't sure if it was possible.

"I want you burn … I want to hear you scream." She smiled sweetly at him. "I want to see you beg for mercy. I want you to burn from your toes to your head … so slowly that you'll be begging for death before the end."

Aro snapped his fingers and called some of his guards to get things ready. Bella quickly shook her head at him, causing him and everyone in the room to stop. They all stared at her with confusion. She smiled at them all before reaching down to rub her stomach.

"You remember what we talked about … to control your anger?" Bella said to her stomach. "Well, here's the perfect attempt for you. This man hurt mommy … a lot … for a long time … can you make him burn slowly? Start from his feet to his head. Make it slow baby boy."

In less than a second James screamed out in pain as his feet caught fire. All the vampires in the room gasped in shock and took a further step away from the scene being unfolded.

"Why would you think I was your mate?" Bella sneered in a tone that could easily impress the Major. She moved towards James slowly. "I belong to Jasper. I belong to the Major. You don't hurt the ones you love, and you've hurt me enough!"

The fire slowly began to encase his legs.

"How does it feel, James, to be the one in pain?" Bella chuckled darkly. "It's not fun, is it? To have something happen to you that you can't control. To lose all sense of safety and security. How does it feel?"

James screams were making everyone in the room wince in fear. The fire burned into his stomach as his legs disappeared.

"I was never yours." Bella hissed. "And now, you can't ever touch me again!"

His arms engulfed in flames as his stomach disappeared. Everyone watched in horror as James' head fell to the floor and rolled to Bella's feet. She looked back towards Jasper and nodded to him.

"Enough baby boy." She whispered to her stomach before James' head became inflamed. "Let daddy finish him."

"Please … enough … just … just kill me!" James finally relented.

Jasper grinned evilly at her and stared down at James' head. His eyes were completely black and a loud piercing crunch was heard as Jasper foot connected to James face.

"Light him up, son." Jasper said as he placed a hand on Bella's stomach.

Fire erupted again, lighting up every piece of James' face. Bella sighed happily and relieved as she sagged against Jasper. The one and only vampire she had ever truly feared was now dead thanks to her son and mate.

"I think we may be able to win this battle … easily." Aro muttered into the silent room.

Bella pulled herself away from Jasper as every eye in the room was staring at her with a look of hope …

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _How is everyone's week going? I'm loving the feedback guys. This chapter was kind of fun for me to write. Hope you all enjoyed it! See you Friday!_**


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 32**

 **Jasper POV**

Everyone in the room took a step back as Jasper crouched down low protectively in front of Bella and growled at Aro. He knew what Aro was thinking. If Bella could get their child to use his powers while in the womb, then it would be easy for them to just eradicate the coming army. But that meant allowing Bella to be involved in the battle and that was something he could never allow. She was still human and having her involved on the battle front would be more dangerous than anything else. She needed to be kept safe and guarded in a separate place.

"Jasper … your son has the most powerful gift I've ever seen." Aro tried to reason. "Think about this logically for a second. We could eliminate both armies so easily with your son's help!"

"I will not put Bella in danger!" Jasper snapped. "How can you think of doing something like that?"

"I'll do it." Bella's voice cut through him like an ice pick. "Aro is right. Our son's gift is very powerful if he's able to use it while in the womb. If we can help in this battle, then we should. It wouldn't do anyone any good if I'm just hiding away when I have some fight in me."

"No!" Jasper grabbed her shoulders tightly and stared into her eyes. "I … no! I … I … can't lose you … both of you. Not now. Not after everything. Not after waiting for you so long … not after finding out that you're giving me back something that Maria took from me when she took my life. Not … not NOW!"

"Jasper Whitlock!" Bella snapped. "I thought that the Major could protect me against anything. Are you trying to tell me that you can't protect me if I help? Has the Major become that weak?"

Jasper knew what she was doing. He invented the phrase 'reverse psychology'. But damn it … it was working. The Major felt a huge hit to his ego. He stiffened his back and narrowed his eyes at his mate.

"We can more than protect you!" Jasper hissed. "Don't ever think we can't. We'll give up our life for you!"

"As would I!" Bella reached out and grabbed his shirt tightly. "I brought all this drama to you, I have to help. I'm not a coward. I'm not weak. Neither is our son. We can do this. We can handle this. Together … like a … family."

Jasper stared down at her and began to falter slowly from her pleading eyes. She was giving him a family. A real family. A strong family. He knew that together they could do anything.

"Fuck!" Jasper screamed.

He pulled her flushed against his chest as he captured her lips in his. He didn't care that they were in the middle of a trial. He didn't care that everyone in the room was watching with amused faces. He didn't care about anything at that moment but kissing his mate. He wanted to do so much more, but he had enough rational thoughts to know that doing anything more than kissing would have to wait until the trial was over.

Bella moaned into his mouth, causing his pants to tighten even more. She had no idea what she did to him. He pulled away reluctantly after nibbling on her lower lip slightly. He couldn't wait to finish this trial and drag her away to their bedroom.

"Alright … I'll agree to this plan, but I have some rules." Jasper turned to Aro. "Bella is to have 5 people of my choosing to be with her at all times during the battle."

"Do you already know who you want?" Aro frowned slightly.

"Yes." Jasper smiled down at Bella. "Rose, Charlotte, Esme, Carlisle and Alice."

Charlotte and Rose sighed in relief. Jasper knew that they wanted to protect Bella just as much as he did. They had an unusual bond to each other.

"Agreed." Caius spoke up. "Now, let's return to the task at hand. Stefan!"

Jasper looked over at Caius and saw the hatred in his eyes. Ever since he met his father, and heard the history of the Volturi, he knew that Caius hated the Russian vampires with his whole dead heart.

"Yes!" Aro clapped his hands together. "Stefan!"

Jasper entwined his fingers with Bella and pulled her back to her chair. He wanted her to stay as comfortable as possible, until the baby was born. He sat down on the chair and pulled her into his lap. She curled up against his chest as they both focused on the trial being conducted in front of them.

"What have you been up to, Stefan?" Aro taunted. "How long have you and Vladimir been preparing to attack us?"

"Years." Stefan muttered.

"You still can't get over being de-throned? Even after all these years?" Aro grinned.

"You've already seen my memories!" Stefan snapped. "So just get it over with and kill me. End my damn misery."

"You don't want to die …" Bella's voice echoed over the room.

Once again, everyone turned to look at her. She stayed rooted to her spot in Jasper's lap though.

"You just … you want to be away from Vladimir." Bella whispered.

"What the fuck! You can read minds too!?" Stefan growled.

"No … I don't need to read your mind to know what you're wanting. It's written all over your face." Bella sighed. "Uncle Aro … what did you see?"

"A lot." Aro turned his brothers. "Stefan has been wanting to leave Vladimir's side for centuries. But … something is holding him back. What is it, Stefan?"

"My mate …" Stefan murmured.

"What do you mean?" Marcus sat up and stared at Stefan. "Ah … you've been away from her for a long time."

"I have." Stefan looked into Marcus' eyes. "568 years."

"Where is she?" Marcus wondered.

"HE, is somewhere only Vladimir knows." Stefan fell to his knees in agony. "Vladimir had hidden him away, and until we gain back control of our world, I can't see him. The only comfort is that I can feel that he is still alive."

"You've been through severe pain for centuries." Marcus murmured. "Aro … we can't kill him."

"Marcus!" Caius snapped. "We have to! He's been conspiring to kill us for centuries."

"Against his will!" Marcus hissed. "Or have you forgotten what that's like?"

Jasper's eyes widened as he looked from Marcus to Caius. There was a time when Caius was first turned that his human family's life was being threatened unless he followed their rulers orders. No one ever mentioned it to Caius because it was too painful. He had failed miserably and instead, the ruler of his land forced him to kill everyone in his family except his baby sister. So, to save his sister's life, he slaughtered his parents. He never forgave himself.

"That was uncalled for, Marcus." Aro whispered.

"It was a low blow, yes." Marcus nodded. "But right now, Stefan is faced with the same situation you went through. How can you just kill him?"

"Because whether or not he was forced, he still conspired." Caius narrowed his eyes. "And in my situation, I would have preferred to be killed than do what I did. I made a mistake. I should have died. But my parents told me to save my sister and so I obliged them! That is not the same as what Stefan is doing!"

"Caius …" Bella's loving voice wafted over the tension and hit everyone in the room like a warm blanket.

She got off Jasper's lap and walked over to Caius' throne. Caius leaned back, nervous as to what she was about to do. Bella ignored his nervousness and sat down on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck and curling up against him. Jasper knew what she was doing, and he was proud. She was showing him love. Something he had lost all those years ago.

"I have to agree with Caius, Marcus." Aro turned to his usually silent brother. "Regardless of the circumstances, Stefan had planned to kill us. For that, he must be eliminated."

"I have one request." Stefan sighed. "Can someone save my mate? He's nothing like me or Vladimir. He's loyal, loving … good."

"I can't make any promises, but we will try to find him." Aro replied.

"Yes." Marcus stood up, ignoring Aro. "I will find him and offer him a place in my guard for protection."

"Thank you." Stefan sighed in relief. "Then I will tell you this."

He looked to Aro and Jasper could feel the honesty rolling off of him.

"Vladimir has already prepared for this situation." Stefan began. "Whether or not this happened, he is going to attack this Friday. Once the sun sets, his army is going to come here. As for the secret army that James has … no one knows about it. Not even Vladimir. James was smarter than we thought. However, his army is the most dangerous and volatile. They are currently waiting outside of the city, 150 miles east from here. On the opposite side of Vladimir's army. They are very unstable, but they will follow a true leader since James is gone."

"Why don't you do it?" Bella wondered.

Once again, everyone turned to Bella with confused looks on their faces.

"Uncle Caius … if he really wants to save his mate, then why doesn't he take over James' army and bring them to our side?" Bella touched Caius' cheeks gently. "It'll give up a bigger leverage and make it easier to fight Vladimir's army."

"I think that's a good idea." Jasper smiled at his mate. She was even more perfect than he had imagined.

"I didn't think about that …" Aro mused as he met Marcus' eyes. "What do you think?"

"If Stefan can convince the army to follow him, and become our back up, then yes, it would help us a lot." Marcus nodded.

All eyes turned to Caius, the deciding voice in all this. Caius narrowed his eyes as he stared at Stefan.

"What if he betrays us?" Caius threw at them.

"Then we kill them all like originally planned." Bella shrugged. "Either way, we win."

"I don't like this." Caius murmured. "But, I suppose it's an ok idea."

Jasper stared at Caius and knew that he was lying. He was enraged over this idea, but to keep the peace, he was agreeing to it.

"Do you agree to this arrangement, Stefan?" Aro turned back to the criminal. "You will, of course, have to atone for your crimes. But if you agree to this, then your sentencing will not be death."

"I agree." Stefan nodded. "But, I don't think I can win the army over on my own. I will need help."

Stefan locked eyes with Jasper.

"I'm not leaving my mate." Jasper shook his head.

"No offence, Major." Stefan began. "But, I wasn't going to ask for you … I would prefer your … Captain."

Jasper turned to Peter and frowned slightly. Peter wasn't just his Captain, but his best friend … his brother. He could trust him with this task completely and know that he won't get hurt.

"That's up to Peter." Jasper shrugged.

"Alright." Peter nodded. "I'll go … if only as an audience. I don't sense anything wrong happening, so it should be fine."

"Then, the sentencing is as follows." Aro's voice rose to gather the attention of everyone in the room. "Stefan will work on behalf of the Volturi to attain James' army, after which, he will fight for our side, and if we are victorious, he will go and rescue his mate, return to us and serve under our command for 100 years. Does everyone agree?"

"Yes." The room erupted in agreement.

"Unchain him." Aro ordered.

The nearest guard removed Stefan's chains and allowed him to step away from his captured position. He walked over to Aro and shook his hand in gratitude. Aro clapped him on the back and turned to everyone in the room.

"We have much to prepare for in the upcoming days." Aro began. "Friday is only 4 days away. We must be ready. We must train. We must feed. We all need to be at our strongest. Is that understood?"

A murmuring of agreement shadowed the room.

"Then let us begin!" Aro shouted. "We will win this war!"

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _So, this is just a pre-battle chapter. I hope it was good, and I hope everyone understood the plight that Stefan was going through. The actual battle won't begin for another 2-3 chapters. Love reading your reviews guys! See you Monday! Have a great weekend!_**


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Victoria POV**

The sun finally began to set across the Namib Desert. Victoria stared at the rare mixture of red and orange as her mind wandered to her James. She had abandoned him, but she needed to get herself out of there before she could save him. She needed to regroup with Vladimir. He was now the mastermind of everything and much smarter than James ever was. She was prepared to go with a group and retrieve James, Stefan and Laurent, but no, Vladimir had other ideas. She didn't know what he was thinking, but he was in charge at the moment. So, whatever he wanted, he got.

That's why she was here now … on the coastal line of the Namib Desert. Vladimir told her that they needed one more person to complete their army. This person was going to save their asses if things went bad. She had no idea how powerful this so called vampire was, but she was actually looking forward to seeing for herself.

She raced across the deserted desert before finally coming to a stop at a small village. She looked around and felt as if she had been taken back in time to the pre-historic age. There was no technology. There was no plumbing. There were no modern food places, or even shops. There were only small huts positioned near each other, forming a small village that was so distance from the rest of the world that no one would even notice it if they were flying overhead.

She closed her eyes and inhaled deeply. The scent of bull manure hit her first, making her choke on air. She shook her head and tried to focus again. She looked past the scent of mud covered skin, raw meat, molasses, and muddy water, until she found it. The scent of only one vampire. It was a lingering scent, as if he had been here forever. She moved swiftly towards the scent, unknown to the quiet but happy humans around her. She smiled at the idea of living in such a place. A place where everyone was kind and friendly to each other and the wars of the outside world were unknown.

She finally stood in the back entrance of a slightly larger hut that was positioned cleverly away from everyone else. She ignored knocking and slid in through the back door. The hut, itself, was a surprise to her. It was filled from top to bottom with books. She scanned the room until she spotted the back of a person's head.

Short black hair covered the head, but the paleness, almost clearness of his skin told her that he was a vampire.

"Who are you?" The vampire with a sweet voice asked before she could even make herself known.

She smiled at that. He was smart.

"Vladimir sent me." She informed.

In superfast vampire speed, he spun around and stared at her. She noted that his eyes were a mixture of gold and red. She had wondered briefly about what he feed off of out here in the middle of nowhere. As she stared at the state of his eyes, she noted that he was looking at her in complete fright.

"Who … who did you say?" he stammered.

"Vladimir." She smirked. "He requires your presence and assistance in a battle. I suppose you living out here, so far away from the real world, you wouldn't have known what's been going on with the vampire world."

"No, I can't say that I have." He sighed and sat down slowly. "What's happened? Why does he need me? Who is he fighting with now?"

"He's at war right now with the Volturi." Victoria picked up a close book absentmindedly. "He needs your help to take them down. He didn't tell me why or what your special gift is, but he did send me here and I'm going to bring you back with me."

"He's been fighting the Volturi for centuries." He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure that Stefan is enough help."

"Stefan has been captured by the Volturi. Along with my mate." Victoria snapped.

He stopped talking and stared at her with his mouth slightly open. She could sense that he was fighting with something inside of him. She narrowed his eyes and waited for his response.

"Alright." He finally nodded as he stood up. He began moving around the hut, gathering things into a small bag. "What's your name?"

"Victoria." She frowned. "Why?"

"Well, shouldn't I at least know the name of the person I'm supposed to be travelling with?" he smirked at her. "My name is Damien."

Victoria shrugged and moved to the door.

"I'll wait for you outside." She muttered as she disappeared.

She didn't know that she had just spoken to and ordered one of the smartest vampires in the world.

 **Bella POV**

She looked at herself in the mirror one more time and took another deep breath. Was she being crazy? Was she acting insane? She was only 17 … and she was going to get married? Did she really want this? Yes. She wanted this more than anything she'd ever wanted. Jasper was her rock … her true love … her soulmate. She loved him with every fiber in her being. She wanted to be Mrs. Whitlock.

She pressed down the center of her silky aquamarine dress and adjusted the strapless top one more time. She had to admit that Rose did well given the short space of time that she had. Only Rose could find the perfect dress in under an hour.

"You look amazing, Bella." Charlotte commented as she came in holding two bouquets of flowers. One was blue lilies, and the other was white lilies.

She handed the white lilies to Bella as she glanced at herself one last time in the mirror. Even though Bella was wearing aquamarine, Rose and Charlotte had opted to keep the blue theme in play. They settled on simple, short, dark blue strapless dresses.

Rose stepped away from Bella, finally finishing the last few curls of her hair that flowed down to the center of her back. They wanted Bella to be as comfortable as possible, but still elegant. So, just as the makeup was simple and stuck to her skin tone, her hair style was normal and flowed freely down her shoulders and back.

There was a knock on the door as Rose moved to open it quickly. Charlie stood in the doorway with venom pooling in his eyes as he saw his daughter. He couldn't be prouder in that moment. After everything she had endured, and what was still to come, she was going to have one night to herself. One perfect night. She was going to marry the man that he more than approved of, and he hoped that she would have her happily ever after.

"You look … stunning." Charlie beamed as he walked over to her. "Everyone's in hall and they're ready."

Bella nodded her head, gave herself one last look before taking Charlie's hand and walking down to the doors of the hall. She tightened her grip on her father as nerves slowly began to seep into her system.

Charlotte stepped into the hall first as music began playing. She was quickly followed by Rose, who walked in with her head held high, like the supermodel she was meant to be.

"Ready?" Charlie whispered to her.

"No." Bella shook her head. "I'm not ready to walk down that aisle with all eyes on me. But, I am ready to be married to Jasper."

"I'm so proud of you, Bells." Charlie pulled her against him and kissed her cheek gently. "He's one damn lucky son of a bitch."

"Thanks dad." Bella smiled sheepishly. "Let's get this over with."

With a deep breath, they pushed open the doors as classical music began surrounding the hall. She kept her eyes on the floor, too nervous to see the faces of everyone around them. But one squeeze of Charlie's hand reassured her that everything was ok. She looked up quickly and locked eyes with her mate.

Jasper stood at the end of the short walk path dressed in a simple white tux with an aquamarine tie. Even from the distance she could see his eyes filling with venom. She had no doubt that tears were flowing freely down her cheeks, ruining all of Rose's work. But she didn't care. In this moment, all that mattered was her and Jasper.

As the reached him, Charlie very willingly placed her hand in Jaspers. He patted Jasper on the back and moved to stand next to Marcus. Jasper pulled her closer towards him as they turned to the government official.

"Tonight, on a rare event, we join two people, mated and created for each other. It's a rare thing to find, but these two are lucky to have found it." The official began. "First, let's say the vows. They have opted out of saying their own, so we'll stick to the traditional. Repeat after me, Mr. Whitlock."

"Actually, I have my own version, if you don't mind." Jasper said slyly.

The officially nodded his head and gestured for him to begin.

"I can't promise to keep you or myself alive. But I do promise to love you, respect you, care for you, protect you and make sure that you are always happy. I don't know how I became so lucky, considering what I've been through, but I thank you for giving me your heart. Mine was yours from day one. I love you Bella, would you please agree to be my wife?" Jasper rattled off.

"Yes." Bella said through her tears. "Yes, I do."

"Alright, Bella, would you like to say your own then?" the official wondered.

"Yes." Bella nodded. "I never believed in fairytales, till I saw you. I never believed in love, till you showed me. I never believed in happiness till you gave it to me. I promise to love, above all else, honor, respect, care, and protect you to the best of my ability. Will you become my husband?"

"Darlin', you don't even have to ask. Of course I will." Jasper smirked at her playfully.

"I believe that the best man has both rings?" The official turned to Peter.

"Oh … shit …" Peter's eyes widened as he stared at the couple. "I didn't think about – kidding! Here."

Bella sighed in relief as he passed the rings to the official. Jasper took the smaller one and slipped it onto Bella's figure as she did the same to him.

"Now, does anyone in the room object to this union?" The official looked out and asked.

"I object!" a loud female voice echoed from the back of the room.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I know, I know, it's short. But I have a lot on my plate today, since it's my hubby's and I wedding anniversary, and I didn't want to just give you guys nothing. So, this is wedding part 1. I hope you still liked it though. Reviews guys! I love reading your thoughts! See you Wednesday! Love all around!_**


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 34**

 **Jasper POV**

The wedding was simple but elegant. It was perfect for them. He knew that this is what Bella had wanted all along. She was never the type of girl to demand an over the top wedding. Although, if she did, he would have more than willingly obliged. The hall was decorated in tiny white and light blue lights, hanging from the ceiling. The thrones had been removed to make way for a bride and groom platform.

The second he saw her walking down the aisle, he wanted to cry. He was in the happiest state he had ever been in before, all because this gorgeous, strong girl was willing to give herself to him for all eternity. He couldn't have asked for anything else.

Their vows, although random, were perfect because they meant every word they said to each other. The look on her face as he slipped her ring on was something he would never forget. She looked as if her life was finally being complete by their union and he was feeling the same way.

As the officiant asked if anyone wanted to object, he got even more excited because the next declaration would be announcing them as husband and wife. What he didn't bank on was some random bitch objecting to their union.

All heads were now turned to the blond bimbo-looking girl standing at the back of the room. He glanced at Bella before turning to Peter to see if he knew who she was. But, Peter just shrugged in confusion.

"On what grounds?" The officiant asked, with a hint of frustration in his voice.

"On the grounds that she should be dead since she killed my mate!" the blond dumb-dumb sprouted.

"Who is this?" Bella's voice moved over them with a hint of anger in it.

"She's Tanya … Tanya Denali." Rose answered quickly.

"Wait, is she Laurent's mate?" Bella wondered.

"No, that's Irina." Charlotte smiled.

"Welcome to our home, Denali clan." Aro stood up and moved towards Tanya as 4 other people walked in behind her. "Please, have a seat. You caught us in the middle of a wedding. Allow us to finish and then we shall talk."

"Fuck that!" Tanya snapped. "SHE killed my Edward!"

Bella eyes widened slightly before she rolled them annoyed.

"I didn't kill Edward you dumbass." Bella growled, making Jasper instantly hard. "I just … played with him a little. Besides, he was sentenced to death. He died on his own from not being able to handle the torture."

"I'm going to kill you!" Tanya hissed as she ran towards Bella.

Before she could even get near Bella, her entire body erupted into flames. Bella smiled smugly and rubbed her stomach gently as Tanya's screams made everyone in the room flinch in fear. After a few seconds of agonizing screams, Tanya's body turned into ash and fell to the ground.

Bella turned her eyes to the last 4 newcomers. She narrowed her eyes as she saw two blonds try to approach her.

"I would think twice before doing something stupid." Bella warned. "I have no control over who turns into ash at the moment."

The two blond girls fell the floor, sobbing in pain, while the tall raven haired couple tried to console them with soothing words.

"The taller one is Irina and the shorter one is Kate." Rose whispered to Bella quickly. "And, that's Carmen and Eleazar."

"They are not welcomed at my wedding." Bella turned to Dimitri and Alice, who had joined the guard willingly to be with Dimitri at all times. "Please take them to the guest quarters and have guards outside their door, listening and watching their every move. I will not have my wedding night ruined by them."

Dimitri and Alice nodded their heads and lead the Denali coven out of the hall quickly. Bella turned back to the officiant after smiling at Jasper. Their hands never left each other. The officiant cleared his throat and resumed his position.

"Right … so, if no one objects, by the power bestowed upon me by the city of Volterra, I now pronounce you both, husband and wife. You may … finally … kiss your bride." He announced.

Jasper chuckled and pulled Bella against his chest. He covered her lips with his and kissed her passionately, lifting her off the ground at the same time.

"Introducing for the first time … and for a long awaited time … Mr. and Mrs. Whitlock!" The officiant yelled.

The hall erupted in clapping and cheering. Everyone yelled their congratulations as music began playing. Bella and Jasper had decided to not have a reception since she was the only one who ate, and instead opted for a dance party instead.

The chairs in the hall were quickly put away as everyone began dancing with each other. Bella and Jasper were pulled towards a small table atop the platform that was covered in different dishes for Bella to try.

Jasper watched as Bella ravished the food hungrily, while drinking glasses of blood to satisfy his son's hunger cravings. Once she was full, he grabbed her hand and pulled her onto the dance floor.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and he held her waist. They swayed together to the music, neither one looking away from the other. They were mesmerized and caught up in their own little bubble.

Jasper still couldn't believe that the beautiful, perfect creature in his arms was his wife. He felt like the luckiest man in the world. He bent his head down to kiss her again. He couldn't get enough of her.

"Um …" Peter interrupted, clearing his throat behind them. "I just wanted to wish you both all the best, one more time. I'm off to check up on Stefan and the secret army."

"Thanks, Peter." Jasper hugged his brother briefly.

Bella, on the other hand, wrapped herself around Peter and clung to him tightly. Peter clung back, just as tightly and kissed her head softly.

"I love you, Peter." She whispered.

"I love you too, sweetie." Peter smiled into her neck. "I'll be back soon."

Bella nodded and released her hold on him. Peter inclined his head once more to Jasper before disappearing from the hall. Peter's interruption ignited the long parade of people wanting to wish the happy couple all the best.

Charlie approached Bella cautiously and asked for a dance. Bella grinned and fell into her father's hands as they moved around the dance floor slowly. It was an easy and perfect father-daughter dance. She did the same thing with Marcus, Caius, and Aro.

She was starting to get tired, but didn't want to admit it to anyone. Jasper, though, could feel it and quickly led her towards the conference room. He lifted her and placed her gently on the table before looking over her. He instinctively needed to check to see if she was ok. Once he was appeased, he kissed her hard.

"Are you tired?" he whispered huskily.

Bella moaned instantly and shook her head. She was already wet and he could smell her arousal.

"I can tell that you're exhausted babe." He smirked and licked her neck.

"I … I am … but … I need you." She forced out.

"I'll be quick then." He chuckled before capturing her lips again.

He shoved his tongue into her mouth and moaned loudly. He wanted to be gentle. He wanted to make love, but Bella had other ideas.

"Jasper … please …" she begged in-between his kisses. "Fuck me! Here! Now!"

Jasper pulled away slightly to study her face. She was serious. Her lips were already red and puffy from his kisses. She leaned back completely on the table and wantonly pulled her dress up to her waist, exposing her long and toned legs.

He couldn't take it anymore. He reached up and pulled her strapless top lower down to allow her breasts some freedom. He grabbed them as he bent down and nibbled on her neck while pressing himself between her legs, meeting her heating center teasingly.

"Ugh! Jasper!" she growled out, making him even harder. "Please!"

Jasper smirked and moved his lips to her breasts. He gladly nibbled and sucked as he used his free hand to free himself from his pants. He moved one hand to her center and found her already dripping with need. He moved back up and captured her lips on more time as he slammed into her, hard. Once he was completely buried in her, he stopped moving, just to feel her muscles squeeze around his cock.

Bella had other ideas. She lifted her hips slightly and wrapped her legs around his waist. She rolled her hips into his, making him groan in pleasure.

"Oh no babe." He murmured into her ear. "I don't think so. You wanted me to fuck you."

He pulled away from her, stood up fully, grabbed her hips, pulled out slowly and slammed right back into her.

"Oh! Jasper!" she gasped. "Yes"!

He growled huskily and gripped onto her hips as he kept ramming into her, hard and fast. Bella began meeting him, thrust for thrust, as she lifted her hips every time he slammed into her. He reached down between them and began playing with her clit, making her scream his name as she came.

Jasper groaned as he felt her explode around his cock. He pumped into her 6 more times before he shuddered and released into her. He bent over and buried his face in her breasts as she gently began stroking his hair.

"I'm never going to get tired of this." He whispered.

"Good, cause neither am I." she grinned.

They both moaned as he pulled out of her reluctantly and zipped his pants back up. He pulled her dress back down and fixed the upper part of her dress. Once they were both decent, they returned to the hall to say their goodbyes to everyone.

Jasper squeezed her hand as he led her back to the hall. No one seemed to notice their departure or their return. The hall was completely silent.

Jasper frowned and led Bella towards a small circle of people in the center of the hall. He noticed that Peter had already returned with Stefan at his side. His mind instantly went to every bad scenario possible. But, the calm look on Peter's face relaxed him.

"What's going on?" Bella asked softly.

Aro and Marcus quickly turned to her, acknowledging her presence before turning back to Stefan.

"Vladimir has Damien." Stefan choked out.

"Who's Damien?" Bella wondered.

"My mate." Stefan forced himself to say. "He's using him as leverage … to make sure that I stay on his side. He's going to kill him if I don't."

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _A short lemon, the end of the wedding, and coming up on Friday is finally the battle. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. What should Stefan do? Love all the feedback you guys give me. See you Friday!_**


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 35**

 **Bella POV**

No one in the hall knew what to say. Most had mates of their own, so they knew what Stefan was feeling, and nothing they said would make him feel better. Those who hadn't found their mate yet, still knew from observing what having one meant. So they still understood Stefan's pain. Bella frowned a bit as she glanced around at the silent onlookers.

"So what?" she raised an eyebrow and stared at Stefan.

"I have to go to him … I have to save my mate." Stefan blurted.

"You don't trust us then." Bella chuckled. "We're the good guys, and we thought you were too, which is why we offered to help you in the first place. Now that we know where your mate is, don't you think that it would be that much easier for us to save him? Do you really think us so useless that we would just give up on him? We swore to save him and we will. So, don't come in here all dramatic and depressed that Vladimir has your mate. The fact that he has him, only makes this that much easier. However, the fact that you clearly still don't trust us is a bit stinging."

The jaws of everyone in the room dropped at Bella's roughness. But no one dared say anything against her. Stefan's eyes narrowed fiercely as he slowly moved towards Bella. Jasper instantly took a step in front of Bella, protectively. Bella knew that he just wanted to protect her and their son, so she didn't say or do anything.

"You question my belief in your word?" Stefan snapped.

"Yes." Bella deadpanned.

After a few minutes of staring each other down, Stefan finally relented. He fell to his knees and screamed so loud that the walls of the hall shook slightly.

"You don't understand!" he shouted. "He's everything to me. I was only with Vladimir to protect him! I can't lose him."

Bella stepped forward and stooped down, caressing Stefan's cheek gently.

"You won't lose him." she whispered. "I swear to you … we will save him. But you have to help us save him."

"I know." Stefan nodded.

"Go back to the army … and gain their loyalty and leadership." She ordered. "We will call for you once the battle commences."

"Ok." Stefan stood up and cleared his throat.

"Peter … go with him." Bella glanced at Peter. "I would send Dimitri, but I need him right now."

Peter nodded and followed Stefan out of the hall. Bella turned and searched the room for Dimitri. He stepped forward, knowing that he was next to be ordered.

"Track Vladimir's whereabouts." Bella sighed. "I know that he's been hard to track, but try again. Focus on Stefan's scent since he was last with Vladimir."

"Can I take Alice with me?" he wondered.

"No." Bella shook her head. "I need Alice here. Since Peter is with the other army, we need Alice to be on the lookout for the future. We need to know when to move and what's going to happen. Especially if there's any sudden changes."

"Oh, right." Dimitri nodded his head and turned towards the door.

"Wait!" Bella snapped as she looked around the room with determination. "Take … Alec with you."

"Why?" Alec frowned.

"Because you have a powerful gift, and right now, no one should be left alone." Bella explained. "In fact, everyone in the castle is to have a partner with them at all times. With Victoria's gift, we don't know if they might try to sneak in here early or not. So, we all need to be prepared. That includes you three as well."

She turned to the Kings.

"If Vladimir is out for blood as you say, then he will try to eliminate you three first … and your mates." Bella sighed. "Which means … he's going to be after me and Jasper too, since I'm Marcus's daughter and Jasper is Caius' son."

"I want you with me at all times." Jasper finally found his voice.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else." Bella blushed slightly as she smiled at Jasper.

"I think she's going to make a great addition to our line." Aro murmured softly to Caius and Marcus.

But, Bella heard and she couldn't help but look away, smiling to herself.

"Alright, pair up … or group up." Bella commanded. "Now! We should all see who belongs with who, so in case we see one without the other, we know that something's wrong."

There was loud shuffling echoing in the hall as everyone moved around quickly. Bella gripped Jasper's hand as she watched everyone in the room pair up with each other. She smirked as she noticed that some pairs were more than obvious, while some were surprising. Jane for example, had chosen to pair herself up with Charlotte, even though the two had hardly really spoken to each other. Charlie decided to stay with the Kings at all times, which made Bella relieved immensely.

"So, we have a few days to prepare." Jasper took over as he wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "Everyone is to train … and I mean … EVERYONE. I will teach you all what it would be like to fight newborns. I assure you, it's not easy … even for me. But we can get through this. We will succeed and we will show the entire vampire world exactly why we are the Volturi!"

Everyone cheered before breaking up to talk in smaller groups. Jasper nodded to his father before turning to his wife.

"Mrs. Whitlock … shall we head to our room now?" he asked smugly.

Bella's face turned crimson as she nodded her head.

 **Jasper POV**

The next few days flew by fast. Everyone prepared in their own way. Even though Bella felt as if she could go into labor at any time, she kept her head held high and stuck to Jasper as he went through the toughest training regime that the Volturi guard had ever seen.

They practiced all day and all night, stopping only for everyone to feed at different times. He taught them how to deal with the newborns strength, quickness, and most importantly, their lack of knowledge. After a few days, Jasper was satisfied enough that the guard was ready, and had decided to give them all that Friday off. Everyone was on edge, awaiting the sunset that would bring with it the biggest battle of their lifetime since the take – over of the Russian Rule.

Stefan had proved to be a great asset to them. He had won over the secret army within a few hours and taken over their training. They were more than prepared, and now awaited the message for them to attack.

Not surprising, all the mated couples decided to keep to themselves, allowing themselves a few hours of togetherness and love before the battle. No one knew the outcome because Alice couldn't see anything. She only saw the army coming at sunset, and that vision had not changed, no matter how often she checked.

Emmett and Rosalie had opted to take a drive along the coast, while Peter and Charlotte took refuge in their room for the day. Caius and Aro claimed the gardens of the castle, with their wives, enjoying they moments of bliss before the onslaught. Even Marcus and Charlie had decided to spend their last hours together in the library, where Marcus could show and teach Charlie everything he knew.

Jasper grabbed Bella's hand and led her along the hallways of the castle to Carlisle's office. He smirked as he walked past Peter's room, hearing the loud moans and screams of Charlotte. Bella's face turned bright red as she heard them too. Jasper smiled down at her and brought her hand to his lips, kissing it tenderly.

"We'll have our time soon babe." Jasper whispered. "But first, Carlisle."

"Are you sure we should still be doing … that?" Bella's voice was laced with concern and worry. "I'm so big now … I don't want to hurt him …"

Jasper stopped suddenly and grabbed her shoulders gently, turning her to face him. He could see the nervousness in her eyes and quickly pulled her against him. Having sex with her had been the only fun time they both had over the past few days. They would make love constantly, as if it was going to be their last time, and Jasper knew that having sex didn't affect the baby at all. But, seeing her now, he could see that just the thought of hurting their son was driving her insane. Sex was a stress reliever for them, but if it bothered her that much, then he would gladly wait until after she gave birth. He wanted her to be stress-free at all times.

"If it bothers you that much, then we can stop till after he's born." Jasper stroked her cheek gently with his thumb. "But, I ask you … let me still help you relieve stress …"

Bella's blushed a deeper shade of red as she realized what he was insinuating. She nodded her head quickly and gripped onto his shirt in happiness.

"As long as I can return the favor." She smirked at him before quickly pulling away and continuing on to Carlisle's office.

The image of his perfect mate, wrapping her full red lips around his hard cock was enough to drive him mad. He groaned and adjusted his pants before he moved to catch up to her.

He grabbed her hand as they arrived at Carlisle's door before he knocked with his free hand.

"Come in!" Carlisle called out.

Jasper pushed open the door and led Bella into the office. Bella, having been in the office on a daily basis, walked over to the patient bed and hopped on. She was so accustomed to it by now that no one needed to instruct her. She took off her pants and covered herself with a cloth as she waited.

"How are we feeling today?" Carlisle asked as he fired up the sonogram machine.

"Hungry … for both food and blood, but relatively fine either way." Bella smiled.

Carlisle poured the cold gel onto her stomach and began pressing the sensor to it. Immediately an image of their son appeared on the screen. Jasper stared in awe. He still couldn't get over that they were going to have a baby. He was overly excited and couldn't wait to do all the things that father's usually do with their sons.

Carlisle face turned into the frown as he pulled Jasper over and gave him the sensor.

"Keep that there for a moment." Carlisle said before he turned to Bella. "I need to check your vagina, for a moment."

Bella nodded quickly. She had no qualms about Carlisle seeing her most private parts. He was, after all, her doctor.

Carlisle lifted the covers and peered underneath her legs. Jasper wasn't ignorant to the look of concern that had graced Carlisle's face and he watched impatiently to see the outcome. He didn't want to alert Bella to his worry.

"I think we have a serious problem." Carlisle murmured. "Bella, are you sure you haven't been feeling any pains … any contractions?"

"If I have any, I wouldn't know …" she said softly. "I haven't felt any."

"Just a moment please." Carlisle disappeared into a different room.

"It's ok." Jasper gave her a reassuring smile, but it did nothing to placate her concern.

Carlisle returned a second later with another machine and quickly hooked it up. He placed 2 circular pads on her stomach and watched the machine. The numbers on the machine increased quickly for 30 seconds before subsiding again.

"You didn't feel anything just now?" Carlisle wondered.

Bella shook her head, confused.

"Hmm … you have a high tolerance for pain." Carlisle smirked. "But, alas, we do have a problem."

"What's wrong?" Jasper growled, getting slightly impatient.

"She's already 6cm dilated. She could give birth during the next coming hours." Carlisle explained. "Which means … she needs to stay here … she can't be near the battle."

"No!" Bella snapped. "We need our son's gift!"

"I'm sorry, Bella." Carlisle sighed. "But from the pattern right now, it looks like you'll be giving birth while the battle is being engaged."

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I must apologize for the long wait for an update. But, I needed some time with my family. Both hubby and son are sick, so I was dealing with doctor visits and trying to get the two most important men in my life better._**

 ** _Anyway, the next chapter will finally be the battle, and you all need to prepare yourselves. It's going to be very emotional … violent and the warning of character deaths is high._**

 ** _Hope you enjoyed this chapter and see you guys on Sunday! I hope I haven't lost any of my readers, because the reviews have been few. But to those who are still with me, I love you all!_**

 ** _Also, I was recently informed that my story is being nominated at the Non-Canon Awards. It's under the Best Jasper/Bella category!_**


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 36**

 **Jasper POV**

It was coming. Their baby was ready to come out, but Bella wasn't ready to let him. Jasper understood why. She had hoped to help in the battle with their son's power. But, having their son was more important than any battle. Even if they lost, Jasper was at least going to be happy knowing that his wife and child were safe.

He had been planning this, along with his father, Marcus, Charlie, Aro, Carlisle, Peter and Charlotte. He didn't trust Rose or Emmett with their plans, because he knew that Rose would instantly feel obligated to tell Bella what he had been planning.

Jasper looked up and met Carlisle's eyes. They both knew what the baby coming earlier than they had thought meant. Jasper closed his eyes, inhaled sharply and nodded his head to Carlisle. The doctor's face turned grim instantly as he stepped away to give the couple some privacy.

"Bella … shh." Jasper tried to sooth at first. "Everything is going to be ok. We had a plan in place in case this happened, remember? We were going to fight in the battle before we even knew of our son's power."

"No!" Bella shook her head as she tried to sit up, but quickly realized that she was still attached to the machine. "No, Jasper! I … I can't … you can't … we can't … no!"

"Babe, I'm going to be fine." He whispered to her. "There's a reason why I'm the most feared vampire of our time. I've been in this situation before. This will be like a walk in the park for me. You have to trust me."

"Jasper … I can't lose you … or … anyone else." Bella murmured as tears began flowing from her eyes of their own free will. "I never thought having a family was important until you … and everyone else … came into my life. Now … I can't lose any of you. I know what love is in every capacity … and I can't go back to a world where there isn't any love."

"You're not." Jasper chuckled. "Sweetheart, you're not going to lose anyone. We're all going to be right here … alive … and safe once this battle is over. You're going to stay here and have our child. The only thing I regret is missing the birth. But I know that I'll be fighting for something more important than my life. I'll be fighting for you and for our son. I'm going to be fighting to get back to you, which is a lot more than what I used to fight for."

"Please, Jasper … don't do this to me." Bella slowly began to hyperventilate.

The machine's normal beeping instantly became erratic. Carlisle appeared on Bella's opposite side and tried to calm her. Bella's eyes widened as she reached up and clutched her chest.

"She's having a panic attack." Carlisle said with vampire speed. "I need to give her a mild sedative. She'll probably fall asleep and awake when the labor begins. Is that alright with you?"

Jasper nodded his head, causing Bella to turn to Carlisle, not knowing what Carlisle had just said. She instantly saw the needle in Carlisle's hand and began shaking her head.

"No!" she screamed as she gripped Jasper's shirt. "No … no … no!"

"I love you." Jasper told her quickly as Carlisle injected the sedative into her arm.

Within seconds the grip on his shirt disappeared as Bella's head fell back against the bed. Jasper stared down at her sleeping state and sighed to himself. He had been as honest as possible to her. He did have a reason to come back to her alive.

Before, with Maria, he had nothing to live for when he fought for her. He didn't care if he lived or died. He didn't care about anyone around him, and he had no reason to fight to return to Maria. The only reason he fought was his pride. He refused to die unless someone better than him killed him. He had yet to meet such a person. However, now … he had Bella … and their son. He had to come back. He had to survive. He was going to fight his way out of his hell one last time to make it to his own heaven.

"She's going to need to rest now." Carlisle voice interrupted his thoughts. "I don't know how different this birth will be compared to normal births, so I think she should get as much rest as possible now."

He grabbed another needle and stuck it into her vein, attaching the tube to an IV bag. Jasper frowned slightly but didn't say anything. Carlisle was a world renowned doctor. He surely knew what he was doing.

"She'll be sleeping for the rest of the day, so she'll need nourishment." Carlisle explained from the look on Jasper's face. "Is everything in set for Plan B?"

"Yes … if the battle seems to be taking a negative turn, Peter and Charlotte will come here for Bella and our son. You and Esme will accompany them." Jasper murmured. "Everything is prepared for Bella at my house in Texas. Please give this to Bella, if that situation occurs."

Jasper quickly pulled out a thick manila envelope from his jacket. Carlisle nodded and moved to his desk to put the envelope in his brief case.

"Let us hope that Plan B does not occur." Carlisle sighed. "She won't be able to survive losing you … or anyone else for that matter."

"Your job is to save her mental state if that happens." Jasper snapped. "Don't forget that."

"I will do my best." Carlisle admitted honestly. "But who's going to help her, emotionally?"

"Peter." Jasper smirked.

"Are you sure about that?" Carlisle frowned.

Jasper could feel the doubt coursing through him coming off of Carlisle. He couldn't help but release a slight chuckle.

"Yes, believe it or not, but Peter is the best one suited for Bella's emotional recovery." Jasper sighed. "As well as turning her …"

"I promise to turn her myself if the delivery goes south." Carlisle said.

"Thank you." Jasper cleared his throat and pulled away from Bella's sleeping form. "I'm going to inform the Kings of this newest turn of events."

Carlisle nodded as Jasper left the room swiftly. He knew that the Kings had suspected this possibility, but knowing that it was actually happening was a different pill for them to swallow. He wasn't sure how they were going to take it, but he hoped that they would be ok with this new outcome.

"Go and gather all the Kings, as well as Charlie Swan, Peter and Charlotte in the conference room. Tell them that I request their presence immediately." Jasper grabbed the first guard member he saw and ordered.

 **Bella POV**

Bella screamed out in pain and jolted awake instantly. She looked around groggily but instinctively to see if someone had hurt her, but saw no one around, not even Jasper. She quickly rubbed her eyes as her vision adjusted to the brightness of the room. She realized that she was still in Carlisle's office and frowned as another wave of pain came over her.

She gasped and clutched her stomach as they machine she was still attached to began to beep fast. She knew immediately that she was having a contraction. Where the hell was Carlisle? She felt as if something was stabbing her from the inside of her stomach. She lurched forward and grunted as another wave of pain hit her. These contractions were coming increasingly fast.

"Jasper!" she called out. "Carlisle!"

No one appeared, and worry seeped into her mind. Where were they? She stood up and checked the time. It was only 2pm, which meant that the battle hadn't begun yet, so where were they? She glanced back at her bed and saw that the mattress was dry, which meant her water hadn't broken yet. She still had some time left before she had to give birth. She ripped the sensor pads off her stomach and pulled out the needle attached to her arm. She struggled with the pain in her stomach as she slowly walked to the door of the room.

"Now, baby boy, I know you're ready to come out, but the doctor isn't here." Bella said to her stomach as she stroked it gently. "Can you stay in there for a little while longer, let me at least try to find Carlisle?"

As if her son was really listening to her, the pains in her stomach subsided a bit. The contractions slowed down, allowing her to walk with a little more ease. She stepped into the hallway and saw no one around. The entire floor was eerily silent.

She made her way to the staircase and glanced down to see nothing but stairs. She took a deep breath and slowly took the stairs, one at a time. Once she reached the bottom, she headed for the conference room. She remembered that it was sound proof, which meant that Jasper was probably in there with her fathers. She knew that they loved to use the conference room.

As she entered the room, the state of the room made her heart drop. Seven chairs had been turned over and were lying haphazardly on the ground. She jumped as she heard shrill screams coming from behind the door leading to the great hall. She slowly approached the door and placed her hand on the knob.

Every fiber in her being was telling her to not open the door, but her heart was certain that Jasper was on the other side of the door. She looked down at her stomach and knew that she should use her common sense. Her water could break at any moment. She could give birth at any second. But then, it dawned on her. As much as she wanted to have her child, it would all be for nothing if she didn't have Jasper at her side.

It's not that she couldn't raise her son on her own, it was more that she just refused to live without both boys in her life. They were a package deal. She would have them both, or neither at all. And, if she wasn't going to have either, then she was going to die with them together.

With a new resolve seeping into her core, she turned the knob and slowly peeked out into the hall. The sounds of glass shattering as limbs were being dismembered, along with painful screeching greeted her the moment she pushed the door open. The scene before her was one of … war.

There was no blood, but there were limbs strewn everywhere. When had the battle begun? She looked around and realized that they were at least a hundred vampires in the hall, battling each other. From the scene, it looked as if the Volturi guards were winning. Her eyes scanned the hall until she saw a familiar face.

She spotted Alice, fighting alongside Dimitri. She smiled as Alice expertly moved and dodged the vampire she was fighting. She knew that Alice was seeing the vampire's moves before it played out, so it was no surprise that Alice was holding her own. Dimitri was using his brute strength to his best ability, ripping the both arms of the vampire in front of him with ease. He threw the arms aside before leaping onto the vampire to rip his head off.

Alice glanced over at Dimitri, suddenly not feeling his presence next to her, and Bella gasped as she saw a newborn pounce on Alice's back and quickly rip her head off. Bella gripped her stomach tightly as she finally realized why Alice could never see anything beyond the battle. She was going to die the whole time. Bella felt tears drip down her face as she looked over to Dimitri.

Dimitri had instantly felt his mate's demise and released a heart wrenching scream, causing those around him to stop fighting and glance at him for a second. Dimitri's eyes turned completely red with rage as he instantly ran through a group of newborns, ripping each of their heads off. Vampire heads flew through the air, landing around the hall at various spots.

Bella shook her head. She couldn't wrap her head around what she had just seen. She couldn't believe that Alice was dead. She instantly began to wonder about Jasper. She scanned the hall again from her small hiding spot behind the conference room door.

She spotted Peter and Charlotte, who were working together seamlessly. It was almost as if they were one person. Peter had a sadistic smile on his face as he ripped the torso of a vampire in half. She cringed slightly but kept her eyes peeling around the room, until she saw him.

She couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had watched Jasper spar with the Volturi guard as he taught them new things. But seeing him fighting now was like watching a ballet. He was light on his feet, faster than any other vampire, and used his strength at the right times. He was battling 3 vampires at once, but was handling them easily.

Bella smiled slightly but her eyes quickly bugged out as she spotted a fourth vampire slowly approach Jasper. She shook her head as she realized that Jasper wasn't sensing the vampire sneaking up to him.

"Jasper!" she screeched out to him as the vampire closed in on him, a strong contraction hitting her at the same time.

She fell to her knees in pain as she watched the vampire rip Jasper's left arm clean off.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _So, battle part 2 shall be up by Friday. I hope you guys are enjoying the battle so far. Thanks for all the reviews guys! You are all amazing! Love every one of you!_**


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 37**

 **Jasper POV**

The piercing screams from Bella caused Jasper to instantly lose focus and turn towards her. He saw the vampire who had ripped his arm off, coming at him from out of the corner of his eye. He smirked to himself as he grabbed him by the throat in surprise and ripped his head off. He grabbed the head to the center of the hall and stared down at the incinerator hole. He looked up and scanned the hall for Caius. His father was busy fighting 5 vampires at once. Such a show off.

Jasper rolled his eyes and ran towards the incinerator switch and flicked it on. The roar of the fire caused all the newborns around the hole to back up quickly in fear. Jasper smirked. It was time to permanently kill these bastards. He moved quickly back to the hole and threw the vampire's head in, along with his body. He turned to the two others he had been fighting and narrowed his eyes at them.

They looked at each other before running towards him. Jasper smirked as he grabbed the first one by the arm, flipped him over and threw him into the hole. The second one tried to push Jasper in the hole since his back was turned, but with his heightened senses, he jumped into the air and back kicked the stupid newborn into the fire.

Their screams should have caused him to cringe, but he didn't. He was in his zone at the moment. He quickly took a glance around the hall before running over to Bella. He fell to his knees and cupped her face gently.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded. "Where's Carlisle?"

"I … I … your arm!" Bella screeched.

"Catch, Major!" Peter's voice reached them as Jasper's arm flew through the air towards them.

Jasper caught it easily and quickly attached it back, using his own venom. He saw Bella sigh in relief before grabbing her stomach in pain.

"Bella!?" Jasper scooped her up and disappeared into the conference room.

He knew that everyone could handle things without him for a minute.

"Where the fuck is Carlisle?" Jasper growled as he placed Bella on the table. He knew that it was comfortable, but it was the best he could do at the moment. "Hang on."

He headed back into the hall and scanned the room for Carlisle. He saw everyone else but Carlisle or Esme. He narrowed his eyes and spotted Rose. She was fighting 2 newborns by herself. Rose, he knew, was an impressive fighter. She used her inner demons to her advantage when the time called for it. He moved over to her quickly and ripped the heads off the two newborns with ease.

Rose stopped moving and stared at him in both shock and anger.

"I had that!" she snapped.

"I know, but I need you with Bella now." Jasper grabbed her hand and led her towards the conference room.

He shut the door and headed over to Bella.

"Where the hell is Carlisle?" Rose shouted. "She's in labor!"

"I don't know." Jasper snapped. "I would have brought him here if I knew, wouldn't I?"

"Argh!" Bella screamed as she gripped her stomach in pain.

"Bella, hun, did you see Carlisle when you woke up?" Rose asked gently.

"No." Bella shook her head. "I … I was … alone. Why is the … battle happening … now? It's too … early!"

"Oh babe …" Jasper reached up tentatively and gently brushed her sweat covered hair away from her eyes. "Alice saw them coming early an hour ago … we've been fighting for a few minutes now. They broke into the castle with Victoria's power."

"Are we winning?" Bella wondered.

"Yes my love." Jasper lied. "We're winning."

He looked up at Rose and caught the worried look she was sending his way. They needed to move Bella back to Carlisle's office and find him immediately.

"Rose … can I trust you with her?" Jasper murmured. "I'm going to find Carlisle. I don't think we can move her … I think she's in too much pain."

"Send someone else to find Carlisle. We need you fighting in the hall." Rose growled. "My mate is out there, fighting for his life, while I'm here taking care of your mate. The least you could do is watch out for mine! With or without Carlisle, this baby is coming and I will be here to help deliver my godson, but if my mate dies because I'm here and not with him, then I will kill you before you ever see your son. No offence."

Jasper's eyes narrowed slightly before he reluctantly pulled himself away and stood up rigidly. Rose was right. He had no experience in delivering babies, but if they couldn't find Carlisle then Rose was their next option. The least he could do is protect everyone else that Rose and Bella cared about.

"I'll be back as soon as things are over." Jasper bent down and kissed her lips fiercely before she released a blood curling scream of pain.

Jasper stepped out of the conference room and closed the door shut. He thanked his family for making that room sound proof. He knew that if the newborns heard Bella's screams, they would go straight for her. He knew how much more delicious a pregnant woman's blood tasted. It put normal blood to shame.

He scanned the hall quickly and saw his family fighting, everyone holding their own. Marcus seemed to be in a world of his own as his much more sadistic side was out. He was busy fighting off 3 newborns at once. Marcus was always known as the fiercest warrior in history. He made Caius look tame. Losing his mate had caused him to become a docile shell of a man, but finding Bella gave him a renewed life force. The merciless warrior was back.

Caius was keeping his head above the water easily while he played with 2 newborns. He was toying with them, a trick that Jasper had learnt from the master himself. He turned his eyes to Aro, who was moving so fast that even with his vampire sense, Jasper couldn't keep up. That was Aro's secret. He was the fastest vampire in the world. In all the battles he had fought in history, he survived and won them all because of his speed and agility.

Surprisingly to Jasper, Charlie was fighting with ease. He seemed to be able to predict the moves of the newborn he was fighting. Jasper was sure that it was because of his military background since Charlie was in the army before settling down as the Chief of police in Forks.

He knew that Stefan and the second army were already on their way, so they just needed to hold out until the cavalry came. So far, there hadn't been many deaths on their side. The sound of the fire roaring as another piece of vampire flesh was thrown in caused Jasper to turn his attention to the other side of the room. He spotted Emmett and Peter fighting alongside each other like a duo. He smiled knowing that there would be no problems since he taught them both separately and longer than the rest of the guard.

He grabbed the nearest guard member and sent him to find Carlisle and Esme as he continued roaming the room.

He spotted Dimitri huddled in a corner trying to piece together a very distraught Alice. The loud gasp from Charlotte's lips brought his attention to her. A newborn had managed to snag her leg off and was coming straight for her.

Jasper sighed and ran towards Charlotte, re-entering the battle and praying that Rose took care of Bella.

 **Bella POV**

The most excruciating pain was running through her body every minute. She looked up at Rose's worried face and could tell that Rose was thinking about Emmett. She didn't know what to say to her best friend because she was just as worried about Jasper. She needed to help him … them … all of them.

Her mind instantly wondered to her fathers and uncles. Were they all ok? Where was Peter and Charlotte? Was Alice really dead? Where the fuck was Carlisle and Esme?

"Rose … you have to go … find Carlisle!" Bella murmured through her pain.

"I can't leave you now Bells." Rose sighed. "Besides, I'm sure Jasper already sent someone to look for Carlisle. If we don't find him them I will deliver this baby."

"Rose!" Bella screamed as another contraction hit.

"Ugh! I can't just sit here and wait anymore!" Rose snapped. "Has your water broken yet?"

"No." Bella shook her head. "I know once it does break … then I'll have to push."

"Ok, I think that I should head to Carlisle's room for some stuff quickly." Rose suggested. "You know, like gloves … and other labor stuff… I think I know what I'm looking for."

Bella closed her eyes against the searing pain and just nodded her head. Rose kissed her forehead quickly and disappeared from the room through the back door.

Even though the room was sound proof, Bella could still hear the battle going on on the other side of the door. The screams and sharp sounds of glass breaking as limbs were ripped off frightened her. She wasn't sure if they were winning or losing. She hoped they were winning, but it seemed as if they were struggling when she last saw them.

She looked down at her stomach and sighed. She wanted to help. She needed to help. She had to help. She stood up and walked painstakingly slow to the door. She pressed her ear against it and could hear the fighting louder.

"Baby boy … we have to help them. Are you going to help me?" she whispered down to her stomach. "Can you wait just a little longer? If you can't, it's ok. But if you can … please … help."

The contraction pains subsided slightly, giving her a little more speed and concentration. She pushed open the door again, peeking into the hall. She knew that if Jasper caught her this time, he was going to be completely enraged. But she had to help. They needed as much help as they could get.

Her eyes scanned the hall once more and she finally spotted her fathers. They were working side by side, destroying newborn after newborn as they came at them. It seemed as if the number of the newborn army had increased tenfold since they had last gathered information on them. Bella didn't know how they were going to win since it looked like there were 8 newborns to 1 Volturi guard member.

She looked away from her fathers and spotted Peter and Emmett. They were both laughing and working seamlessly together, as if they had been partners for years. Bella was relieved slightly because it seemed as if Emmett was going to be ok. She knew that Rose would be happy.

Her eyes landed on Dimitri and to her surprise, a freshly healed Alice. As if sensing her, Alice turned her head and locked eyes with Bella. She shook her head as she saw 2 newborns on either side of Bella running towards her. Bella, being oblivious smiled at Alice in relief of seeing her alive.

"No!" Alice shouted suddenly, causing Bella to look to either side of her.

Bella reached down and held her stomach protectively as both newborns suddenly burst into flames. They screeched as Alice appeared by Bella's right side, with Dimitri on her left. Other fighters made a path for the 2 newborns on fire as they ran around the hall like headless chickens.

"What are you doing here?" Jasper hissed angrily as he appeared in front of her. "Where is Rose?"

"She went to get some things to help with the delivery." Bella reached up and gripped Jasper torn shirt. "I can help. I can't just sit back and let everyone else fight. The baby understands! Let me help!"

"Bella, no!" Jasper snapped. "We have this! Stefan is on the way with the backup army. You get your ass back into that room and focus on giving birth to our son."

"No!" Bella screeched in a high pitch voice. "No! No! No! I can't lose you! I can't lose my fathers! I can't lose Caius … or Aro … Rose … Emmett … Peter … Charlotte … Alice … Dimitri … Jane … Alec …. I can't lose my family! Why can't you understand that? Why can't you see what losing any one of them will do to me?"

"Bella, stop!" Jasper pleaded. "I CAN'T LOSE **_YOU_**! OR OUR **_SON_**! NOW SHUT UP, GET BACK TO SAFETY AND FOCUS ON OUR SON!"

"Fuck you Jasper Whitlock!" Bella screamed. "I can help! We can help! Trust me like I've trusted you!"

She pushed away from Jasper hard and ran towards the center of the hall. She looked around at all the newborns and released a loud scream as each newborn ignited into blue fire while a loud splashing sound erupted from her pants.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I have to admit, there are only a few more chapters left to this story, but I will be starting another one right after though. My idea is to pair Bella up with my favorite characters. So, next will be Bella/Paul._**

 ** _I hope you are all enjoying the story! See you next update! Remember review and favorite if you want to!_** ** _J_**


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 38**

 **Jasper POV**

Smoke engulfed the hall of the Volturi castle as the remains of every vampire who wasn't on the Volturi's side disappeared among the now dying flames. The entire Volturi guard was watching the tiny human girl in utter shock and amazement. They knew of the baby's ability, but they never suspected that it would have been that powerful or that effective.

"Jasper …" Bella murmured in a straining voice as she slowly turned around and fell to her knees. "He's … coming."

Jasper went into emergency mode and ran over to her, quickly scooping her up and cradling her in his arms.

"I trust that any other vampires that walk through those doors will be taken care of? I expect someone to capture Vladimir and Victoria." Jasper stated stiffly. "Rose, come with me."

"Take Charlotte and Marcus too." Alice's voice pipped up over the deafening silence in the room. "Trust me on that."

Jasper inclined his head to her and gave both Charlotte and Marcus expectant looks. He turned quickly and left the hall, heading straight for Carlisle's rooms. He could hear the three vampires following closely behind him. He swiftly entered Carlisle's rooms and laid Bella down on the bed.

"I already have everything I think I'll need." Rose muttered as she came to stand in front of Bella's lying body with a container of medical supplies.

"I'm going to ask again, does anyone know where the fuck Carlisle and Esme are?" Jasper snapped.

Bella released a shrill scream of pain, making him even more enraged at the disappearance of the doctor vampire. He looked up into the confused faces of Charlotte and Marcus.

"Bella woke up and they weren't here, like they were supposed to be." Jasper hissed. "I sent someone to track their whereabouts."

"I'm going to kill them." Marcus muttered.

"Get in line." Charlotte sighed as Bella screamed out with another contraction.

"Oh crap … he's coming." Bella groaned.

"Ok, Bella, hun, pull your knees to your chest." Rose ordered. "Jasper hold one of her legs, Marcus, hold the other."

Both men nodded and quickly moved to either side of Bella. They grasped her knees and pinned them towards her stomach. Marcus, decently looked away, not wanting to make either Bella or Jasper feel as if he was seeing something he wasn't meant to see.

"Good, good Bella!" Rose smiled. "I can see his head coming out. Ok, on the count of 3, I want you to push as hard as you can. 1 – 2 – 3!"

Bella gripped the sheets on the bed and roared out in pain as she pushed down on her stomach with all her might.

"Yes!" Rose smiled. "I think 2 more pushes and we got it!"

Bella inhaled deeply and released another scream as she pushed again. Jasper quickly tapped into his power and tried to take the pain away from her. The most unbearable pain he had ever experienced invaded his body. He released her leg and fell to the ground, in a fetal position as he screamed along with Bella.

Charlotte instantly took over and kept a firm hold on Bella's leg. Even with trying to help Bella, he still wasn't able to take away all her pain. He couldn't believe that child birth could be so horrible. He swore to never put her through this again.

"One more push Bella!" Rose yelled. "I just need the rest of his body now."

 **Bella POV**

Bella nodded bravely and clutched the mattress as she pushed for the last time. She could feel a huge bulge slip out of her and instant relief flooded her sore body. She threw her head back and glanced down at Jasper, who was also feeling a sudden wave of relief. She knew that he had tried to take some of her pain away, and she was forever grateful.

She looked over to Rose, who was busy cleaning her son, but she quickly realized that her child wasn't making any sounds. Fear crept into her mind as she tried to sit up, but failed.

"Rose … is he … is he ok?" Bella asked nervously.

Rose shot her a warm smile before turning around fully to reveal the most beautiful baby boy in her arms. The baby was staring around the room in awe before its eyes locked on Bella's. His entire face lit up as he instantly began cooing. Bella beamed at him and outstretched her hands towards Rose.

Rose quickly wrapped her godson in a plush blue blanket and slipped him into Bella's hands. Bella sighed happily and glanced over at Jasper, who slowly approached her. They both stared down at tiny boy in her arms and they felt their world shift. They knew then that their life would now revolve around their son.

"Sean …" Jasper whispered.

"Sean?" Bella glanced up at him, thinking over the name. "Yes … Sean Marlieus Whitlock."

"Marlieus?" Jasper frowned.

"Marcus, Charlie and Caius." Bella smiled. "All of his grandfathers."

She looked over at Marcus, who had been silent during the entire event, but was now staring at her with venom tears in his eyes. He bent down and kissed her head gently.

"Ok, that can work." Jasper grinned.

"Baby Sean." She reached down and gently placed one of her fingers in his tiny baby hands.

She had never seen a more gorgeous baby. His eyes were bright ocean blue, that she knew came from Jasper. She could tell that Jasper was ecstatic with seeing his human eyes again. But, Baby Sean's hair was all her. It was already thick and ash brown; the perfect mixture of brown, black and red. She could tell that it was also just as curly as hers. His skin was red from the birthing ordeal, but she could see that it was the perfect cream colored skin that she had, and she suspected Jasper had had as well.

"Do you want to hold him?" she wondered to Jasper.

Jasper nodded his head and gently reached out to pull his son into his arms. Baby Sean cooed again and instantly snuggled against his cold chest. Jasper held him firmly but gently as he stepped away and began to slowly walk around the room.

"He's perfect." Jasper said softly.

"Yes." Bella sighed happily.

She couldn't have asked for a better ending to everything that had been happening. The newborn army was practically defeated, thanks to their son. Jasper now had something else to live for, besides her. Seeing Jasper hold their son made her realize that no matter what happened, their son would be loved. She could die now, knowing that both her son and soulmate was safe. If she died, they had each other to rely on. She was happy with that notion.

She felt the darkness seep into her system. She knew she was about to go. She had been feeling the sticky liquid dripping down her legs. She knew it was only a matter of time before she left them. But she was happy that they had each other. She was able to give Jasper his humanity back fully now.

She kept her eyes locked on them as she slowly drifted into the darkness. She welcomed the dark depths of death. She was happy. So, she welcomed it with open arms.

"Perfect …" Bella uttered as she closed her eyes for the last time.

 **Jasper POV**

"Bella?" Rose called out.

Jasper instantly looked over to Bella. She looked like she was sleeping. She must have been exhausted. But, there was nagging feeling in the back of his mind.

"Rose, pull those sheets off her legs." Jasper ordered.

Rose instantly pulled the sheets away, and the metallic scent of blood hit him full on.

"Charlotte, take Sean!" Jasper ordered.

Charlotte appeared next to him and gently but quickly took Sean from his arms. Jasper moved to Bella and pressed his ear to her chest as Marcus tried to feel around her neck for a pulse.

"Bella?" Jasper gently shook her. "No! No!"

He screamed out in agony before bending his head to neck and biting down on her hard. He urged his venom to seep into her system. He was panicking, and he had never panicked before. He moved down to her chest and bit down on her heart hard, allowing his venom to move directly into her heart.

"Jasper … stop." Marcus commanded as Jasper moved down to Bella's legs. "You've injected more than enough venom … if she wakes up, then she'll wake up … but for now … we have to wait the allotted 3 days."

"She's not moving!" Jasper snapped. "I have to keep injecting."

He bit down on her inner thighs before quickly moving towards her wrists.

"She's not even screaming out in pain!" Jasper growled. "She can't be … she can't be …"

"We don't know yet, Jasper." Marcus sighed. "We'll have to wait. Remember, she's always been different as a human, so maybe her change is going to be different too. But she's not dead. Her heartbeat is very faint though … we'll have to wait and see if she pulls through. You need to be with your son now. You've done all you can."

Jasper nodded his head and pulled away from his mate reluctantly. He wasn't feeling the emptiness of losing a mate, so he knew that she wasn't dead. But whether or not she would survive the change with all her blood loss was going to be a problem. He didn't like playing the waiting game.

He turned to Charlotte, and noticed his son staring at his unconscious mother. Jasper's fatherly instincts kicked in. He knew that no son should see his mother like that. He gently plucked Sean from Charlotte's arms and moved over to the basin at the far entire of the room. He wasn't going to leave Bella's side for a second, and neither was their son. They were a family now, and they were going to be there for Bella while she went through the change.

"How about a bath, little one?" Jasper suggested.

Distractions. He needed to be distracted for the next 3 days. His son was going to be a huge distraction. He planned to never let the baby out of his sight.

"Yes, a bath and then some food." Jasper sighed.

He prayed that Bella would survive. He didn't want to live his life without her. He couldn't. She had already given him so much, but still … please … survive …

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _I know this is shorter than normal, but I promise a longer chapter next time. We're down to the last two chapters coming next. Hope this was to everyone's liking. Thanks for all the reviews and support! See you next update!_**


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 39**

 **Bella POV**

Peace.

It was an odd feeling for her to have. As she laid there, feeling the burning pain surge through her body, she couldn't scream out for some reason because the sense of peace she had was stronger than that feeling of pain. Her subconscious knew that she was in pain, but it didn't compare to what she'd been dealing with since she was forced to live with her mother as a child.

Her mind slowly began to drift over all her memories. Surprisingly, she began to remember when she was a baby and how happy she was with her father. But then, all she had after those times were unhappy and horrible memories of living her mother. She remembered how many times she had thought about killing herself just to get away from her mother. She knew that she had no friends then, so her death wouldn't have affected any one. The only reason she hadn't gone with her multiple suicide thoughts was Charlie. She knew how devastated he would be and he didn't deserve that. She had been in the shadows so many times while her mother yelled at Charlie on the phone in their decaying kitchen, telling him that she needed more money, or that Bella didn't want to talk to him. She had hoped then that her father didn't believe those blatant lies.

She began to remember when Phil entered her life. The sense of dread and doom that had washed over her from the minute she saw him made her realize that she needed a way out of her mother's claws. She had never reached out to talk to Charlie before on her own because she was terrified of what her mother would do to her. But the second she saw Phil, she knew that she had to risk it.

Allowing Phil to do whatever he wanted to her was easier than fighting him. At least then she wouldn't have to go to school sporting new bruises and having everyone stare at her like she was even a bigger freak than they first thought. She had always looked away from him when he was on top of her, and she would think about what life would have been like with her father.

The day Phil had brought home James and Victoria, she knew that her life was about to get 10 times worse. She could tell instantly that they weren't human. No one was so pale to the point that there was no blood in their system. The way James stared at her made her feel so small and insignificant that the urge to leave was stronger than ever. After months of dealing with James sucking her blood and Victoria joining in sometimes, but mostly staring with a look of jealousy in her eyes, she had finally decided to contact her father.

She remembered how shocked Charlie was to hear her voice, and though the request that he insist she come live with him was concerning, he never bothered to question her. She was in the kitchen, making some dinner for her mother and Phil, when Charlie had called and argued with her mother about giving Bella to him for her last two years of high school. She still didn't know what made her mother give in at the end of it all, but she was relieved.

Her body began to feel strange as her memories drifted to when she first arrived at Charlie's house in Forks. She felt a small sense of peace wash over her as she remembered meeting Jasper at the Home Depot. He was perfect to her then. She couldn't imagine any man being compared to him. Their relationship had started off rocky with realizing that he was like James and Victoria, but then another wave of peace washed over her as she found out that he was different. Jasper and everyone else, who was now intricately entwined in her life, were the good guys.

She had never felt so much anger as she watched her father dying on the floor of her workplace. She had wanted to become a vampire that day, just to extract her revenge. But she knew she needed more time. Coming to Volterra had opened her eyes up so much. She could see how happy they all could be once the threat of James and Victoria was gone. As she contemplated all the changes in her life, she was both grateful and pissed off. She was happy that she now had so many family and friends, but she was angry that the problem of James and Victoria was still following her.

It felt as if no matter how happy she became, there would be a sense of doom that came along for the ride. This time, it wasn't just James and Victoria, but it was also Vladimir. Finding out she was pregnant had given her so many mixed feelings. She was happy, above all else, that she and Jasper could have a child, but she was scared to bring a child into her world of war. Realizing, as time went on, that her unborn child had a gift that would be feared by every vampire in the world, made her relieved. He would be fine on his own if something happened to both her and Jasper.

Seeing how strong his gift was as he took out most of the newborn army had given her a small sense of peace. But, watching how happy and loving Jasper was while he held his son had given her that full longing of peace she had been waiting for. She didn't care then if she lived or died. Everyone she loved was going to be happy. Her son was going to make them all happy. That was why she didn't think to tell anyone that she was dying. But now, here she was, dying as she felt the burning fire run through her, but happy and peaceful that the war was over and everyone was going to be alright.

She didn't know how long she was dying for, but she could feel her heart beat slowing down. She was close. It was almost time. She only wished that she could open her eyes once more to see her soulmate and their son. She wanted to at least tell Jasper that she loved him one more time. But, it didn't matter because she saw him being happy. That was the most important thing after all. She parted her lips to inhale a last breath as her heart finally stopped.

 **Jasper POV**

Their entire newly formed family was standing around the great hall, staring at each other as they all heard Bella's heart finally stop beating. It had been 5 days since she'd begun the change and no other person had taken so long to finally give in to the change. However, only her waking up would solidify that the venom had worked.

Jasper bounced his son on his leg gently and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. He stared at the little boy who was busy clapping his hands as his Grandpa Caius made funny faces at him. In a mere 5 days, Sean had grown over 2 ft tall, and already gained half of his teeth. Jasper had quickly discovered that his son could get full on both human food and blood. He was already saying a few basic words, and thankfully hadn't used his power as yet.

Jasper was completely in love with his son. He never let him out of his sight and he always stayed with him while he slept. He knew that being near his son at all times was just a distraction from worrying about Bella, but now … her heart had stopped … so where was she?

He looked over at Marcus, who quickly turned away so he wouldn't see the sad look on his face. They were all concerned now since no one had taken so long to change and no one had ever not caused a loud ruckus after being woken up. It meant one thing to them all … she didn't survive.

Jasper inhaled sharply as he tried to wrap his head around those thoughts. He didn't want to believe that she was dead because he was still feeling the mating pull towards her. But, that could just be his subconscious still hoping for the best. He looked down at his son again and felt a pang in his chest. How could a child be raised without a mother? He knew that logically it could be done, but he didn't think that he could handle being a single father. Here he was now though, facing that exact reality.

"Come on, Sean." Jasper said gently. "Let's take a walk around the garden."

Sean looked up at his father and clapped his hand excitedly.

"Floowa!" Sean squealed.

"Yes son, flowers." Jasper stood up and cradled his son near his shoulder as he turned to everyone else in the room. "I guess we all know the truth … she didn't make it. I need some time with my son."

"Ma!" Sean yelled.

"Yes son, your mother isn't coming back to us." Jasper closed his eyes in agony.

"Mama!" Sean yelled again and tried to lunge out of Jasper's arms.

Jasper struggled to keep a hold on him because someone behind him was pulling Sean away from him. Jasper's eyes widened in surprise as he turned to face the most beautiful woman in the world to him.

"Bella?" Jasper choked out in uncertainty.

"Jasper." Bella breathed out softly.

She threw herself into his arms after Rose appeared near them to take Sean away so that they had a minute to themselves. Jasper grunted loudly but held her close to him.

"Ugh … babe … you're a newborn … so … stronger than me!" Jasper chuckled as Bella eased up a bit.

"Sorry." She blushed slightly.

Jasper shook his head, grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her against him hard. He pressed his lips against hers and kissed her as if he would never see her again. Bella kissed back just as enthusiastically.

"Mama!" Sean's voice broke them out of their little bubble.

"My baby!" Bella squealed and took a step towards her son.

That one move caused everyone in the room to jump into effect. Rose moved further away with Sean still in her arms, while everyone moved to stand protectively around her. Bella frowned and shot everyone a glare as she began to feel threatened. She didn't like that they were trying to keep her son away from her.

"Let me see my son." She hissed.

"Babe … you're a newborn." Jasper whispered. "Remember how your father needed to transition before he saw you? You need to transition too."

"No I don't." Bella shook her head. "I'm fine and I'm very much in control. Give me my son, Rose."

"How about we … get some blood first?" Jasper tried to compromise.

Bella sniffed the air as her eyes darkened with blood lust. Jasper could feel her battling with herself. She was trying to ignore the call of blood and she was succeeding. He had never seen a newborn so controlled before. She was extremely fascinating.

"Alright." Bella relented, even though she didn't need to. "I'll feed and then I get to hold my son. I'm not a danger to him. I couldn't hurt him even if I tried."

A memory of Charlie being in slight control the first time he saw Bella after his change seeped into Jasper's mind. Bella was showing that same restraint, but at a much stronger level. He knew then that for some reason, she really wouldn't harm their son.

But, just to be safe, he took her down to the kitchens and warmed up some blood for her.

"We'll go hunting later." Jasper said. "Probably when Sean goes to bed for the night. But for now, just drink this to satisfy that hunger."

"How is he so big already?" Bella wondered.

"We don't know." Jasper sighed. "But he's growing bigger every day."

"He'll be fine." Alice's voice reached them as she walked into the kitchen. "I also already told everyone that you holding your son isn't dangerous. You have extreme control of yourself for a newborn. As for your son's future … he stops growing once he becomes an adult. He will, eventually, look like a 21 year old forever. He stops growing in about 5 years."

"Alice …" Bella began. "Your gift will never cease to amaze me."

"You look fantastic, by the way." Alice hugged Bella impulsively. "I hope that we can become better friends soon, now that the worst is over."

"It's over? Everything?!" Bella turned back to Jasper with a surprised look on her face, as Alice disappeared from the room.

"Yes." Jasper smirked at her. "We have Vladimir and Victoria locked up in the dungeons below, awaiting their trial. Incidentally, our fathers were waiting for you to wake up."

"And Stefan?" Bella wondered.

"Reunited with his mate and are living in peace back in Russia." Jasper moved closer to her and pressed her body against the stone island. "I was so scared that you weren't going to survive the change. I thought I had lost you."

"Oh Jasper … you can never lose me … I'll always be with you." Bella reached up and kissed him soundly. "Ok, I'm sated for now. Let's go see our son."

Jasper chuckled and watched as Bella slipped out of his grasp before he could do anything more with her. He didn't blame her one bit. If he was in her position, he would want to see their son too just as much.

"Come on babe." Jasper wrapped an arm around her waist and led her back to the hall.

The atmosphere in the hall was completely opposite to what it had been a few minutes ago. Everyone was talking animatedly about how amazing Bella looked … the winning of the battle … and how perfect Sean was. Bella stood next to Jasper and watched her new family with a smile on her face.

She chuckled as Rose and Charlotte took turns throwing Sean into the air and catching him into a tight hug.

"Mama!" Sean screamed as he spotted her at the back of the hall.

"Hi baby." Bella appeared at Rose's side in less than a second.

Rose nodded and gently slid Sean into Bella's arms. Nothing felt as perfect as holding her son. She reached up and brushed some of his unruly hair from his eyes and kissed his cheeks gently.

"Mommy's here now, baby." Bella whispered. "I'll never leave you again."

"Now … our family is complete." Marcus murmured as he stepped up behind Bella and hugged them both tightly. "Welcome home, my daughter."

She looked over at Caius, Charlie and Aro, and gave them all huge smile.

"Peace … at last." Caius sighed and flopped down on his throne.

"Not just yet …" Aro frowned. "We still have to conduct Vladimir and Victoria's trial."

"Bring them now." Bella stated with a frown on her face as her eyes darkened. "Let's get this over with."

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _She lived! We have on more chapter and then the epilogue guys! Thanks for following and reviewing. I love reading your thoughts! See you next update for Victoria's and Vladimir's sentences!_**


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 40**

 **Bella POV**

The happy vibe in the hall disappeared immediately as two vampires, with their hands and legs chained, were led into the room. Bella kissed Sean on his head and placed him on her lap as she sat on a throne next to Jasper and Marcus. Jasper gave her a strong smile and reached over to ruffle his son's hair gently. Sean grinned up at his father before reaching over for the bottle of milk his grandpa Marcus offered him. He wiggled his legs happily and leaned back into his mother's chest and watched the two strangers being chained to the ground in the middle of the room.

Aro stood up quickly, alerting everyone to his movements and walked gracefully to the center of the hall. He stared down the two vampires before clearing his throat for everyone's full attention.

"I am choosing, for this trial, to not read the minds of these traitors, unless their explanations are so unbelievably false. Because, I'm sure, we all know the truth. But, as our rules need to be followed, we must hold a trail still. So, let us begin!" Aro clapped his hands together. "Shall I begin with Miss Victoria?"

Bella's entire body stiffened as she stared into Victoria's red eyes. They were both staring at each other, and no one else, but everyone around them could see their stares. A gut feeling made Bella wrap her arms tighter around her son. Victoria's eyes instantly shifted to the child in Bella's arms as her mouth formed into a sinister smirk.

"I escaped once already." Victoria hissed. "I'll just escape again and this time, I'll take that sweet baby away from you and drain every drop of blood from its tiny body."

Bella growled angrily and was quickly joined by growls from everyone else in room.

"What makes you think that you're going to be imprisoned again?" Aro chuckled. "Your fate is instant death. We already had a trial for you before, and the only thing that has changed is additional charges since you led the newborn army into our vicinity. That, alone, is treason and any kind of treason means a sentencing of instant death."

Victoria turned to Aro with a look on her face that Bella had been waiting to see for years. Fear. She straightened her back and smirked at Victoria.

"I love how you all underestimate me." Victoria laughed menacingly.

In an instant, she ripped the chains from the floor and ran towards Bella and Sean. Before she could get near them, a shimmering shield erupted around Bella and Sean. Victoria's body bounced off the shield and flew against the nearest wall. Guards jumped on her quickly and pinned her to the ground. Bella looked from the shield surrounding her to Sean sitting up in her lap. He had his hands outstretched and she knew then that her son had another power. She glanced over at Jasper, who was also staring at his son in surprise. Bella stood up and slipped Sean into Jasper's arms.

She walked over to where the guards were holding Victoria in place. A vibration was rumbling throughout her entire body. She wanted to kill Victoria for even trying to threaten her son.

"Are you really that stupid?" Bella wondered curiously.

"You really thought I was going down without a fight?" Victoria cackled. "You think you've won, don't you? You think that you have it all. But one day, he's going to leave you too. There is no such thing as mates. It's just something that they all make up."

"Oh, how naïve you are." Bella sighed. "You really thought James was your mate? Newsflash, he wasn't. He was just a crazy, sadistic vampire, who used you, abused you, and threw you away when he got tired of you."

"You're lying." Victoria narrowed her eyes. "Just like you lied when James asked you if you were enjoying it when he drank from you."

Bella felt an unusual heat rise up through her body. The memories of those times rushed to the surface of her mind.

"Or when you told him that you liked him pounding you." Victoria smirked, knowing she was getting under Bella's skin.

Bella glanced down at her fingers and saw them spark slightly. An unknown realization dawned on her and she smiled sweetly at Victoria.

"Release her." Bella ordered.

"What?" Aro took a step towards them.

"Don't worry." Bella said quickly. "She's been wanting to fight me for years, so let her try."

"Bella, my dear, you are not a skilled fighter." Aro reminded her.

"She won't even touch me." Bella tried to reassure her uncle. "I said, release her!"

The guards glanced at each other before letting Victoria out of their hold. Victoria shook her head at Bella.

"That was a stupid move." She grinned.

She shot off into a sprint towards Bella, but before she could even touch Bella, her entire body erupted in flames. Bella smirked at her as Victoria screamed in pain. She fell to her knees and reached out for help.

"I told you … you weren't going to even touch me." Bella hissed.

Everyone in the room watched in awe as Victoria's body disintegrated into ash. Bella turned to face everyone in the room.

"Let this be known to everyone here." She began. "If anyone threatens my family, and specifically, my son … I will burn you to the ground."

The silence in the room was deafening. No one seemed to know what to say.

"How?" Caius wondered. "I thought … we all thought … that Sean … but you … what? How?"

"Let's figure that out later." Bella offered. "We still have one more person to sentence."

She inclined her head to her uncle and swiftly returned to her seat. She felt as if a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders.

"Ah, yes." Aro turned to a stunned looking Vladimir. "I have waited centuries for this day."

"Aro, my old friend, let's make a deal." Vladimir began to plead.

"The time for deals is over!" Aro snapped. "The sentence is death, and I will carry it out myself."

Before Vladimir could say another word, Aro ran towards him and ripped his head off. He glanced over at Peter and nodded his head. Peter walked over to the incinerator switch and flicked it on. Aro smiled and threw Vladimir's head into the fire hole. He inhaled sharply as blue flames erupted from the incinerator.

"Finally." Bella sighed. "It's over."

Everyone who was potentially dangerous to her and her family had been eliminated. The hall erupted into relieved conversations, and everyone could feel the veil of fear and worry disappear.

The only thing bothering Bella's mind now was trying to figure out where Carlisle and Esme had disappeared to. But those thoughts could be dealt with later. For now, she wanted to be fully immersed in the peace that they were all experiencing.

 ** _3 Months Later_**

 **Jasper POV**

The red and purple sunset glistened across the Italian mountains as Jasper entwined a velvety red towel in his hands. He stared down at the courtyard below and smiled to himself as his wife walked towards the kitchen entrances with Rose and Alice talking animatedly next to her.

"Dad! I'm ready!" Sean's toddler voice echoed from the bathroom towards him.

"Ok son, I'm coming." Jasper replied as he made his way into the fully steamed bathroom.

He smiled as he saw his son standing in the tub, holding his hands out happily.

"I unclogged the tub for you." Sean mentioned.

Jasper wrapped the towel around his tiny body and lifted him into his arms. They walked towards his bed as Jasper placed him down and dried him off thoroughly.

"Is mom back yet?" Sean wondered.

"Of course she is, son." Jasper quickly covered him in a lavender bedtime body lotion. "You know she'll always put you to sleep."

"I get scared when she leaves." Sean admitted. "I'm not with her to protect her."

"Oh Sean." Jasper slipped on his Xmen Pajamas. "Your mom is strong, brave, and can protect herself. But promise me that when she's with you, you'll always protect her. Because as strong as she is, she still needs her boys to protect her."

"I promise dad." Sean sat up and tried to brush his own hair. "I'll protect her always."

"That's comforting to know." Bella smiled as she stepped into the bedroom with a cup of warm milk in her hand. "Here you go, sweetie. Drink up and then we'll sing our bedtime song."

"Ok mom!" Sean crawled into bed and quickly downed the warm milk.

He yawned and got under the covers and patted the left side of the bed for Jasper to join him before patting the right side for Bella. Bella smiled, wrapped an arm around him and began singing a common lullaby.

Within seconds, Sean closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Jasper and Bella kissed his head and slipped out of his bed together. Jasper turned on the Spiderman night light and headed for the bedroom door. Bella followed quietly, but stopped and gave her son one more longing look.

"He's perfect." Jasper whispered behind her. "You're perfect."

Bella leaned back into his chest and sighed lightly.

"I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." Jasper kissed the back of her neck gently. "Let's go pretend we're trying to make a daughter."

Bella giggled and nodded her head as she led him towards their bedroom across the hall.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _Hi everyone. I wanted to say thank you so much for following and reviewing this story. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, but my son was very sick all week and my attention was solely on him. Anyway, the next update will be the Epilogue. I hope this story had made you all happy, and given you something enticing to read. Love you all! See you next update!_**


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary:**

 **After years of abuse, Bella finally gets a chance at freedom. After years of searching, Jasper finally finds what he's been looking for. Will they get their happy endings or will Bella's past and present make their future together become nonexistent? AU. J &B, Cannon couples and Non-cannon couples.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Stephanie Meyers owns it all, but there's nothing wrong with playing with them, right?**

 **Chapter 41**

 **Epilogue**

 ** _25 Years Later_**

The calming sounds of the Blue Tit bird echoed around the gardens of the Volturi castle as the sun rose high in the sky, causing the small pond to glisten and shimmer from the gentle breeze. Sean sat down on the swinging bench, his favorite spot, and smiled down at his skin as it twinkled slightly from the sunrays moving over it. He yawned slightly and stared up at the sky. He hadn't realized that he had been sitting in his spot all night. He blamed the addicting book in his hand, before blaming his mother for giving it to him in the first place. He closed the book and ran his fingers over the blue and black cover, smiling down at the book fondly. He was almost done with it and couldn't wait for the next five years to pass by before he got the next book in the series. His mother had told him that there were 7 books, but he would only get one book every 5 years. The second she had given him Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, he had disappeared into the garden and begun to read. He knew that he could easily get all the books, but this was something special between him and his mother.

He stood up and stretched his arms. There was no need to do that, but living among normal humans had caused him to act like them at times to the point that it just came to him naturally. He rubbed his stomach and went off in search for some food. He could go for his mom's lasagna right now, but that would mean getting a lecture from his uncle Aro about eating non-breakfast food for breakfast. He didn't want to deal with that.

He ran his fingers through his short wavy ash brown hair, hooked the book to his side and headed for the kitchens. He smiled as he instantly smelt the wafting scent of chocolate chip pancakes. His parents were obviously back from their hunt. He stepped into the kitchen from the back door and groaned as he noticed his mom sitting atop the kitchen island, with his father pressed between her legs, ravishing her lips and neck hungrily.

"Ugh, mom … dad … please … do that in private." Sean begged.

"Oh! Sean!" Bella pushed Jasper away and slapped his playfully for distracting her. "I made you some pancakes. Your father and I are going to be busy this morning with a trial, so we'll probably not see you till later, but we promise to see you before you leave for Scotland."

Sean nodded his head and smiled as he dove into his breakfast. He closed his eyes as he thought of all the fun he was going to have in Scotland. He had wanted to visit the Highlands this year for his birthday. His passion was history, and he beamed at the idea of seeing all the ruined castles, the old battlefields, and maybe having some fun with a girl or two. He smirked as his own dirty thoughts entered his mind, matching exactly what his father had been just doing to his mother.

"Wait … what trial?" Sean wondered with his mouth half full. "I don't remember any trials being on the list for today."

"Um … it's a trial that's been long impending and Dimitri and Alice were finally able to locate the … criminals … after so many years of evasion." Jasper explained.

"You mean …" realization filled Sean's eyes as he stared at his mother's nervous face. "I want to be there."

"No." Bella shook her head. "You don't need to be."

"I know that, but I want to be anyway." Sean frowned. "They are responsible for your almost death, as well as mine. We were only lucky that aunty Rose was there and she knew a little bit of treatment protocol."

"Our son's right, babe." Jasper said gently. "He has every right to be there. His life was on the line after all."

"Fine." Bella narrowed her eyes. "But you do not speak unless we say. You are to observe like everyone else. We are not going to have a repeat of last time."

"You weren't being aggressive enough with their sentencing!" Sean defended. "I was merely offering a different sentence."

"You get more and more like your father every day!" Bella shouted as she stormed out the kitchen.

"That's a compliment, right!?" Jasper shouted back to her as he ran after her.

Sean shook his head and followed his parents quietly into the great hall of the castle. He took up his stance next to his father's throne, just as two vampires were brought in. He stared at them curiously as he vaguely began to remember them from his time in his mother's womb.

The vampires were chained to the ground while four guards stood around them, in case they got loose. He watched as his mother stood up from her throne and walked into the center of the room. She stared at the vampires with complete sadness in her eyes. Sean glanced over at his father and saw nothing else but built-up rage on his face.

"Carlisle and Esme Cullen … it's been a while, hasn't it?" Bella began. "I believe everyone in this room remembers the fateful day that you … disappeared. We had so many theories … like someone kidnapped … or someone killed you. So, we were, of course, worried … for a bit. Until, we found out that you were running away from our guards and trackers. Then … our theories changed completely. So, after 24 years … here you are. I shall give you one chance to explain yourselves. Only one chance, so I suggest you use it wisely and truthfully."

Everyone in the hall perked up and began to pay close attention to what Carlisle and Esme had to say. The silence was deafening as Carlisle and Esme glanced at each other nervously. A sudden tired look came upon Carlisle's face as his shoulders slumped slightly. He was done. He was tired of fighting, running and evading. He was just … tired.

"While I was treating you, for your … pregnancy … my fear was that I would not be able to save you … or your child. I had never dealt with something like that before, and the unknown scared me. What scared me more were the repercussions from not being able to save you if things went … the wrong way." Carlisle glanced around the room at the furious faces staring at him. "When the newborn army broke through and attacked, I made a choice. A wrong choice that my mate and wife has been telling me since that fateful day, but a choice nonetheless. I made the choice of running away from … everything. We ran, and we've been running since that day. I can't run anymore. My wife can't run anymore. I am truly sorry for leaving the way I did, but fear was the main motivator. I am sorry for being such a coward."

"She could have died, you son of a bitch!" Sean snapped as he stepped down from the throne area. "I could have died! Why are you even a vampire if you're such a coward?! You should feel disgraced for what you did. You should be killed for being the worthless piece of sh – "

"Sean Marlieus Whitlock!" Bella warned. "Calm down."

"Calm down?!" Sean stared at his mother incredulously.

"I will take it from here, son." Bella placed a calming hand on his shoulder. "Trust me."

Those two words were all Sean needed to hear. He gave Carlisle one last scathing look before turning on his heel and walking back to Jasper, who was smirking with pride.

"He … he survived?" Carlisle stared after Sean in surprise. "He's … amazing."

"You would have known him completely if you had stayed instead of running away like the coward you truly are." Bella snapped. "I will not sentence you to death for your cowardice, but I will sentence you to … 60 years of separation. Carlisle will be under house arrest in Russia, while Esme will be under house arrest in Alaska. 60 years away from each other … I hope you can survive."

Everyone in the room cringed at the sentence that Bella dished out. They all knew that, for mated couples, it was hard to be away from each other for more than a few days. It was a very primitive sentence, but one that no one could argue with when compared to what the crime had been.

Esme stared at Bella in shock. She couldn't believe that the sweet young girl she had grown to love was now sentencing her to 60 years of excruciating pain.

"Bella … you're like a daughter to me … how could you give us such a harsh sentence …" Esme sobbed.

"How dare you say that!" Bella screeched. "Would a mother leave her child in pain? Would a mother just give up on her child? You call yourself a mother, but you're no better than my biological mother! Get them out of here now! You disgrace the vampire world by existing. I hope you use the next 60 years to try to reevaluate yourselves! But, know this … you are never welcomed in my presence or my family's presence again."

The guards dragged Carlisle and Esme away before they could say anything else. Bella nodded to the witnesses in the room and turned to face her family. Both Jasper and Sean could see how hard that was for Bella. She had genuinely hoped and thought that Esme could have been the mother she always wanted, but she had accepted that having a real mother was never in the stars for her.

Sean walked over to his mother and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're the best mom in the world … mom. I love you." He kissed her head gently.

"Oh hush." Bella smiled gently. "Come on, let's get you to the airport."

"Oh right! Let me get my bags. I'll meet you in the garage." Sean ran off with vampire speed towards his room.

Bella entwined her fingers with Jasper's and led him towards the garage.

"Maybe we should go somewhere for 3 months too." Jasper suggested as he made his way to Bella's blue RX-8.

"I was thinking the same thing." Bella murmured into his ear. "Like … maybe an island in the Caribbean?"

"I'll look into it then … when we get back." Jasper pinned her quickly to the side of the car. "3 months on a quiet island … just the two of us … it's been awhile."

Bella reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. She leaned up and pressed herself against his body.

"It's been too long … hasn't it?" Bella smiled seductively.

"Babe, you have no idea." Jasper hissed as he slammed his lips hungrily down on hers.

She instantly opened her mouth for him as he hooked one of her legs over his waist.

"Oh for fuck sakes … it's been like 5 minutes!" Sean snapped.

"When you find your mate, son, you'll understand." Jasper grinned as he pulled away from his wife reluctantly.

"Let's go." Sean growled as he climbed into the car with his bags.

Bella chuckled and got into the front passenger seat. Jasper got behind the wheel and instantly sped off towards the airport.

"When is Aunty Rose and Uncle Emmett coming back from their vacation in Australia?" Sean wondered.

"They're meeting up with Aunty Charlotte and Uncle Peter in Texas before coming here together in about a month. I think grandpa Marcus and grandpa Charlie should be back then too." Bella explained. "Did you say goodbye to grandpa Caius and uncle Aro?"

"Yes." Sean nodded.

"Please … don't do anything stupid while you're gone." Bella pleaded.

"Mom, when have I ever done anything stupid?" Sean scoffed.

"Rio! 2 years ago!" Bella snapped.

"Ok ok! I won't do something stupid." Sean grumbled.

"Just have fun." Jasper chuckled as he pulled into the airport parking lot.

They parked and headed for Sean's airline to get his tickets. Once the tickets were secured, they headed to the line for the entrance to the departure gates.

"Well, this is it." Sean smiled down at his mother who looked she wanted to cry. "Mom … it's only 3 months. I'll be back before you know it."

"I know you're an adult now and you're old enough to do what you want, but I still worry." Bella frowned.

"If you didn't, then you wouldn't be the amazing mother you are now." Sean kissed her head and hugged his father quickly. "I'll call as soon as I land."

He pulled away and walked over to the TSA agent checking passports. He waited in line, glancing back every now and then at his parents, before the more intoxicating scent wafted over him. He turned his head sharply to the young girl behind him and couldn't move from staring at her.

Jasper chuckled to himself as he noticed what had just happened.

"What is it?" Bella glanced up at Jasper.

"I believe we're going to have a new addition to our family soon." Jasper nodded in Sean's direction.

Bella looked up and noticed her son chatting away with a pretty raven-haired girl. From the look in his eyes, she knew what had happened.

"Finally." Bella sighed. "His world is going to be filled with even more happiness now. She's going to save him from loneliness … like you saved me."

"Oh Bella … it was you that ended up saving me." Jasper tilted her head up to him and kissed her soundly.

 ** _A/N_**

 ** _That's it everyone! Hope you enjoyed the story! I'm beginning my Bella/Paul story next. It will be titled "My Imprint". Thank you for being such loyal followers of this story._** ** _J_**


	42. Chapter 42

Hey guys!

I just uploaded the first chapter to my new Bella/Paul story: My Imprint. It should be in my profile!

Hope you like it!


End file.
